It Was Serendipity, Love
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Setelah mengalami perpisahan yang menyakitkan, Yoongi menjalin persahabatan yang unik dengan kucing milik mantan kekasihnya, Serendipity. Pelan-pelan melalui Serendipity, Yoongi belajar untuk melepaskan serta… belajar untuk menemukan arti kebahagiaan yang baru. Past YoonMin, NamGi/SugaMon. Oneshot.


**It Was Serendipity, Love**

**Summary**: Setelah mengalami perpisahan yang menyakitkan, Yoongi menjalin persahabatan yang unik dengan kucing milik mantan kekasihnya, Serendipity. Pelan-pelan melalui Serendipity, Yoongi belajar untuk melepaskan serta… belajar untuk menemukan arti kebahagiaan yang baru. Past YoonMin, NamGi/SugaMon. Oneshot.

**Warning**: _Minor character death, sex scenes, angst, externalized homophobia_

**Author's note**: cerita ini baru menggantung di benak saya dan untuk memuaskan keinginan membuat fanfic NamGi, terjadilah fanfic ini (karena NamGi itu adalah salah satu pair favorit pertama saat mengenal BTS lebih jauh haha). Btw, ini adalah fanfic bottom!Namjoon, jadi kalau kalian tidak merasa nyaman, jangan dipaksakan baca

_Inspired by a comment on youtube: "Right before my husband passed away, he was surrounded by his sweet of four, beloved feline friends."_

.

**-1-**

Lagi-lagi suara eongan kecil membuyarkan pemuda berambut hitam legam tersebut dari lamunannya. Dengan alis tertaut tidak senang, ia menyampirkan pandangan pada boks bekas bungkusan mie instan di pangkuannya untuk menyelidiki asal suara tersebut.

Seekor makhluk berbulu belang tiga—putih, oranye, dan coklat kayu—mendongakkan kepalanya yang mungil dan balas menatap makhluk lebih besar di hadapannya. Sekali lagi, makhluk yang orang-orang namakan sebagai kucing untuk memudahkan mengenalnya, mengeong pelan ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang kini dilempari tanggung jawab untuk mengurusnya.

Yoongi—nama _namja_ itu—menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, seolah-olah menyadari kalau pilihan yang diambilnya sekarang adalah pilihan buruk. Tanpa berlarut-larut lama dan jatuh lisut dalam pikirannya, Yoongi menjuntaikan satu tangan ke muka si kucing, membelainya lamat-lamat sementara si kucing terbuai oleh sentuhan yang diberikan oleh majikan barunya, mengeong rendah dan mendengkur pelan. Mata kucing itu mengerut menjadi satu garis datar berwarna hitam, mengingatkannya akan merek _eyeliner_ ternama yang selalu digunakan oleh mantan kekasihnya yang telah membuat Yoongi tidak punya pilihan kecuali mengambil kembali hewan peliharaan Jimin—nama kekasih yang kini telah berganti status menjadi mantan—pulang ke apartemennya di Myeongdong.

Reaksi yang diberikan oleh Jimin pertama kalinya ia menerima kucing tersebut sebagai hadiah peringatan hubungan mereka yang pertama, jauh bertolak belakang dengan reaksi kala Jimin memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan mereka selama 4 tahun. Kekasihnya—koreksi, mantannya—memutuskan untuk melepas hubungan yang telah terjalin selama 4 tahun lebih setelah Yoongi mendapati pria yang telah ia sumpahi akan ia bawa pergi untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya di Daegu itu bermesraan di dalam kamar apartemen dengan rekan satu kerjanya sendiri, Hoseok. Tubuh keduanya saling bertumpang-tindih, dengan salah satu tangan Hoseok terjerumus masuk ke dalam selipan _sweater_ berwarna kuning yang menjadi pakaian favorit Jimin.

Seharusnya Yoongi marah melihat pemandangan tersebut. Seharusnya ia menerjang Hoseok dan melemparinya suatu bogem mentah tepat di tulang hidungnya yang sempurna. Nyatanya Yoongi tak urung melakukannya dan hanya tercengang memandangi pemandangan yang tidak ia duga-duga, beberapa detik untuk memperhatikan Jimin yang membeliakkan matanya persis seekor rusa yang tertangkap basah akan menyeberang jalan oleh mobil yang melintas—sedangkan Hoseok membeku di posisi ia duduk. Beberapa detik lainnya, Yoongi hanya sempat melihat Serendipity—nama kucing yang telah menjadi sahabat baru Jimin begitu pria tersebut menerima hadiah pada malam peringatan hubungan mereka—mengendapkan diri di atas bantalan sofa dengan kedua pupil berdilatasi, sama terkejutnya dengan sang majikan. Yang dilakukan Yoongi berikutnya adalah menutup pintu, dan berlari dari pintu yang menyembunyikan aib mantan pengisi relung hatinya jauh-jauh tanpa satu patah kata pun.

Mungkin saja ia memang terlalu pengecut untuk mengkonfrontasi tindakan tidak senonoh Jimin yang sudah membelokkan rasa cinta Yoongi dengan rekannya sendiri, tapi Yoongi memilih untuk pura-pura buta dan tuli, berharap penuh Jimin akan menyesali perbuatannya sendiri.

Justru pada malam di hari yang sama, Jimin lah yang berinisiatif untuk membunyikan dering ponsel Yoongi.

Semula Yoongi mengira Jimin akan menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi, mencari pembenaran, berlanjut dengan meminta maaf dan mengharap Yoongi akan kembali padanya.

Nyatanya malahan Jimin membenarkan dirinya telah berselingkuh dengan Hoseok—bahkan mengakui kalau hubungan mereka sudah terjadi tanpa terdekteksi oleh penciuman Yoongi selama dua bulan belakangan.

"Kenapa saat kau melihatku bersama Hobi-_hyung_, kau sama sekali tidak membalikkan tubuhmu ke arahku untuk menggertak dan berargumen denganku untuk meminta penjelasan? Apa sama sekali tidak marah melihatku berselingkuh dengan salah seorang temanmu? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun?"

Yoongi bungkam mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut mantan kekasihnya tersebut, tidak menantikan adanya pernyataan frontal. Ia tersudut dan tersindir oleh ucapan Jimin sendiri. Seharusnya Yoongi merasa marah dan merasa tersinggung, bukannya jadi merasa bersalah mendengar pertanyaan tajam dari pria yang sudah ia cintai selama 4 tahun lebih itu.

"Katakan, _Hyung_. Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kenapa selama ini kau banyak menahan diri? Berapa banyak perasaan yang sudah kau sembunyikan dariku? Aku tahu betapa berbedanya kau di depan orang lain selain diriku. Topeng apa yang kau pakai? Kenapa kau tidak mau menunjukkan kepribadianmu yang sesungguhnya padaku? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun setelah kau menangkap basah diriku dengan Hoseok-_hyung_?"

"—aku hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan orang lain," itu yang mampu diucapkan Yoongi sesudahnya. _Bukankah selama ini orang menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang mereka sukai dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang baik? Apa salahnya kalau aku juga melakukannya terhadapmu?_ Pikirannya itu tidak sampai pada tenggorokannya.

Dua hari setelahnya, Yoongi kembali berdiri di depan pintu dari kayu mahogani imitasi dengan label stiker inisial namanya dan nama Jimin.

Ia merasa berdiri untuk diinterogasi oleh sejumput kawanan polisi, ditanyai sudah berlaku apa saja atas tindakan kriminal yang telah ia lakukan sebelum kemudian sang interogator menjelaskan apa akibat dari tindakan yang telah ia perbuat dengan makian yang khas. Gambaran itu sama persis dengan Jimin yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan menghakimi, meski mukanya tampak bengkak dan merah—jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau semalaman penuh ia baru saja meguras air mata tanpa henti. Suara Jimin sumbang bak mikrofon yang tiba-tiba berdenging tak terkendali tatkala ia memberikan Yoongi satu tas berbahan organik yang berisi barang-barang milik pemuda itu beserta satu boks mie instan.

Yoongi mengerjap kaget saat melihat pada boks di tangannya, justru ia melihat Serendipity sedang tertidur pulas dengan tubuh melingkar mirip janin, dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan keadaan damai.

Tanpa perlu bertanya, Jimin menerangkan, "Bawa dia pergi bersamamu, _Hyung_. Aku ingin menghapuskan semua yang akan mengingatkanku padamu."

Terakhir, Jimin membelai kucing itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, kesan teduh menghiasi ekspresi wajahnya kala ia membisikkan kata-kata penuh penyesalan harus menyerahkan kembali hewan tersebut pada majikannya yang semula. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Seren. Sayangnya kita tidak bisa hidup bersama-sama lagi." Terakhir, ia mengecup kening kucing yang sama sekali tidak terganggu tidurnya itu.

Daun pintu tertutup rapat-rapat tepat di depan muka Yoongi, tanpa ia bisa mempertanyakan alasan lebih jelas Jimin memutuskan hubungan mereka. Selama ini, Yoongi berpikir hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Memang ia sudah semakin jarang pulang ke apartemen Jimin dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang terus menumpuk dan juga apartemennya yang harus tetap ia urus selama beberapa minggu sekali. Yoongi ingin sekali marah, ingin sekali mendobrak buka pintu kekasihnya tersebut—pria yang selama empat tahun telah ia jadikan tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu dan juga dedikasi.

Kenapa justru Jimin menyelingkuhinya dengan Hoseok dan juga malah memutuskan hubungan mereka berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Yoongi hanya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan berusaha untuk mengontrol emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya, berusaha untuk tidak meledak, dan berbalik memunggungi pintu yang memisahkan dirinya dengan pria yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih menyesaki relung hatinya.

.

**-2-**

Apartemennya di Myeongdong terasa lebih dingin begitu ia memasuki ruangan berukuran 8x6 meter tersebut dan juga sedikit lebih berdebu daripada biasanya. Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan boks mie instan berisi Serendipity ke atas lantai dan melemparkan satu tas berisi semua barang-barang miliknya yang sebelumnya telah dibereskan oleh Jimin. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas kursi malas dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa, menatap hampa ke langit-langit yang hanya dilapisi plafon bercat putih.

Tidak butuh selang waktu semenit untuk mendengar kembali eongan kecil yang berasal dari Serendipity. Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat kucing tersebut telah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, melihat ke sekeliling kamar apartemen yang akan menjadi rumah permanen atau rumah singgahnya sampai Yoongi menemukan majikan baru yang mau memelihara kucing tersebut.

Harus ia akui, Yoongi tidaklah benar-benar menyukai kucing. Selama ini, ia selalu tumbuh dengan anjing—tidak pernah dengan hewan sejenis _feline_ seperti kucing. Kucing juga lebih agresif dan menuntut lebih banyak perhatian dibandingkan anjing (menurut pengamatannya selama ini), dan ia sering kebingungan apabila dihadapkan dengan hewan sejenis kucing. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana harus berinteraksi dengan hewan _feline_ tersebut kecuali mengelus surainya (kalau-kalau mereka tidak menolak untuk disentuh).

Saat Jimin masih memelihara Serendipity, ia tidak punya pilihan kecuali untuk berinteraksi dengan makhluk berkaki empat tersebut jika Jimin memintanya. Serendipity adalah kucing yang tenang, tidak seagresif kucing biasanya, dan ia juga tidak seantusias para anjing yang pernah ditemui oleh Yoongi. Setiap kali Yoongi bertandang ke apartemen Jimin, Serendipity pasti akan selalu duduk di atas _love seat_ yang selalu ia duduki bersama Jimin, mengawasinya dengan tatapan tidak peduli dan baru akan memperhatikan Yoongi sepenuhnya saat pria itu memberinya makan.

(Kucing baru akan meresponmu kalau kau berbuat baik pada mereka. Dasar, mereka memang baru akan merespon kalau ada maunya.)

Entah kenapa, Jimin sangat—sangat menyayangi Serendipity. Kekasihnya—mantan kekasihnya itu, pasti akan selalu mengajak bicara Serendipity seolah-olah si kucing mengerti bahasa yang ia kemukakan. Serendipity pun selalu mengikuti Jimin kemanapun pria itu pergi selama masih berada di dalam lingkungan kamar apartemen. Terkadang Serendipity akan mengekor hingga Jimin berada di dalam kamar mandi—membuat Yoongi kerepotan harus menggendong Serendipity keluar. Lalu ia akan meminta perhatian Jimin dengan mengeong tanpa henti sampai kekasihnya benar-benar memusatkan atensinya pada hewan _feline_ tersebut, mendengkut dan ikut mengeong balik pada Serendipity. Walau Yoongi masih agak sungkan untuk mengakuinya, ia justru sangat menyukai momen-momen ketika Jimin menyampirkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Yoongi yang sedang sibuk menonton saluran _Netflix_, sementara tangannya sibuk mengusap kepala Serendipity yang menidurkan seluruh tubuh di atas perutnya—kedua mata hewan tersebut menutup seolah-olah tertidur.

Dalam benak Yoongi, ia masih berharap bisa merasakan kembali momen-momen menenangkan seperti itu. Di mana hanya ada ketenangan, tidak banyak pertukaran kata-kata, hanya ada atmosfer hangat yang melingkupi mereka di ruang tengah apartemen Jimin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Yoongi kembali pada pikirannya saat ini sewaktu melihat Serendipity mulai mengarahkan pandangan sepenuhnya pada pria itu, mengeong tanpa henti. "Kau lapar?" ia teringat kalau ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli makanan kering untuk Serendipity sebelum menginjakkan kaki ke dalam apartemen yang ia tinggali. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia mengambil kantung plastik yang ikut berserakan di atas lantai dan merogoh makanan khusus hewan _feline_ dari dalam sana. Bermenit-menit berkontemplasi apakah ia harus mengorbankan mangkuk serealnya, akhirnya Yoongi selesai menyediakan santapan untuk Serendipity.

Kucing itu berhenti mengeong untuk melahap makanannya dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk menidurkan diri di atas kursi malas. Sekarang seharusnya sudah waktu makan malam, tapi kendati ia terlalu malas untuk kembali keluar dan mencari makan, ia hanya bisa rebahan sembari menatap ke langit-langit.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang terletak di kantung celana jinsnya, memperhatikan kalau hari ini sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan Oktober

Pekikan menguar dari kerongkongan Yoongi oleh rasa terkejut saat pria itu menyadari sesuatu tanpa aba-aba, sampai-sampai membuat Serendipity ikut tersentak dan berhenti makan tepat di sebelahnya.

Ia melupakan kalau beberapa hari lalu, ia melewatkan ulang tahun Jimin tanpa mengucapkan kata selamat ulang tahun atau sejenisnya. Merutuki kebodohan dirinya, Yoongi menggeram kesal. Apa mungkin Jimin memutuskannya karena hal sepele seperti ini? Hanya karena melupakan ulang tahunnya? Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Jimin memiliki pikiran secetek itu. Terutama Jimin sudah menyelingkuhinya dengan Hoseok lebih dari dua bulan lalu.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata memang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya, makanya Jimin sudah tidak mau lagi menjalin hubungan dengannya? Tapi apa? Kenapa Jimin sama sekali tidak mau menjelaskan apapun padanya sebelum mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

Yoongi membuka kembali semua pesan yang merekam beberapa kisah mereka beberapa waktu belakangan, berusaha mencari cela di antara balasan setiap pesan yang ia terima. Tetap saja ia tidak mengerti.

_Kenapa Jimin menyelingkuhiku dengan Hoseok? _

Yoongi menggeram kesal dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebagian lengannya.

Seandainya saja melupakan semudah menghapus kapur di permukaan papan tulis.

.

**-3-**

Yoongi terbangun saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berusaha meregangkan tubuh—sampai kemudian menyadari Serendipity tengah terlelap di atas perutnya. Khawatir akan membangunkan Serendipity, Yoongi membopong tubuh Serendipity dengan kedua tangannya ke atas kursi malas. Kucing itu terbangun saat Yoongi berbalik menuju kamar mandi, mengeong. Yoongi menoleh sebentar ke arah Serendipity, bertanya-tanya apakah kucing itu marah karena ia telah membangunkannya, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Ia mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, mengerutkan wajah dengan jengkel setiap kali Serendipity mengeong tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah memberimu makanan. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang, oke?" tukas Yoongi pada Serendipity, yang tentu saja sesuai dugaannya masih belum berhenti mengeong. Serendipity mengikutinya hingga masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, sontak membuat Yoongi panik. "Oh, tidak, tidak. Kau tidak akan tidur bersamaku. Kau tidur di luar sana, karena kamar ini adalah milikku."

Ia mengeluarkan Serendipity dengan paksa, berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya agar tidak menjadi sasaran cakar milik hewan _feline_ tersebut. Begitu berhasil mengeluarkan Serendipity, lantas ia menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

Kantuk mengklaimnya tidak lama kemudian, membawanya tenggelam dalam bunga tidur.

Ia bermimpi tentang Jimin. Mimpi yang tidak eksplisit menjelaskan apa yang mimpikan tentang Jimin. Yang jelas, Yoongi menangis dalam tidurnya. Baru selang beberapa jam, dan ia sudah begini merindukan pria itu.

_Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?_

Biasanya, ia akan jatuh mengantuk begitu mengobrol bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya hingga larut malam, saling bercanda dengan satu sama lain, dan terlelap dalam rengkuhan Jimin. Sekarang ia hanya sendirian, di dalam kamar apartemennya yang dingin.

Sewaktu Yoongi tersentak terbangun di tengah-tengah tidurnya, ia mendengar suara dengkuran pelan yang bukan miliknya dan melihat sesosok berwarna kecoklatan dalam kegelapan kamar tidur menelungkupkan diri di sisinya, berbagi kehangatan. Karena terlalu mengantuk, Yoongi tidak sempat berpikir untuk memindahkan sosok itu dari atas tempat tidur.

Justru pada kali terakhir ia kembali pulas, suara dengkuran itu menjadi pengantar tidurnya sampai keesokan hari.

Ia tidak lagi bermimpi tentang Jimin hingga keesokan paginya.

.

**-4-**

Yoongi menyadari Serendipity berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat ia terbangun kedua kalinya di pagi hari, ia mendapati sang hewan _feline_ sedang terlelap di atas hamparan selimut, tepat di dekat cerukan torso Yoongi berada. Yoongi memandangi kucing itu cukup lama, memikirkan bagaimana caranya Serendipity bisa masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya setelah ia yakin telah menutup pintu rapat-rapat semalam di hadapan makhluk berkaki empat itu tanpa menguncinya. Karena masih terlalu dini hari untuknya memeras otak, pada akhirnya Yoongi menyerah dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membilas tubuh dengan air hangat.

Selesai membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dan berganti pakaian, lantas ia pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan malah disambut oleh pemandangan Serendipity yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun, duduk dengan postur tubuh tegap di hadapan mangkuk yang kemarin dipergunakan sebagai wadah makanannya.

Yoongi sempat bertukar pandangan dengan kucing itu dan menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku kemarin dan sekarang memunculkan diri di dapur seolah-olah kau tidak pernah tidur di atas kasurku." Mau tak mau, ia beringsut ke _pantry_ dan mengambil bungkusan berisi makanan kering khusus yang diracik untuk hewan sejenis _feline_. Ia menabur makanan tersebut ke atas mangkuk dan Serendipity langsung menyantapnya dengan antusias. Yoongi memandangi si kucing cukup lama, memikirkan kenapa Jimin yang memiliki ikatan kuat dengan kucingnya tersebut justru memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya pada Yoongi. Kini tangan besar Yoongi mengusap kepala Serendipity, membuat kucing itu menggeram padanya karena merasa sedikit terintrupsi dari makanannya. "Apa kau merindukan Jimin? Padahal belum genap sehari ia memutuskanku, aku sudah begini merindukannya."

Serendipity menjawabnya dengan eongan kecil, sebelum kembali fokus pada makanan di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi diserang oleh perasaan bersalah.

Apa ia sebegini teganya menelantarkan Serendipity ke tempat penampungan hewan dan menunggu sampai ada orang lain yang bersedia mengasuhnya? Padahal jelas-jelas Jimin sudah memberikan kucing itu padanya, mungkin dengan harapan Yoongi mau merawatnya.

Tidak, tidak.

Bagaimanapun ini adalah kesalahan Jimin karena telah memberikan tanggungan pada Yoongi berupa seekor kucing yang dulunya dengan sengaja ia berikan pada Jimin sebagai hadiah peringatan hubungan mereka.

Ada sebersit rasa penasaran di benak Yoongi. Apakah Serendipity sadar apabila majikannya yang semula telah menyerahkan dirinya pada sang mantan kekasih? Yang pasti, Serendipity sadar sepenuhnya kalau kini ia telah berada di tempat asing yang sama sekali belum pernah ia singgahi. Dan di tempat itulah tinggal seorang manusia yang selalu bertukar afeksi dengan majikannya terdahulu.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia sudah membuat keputusan akan untuk mencarikan Serendipity majikan baru. Ia akan kembali fokus ke rutinitas biasanya dan ia cemas akan menelantarkan makhluk itu apabila terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

_Ini adalah pilihan terbaik_, batinnya, dan Yoongi tidak menunggu mengirimkan pesan pada seorang sahabatnya untuk mencarikan majikan baru yang cocok untuk Serendipity.

-.

**-5-**

Yoongi bekerja di kamar apartemennya selama menunggu Kihyun—temannya sejak berkuliah—menemukan kenalan yang tertarik untuk memelihara Serendipity.

Selama beberapa hari itulah, Yoongi ikut membiasakan diri dengan adanya presensi baru di dalam apartemen yang ia tinggali. Ia harus terbiasa bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan dirinya sarapan dan memberi Serendipity asupan makanan, membersihkan apartemennya dari debu dan juga tambahan rambut-rambut halus milik hewan berkaki empat tersebut, mencuci tubuh Serendipity begitu ada perubahan aroma pada tubuhnya.

Ada beberapa momen yang membuatnya frustasi, seperti misalnya saat Serendipity tanpa sengaja berurinasi di ruang tengah, membuat Yoongi kalang kabut membersihkan karpetnya dari aroma pesing. Juga saat ia harus rela melihat permukaan kulit sofanya dicakar oleh hewan _feline _tersebut saat ia mengalihkan perhatiaannya selama beberapa waktu dari Serendipity. Momen-momen lainnya adalah sewaktu Serendipity datang menyerang kakinya setiap kali ia tiba di apartemen, menancapkan kuku-kuku panjangnya ke celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan dan membuat Yoongi bersumpah ia merasakan kakinya dipenuhi oleh berbagai luka cakaran (juga tambahan goresan panjang di tangannya akibat ulah Serendipity yang terkadang bisa terlalu agresif bercampur antusias).

Ada kalanya Yoongi menemukan dirinya berbicara dengan Serendipity, menyuarakan rasa sepi dan juga kerinduannya pada Jimin.

Pada hari kelima Serendipity singgah di tempatnya, Kihyun datang menengok keadaan Yoongi, sekaligus meninjau langsung penampakan hewan berkaki empat yang sedang ia bantu carikan majikan yang tepat. Sahabatnya itu langsung menertawakan Yoongi, melihat keadaan apartemen pria pemalas macam dirinya yang selalu berantakan kini mulai tertata rapi sejak Serendipity ikut tinggal bersamanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membiarkan hewan ini tinggal bersamamu?" saran Kihyun sembari memangku Serendipity yang tidak keberatan dirinya disentuh oleh orang yang baru pertama kali ia jumpai. "Tampaknya dia memberimu sedikit perubahan yang positif setelah Jimin memutuskan hubungan kalian."

Yoongi mendengus, "Kalau aku tidak membersihkan apartemenku, bisa-bisa aku terserang penyakit karena terlalu sering menghirup rambu-rambut halus miliknya. Dan tambahan lagi, aku tidak mungkin memelihara Serendipity. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengurus kucing—kau tahu, 'kan, sedari dulu aku lebih memilih anjing ketimbang kucing."

Kihyun hanya mengamati Yoongi dengan tatapan tidak yakin dan setelahnya tergelak kecil sebagai respon atas ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Selepas kepergian temannya, Yoongi memikirkan ucapan Kihyun. Ia tidak menyadari banyak perubahan pada apartemennya sampai Kihyun yang membahasnya langsung. Mungkin dengan memiliki hewan peliharaan, dia menjadi lebih teratur daripada biasanya. Ia tidak perlu bangun dan bermalas-malasan karena tahu ada perut lain yang harus diisi dengan makanan di dalam apartemennya, ada feses dari Serendipity yang harus ia bersihkan setiap pagi sehingga tidak menimbulkan bau tak sedap, merapikan bekas-bekas ulah Serendipity, serta tambahan rutinitas lainnya. Dengan tambahan aktivitasnya yang baru, Yoongi juga menemukan dirinya semakin bersemangat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang lain. Meskipun Serendipity selalu menemukan berbagai macam cara untuk menyita perhatiannya (seperti saat hewan itu dengan sengaja tidur-tiduran di atas _keyboard_ laptop miliknya atau mengeong tanpa henti sampai Yoongi benar-benar mau mengusap-usap tubuhnya), entah bagaimana Yoongi selalu berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat pada waktunya.

"Kau beruntung, setan kecil, aku mau memberimu perhatian lebih. Bahkan Holly—anjingku, tidak sebegini manjanya seperti dirimu yang selalu menuntut minta perhatian setiap beberapa menit sekali," gerutu Yoongi sambil membelai tubuh Serendipity.

Tanpa ia sangka-sangka, semakin lama, ia semakin merasa terikat dengan hewan itu. Ia mulai paham akan kebiasaan Serendipity, seperti halnya Serendipity yang selalu tahu ke mana majikan sementaranya itu sedang beraktivitas. Entah jika Yoongi sedang makan, sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor, membaca buku, atau menonton TV di ruang tengah, pasti selalu ada Serendipity di sana. Dan kucing itu pasti selalu membuat kekacauan baru di tempat-tempat yang disinggahi oleh Yoongi. Serendipity selalu saja menemukan trik-trik baru untuk menarik perhatian majikan sementaranya tersebut dengan kejahilan-kejahilannya.

Mendekati akhir bulan Oktober—tanpa kabar yang pasti tentang majikan baru potensial untuk Serendipity, Yoongi menemukan hewan _feline_ tersebut sedang memandangi ke arah luar jendela, melihat tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang membasahi permukaan kaca. Pemandangan tersebut membuatnya terkikik geli, terutama saat Serendipity melayangkan kaki depannya ke kaca, seolah-olah berniat menyentuh titik-titik hujan yang mulai mengembun.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada Jimin. Ia teringat kebiasaan mantan kekasihnya itu saat hujan sedang turun. Ia akan membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela apartemennya dan mengarahkan pandangannya keluar, mengamati hujan yang sedang turun dengan derasnya di luar sana.

"_Aku selalu menyukai hujan. Terkadang kau seperti terbawa ke masa lalu, bukankah begitu, _Hyung? _Seperti mengingatkanmu akan suatu momen yang bahkan tidak bisa kau ingat apa._"

Yoongi sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali Jimin mengatakan hal tersebut padanya. Yang jelas, Jimin tidak mengatakannya dalam jangka waktu sebulan belakangan ini, tidak setelah pria itu memutuskan hubungan dengan Yoongi, tidak setelah Yoongi menemukan akun media sosialnya mengunggah foto Jimin bersama pria baru—yang jelas-jelas bukan dirinya.

Yoongi jatuh terduduk di atas kursi malas, mengenang semua kenangan manis dan sedikit kenangan pahit yang pernah menyusupi sanubarinya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi selalu saja kenangan yang berkaitan dengan Jimin membuat perasaannya hancur lebur. Oktober sebentar lagi akan berakhir dan ia masih belum sepenuhnya bisa melepas Jimin. Yoongi tergugu di antara bunyi rintik hujan, berharap setidaknya Jimin masih berusaha menjangkaunya, setidaknya menanyakan bagaimana keadaan dirinya. Ia ingin mendengar suara Jimin, ia mendengar celotehan yang mengalir dari mulut pria itu, merasakan sentuhan hangat dari setiap rinci jari-jari mungil milik Jimin.

Kemudian sensasi menggelitik menyambangi sela-sela jari Yoongi, membuat pria berambut hitam itu kembali menengadahkan kepalanya dan menyaksikan Serendipity tengah mengamatinya dengan kedua pupil yang berdilasi sempurna. Eongan kecil mengalir dari mulut kucing itu, dan Yoongi membiarkan Serendipity melompat ke pangkuannya. Tanpa diminta pun, Yoongi mengangsurkan kedua tangannya dan membelai tubuh sang _feline_.

"Aku merindukannya." Ada eongan kecil yang menyahut. "Aku tahu, kau pasti juga merindukannya." Ia merengkuh tubuh Serendipity, mengusap-usap bagian belakang hewan tersebut. "Kita sama-sama merindukannya. Tapi kuharap, suatu saat Jimin menyesali keputusannya telah memberimu kepadaku."

Suara dengkuran Serendipity menelusup masuk ke saluran pendengarannya, membuat seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya kembali rileks.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yoongi mengubah keputusan. Ia harus menelepon Kihyun sekarang juga, membatalkan keinginannya untuk meminta bantuan mencarikan majikan baru untuk Serendipity.

"Aku berubah pikiran sekarang. Kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Mau tidak mau."

.

**-6-**

Yoongi mulai meninggalkan apartemennya untuk bekerja setelah ia meyakinkan diri Serendipity tidak akan mengacak-ngacak ruangan berukuran 8x6 meter tersebut. Ia mulai mencari cara untuk mengurangi bekas cakaran yang ditinggalkan oleh Serendipity dengan memasang _particle board_ yang dilapisi oleh material kulit imitasi, menggantikan sofa lamanya yang semakin memprihatinkan setelah menjadi sasaran kejahilan sang hewan berkaki empat. Tak lupa ia menyediakan satu mangkuk penuh berisi makanan dan membersihkan _litter box_ milik peliharaan barunya dari kotoran. Terakhir, ia menyediakan banyak mainan kalau-kalau Serendipity merasa bosan seharian di dalam kamar apartemennya.

Selama ia bekerja di luar, Yoongi sempat bertatap muka dengan para rekan yang mempertanyakan keberadaannya selama dua minggu terakhir—yang ia jawab dengan sedikit candaan. Setidaknya selama ia pergi, ia tetap berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan mengirimkannya pada _supervisor_nya sebelum _dateline _yang ditentukan. Rutinitas pun membuat Yoongi sedikit melupakan kerinduannya pada Jimin, ditambah lagi kini ia memiliki sesuatu baru yang harus ia khawatirkan setiap kali pulang.

Serendipity, hewan yang kini menjadi peliharaan tetapnya, selalu menunggu Yoongi tepat di depan pintu masuk. Kucing itu selalu duduk dengan postur tegap, menunggu Yoongi membuka pintu, dan mengeong menyambut Yoongi. Terkadang Yoongi beranggapan Serendipity menungguinya karena tidak sabaran ingin diberi makan, tapi ia tidak peduli—karena Serendipity setidaknya sedikit mengurangi beban pikirannya dari pekerjaan dan juga dari kenangan pahit akan Jimin. Begitu selesai Yoongi menyantap makan malam yang ia beli dari kedai makanan yang biasa ia kunjungi bersamaan dengan selesainya Serendipity menghabiskan jatah makanan yang diberikan, keduanya menghabiskan waktu di ruang tengah. Yoongi menyetel saluran _Netflix_, menonton ulang siaran seri Mr. Robot, sementara Serendipity bermalas-malasan di atas pangkuannya.

Tidak ada Jimin pada saat-saat itu, tapi Yoongi menyukai atmosfer damai yang ia rasakan.

Begitu ia mulai mengantuk, Yoongi akan terbangun dari sofanya dan kemudian mengangkut Serendipity yang setengah sadar menuju kamar tidur, menghabiskan waktu hingga keesokan paginya dengan beristirahat ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**-7-**

Hujan mulai digantikan dengan jatuhan kepingan es begitu pertengahan November menyambut.

Setelah berminggu-minggu merahasiakan perihal hubungannya dengan Jimin yang sudah berakhir pada kedua orang tuanya, Yoongi pada akhirnya membeberkan semuanya pada sang ibu di Daegu. Wanita yang telah menginjak usia lima puluh tahun tersebut sama terpukulnya saat Yoongi mengakui orientasi seksualnya pada keluarganya.

"Padahal aku cukup menyukai Jimin-_ah_. Aku setuju kau berpacaran dengan pria seperti dirinya, tapi sekarang kalian sudah putus—apa yang bisa kukatakan?"

Saat ayahnya masih kesulitan menerima putra keduanya sebagai seorang gay, ibu Yoongi-lah yang pertama kali berusaha menjangkau kembali putranya, menanyakan sejak kapan ia mulai tertarik dengan sesama jenis. Wanita itu jugalah yang membela Yoongi mati-matian di hadapan sanak keluarga yang memperolok-olok orientasi seksual Yoongi, mengatakan kalau ia tidak masalah menerima putra bungsunya sebagai seorang gay. Bagaimana pun juga, Yoongi bebas memilih orang yang ia cintai, mau dia seorang homoseksual ataupun seorang heteroseksual, asalkan putra bungsunya bahagia.

Sebersit perasaan bersalah kembali menghantui Yoongi saat ia memberitahukan hubungannya yang telah retak dengan Jimin, meskipun ibunya berusaha membesarkan hati putranya tersebut dengan mengatakan ia akan menemukan pasangan yang lebih baik dari Jimin.

(Ibunya pasti berpura-pura, karena wanita itu terlampau menyayangi Jimin seperti putranya sendiri. Ia selalu memaksa Jimin datang ke rumah mereka di Daegu, berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung di antara Jimin dan anggota keluarganya yang lain.)

Percakapan mereka berakhir setelah Yoongi berusaha meyakinkan ibunya kalau ia akan pulang ke rumah tepat sebelum hari natal tiba. Dalam hatinya yang lain, Yoongi sempat panik memikirkan cara bagaimana memperkenalkan Serendipity pada keluarganya di Daegu, terutama mereka sama sekali tidak pernah memelihara kucing sebelumnya. Dan lagi, bagaimana caranya membuat Holly mau menerima keberadaan Serendipity di rumahnya sana. Bukankah selama ini, kucing dan anjing selalu memiliki hubungan yang buruk kalau dihadapkan dengan satu sama lain?

Selama berpikir demikian, Yoongi berusaha memasukkan Serendipity ke dalam _pet carrier_ yang sudah ia beli beberapa hari lalu untuk mengantisipasi kunjungan ke klinik hewan. Ia diingatkan oleh Kihyun untuk membawa kucing barunya menemui veterinarian untuk menjalani pemeriksaan berkala setahun sekali, menerima suntikan pencegah rabies dan juga penyakit _distemper._

Ia berangkat dengan mengendarai mobil yang sudah hampir tiga bulan lamanya ia biarkan mengendap di parkiran bawah tanah. Dengan lega, setelah mengetahui mobilnya masih berfungsi dengan baik, ia membawa mobil yang juga mengangkut Serendipity bersamanya ke Yonsangdong.

Serendipity terus menerus mengeong selama di perjalanan, dan pada akhirnya ia membiarkan hewan peliharaannya tersebut keluar dari boks yang mengungkungnya. Dengan bebas, Serendipity menggelinjang girang di atas kursi depan. Yoongi tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang semakin tersungging di wajahnya melihat kelakuan hewan peliharaannya tersebut, mengeong antusias melihat ke pemandangan sekeliling di luar kaca mobil.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau dibawa keluar seperti ini, huh?" tanya Yoongi pada Serendipity. Serendipity tidak menoleh dan sibuk menempelkan hidungnya ke kaca mobil, memandang serius ke luar. "Aku berani jamin kau akan lebih terkejut lagi begitu kita sampai di tujuan."

Ia hanya perlu waktu dua puluh menit untuk mencapai tujuan. Sesampainya di tempat yang ia tuju, Yoongi membukakan pintu untuk Serendipity, kelupaan untuk memasukkan kembali kucingnya ke dalam _pet carrier_. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu _pet carrier_, tiba-tiba saja Serendipity melompat turun dari kursi dan berlari keluar.

Yoongi baru sadar tiga detik kemudian saat ia melihat Serendipity sudah tidak berada di kursi depan.

"Seren? Seren?" panggilnya sedikit panik. Ia merogoh ke bawah kursi, mencari-cari kucingnya tersebut, baru kemudian menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Warna mukanya berubah pias saat ia mendapati Serendipity sudah tidak berada di dekatnya. "Serendipity!"

Kehilangan arah, Yoongi belingsatan menanyai semua pejalan kaki yang ia temui, menanyakan perihal kucingnya. Ia menjelaskan secara detail ciri-ciri Serendipity pada orang-orang yang berkeliaran, sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang mengaku melihat keberadaan kucing tersebut. Yoongi masih belum mau menyerah. Ia mengasumsikan arah yang dituju oleh Serendipity, menebak-nebak tempat apa yang kemungkinan besar dituju oleh hewan tersebut. Ia menyambangi toko kebab dan gerai toko hewan yang kebetulan ia lewati, melihat-lihat kalau ada Serendipity.

Nihil—ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Serendipity kecuali beberapa jenis kucing dan anjing yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya.

"Seren?"

Setelah satu jam berkeliaran mencari kucingnya tanpa hasil dan setelah melangkah lebih dari empat kilometer dari destinasi semula, Yoongi dengan lemas mendudukkan diri di atas kursi taman. Kepalanya masih bergerak ke sana ke mari mencari-cari sosok Serendipity. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja kucing itu tertabrak oleh kendaraan lain? Bagaimana kalau Serendipity terinjak-injak oleh pejalan kaki—mengingat Yonsangdong semakin lama semakin dipenuhi oleh pengunjung? Yoongi menyeka wajahnya dengan frustasi.

Kalau ia sudah kehilangan Jimin, ia tidak mungkin sanggup kehilangan Serendipity. Ia baru saja menjalin pertemanan yang baik dengan hewan itu, baru saja bisa menerima keberadaan satu sama lain. Apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau Serendipity benar-benar menghilang? Bagaimana juga Serendipity bisa menemukan jalan kembali pulang?

Yoongi sedang berputusasa sampai kemudian ia merasakan seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Seorang pria, berusia kira-kira sepantaran dengannya, dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang dan wajah ramah berjalan ke sisi Yoongi. Sebagian kepala pria itu tertutupi oleh topi _snapback_, sementara tubuhnya terbalut mantel tebal dan lilitan syal berwarna monokrom. Yoongi sempat mengira pria itu akan menegurnya, menanyakan kenapa dirinya tampak bersuram hati kalau-kalau ia tidak menyadari ada seekor kucing bertengger di antara dada dan pundak si pria.

"Uh—kalau boleh tahu, apakah kucing ini milikmu?" sapa pria asing itu pada Yoongi, terdengar begitu hati-hati. "Kau membawa _pet carrier_ yang kosong dan aku menemukan kucing ini sedang mondar mandir di depan toko buku yang kudatangi. Kupikir, dia pasti kehilangan majikannya dan kebetulan kau—"

Yoongi langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Serendipity yang lantas mengeong riuh begitu melihat sosok majikan barunya. Tidak henti-hentinya Yoongi mengusap tubuh Serendipity, memeluknya seperti tidak berniat melepaskan hewan berkaki empat tersebut. Ingin sekali ia menangis lepas karena perasaan lega melihat kucingnya tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Ia sampai terbata-bata saat menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih pada sosok asing yang telah mengembalikan Serendipity padanya.

"Ah—aku—aku benar-benar, astaga, aku tidak tahu harus berucap apa padamu," kata Yoongi dengan suara sedikit bergetar saat memeluk tubuh Serendipity, sementara matanya tertuju pada pria asing tersebut. "Aku sudah berkeliaran mencari kucingku ini. Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, tapi untungnya kau mengembalikan kucingku ini padaku."

Pria asing itu tersenyum tulus mendengar penuturan Yoongi, menampilkan sepasang lesung pipit di kedua sisi wajahnya. "Tidak masalah. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Mungkin lain kali kau perlu memasangkan _harness_ atau tanda pengenal di lehernya kalau-kalau khawatir dia akan berkeliaran sembarangan darimu." Ia menggusak kepala Serendipity dengan gemas sebelum membalikkan tubuh, "Kalau begitu sampai nanti—"

"Tunggu, mungkin setelah ini, aku bisa meneraktirmu atau apapun?" seru Yoongi, menahan pria asing yang telah menjadi penyelamatnya. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kau sudah menolong menemukan kembali kucingku."

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Yoongi, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh? Tidak usah repot-repot. Yang penting kucingmu sudah kembali padamu, aku sudah turut senang."

Dengan terpaksa, Yoongi membiarkan pria asing itu melambaikan tangannya dan berlarut pergi di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki yang lain.

Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh Serendipity, kembali melampiaskan perasaan leganya pada hewannya tersebut. "Seren, untung saja kau ditemukan orang itu. Jika tidak, aku benar-benar akan merasa sedih. Aku sudah kehilangan Jimin, jadi aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu juga, oke?"

Serendipity mengeong dan menatapnya dengan kedua pupil yang selalu berdilasi setiap kali ia merasa nyaman.

Selepas dari klinik hewan, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengikuti ucapan orang asing itu. Ia akan membeli _harness _dan kalung tanda pengenal, lalu memasangkannya pada Serendipity. Berjaga-jaga kalau Serendipity akan berusaha kabur setiap kali ia hendak membawa kucingnya tersebut keluar.

.

**-8-**

Tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya, kalau ia akan bertemu lagi dengan pria asing yang telah memulangkan Serendipity padanya.

Pada hari Minggu, saat ia sepenuhnya lepas dari tanggung jawab pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _web designer_, Yoongi membuat rencana untuk mengajak Serendipity jalan-jalan berkeliling Seoul. Hari itu udara tidak terlalu dingin, meski sehari sebelumnya salju turun cukup lebat. Ia membawa Serendipity berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman di Yeouido-dong. Jalanan setapak dipenuhi butiran putih salju, tetapi tidak menyurutkan antusiasme Serendipity untuk menjelajahi gundukan salju di atas tanah.

Yoongi sesekali mengabadikan momen tersebut ke dalam kamera foto ponselnya dan juga video yang mungkin sewaktu-waktu akan ia putar kalau ia merasa jenuh dengan pekerjaan di kantor.

Beberapa anak kecil yang kebetulan lewat tampak tertarik untuk bermain-main dengan kucing tersebut, dan Yoongi tidak keberatan saat dua di antara mereka bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Serendipity. Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, ia memilih untuk makan siang di restoran yang mengizinkan adanya hewan peliharaan. Beberapa lama mengatur Serendipity agar kucing itu tidak mengacak-ngacak makanan yang telah diantarkan, Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan tanpa sengaja bertatap muka dengan pria asing yang telah menolongnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Oh, kau!" seru Yoongi girang sambil menunjuk pada pria yang berdiri di depan muka restoran.

Pria yang ditunjuk segera menghentikan langkahnya dan membelalakkan mata karena terkejut melihat pertemuan yang tidak terduga tersebut. "Oh, kau juga rupanya," ia tersenyum lembut saat melihat Serendipity duduk di kursi seberang, mengamatinya dengan tatapan takzim. "Tidak kuduga kita akan berjumpa lagi di sini. Dia tidak berusaha melarikan diri lagi, kan, setelah kejadian sebelumnya?"

Yoongi terkekeh pelan, "Tidak. Aku sudah membelikannya _harness_ dan kalung pengenal seperti saranmu," karena tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan membalas budi baik pria yang telah menolongnya, Yoongi langsung mengganti topik. "Apa kau sedang terburu-buru?" ia melihat pria itu menggeleng, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut makan siang bersama kami? Biar aku yang membayarmu atas jasamu beberapa hari lalu."

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya, menggoyangkannya dengan canggung, "Tidak perlu repot-repot! Aku akan makan siang di tempat lain setelah ini."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku memaksa," kata Yoongi, lebih memaksa dari biasanya. "Lagipula, tampaknya Serendipity ingin sekali berinteraksi dengan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya."

Suara gelak tawa mengalir dari mulut pria asing itu, "Serendipity? Kau menamakan kucingmu Serendipity? Dengan nama serumit itu?"

Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya dan menggendong tubuh Serendipity, "Aku memanggilnya Seren, untuk pengucapan yang lebih mudah tentunya." Ia memainkan salah satu kaki Serendipity dan menggoyangkannya, "Lihat. Dia memaksaku untuk mengajakmu untuk makan bersama kami di sini, dan kalau kau menolaknya, dia akan mengacak-ngacak makanan yang sudah kami pesan."

Si pria kembali tergelak, tapi kali ini dengan tangan kanannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Ah, baiklah."

Yoongi mendudukkan Serendipity di kursi lain sementara pria itu duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Maaf aku memaksamu untuk makan siang bersama kami. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang telah membantuku pergi tanpa mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal," kata Yoongi memulai percakapan, sekaligus menawarkan buku menu pada pria itu.

"Bisa kupahami. Pasti kucingmu ini sangat berharga bagimu sampai-sampai kau hampir menangis sewaktu aku menemukannya."

Yoongi merasakan telinganya mendadak panas mendengar ucapan terang-terangan pria itu, meski senyuman tidak lepas dari wajahnya. "Yah. Kucingku ini—dia baru saja menjadi teman sekamarku. Aku pasti akan kehilangan akal kalau sampai kehilangan dirinya. Aku sudah merasa nyaman dengannya dan tidak mungkin aku langsung mencari penggantinya begitu aku kehilangan Serendipity."

"Kau sendiri yang menamainya Serendipity?" tanya pria asing itu sedikit penasaran pada Yoongi.

Kali ini sorot mata Yoongi berubah sedikit suram, "Uh—sebenarnya, yang menamakannya demikian adalah mantan kekasihku. Aku terpaksa memeliharanya setelah kami putus beberapa minggu lalu."

"O-oh, aku minta maaf kalau begitu."

"Nah, bukan apa-apa."

Ada sedikit jeda yang canggung di antara mereka sesudahnya, dan Yoongi berusaha mengubur kecanggungan di antara mereka dengan percakapan lain.

"Benar juga. Kita belum saling berkenalan. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Sang pria asing mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi, hendak berjabat tangan, "Kim Namjoon."

Yoongi sempat berpikir dua kali untuk menjabat tangan Namjoon—dan buru-buru menyambar tangan pria itu sebelum Namjoon menurunkan tangannya. "Min Yoongi. Namaku Min Yoongi." Mereka melepaskan tangan masing-masing dengan gestur tubuh yang sedikit kaku, belum sepenuhnya terbiasa dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Barulah suasana kembali mencair saat Serendipity mengeong rendah, membuat kedua pria yang duduk di sekelilingnya menaruh perhatian kembali padanya. "Aku tahu kau kelaparan, tapi kau tidak bisa memakan ini semua, oke?" kata Yoongi pada kucingnya.

Namjoon menatap interaksi keduanya dengan tatapan menerawang, sunggingan senyum kembali terulas di wajahnya. "Sedari dulu, aku juga selalu ingin memelihara kucing. Tapi apartemen yang kutinggali sekarang melarang ada peliharaan dan rumahku di daerah Ilsan sudah ada satu ekor anjing yang sama sekali tidak mau menurut padaku."

"Kau tinggal di Ilsan, tapi kenapa masih menyewa apartemen?" selidik Yoongi sedikit heran.

"Karena di tingkat akhir tidak memungkinkan diriku bolak balik dari pusat Seoul ke Ilsan. Apalagi aku selalu pulang menjelang malam hari untuk menyelesaikan makalah penelitian dan hal-hal lainnya di universitas."

"Tunggu—memangnya berapa usiamu?"

"23 tahun. Apakah aku tampak setua itu?"

Yoongi kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak pernah menyangka orang yang telah mengembalikan kucingnya tersebut ternyata lebih muda darinya. Yoongi sedikit tertipu dari perawakan tinggi Namjoon dan juga pembawaannya yang berwibawa, tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk mengenal pria di hadapannya ini. Ada sedikit hal yang membuatnya merasa tertarik pada Namjoon, mungkin dari caranya berbicara dan juga karakternya yang tenang.

"Ah, tidak. Kupikir, kau jauh lebih tua dari 23 tahun. Kau tampak seperti orang yang sudah berpengalaman dalam hidup. Dari caramu berbicara," komentar Yoongi, menjawab ucapan Namjoon.

Namjoon tergelak dan mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke atas meja. "Jadi—apa jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya lebih muda dariku?"

Yoongi mendengus, "Heh, sayang sekali, tebakanmu salah. Aku setahun lebih tua darimu."

"Ooh, kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu _Hyung_."

"Yoongi saja pun sudah cukup."

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut hingga ke banyak hal. Sementara Serendipity sibuk menghabiskan makanannya dengan bolak balik menaiki dan menuruni kursi, Yoongi memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mengenal Namjoon lebih jauh. Dari obrolan mereka, ia menangkap Namjoon mengambil gelar sarjana ganda di bidang elektro dan seni pertunjukkan (Yoongi terkejut bukan main saat Namjoon mengungkapkan dua jurusan yang ia tekuni. Dua hal yang bertolak belakang seperti ini, bagaimana Namjoon bisa mengambilnya sekaligus?!). Hal lainnya adalah Namjoon bekerja sampingan sebagai pustawakan di perpustakaan umum.

"Perpustakaannya tidak jauh dari sini," tukas Namjoon, memberitahu. Ia menunjuk ke suatu tempat dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kalau kau berjalan lurus ke pertokoan di sana dan berbelok ke kanan tepat di persimpangan, kau akan menemukan perpustakaan tempatku bekerja."

"Wah. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa berkunjung ke sana. Tanpa membawa serta Serendipity."

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Ada tempat penitipan hewan di perpustakaan tempatku bekerja. Beberapa pegawai di sana juga senang memberi makan kucing liar. Tidak perlu sungkan untuk membawa serta Serendipity denganmu."

Acara makan siang berakhir setelah keduanya menyelesaikan makanan masing-masing—dan juga setelah Serendipity telah kehabisan stok makanan yang bisa diberikan kepadanya. Yoongi dan Namjoon sempat bertukar beberapa patah kata setelahnya, dan ditutup dengan salam perpisahan dari Namjoon pada Yoongi dan Serendipity. Pria berperawakan tinggi itu sempat memeluk dan menggusak punggung Serendipity, berjabat tangan dengan Yoongi, kemudian menghilang di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Yoongi kembali memasangkan _harness_ pada Serendipity sembari bergumam pada kucing itu, "Kau tahu, Seren? Aku menyukainya. Dia benar-benar ramah. Aku yakin sepenuhnya dia tidak sepertiku. Sudah pasti dia adalah seorang pria heteroseksual dan punya pasangan wanita yang cantik." Serendipity hanya mengeong, seperti menjawab ucapannya. Yoongi menerka-nerka jawaban kucingnya, "Ya. Tetap saja aku akan pergi menemuinya di perpustakaan. Bukankah menyenangkan bisa bertemu teman baru? Lagipula, kau juga menyukainya, kan?" ia mendengar _feline_ tersebut kembali mengeong di gendongannya.

Hari ini, suasana hatinya jauh berubah lebih semangat daripada biasanya.

.

**-9-**

Yoongi menyesal kenapa ia tidak pernah menanyakan lebih lanjut kapan jam kerja Namjoon sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu kapan bisa datang berkunjung ke perpustakaan tempat Namjoon bekerja hanya untuk menemui pemuda itu. Kalau saja ia punya keberanian dan kemampuan untuk meminta nomor seseorang tanpa terlihat mencurigakan, maka ia akan melakukannya pada acara makan siang dadakan dengan Namjoon.

Pada hari Kamis sore setelah salju berhenti turun, Yoongi memutuskan untuk kembali mengajak Serendipity berjalan-jalan ke daerah Yonsangdong. Hari itu atasannya mengizinkan beberapa staff untuk berlibur setelah menyelesaikan proyek besar mereka sampai akhir pekan, dan Yoongi tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk kembali bertemu dengan Namjoon.

Belum pernah ia merasa begitu bersemangat untuk menemui seseorang pada waktu dan tempat yang tidak bisa diperkirakan—sesuatu yang terakhir kali ia lakukan saat masih melakukan pendekatan pada Jimin. Sayangnya, usahanya kali ini bisa saja hanya berakhir pada pertemanan biasa. Namjoon adalah seorang heteroseksual dan tidak mungkin tertarik dengan pria yang memiliki orientasi seksual cenderung belok seperti dirinya. Tidak masalah bagi Yoongi, asalkan bisa berteman dengan pemuda seperti Namjoon, hal itu sudah cukup baginya.

Setelah menitipkan Serendipity di tempat penitipan hewan yang ternyata terletak di dalam area perpustakaan, Yoongi memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang diletakkan berderet bersama barisan kursi lain dan sebuah meja panjang dari potongan kayu asli. Ada beberapa orang sedang sibuk dengan laptop masing-masing, membuat Yoongi bertanya-tanya apakah mereka merupakan mahasiswa seperti halnya Namjoon atau seorang _freelance_ mengingat dulunya ia sering berpindah-pindah mencari lapak kerja di perpustakaan dan _working space_ berbayar di sekitar Seoul.

Karena tidak memiliki kegiatan khusus yang dapat dilakukan, Yoongi beranjak dari kursinya dan melihat-lihat ke jajaran rak buku yang menyita perhatiannya. Matanya terpaku pada suatu buku terjemahan yang pernah ia baca semasa SMP saat ia mendengar suara memanggilnya.

"Yoongi-_hyung_?"

Yoongi memutar tumpuan kaki dan melihat Namjoon—tanpa mengenakan topi _snapback_ yang biasa ia kenakan sehingga memperlihatkan rambutnya yang dicat _ash grey _dan sepasang kacamata berbingkai warna coklat yang menghiasi matanya—berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa tumpukan buku-buku. Mata Yoongi tidak berhenti memandangi pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan takjub bercampur tercengang melihat penampilan Namjoon yang jauh berbeda dari dua penampilannya pada sebelum-sebelumnya sampai pemuda itu kembali memanggilnya.

"_Hyung_?"

"Oh, maaf," Yoongi tanpa sadar mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbuka secara memalukan. "Aku hanya berpikir, siapa yang memanggilku. Ternyata itu kau rupanya, Namjoon-_ah_."

Namjoon tersenyum pada Yoongi dengan kedua lesung pipit yang langsung timbul di wajahnya. Yoongi berusaha mengendalikan diri, berharap ia tidak lagi mempermalukan dirinya dengan bertingkah tidak wajar di hadapan pria yang sudah pasti adalah seorang heteroseksual seperti Namjoon.

Ia khawatir kalau-kalau Namjoon memergokinya sebagai seorang homoseksual, pemuda itu akan langsung menjauhinya. Ia tahu betul stigma yang terbentuk setiap kali masyarakat umum Korea mendengar kata homoseksual. Mereka adalah kaum menjijikkan dengan kecenderungan yang melenceng dari norma-norma sosial yang dapat diterima oleh penduduk Korea, apalagi oleh kalangan konservatif pada umumnya. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh saudara-saudaranya di Daegu, yang langsung menimbulkan berita tak sedap tentang dirinya di kalangan keluarga Min.

Kalau saja ibunya tidak mengintervensi, mungkin Yoongi sampai saat ini akan tetap dipandang rendah oleh saudara-saudara satu klannya. Ia juga teringat akan kejadian di mana teman-temannya di tempat kerja dulu berusaha menjauhinya begitu tahu ia memiliki orientasi seksual belok—menyukai sesama jenis. Entah bagaimana, orang-orang di sekitarnya masih beranggapan kaum homoseksual mendatangnkan penyakit AIDS. Mereka akan berusaha menghindari Yoongi sebaik mungkin, berusaha mengurangi kontak dengannya. Di tahun tersulitnya tersebut, Yoongi banyak mengurung diri di apartemennya, bahkan mendiamkan Jimin dan juga panggilan dari sang ibu. Ia membenci bagaimana pandangan orang-orang pada saat itu terhadapnya.

Hubungan dengan rekan kerjanya hingga saat ini masih renggang dan Yoongi pun masih belum punya keberanian untuk mengontak mereka setelah ia menerima pekerjaan barunya di Seoul.

Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah menjalin pertemanan dengan Namjoon. Ia memang tertarik secara seksual terhadap Namjoon, tapi ia tidak ingin terburu-buru mendekati pria itu dengan tujuan mengencaninya.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar datang ke tempat ini," kata Namjoon, entah berbasa-basi atau tidak. Pemuda itu sibuk menaruh satu persatu buku di tangannya di tempat yang telah ditentukan. "Apakah kau datang ke sini hanya untuk bertemu denganku?"

Yoongi berdeham beberapa kali untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya atas ucapan blak-blakan Namjoon sekaligus membuat dirinya terdengar tidak kikuk dengan sangkaan pemuda itu, "Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja, aku berpikir ke tempat ini karena aku memang tertarik untuk melihat buku apa saja yang tersedia. Mungkin aku terdengar sombong, tapi dulu aku begitu banyak membaca buku sampai-sampai menerima penghargaan semasa SMP sebagai murid yang memiliki paling banyak bacaan."

"Yang benar saja?" Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoongi, terdengar tertarik, "Memangnya buku apa saja yang sudah pernah kau baca?"

"Semua buku yang ditulis oleh Paulo Coelho—terutama _The Alchemist_, _Life Lessons_ oleh Elisabeth Kübler-Ross, _Chaesikjuuija_ oleh Kang Han, karya-karya Ursula Le Guin, juga karya Herman Melville."

"Sekelumit penulis buku fiksi yang terkemuka, huh." Kedua alis Namjoon terangkat ke arahnya, "Kukira kau bukanlah orang yang tertarik dengan buku, _Hyung_."

"Mungkin ini pelajaran untukmu agar tidak menilai seseorang dari penampilan luarnya. Bisa saja semua buku yang kau bawa itu sudah pernah kubaca semuanya."

Namjoon kembali tertawa lepas, "Yah, bisa saja." Selesai meletakkan buku-buku di tempatnya masing-masing, pemuda itu sepenuhnya menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau juga membawa Serendipity?"

Yoongi mengangguk seraya menunjuk ke arah lain, "Aku menitipkannya di penitipan hewan di sini. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu!" seru Namjoon senang, bertepuk tangan sekali, "Jadwalku akan selesai tiga puluh menit lagi. Mungkin kau bisa menungguku sebentar dengan membaca atau berkeliling sementara aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang lain."

Mereka berpisah dengan Yoongi kembali ke tempat duduknya semula setelah memilih buku bacaan yang setidaknya cukup padat untuk ia baca sebentar. Baru saja ia sampai pada halaman ketujuh puluh, ia merasakan bahunya ditepuk ringan oleh seseorang. Dilihatnya Namjoon sudah kembali mengenakan topi _snapback_nya seperti biasa dengan tambahan tas punggung bersandar di pundak—minus kacamata berbingkai coklat miliknya. Lagi-lagi Yoongi kembali tercengang oleh transformasi pemuda itu. Entah bagaimana Namjoon bisa menjadi dua orang yang berbeda dengan adanya topi _snapback_ dan juga kacamata. Bagi sebagian orang, Namjoon barangkali tidak terlalu menarik secara visual, tapi sifat ramah dan juga senyumnya yang teduh cukup untuk memikat perhatian orang-orang termasuk dirinya.

Namjoon berjalan duluan menuju tempat penitipan hewan dan mendapati Serendipity sedang bermain bersama beberapa orang petugas. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, Namjoon mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada kucing tersebut yang segera disambut sama antusiasnya oleh Serendipity. Yoongi tidak dapat menahan senyuman yang tersungging di wajahnya melihat tingkah keduanya. Namjoon dan Serendipity berinteraksi seolah-olah mereka telah saling lama mengenal, dan Yoongi beranggapan hal tersebut karena Namjoon benar-benar senang bertemu dengan Serendipity. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Serendipity mengakrabkan diri dengan pemuda itu, karena selama mereka berjalan melintasi Yonsandong, Serendipity terus bertengger di gendongan Namjoon dan tampak enggan untuk segera melepaskan dirinya dari tempat nyamannya yang baru.

Saat Yoongi menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Serendipity, Namjoon menepis dengan halus, "Tidak masalah. Aku menyukai semua hewan. Apalagi aku juga tidak akan pernah tahu kapan bisa beremu dengan makhluk kecil ini," ia berkata demikian sambil menggaruk telinga Serendipity dengan penuh afeksi, sesekali mengecup bagian belakang kepala hewan _feline_ tersebut tanpa malu sedikit pun. "Anjingku, Rapmon, selalu saja mengacuhkanku. Padahal aku merawatnya sejak kecil. Berbeda dengan kucingmu yang begitu ramah. Seandainya saja aku bisa menukar Rapmon dengan kucingmu."

Perkataan Namjoon tersebut terdengar manis bagi Yoongi. Memang penampilan Namjoon yang sangar dan perawakannya yang tinggi—juga sedikit mengintimidasi, begitu kontras dengan kepribadiannya yang ramah serta sifat penyayangnya terhadap segala hewan kecil. Setiap kali ia memikirkan kepribadian unik Namjoon ini, Yoongi akan selalu teringat pada Jimin. Keduanya sama-sama penyayang hewan dan cara Namjoon memperlakukan Serendipity membuat Yoongi kembali terngiang akan gambaran Jimin semasa mereka masih bersama.

_Tapi mereka bukanlah orang yang sama. Dan aku hanya ingin menjalin pertemanan dengan Namjoon. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang_.

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa alasan mantan kekasihmu menamakan kucingmu ini Serendipity," kata Namjoon mengaburkan lamunan Yoongi. Ia mengajak Serendipity berlari-lari kecil dengan tali yang terhubung ke tangannya, "Kucingmu ini termasuk kucing kaliko, jenis kucing yang memiliki belang tiga warna. Di Jepang, kucing ini dianggap sebagai pembawa keberuntungan. Fakta menariknya lagi, kebanyakan dari mereka terlahir betina karena kromosom kucing kaliko yang membawa gen warna rambut belang tiga seperti ini pada umumnya hanya terdiri dari pada kromosom X. Kalaupun mereka terlahir dengan kromosom XY, mereka cenderung akan mati begitu menjelang dewasa."

Yoongi terkesima mendengar perkataan Namjoon, "Benarkah? Aku pernah mendengar kucing kaliko bisa membawa keberuntungan, tapi aku baru tahu kucingku ini termasuk kategori langka," matanya pun tertuju pada Serendipity yang asyik bergelut dengan tumpukan putih salju, berusaha memakan butiran salju dan kemudian kembali memuntahkannya ke tanah. "Tapi memangnya kenapa kalau dia menamakannya Serendipity?"

Namjoon tertegun selama beberapa saat. "Serendipity—dalam bahasa inggris, artinya adalah suatu kejadian atau suatu momen yang terjadi secara kebetulan, tetapi juga membawa keberuntungan di dalamnya."

Penjelasan dari Namjoon cukup membuat Yoongi terdiam, memikirkan perkataan pemuda itu. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah menanyakan alasan di balik pemilihan nama Serendipity pada Jimin. Ia hanya beranggapan mungkin Jimin hanya kebetulan mengambil nama Serendipity dari suatu film yang ia tonton atau lirik lagu yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami artinya. Tetapi setelah mendengar arti yang begitu dalam di balik nama Serendipity, Yoongi kembali teringat saat-saat pertamanya bertemu dengan mantannya itu.

"_Jadi, kau yang bernama Min Yoongi itu? Mungkin pertemuan kita ini takdir."_

"Yah. Mungkin dia memiliki maksud tertentu dengan memberi nama kucing ini Serendipity," lirih Yoongi, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa pahit di hatinya.

Namjoon menyadari perubahan sikap Yoongi dan buru-buru menambahkan, "Uh, _Hyung_, bukan maksudku kembali mengungkit kekasihmu. Aku hanya penasaran dengan nama Serendipity. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya dalam-dalam. Bisa saja ia memang sedang iseng, atau apapun—"

"Tenang saja, aku memang memikirkannya, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami sudah putus. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan hubungan kami bisa berjalan kembali." Ada perasaan bersalah menyelinap di ekspresi Namjoon saat Yoongi berucap demikian dan Yoongi berusaha meredakan perasaan bersalah pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkan diriku? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Perpisahan kami memang berjalan menyedihkan, tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja. Apalagi Serendipity sekarang bersamaku."

Namjoon mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantelnya dan menyalakan layar, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kita bertukar nomor. Akan ada saatnya kalau kau membutuhkan teman bicara dan kau boleh menghubungiku, _Hyung_," pemuda bertopi itu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yoongi dengan tujuan agar pria yang lebih tua itu mau mengisikan nomornya ke daftar kontak.

Yoongi merasakan perasaannya sedikit terangkat menangkap tujuan Namjoon dan tidak sungkan-sungkan lagi menambahkan daftar kontaknya ke ponsel si pemuda.

"Kurasa pertemuan kita hari ini berakhir sampai di sini," kata Namjoon selesai menambahkan kontaknya ke ponsel Yoongi. Ia meremas wajah Serendipity dengan gemas dan beralih pergi, "Sampai bertemu lagi, _Hyung_."

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Namjoon-_ah_."

Yoongi memutar tubuhnya dan mengangkat Serendipity ke dalam gendongan. Ia menyesal tidak membawa _pet carrier_ bersamanya hari ini sehingga terpaksa menggendong tubuh kucingnya tersebut hingga mereka mencapai pelataran parkir.

"Sesungguhnya aku pun penasaran, Seren. Kenapa Jimin menamaimu Serendipity. Apakah mungkin dia menganggap pertemuan kami sebagai suatu takdir yang menguntungkan? Kalau demikian adanya, kenapa dia meninggalkan kita berdua, huh?" tanya Yoongi sambil meletakkan Serendipity ke kursi depan. Ia menutup pintu depan dan beranjak ke kursi pengemudi saat ia merasakah sesuatu menuruni wajahnya.

Tahu-tahu, airmata sudah merembes membasahi wajahnya.

Yoongi tidak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia menangis.

Ia kembali teringat pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jimin hampir lima tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu ia kebetulan meninggalkan kunci mobilnya di sebuah café—dan karena panik, Yoongi kembali ke café yang sama untuk mengambil kembali kunci mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sewaktu ia tidak menemukan kunci mobilnya di sana, Yoongi terpaksa beberapa hari pulang pergi ke kantor dengan mengendarai kereta bawah tanah. Sampai ketika ia kembali ke café yang sama, seorang pemuda berwajah manis dan tubuh sintal mendekatinya—menawarkan sebuah kunci mobil yang menjadi barang pencarian Yoongi.

"_Kau tahu seseorang bernama Min Yoongi? Aku menemukan sebuah kunci mobil di meja tempat duduk beberapa hari lalu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan pemiliknya kecuali sebuah _cup_ kertas bertuliskan nama Min Yoongi._"

Itulah awal dari pertemuan mereka yang menurut Jimin telah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan. Empat tahun setelahnya, mereka menjalin kasih, dan kini Yoongi sudah memulai kembali jalan hidupnya tanpa seorang Jimin.

Apa yang terjadi selama mereka bersama empat tahun tersebut? Kenapa Jimin meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah Yoongi menangkapnya bersama pria lain? Kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Jimin?

Apa yang salah dengan hidupnya sehingga Jimin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka melalui cara yang tidak mengenakkan?

Yoongi tidak menyangka ia masih terduduk payah di kursi kemudi, dengan kedua tangan terpangku pada setir mobil. Suara eongan milik Serendipity lah yang membangunkan Yoongi dari kenangan pahitnya pada Jimin. Makhluk berkaki empat itu mengulurkan satu kaki depannya ke sisi tubuh Yoongi, seakan-akan ingin menghibur tuannya tersebut. Yoongi berusaha menghentikan tangisannya begitu melihat kucingnya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan perasaan khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, menangis seperti ini. Sungguh memalukan, pria dewasa seperti diriku, menangis bak anak kecil begini," ia berusaha mengusap kepala Serendipity.

Serendipity mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki belakang, menjilat wajah Yoongi yang berlumuran air mata. Selama ini Yoongi beranggapan kucing merupakan hewan yang sama sekali tidak sensitif akan hal-hal berbau perasaan manusia—tidak seperti halnya anjing yang merupakan sahabat terbaik manusia. Nyatanya, ia salah. Sekarang Serendipity sedang berusaha menghiburnya, membaca semua kesedihannya semudah melihat sesuatu di balik kaca bening yang tembus pandang.

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku, Seren. Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku seperti dirinya, oke?" lirih Yoongi, berbisik ke telinga kucingnya. Ia tidak peduli Serendipity hanya seekor kucing, seekor hewan berkaki empat yang hanya bisa mengeong. Karena Serendipity adalah sahabat terdekatnya saat ini. Sahabat yang mengerti kesedihannya, sekalipun ia masih memiliki Kihyun dan juga beberapa sahabat yang mau mendengarkannya. Hanya pada Serendipity-lah, Yoongi merasa terhubung pada Jimin dan juga masa lalu mereka, merasa bisa sepuas-puasnya melampiaskan semua kesedihan yang memberangus perasaannya saat ini.

Malam harinya, ia tertidur dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuh Serendipity, sementara kucing itu menggelungkan tubuh ke dalam rengkuhan Yoongi.

Walaupun salju pada malam itu turun dengan lebat, Yoongi bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam dirinya kembali hidup.

.

**-10-**

Yoongi terpaksa menitipkan Serendipity di apartemen Kihyun karena beberapa hari belakangan ia harus pulang larut malam menjelang minggu-minggu pertama proyek baru biro konsultan ia bekerja kembali berjalan. Beruntung Kihyun sahabat yang telah enam tahun menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengannya (juga salah satu orang yang mau menerima orientasi seksual Yoongi di antara penolakan lainnya), bersedia meminjamkan tempat tinggalnya untuk mengasuh Serendipity.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai kucing, tapi harus kuakui kucingmu ini cukup manis," seloroh Kihyun begitu Yoongi mendatangi apartemennya untuk menjemput Serendipity. "Dia tidak mencakarku ataupun berusaha mengacak-ngacak tempatku bekerja. Apakah kau yakin dia bukan manusia dalam tubuh kucing?"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa?" sahut Yoongi kebingungan mendengar candaan temannya itu. Saat ia melihat Serendipity memunculkan diri di belakang Kihyun, lantas saja ia menggendong kucing kesayangannya tersebut dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mau kurepotkan beberapa hari ini. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan meneraktirmu minum-minum begitu aku menyelesaikan proyek ini."

Kihyun hanya mengangkat jempol tangannya dengan heboh, "Aku tidak akan pernah menolak kalau kau mengajakku minum! Lalu—apakah kau sudah menemukan pengganti Jimin yang baru?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dengan dramatis mendengar pertanyaan bodoh sahabatnya itu, "Aku dan Jimin baru saja putus beberapa minggu lalu, untuk apa terburu-buru untuk mencari penggantinya? Yang lebih kubutuhkan saat ini adalah perubahan suasana hati. Dengan adanya Serendipity, aku sudah tidak lagi merasa kesepian setelah Jimin mengakhiri hubungan kami."

Senyuman mengembang di wajah sahabatnya tersebut, "Aku senang mendengarnya. Soalnya sejak Jimin memutuskanmu, aku khawatir kau jadi—kehilangan gairah dalam hidup. Maksudku—bukannya aku khawatir kau akan bunuh diri atau apa, tapi Jimin adalah orang yang sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu untuk menceritakannya padaku, ya?"

Tepukan di bahunya membuat Yoongi hanya bisa membalas ucapan sahabatnya itu dengan seringai kecil. "Kurasa aku sudah cukup banyak menceritakan semuanya padamu, Hyunnie," ujarnya sedikit berbohong. Ia memasukkan Serendipity ke dalam _pet carrier_. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lain kali. Akan kuhubungi kau kapan kita bisa minum-minum."

Kihyun melambaikan tangan sebelum menutup pintu di belakang Yoongi.

Sebelum Yoongi kembali ke pelataran parkir, ia berbelok satu blok dengan niatan membeli persediaan makanan Serendipity di sebuah toko 24 jam. Petugas yang berjaga di toko tersebut tersenyum ramah saat melihat Yoongi sedang membawa sebuah _pet carrier_ berisi Serendipity di dalamnya. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan petugas toko seputar Serendipity, Yoongi dengan lega menghambur ke lorong panjang berisi rak-rak berbagai macam suplai produk rumah tangga.

Hampir saja ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pengunjung di persimpangan lorong—yang tanpa ia nyana adalah Hoseok—rekan kerja Jimin di studio tari, sekaligus pria yang berselingkuh dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu. Yoongi membeku di posisinya dan melihat Hoseok sama-sama terpaku begitu khilaf dengan siapa ia nyaris bertubrukan.

Dulu, Jimin mengenalkan Hoseok sebagai partnernya dalam beberapa pertunjukkan tari yang akan mereka tampilkan dalam pagelaran seni. Si sempurna Hoseok, dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang tegap dan juga bidang. Yoongi berusaha menahan darahnya yang meletup-letup membayangkan Jimin berada di bawah tubuh Hoseok, meneriakkan nama pemuda berambut merah itu, sementara Yoongi di suatu tempat sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kekasihnya sendiri tega menyelingkuhinya dengan orang lain.

"O-oh, Yoongi-_Hyung_," sapa Hoseok dengan rahang terkatup, merasa gugup berhadapan dengan pria yang menjadi mantan kekasih dari orang yang hubungannya telah ia kacaukan.

Yoongi hanya mengerutkan wajah, tidak memiliki niatan untuk bertatap muka dengan pria itu. Dengan sengaja, ia mengantukkan bahunya ke bahu Hoseok, membuat pria itu mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

"_Hyung_," panggil Hoseok sekali lagi, "Sepertinya, aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

Yoongi tidak punya keinginan untuk berhadapan dengan Hoseok. Kenapa di hari ini di waktu seperti ini, ia harus bertemu dengan salah satu orang yang begitu ingin ia hindari?

"Dengar, aku sudah memutuskan hubungan semuanya dengan Jimin dan aku tidak butuh orang lain ikut campur ke dalamnya. Kalaupun kau punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan, simpanlah sendiri karena aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal—"

Yoongi memutar tubuhnya dalam satu tarikan napas, memelototi Hoseok dengan tidak senang. Ia mendorong tubuh pemuda itu hingga punggung Hoseok menyentak rak makanan, "Aku benar-benar menahan amarahku saat ini, tapi aku sudah tidak lagi ingin membuat musuh dengan orang lain. Kalau kau memang menyesal, ada baiknya kau menjauh dariku sebelum aku benar-benar menghajar wajahmu, tidak peduli kau lebih kuat dariku atau tidak."

Hoseok benar-benar mundur sesuai permintaan Yoongi dan membiarkan pria itu menghabiskan waktunya di dalam toko untuk mencari suplai barang yang ia butuhkan. Yoongi tahu Hoseok tidak berhenti memperhatikannya, dan mungkin menyadari kalau di dalam _pet carrier_ yang ia bawa ada kucing yang dulu beberapa kali ia temui di apartemen Jimin setiap kali mereka melampiaskan gairah seksual tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi.

Petugas toko yang bertugas menghitung belanjaannya menjadi sasaran amukan Yoongi dan Yoongi menyalahkan hal tersebut pada Hoseok yang sudah mengubah suasana hatinya.

Di dalam mobil, Yoongi membuka pintu _pet carrier_ dan membiarkan Serendipity dengan bebas duduk di atas kursi depan.

"Kau pasti mengenalnya, Seren. Kalau seandainya kau bisa berbicara, aku ingin sekali tahu sudah berapa kali kau melihatnya ke rumah Jimin saat dia masih memeliharamu," kata Yoongi dengan muram.

Serendipity mengeong ke arahnya bersamaan dengan datangnya dering ponsel di saku celananya. Yoongi menyangka ia mendapat pesan dari operator yang menawarkan paket-paket yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertarik dan justru disambut oleh nama Namjoon di layar sana. Senyuman mengembang di wajah Yoongi dan ia tidak menunggu lama untuk menyegerakan diri membuka pesan dari pemuda itu.

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_Ah, Hyung, maaf baru membalas pesanmu sekarang. _

_Besok aku libur bekerja, kalau kau juga punya waktu luang, mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama-sama ke mana_

_Kebetulan aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Serendipity kalau memungkinkan_

Yoongi memekik senang seperti orang bodoh, membuat Serendipity menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. "Seren, kau lihat—sepertinya kau dan aku benar-benar punya teman baru selain dengan Kihyun! Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi bersama-sama dengan Namjoon?"

Ia menganggap eongan kecil dari hewan berkaki empat di sebelahnya sebagai jawaban iya dan segera membalas,

_**Min Yoongi**_:

_Ah, kebetulan aku juga sudah tidak pulang malam lagi besok_

_Kau ada rencana mau membawa pergi Serendipity ke mana?_

Sudah beberapa hari ia sibuk bertukar pesan dengan Namjoon dan kini ia merasa seperti anak SMA yang sedang kasmaran-kasmarannya (dalam soal ini, Yoongi bersikeras ia hanya ingin menjalin pertemanan dengan Namjoon). Mereka membicarakan begitu banyak hal sampai-sampai atasannya mempergoki Yoongi sedang keasyikan membuka ponselnya pada jam-jam kerja (dan pada akhirnya ia dimaafkan karena ia tidak pernah terlambat sedikit pun dalam menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan).

Kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu benar-benar menguap dari kepalanya, seakan-akan pertemuannya dengan Hoseok tidak pernah terjadi.

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_Karena sepertinya besok udara akan dingin, lebih baik kita jangan terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar_

_Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _pet café_ milik temanku besok?_

_**Min Yoongi**_:

_Ide bagus, aku tidak perlu repot-repot menitipkan Serendipity ke penitipan hewan_

_Jam 11 kalau begitu?_

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_Sampai bertemu jam 11 besok, _Hyung

_Aku akan mengirimimu alamat tempatnya besok_

_**Min Yoongi**_:

_Baiklah kalau begitu_

_Sampai berjumpa besok, Namjoon-_ah

Yoongi tidak rela mengakhiri percakapan mereka begitu cepat, tapi besok ia akan punya waktu lebih banyak untuk mengobrol dengan Namjoon. Hatinya kini berdebar-debar tidak karuan, persis seperti pertama kali ia akan berkencan dengan mantan-mantan tambatan hatinya terdahulu. Para wanita yang pernah ia kencani sebelum ia menyadari orientasi seksualnya—dan juga Jimin.

"Besok akan menjadi hari yang baik untuk kita, Seren," ujar Yoongi pada Serendipity sambil membawa mobilnya melenggang pergi dari pelataran parkir. "Kita harus segera beristirahat malam ini supaya tidak bangun kesiangan ke acara kita besok."

Serendipity mengeong menyahuti ucapannya.

.

**-11-**

Namjoon mengiriminya alamat tempat pertemuan mereka keesokan paginya. Begitu bangun, Yoongi melihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Lantas ia menyiapkan makan pagi untuk Serendipity yang sudah siap di depan mangkuk kesayangannya dan membuatkan roti panggang, _bacon, _serta kopi hitam untuk dirinya sendiri. Sesekali ia bersiul dan melantunkan lagu-lagu yang secara acak ia dengarkan dari seorang rekan di tempat kerja (rekan kerjanya tersebut tak lain dari seorang pria lajang berusia tiga puluh tahunan yang menggilai _girl group_, berkali-kali menyetel lagu yang sama setiap kali jam kerja berjalan).

Pada saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat, barulah ia mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian terbaik yang ia miliki dan mempersiapkan _pet carrier _untuk Serendipity. Yoongi masih tidak mau menganggap kalau pertemuannya hari ini dengan Namjoon sebagai kencan pertama (karena ia bisa menebak Namjoon sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dirinya dan juga menganggap Yoongi adalah lawan bicara yang menyenangkan).

"Kau sudah siap bertemu dengan teman baru kita hari ini, Seren?" tanya Yoongi antusias pada Serendipity yang menyahut dengan eongan sedikit melengking. "Bagus! Aku juga tidak sabaran untuk bertemu dengannya!"

_Pet Café _yang ia tuju ternyata tidak begitu jauh dari perpustakaan tempat Namjoon bekerja dan juga dari klinik hewan tempat Serendipity menjalani pemeriksaan kesehatan berkala. Interior café tersebut dikemas dari material utama kayu. Beberapa area tempat duduk tersambung langsung pada dinding, di mana pengunjung berhadapan langsung dengan area bermain khusus kucing. Pada area yang dikelilingi oleh tembok kaca, Yoongi bisa melihat seekor anjing _Labrador_ sedang bersantai-santai dengan seorang pengunjung di atas lantai berkarpet warna hijau dan seekor anjing _poodle_ sedang bermain kejar-kejaran bersama seorang anak kecil berusia tidak lebih dari tujuh tahun. Beberapa ekor anjing dan kucing yang tidak bersama sedang bersama pengunjung, hanya bermalas-malasan di tempat masing-masing, mengamati sekeliling.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar café, hampir tidak menjawab sambutan pelayan café sampai matanya bertumbukan pada seorang pria yang sedang membaca buku di sudut ruangan dekat dengan jendela.

"Namjoon-_ah!_" panggil Yoongi, menghampiri pria itu.

Namjoon segera menghentikan aktivitas membacanya dan mengumbar senyum lebar melihat kedatangan Yoongi beserta Serendipity. "_Hyung_, Seren!" ia beringsut berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk duduk di kursi seberangnya.

Yoongi tidak menolak saat Namjoon menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu _pet carrier_, bermaksud membiarkan Serendipity untuk keluar dan menikmati tempat bermain barunya untuk sementara. Pemuda itu mengerut heran saat Serendipity tampak enggan keluar dari _pet carrier_, hanya mengendap di dalam boks berukuran 40x60 senti tersebut sekalipun Namjoon membujuknya untuk keluar.

"Dia hanya perlu beradaptasi sebentar sebelum mau bermain-main di tempat yang baru," Yoongi memberitahu Namjoon saat Serendipity masih bersikeras tetap bertahan di dalam boks _pet carrier_nya.

Namjoon pada akhirnya menyerah dan duduk kembali di kursi. "Kupikir kau akan menolak ajakanku ke tempat ini. Bukankah rasanya terlalu cepat untuk kita janjian seperti ini, padahal baru dua minggu kita saling mengenal?"

"Percaya tidak, bahkan seniorku di tempat kerja sudah mengajakku sebagai teman minum tetapnya pada hari keduaku bekerja," kata Yoongi.

Namjoon tersenyum dengan kedua lesung pipit yang selalu menyembul di wajahnya, membuat Yoongi berpikir ia tidak akan pernah merasa bosan melihat senyuman pemuda itu. Sekalipun wajahnya tampak tegas dan sedikit garang saat sedang memasang tampang serius, Yoongi bisa melihat sisi manis Namjoon apabila pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu menyunggingkan senyum, terutama saat ia sedang berhadapan dengan Serendipity.

_Apakah Jimin juga selalu memasang wajah seperti itu setiap kali ia berinteraksi dengan Serendipity?_

Seorang pelayan pria yang mengenakan apron mengantarkan dua buku menu ke meja mereka, menyapa keduanya.

"Jadi ini teman yang sedang kau tunggui, Joon-_ah_?" tanya pria itu pada Namjoon dan Yoongi bisa menebak langsung jika teman pemilik _pet café _yang dimaksud pemuda itu adalah orang ini.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian. Yoongi-_hyung_, dia ini adalah Woo Jiho alias Zico-_hyung_, temanku sekaligus pemilik dari Godabang _pet café_," ucap Namjoon memperkenalkan Yoongi pada Jiho.

Jiho menjabat tangan Yoongi, "_Annyeong_. Panggil saja aku Zico," kata pemuda itu sambil menyeringai yang terkesan jumawa.

Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa kikuk sebagai respon, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Zico. Namaku Min Yoongi, tapi cukup panggil aku Yoongi saja."

Jiho melirik Namjoon, "Kupikir Jiseok-_hyung_ yang sedang kau tunggui saat ini?"

Namjoon mendelik pada pria itu, berkesan jengkel meski senyuman masih tersungging di wajahnya, "Kupikir kau akan membiarkan kami melihat daftar menu sebelum memesan makanan, _Hyung_?"

Jiho menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengangkat bahu, meninggalkan meja dan menyibukkan diri dengan menyambut pengunjung baru yang memasuki _café_.

"Dia lebih tua darimu, tapi bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" tilik Yoongi, berniat mencari topik pembicaraan yang baru. "Terutama dengan pemilik café seperti ini."

"Dia seniorku di universitas. Dulu dia sering mengajakku ke Hongdae untuk melihat _underground rap battle_ di sana," jelas Namjoon, melipat ujung kertas pada sebuah halaman buku yang ia baca. "Kami sama-sama menyenangi _underground rap_, dan sudah beberapa kali ia mengajakku ikut pertandingan rap di sana."

Mulut Yoongi membentuk huruf o, "Hoh, rupanya kau tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu, eh? Dan kau juga menulis lirik rap?"

"Aku berusaha menulisnya, tapi aku lebih senang menulis balad ketimbang lirik rap," Namjoon mengakui. "Sewaktu Zico-_hyung_ mengajakku ke Hongdae, aku selalu kagum dengan kalimat-kalimat _diss_ yang ditujukan pada sesama _rapper_. Terdengar seperti puisi, hanya saja berisi kalimat yang saling menjatuhkan. Sekarang malahan aku malah berpikir lebih baik aku menulisi sajak puisi atau balad daripada menulis lirik yang berisi kata-kata penghinaan yang menjatuhkan kepercayaan diri orang lain. Bisa kau bayangkan, banyak dari _rapper_ yang justru jatuh karena tidak dapat menerima cercaan dari _rapper_ lainnya. Mungkin kau akan berpikir, itulah hidup yang harus dikenyam oleh _rapper_ seperti mereka, seperti itulah musik. Tapi aku pikir tidak. Justru musik akan lebih berkesan kalau kau bisa membuat orang merasa punya tujuan hidup baru dan pandangan hidup yang positif setiap kali mendengarnya. Bukan hanya sekadar menghentak kaki dan kepala pada _beat_ musik. Bukankah musisi jaman dulu membuat musik karena ingin didengar? Karena mereka memiliki pesan untuk disampaikan?"

Yoongi sedikit terkesan mendengar jawaban Namjoon. Tampaknya Namjoon adalah seorang pemuda yang idealis, dari caranya menuturkan pikiran. "Aku—justru sebenarnya aku lebih senang dengan _rap_ yang mengandung unsur _diss._ Dalam dunia _hip hop_, bagaimana pun juga penting untuk memasukkan unsur _diss_. Karena tidak semua _rap_ yang mengandung unsur _diss_ bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan orang yang dituju. Bisa saja ada tujuan untuk menyentil orang-orang yang memiliki paham berbeda dengan kita—yang menurut pandangan kita justru menimbulkan dampak negatif. Kalau mereka tidak bisa diajak berdebat baik-baik, kenapa tidak kita kritik melalui musik berisikan kalimat _diss_ ini?"

Namjoon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoongi, tertarik untuk mendebat ucapan pria itu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit ke depan untuk saling bertukar opini, sampai-sampai Jiho kembali mendatangi mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan ("Jadi—kapan kalian sudah mau memesan makanan? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu kalian berdebat sementara toko ini akan tutup pukul empat."). Bahkan percakapan mereka baru terhenti saat Serendipity pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari _pet carrier_ dan melompat naik ke pangkuan Namjoon, melingkarkan tubuhnya persis seperti janin.

Yoongi berniat untuk tidak cemburu melihat Serendipity dengan nyamannya mulai mendengkur malas di pangkuan pemuda itu, meski nada suaranya terdengar agak kesal sewaktu berkata, "Lihat, tadi dia menolak untuk keluar dan sekarang malah bermalas-malasan di pangkuan orang yang bukan majikannya."

Gelak tawa meledak dari mulut Namjoon yang berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Serendipity dengan guncangan tubuhnya. "Dia menghabiskan waktu 24 jam setiap harinya denganmu, _Hyung_. Setidaknya biarkan dia bermanja-manja dengan orang lain selain dirimu."

Pikiran untuk membalas ucapan Namjoon dengan kalimat, '_Justru yang aku cemburui itu kau,'_ tetapi kemudian memilih membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Mereka adalah teman yang baru saling akrab selama kurang dari seminggu, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Apa haknya untuk merasa cemburu?

Begitu makanan yang mereka pesan datang, Namjoon memasang tampang bimbang. Pemuda itu hanya menatap _sandwich _berisi telur dan _bacon_ dengan pandangan menerawang, seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya atau tidak pada Yoongi. Yoongi tidak menyinggung tentang sikapnya yang aneh, hanya menunggu sampai Namjoon sendiri yang mengutarakannya.

"_Hyung_," kata Namjoon akhirnya, menelungkupkan kedua tangannya ke bawah meja untuk mengusap tubuh Serendipity di atas kedua pahanya.

"Hmm?" Yoongi ikut mengarahkan tatapan pada pemuda itu. Sekilas wajah Namjoon terlihat waswas daripada biasanya dan Yoongi mulai tidak sabaran untuk mengetahui apa yang hendak diutarakan oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Aku—" Namjoon memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung ke sepasang netra legam milik Yoongi, "Kurasa… Aku harus jujur padamu."

Kalimat aneh yang diutarakan oleh Namjoon membuat jantung Yoongi berdegup tidak karuan. Ia pun meletakkan kembali cangkir berisi kopi panas ke atas meja, mengernyitkan dahi saat matanya bertubrukan dengan pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. "Jujur? Jujur tentang apa?" pikiran buruk mulai berkelayapan di kepala Yoongi. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja Namjoon mengaku kalau ia adalah seorang penjahat, makanya ia tampak sewaswas itu untuk mengutarakan isi pikirannya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Namjoon hendak membuka rahasia terburuknya pada Yoongi, yang mungkin saja akan menyurutkan keinginan Yoongi merajut tali pertemanan dengannya? Apapun itu, Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa dirinya ikut tegang.

Namjoon tidak langsung melanjutkan perkataannya dan menyesap terlebih dahulu satu gelas berisi _misutgaru latte_ sampai tenggorokannya terasa tidak kering. Apakah yang akan diutarakan oleh Namjoon akan berdampak seburuk itu sampai-sampai ia merasa tidak tenang seperti ini?

Dilihatnya Namjoon menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan kemudian berkata, "Aku seorang gay."

Ada jeda yang lama di antara mereka.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya dengan agak dramatis, "Uh, apa?"

Namjoon kali ini menutupi sebagian wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Di balik jari-jarinya yang terkatup rapat, Yoongi bisa menangkap rona merah di wajah pemuda itu. "Aku—seorang gay. Homoseksual. Penyuka sesama jenis," Namjoon mengulangi kalimatnya dengan lebih detail, menganggap Yoongi tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Tentu saja Yoongi tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon. Ia hanya terlalu terkejut mendengarnya langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan. Selama ini ia mengira Namjoon adalah seorang heteroseksual, mungkin cenderung metroseksual, tapi tidak seorang homoseksual di benaknya. Segala tindak tanduk yang ditunjukkan oleh Namjoon, bagaimana mungkin Yoongi bisa menyangka dia adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis seperti dirinya? Walaupun Kihyun sendiri juga tidak akan pernah mengira dirinya seorang gay hanya dengan sekali melihat penampilan luar dan juga tingkah lakunya. Bagaimanapun juga, seorang pria gay tidaklah cenderung harus selalu feminine. Bisa saja mereka tampak maskulin dari luar, tetapi hati mereka lebih mudah tertambat pada sesama jenis. Yoongi mengenal beberapa di antara mereka—kenalannya yang sesekali ia temui di bar-bar incaran pria gay di Seoul. Sekarang, salah seorang dari mereka adalah Namjoon—pria yang telah menarik perhatian Yoongi.

"Aku tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan pria gay, Namjoon-_ah_. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka mendengar pengakuan ini langsung darimu. Kupikir kau—menyukai wanita?"

Kedua mata Namjoon membulat, panik, "A-aku dulu memang pernah menyukai wanita, hanya saja, sekarang aku lebih tertarik dengan pria," ujarnya dengan nada suara yang lebih rendah, takut apabila ada orang lain yang mencuri dengar obrolan mereka. "Aku tahu, kau pasti akan menganggapku menjijikkan saat aku mengakui hal ini. Saat kau mengajakku makan siang, kupikir kau benar-benar berniat ingin berteman denganku. Aku merasa senang karena sampai saat ini kau memang serius menjadi salah seorang temanku, dan di lain sisi aku merasa bersalah sekaligus takut. Merasa bersalah tidak pernah mengakui kalau aku sebenarnya menyukai sesama jenis. Takut karena begitu kau tahu kenyataannya, kau akan berniat menjauhiku." Sorot matanya nanar saat bersitumbuk dengan mata milik Yoongi.

Ada kesan takut yang berlebihan di sana—persis yang Yoongi alami saat ia membuka rahasia terbesarnya pada keluarganya. Namjoon sama persis seperti dirinya ketika ia berhadapan dengan tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam, meminta penjelasan.

"_Kau bilang apa? Kau seorang apa?"_

"_Hyung_?" panggil Namjoon sekali lagi, "Apa setelah ini, kau akan menjauhiku? Apa kau—tidak akan lagi berteman denganku?"

Nada suara Namjoon kini terdengar memelas, seperti anak kecil yang memohon untuk dibelikan mainan. Yoongi hampir tidak sanggup berlama-lama menatap Namjoon.

"Aku akan tetap berteman denganmu, Namjoon-_ah_," kata Yoongi memastikan. Perasaan lega menghampirinya. Tidak sesuai tebakannya, justru Namjoon pun juga memiliki kecenderungan seksual yang sama dengannya (_Tidak, tidak. Jangan senang dulu, Yoongi_). Setidaknya ia masih punya kesempatan untuk mencari tambatan hati baru setelah hubungannya dengan Jimin kandas beberapa minggu lalu. "Tidak masalah siapa yang kita cintai, asalkan kita merasa bahagia dengan mereka, bukan? Aku kenal orang-orang sepertimu. Mereka semua adalah orang baik. Mereka pantas untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti orang normal pada umumnya."

_Ayolah, Min Yoongi, akui juga kalau kau seorang gay. Kalau kau merasa tertarik secara seksual dengannya._

"Kau sungguh-sungguh beranggapan begitu?" Namjoon tampak kaget menerima tanggapan Yoongi yang tak terduga. "Kupikir—kau akan membenciku, seperti yang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang temanku yang lain—"

_Mengakulah sekarang, Min Yoongi. Ini kesempatanmu untuk menjadikan dia milikmu._

"Justru aku bertentangan dengan orang-orang yang menolak persamaan hak kaum LGBT. Semua manusia berhak untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing. Toh apakah mencintai orang yang kita cintai adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal?"

_Bilang kalau kau menyukainya. Bilang kalau kau sangat tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh._

"Sayangnya, tidak semua orang sependapat denganmu, _Hyung_."

"Yah, persetan dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Aku akan mendukungmu, Namjoon-_ah_. Tidak peduli kau menyukai pria atau wanita. Kau sendiri mau tetap berteman denganku, kan?"

_Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?_

Namjoon tersenyum simpul, "Sudah pasti! Apalagi aku juga ingin tetap berteman dengan Serendipity," pemuda itu menggusak kepala Serendipity yang langsung terbangun dari posisi nyamannya dan menggeram jengkel karena tidur siangnya terganggu. "Hah, untung saja kau adalah salah satu orang yang mau mengerti akan hal ini, _Hyung_. kau tidak tahu betapa leganya setelah mengaku kalau kau adalah seorang gay, dan mendapati orang yang mendengar pengakuanmu itu mau menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka."

_kau benar-benar idiot, Min Yoongi_.

"Aku juga senang kau mau mengaku padaku. Kupikir kau akan mengutarakan sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk. Ternyata hanya mengaku kalau kau seorang gay, huh?" sekarang tiba gilirannya yang tidak berani mengungkapkan kalau ia adalah seorang gay. Ia terlalu khawatir hubungan mereka akan berjalan terlalu cepat. _Kenapa kau tidak mengaku sekarang saja, idiot_? "Jadi—apakah statusmu masih lajang atau—?"

Namjoon kembali menutupi sebagian wajah dengan tangan, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan apabila ia merasa malu. "Yah, aku tidak bisa bilang status kami sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi ada seorang pria yang sedang menjalani hubungan denganku," katanya berterus terang. "Dia—kau tahu sebutan _sugar daddy_?"

Perasaan Yoongi berubah muram saat mendengar pernyataan Namjoon. "Uh—_sugar daddy_? Apa itu nama kekasihmu?"

Namjoon terkekeh ringan dan menggeleng, "Itu adalah istilah untuk pria yang bersedia memberikan dukungan finansial pada orang-orang yang lebih muda dari mereka. Nah, pria yang saat ini sering berhubungan denganku, dia jugalah yang memberikanku bantuan materi."

Jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuan. Kecewa. "Kau selalu memiliki kenalan yang unik rupanya. Zico, dan sekarang _sugar daddy_?"

"Aku mengenalnya dari Zico-_hyung_," koreksi Namjoon. "Dia adalah seorang penerus perusahaan konglomerat ternama Korea yang namanya tidak bisa kusebutkan di tempat seperti ini. Saat aku kesulitan ekonomi membayar sewa apartemen dan menutupi kekurangan biaya kuliah, Zico-_hyung _mengenalkannya padaku. Dia bersedia untuk membayar semua kebutuhan finansial asalkan aku bersedia tidur dengannya."

"Kau bilang, status kalian bukan sepasang kekasih?"

"Aku mungkin mencintainya dan dia pun seringkali mengatakan ingin membawaku pergi dari Korea, melakukan pernikahan legal di luar negeri. Tapi kami tidak pernah terang-terangan menyatakan kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Makanya hingga sejauh ini hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman di ranjang," ungkap Namjoon.

Ada sensasi sesak yang sedikit membakar ubun-ubun dan juga rongga dada Yoongi. Yah, inilah yang dinamakan cemburu. Yoongi tahu betul rasanya. "Asalkan perasaan kalian mutual, bukankah artinya kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Namjoon mengendikkan bahu, "Tapi kami tidak pernah berpikir menjadi sepasang kekasih. Asalkan kami bisa berhubungan di satu tempat tidur, itu sudah cukup bagi kami. Lagipula, untuk memulai sebuah hubungan—butuh komitmen yang besar, bukan?"

.

-12-

Eongan milik Serendipity mengaburkan Yoongi dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke kursi depan mobil di sebelahnya, melihat kucing kesayangannya itu sedang mengamatinya dengan kedua pupil yang berdilatasi—seperti sedang meniliknya dalam-dalam. Sesaat, Yoongi menyangka kucing itu sedang membaca pikirannya.

"Aku tidak sedang patah hati, Seren," kata Yoongi—lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan diri, "Aku merasa lega karena dia sama sekali bukan pria heteroseksual seperti dugaanku. Lagipula, dia bilang sendiri kalau dia sedang tidak menjalani hubungan, kan?"

Serendipity mengeong dua kali padanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku, 'kan, hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Kenapa aku malah berpikir sampai ke situ, huh?"

Tetap saja ia merasa kesal melihat rona merah yang timbul di wajah Namjoon saat pemuda itu menyebutkan pria penyandang status _sugar daddy_nya itu.

_Heh, Min Yoongi. Kau memang seorang idiot._

.

-13-

Bukannya ia mau langsung berasumsi, tapi Yoongi yakin sekali kalau pria yang ia lihat sedang mengobrol bersama Namjoon di depan perpustakaan tempat pemuda itu bekerja adalah pria yang ia sebut sebagai _sugar daddy_nya.

Mereka tidak menunjukkan keintiman saat berbicara satu sama lain, tapi dari sorot mata yang dipancarkan oleh keduanya, Yoongi bisa langsung tahu mereka saling mencintai. Tangan pria itu tertangkup di pinggang Namjoon dengan sikap yang menurut Yoongi tampak sedikit protektif, sementara Namjoon sendiri sesekali meletakkan tangannya ke bahu si pria, meremasnya.

Beberapa orang yang lewat mungkin menangkap hubungan mereka agak mencurigakan, tetapi keduanya tampak berusaha menjaga diri agar tidak berbuat di luar kendali.

Yoongi bahkan tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah mengerut begitu jeleknya sampai-sampai cakar Serendipity tepat mengenai dagunya yang belum sepenuhnya bersih dicukur seraya mendesis tidak senang di pelukan sang majikan.

Hari itu ia hanya berniat iseng-iseng berjalan membawa kucing kesayangannya ke Yonsandong—hanya untuk sekadar peregangan tubuh setelah dua hari berturut-turut pulang larut malam (baiklah, dia akan mengaku kalau dia memang ke Yonsandong dengan mengemban tujuan lain). Saat ia hendak berbelok area halaman perpustakaan Yongsan, dilihatnyalah Namjoon—sedang berdua dengan seorang pria yang langsung ia asumsikan sebagai _sugar daddy_nya. Pria yang Yoongi curigai sebagai _sugar daddy_ dari Namjoon memiliki paras tampan dan tampak jelas ia berasal dari keluarga berada. Pria itu mengenakan mantel mahal yang menutupi sebagian jas ternama serta sebuah jam tangan berkelas tinggi, sedikit kontras dengan pakaian kasual milik Namjoon yang terdiri dari _sweater_ berwarna abu-abu dan celana berbahan denim—lengkap dengan tanda pengenal di dada kirinya.

"Yah, tentu saja Namjoon menyukai pria yang jauh berbeda denganku. Pria bertubuh tinggi dan dari golongan orang berada, siapa yang bisa menolak?" gumam Yoongi jengkel—lebih pada dirinya sendiri ketimbang berkata pada Serendipity yang kini melipir ke balik mantel yang ia kenakan.

Seorang pria paruh baya tiba-tiba muncul dan memanggil pria yang bergelar _sugar daddy_ dari Namjoon, bertukar beberapa kata dengannya sebelum kemudian pergi bersama sang _sugar daddy_, meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian di pintu samping perpustakaan.

Ada keinginan yang timbul di benak Yoongi untuk pergi menghampiri Namjoon, menyapa pemuda itu dan bertingkah seolah-olah ia tidak pernah melihat pertemuan antara dirinya dengan sang _sugar daddy_. Tapi niatannya itu langsung menguap karena bayangan sorot mata antara keduanya terpancang dalam-dalam di benak Yoongi.

Yoongi mengeratkan pegangannya ke sekujur tubuh Serendipity dan kemudian memilih untuk menjauh, meninggalkan pelataran perpustakaan.

Ia juga berpura-pura tidak dengar saat suara berat Namjoon memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

.

-14-

Yoongi sudah memutuskan akan kembali ke Daegu tiga hari sebelum natal tiba. Ia akan memilih tiga hari sebelumnya karena sudah bisa diprediksi tiket kereta akan susah dijangkau begitu ia memasuki hari-hari setelahnya.

Sambil bermalas-malasan di sofa dan dengan Serendipity yang sedang tiduran menghimpit perutnya, Yoongi membuka ponsel dan melihat beberapa pesan di sana. Ada pesan dari Seokjin—seniornya yang lucunya minta ampun dan selalu punya pergi mengajaknya ke sebuah pub dan bar (Yoongi sering sekali menerima ajakannya sebelum apartemennya menerima kehadiran Serendipity), satu pesan lagi dari Kihyun yang mengajaknya untuk keluar makan-makan bersama teman-teman kuliah mereka, satu pesan dari juniornya yang merupakan anak magang bernama Jeongguk, dan satu lagi dari Namjoon.

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_Hyung, apakah kemarin kau datang ke perpustakaan?_

Sudah pasti Namjoon menanyakan hal itu padanya.

_**Min Yoongi**__:_

_Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?_

Rasanya Yoongi ingin memakan tangannya sendiri kalau ia tidak ingat ia baru saja mengelus-ngelus perut Serendipity hingga makhluk itu tertidur di atas perutnya. Setidaknya Namjoon tidak akan tahu ia berbohong karena saat ini mereka sedang berkomunikasi tidak langsung.

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_Kemarin rasanya aku melihatmu. Aku melihat ada orang yang mengenakan mantel birumu yang sering kau kenakan_

_Aku memanggilmu, tapi tidak disahut. Mungkin memang salah orang, haha_

Yoongi mendengus jenuh, _Tidak. Sama sekali tidak salah orang_.

_**Min Yoongi**__:_

_Kita baru beberapa hari tidak bertemu, kau sudah serindu itu padaku?_

_Seperti sepasang kekasih yang—_

Yoongi langsung menghapus baris terakhir pesan yang hendak ia kirimkan dan memutuskan untuk menunggu jawaban dari Namjoon.

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_Lebih tepatnya aku merindukan Serendipity_

_Seandainya saja apartemenku mengizinkanku membawa hewan peliharaan_

_Kapan kau punya waktu senggang?_

Yoongi hampir menjatuhkan Serendipity begitu ia melihat baris terakhir dari balasan pesan yang dikirimkan Namjoon. Saat ia merasakan kucing itu mendesis geram padanya, Yoongi buru-buru membetulkan kembali posisi ia duduk sembari mengusap perut Serendipity hingga kucingnya kembali tenang.

_**Min Yoongi**__:_

_Kau ingin mengajakku untuk bertemu lagi?_

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_Kau pasti cukup sibuk, ya, sekarang? Apalagi menjelang cuti panjang_

Yoongi mengulum bibir, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

_**Min Yoongi**__:_

_Kalau kau mau mengatakan mengurus seekor kucing adalah pekerjaan yang memberatkan, aku akan menjawab tanpa ragu kalau aku sedang sibuk_

_Selebihnya tidak. Aku baru akan libur lima hari menjelang natal._

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_Apakah kedengaran aneh kalau aku ingin bermain ke apartemenmu untuk melihat Serendipity?_

Suara pekikan riuh mengalir dari mulut Yoongi, dan langsung tertahan saat ia menyadari Serendipity kembali menatapnya dengan jengkel. Ia buru-buru meminta maaf pada kucingnya dan membalas pesan Namjoon,

_**Min Yoongi**__:_

_Karena kita adalah teman, kurasa aku bisa mengizinkanmu untuk datang dan mengunjungi Serendipity_

Yoongi menyeringai seperti orang bodoh saat ia melihat balasan dari Namjoon yang dipenuhi oleh _sticker _dan _emoticon_.

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_WAAHH_

_Kapan aku bisa datang?_

Yoongi tidak perlu berpikir lama-lama untuk membalas pesan Namjoon. Setelahnya, ia merentangkan tubuh dengan perasaan senang. Tidak henti-hentinya ia mengusap tubuh Serendipity karena golakan semangat baru di dalam dirinya.

Tidak peduli Namjoon memiliki _sugar daddy _atau tidak, ia masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu—masih bisa menjalin pertemanan dengannya. Mungkin sedikit menjengkelkan mengingat bagaimana pria berstatus _sugar daddy_ Namjoon itu menyentuh pria yang bersangkutan dengan cara yang membuat Yoongi tersulut cemburu, tapi setidaknya ia masih punya kebebasan untuk bertukar sapa dengan Namjoon.

"Seren," kata Yoongi pada kucingnya yang hanya dijawab dengan dengkuran halus, "Tebak siapa yang akan datang besok hari. Ya, tepat. Kim Namjoon! Teman baru kita!"

Serendipity hanya sekali mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke arah Yoongi seperti sedang mempertanyakan kewarasan majikannya tersebut, sebelum kemudian kembali menurunkan kepalanya ke atas perut Yoongi dengan acuh tak acuh.

Saat ponselnya kembali menyala dan membuka beranda utama halaman media sosial _Instagram_, Yoongi menyapu pandangan pada sepotong foto milik Jimin.

Foto tersebut bukan hanya terdiri dari Jimin seorang, melainkan seorang pria berambut merah yang sudah bisa ia tebak siapa. Yoongi sempat tercenung sejenak memandangi foto tersebut, mengernyitkan dahi, lalu pergi ke halaman profil milik mantan kekasihnya. Tanpa ragu, ia memencet tombol 'berhenti mengikuti'—hal yang seharusnya sudah lama ia lakukan setelah menerima perlakuan yang menyakitkan dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

Ia akan mencoba lembaran hidup yang baru.

.

-15-

Namjoon muncul di depan apartemennya dengan ujung hidung dan sepasang pipi berwarna merah—mencuat dari balik syal berwarna coklat yang ia kenakan—mengingatkan Yoongi akan tokoh utama dalam kartun _Anpanman_ yang sering ia tonton saat kecil. Yoongi langsung mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk untuk menghangatkan diri di ruang tengahnya, tak lupa menawarkan minuman panas dan juga layanan dari Serendipity berupa penghangat perut gratis (Namjoon menyalak senang begitu ia melihat makhluk _feline_ itu menampakkan diri dari bawah kaki kursi malas).

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumah keluargamu? Kenapa malah datang berkunjung ke sini saat kau punya keluarga yang bertempat tinggal di Ilsan?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi serentak membuat senyuman di wajah Namjoon sedikit memudar, "Ah. Hubunganku dengan keluargaku sedang tidak baik, untuk saat ini."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya, sampai kemudian ia paham akan sesuatu hal.

"Kau sudah mengaku ke keluargamu kalau kau seorang gay—dan mereka tidak menerimanya dengan baik?"

Ia menjawab dengan anggukan kecil, "Yah, aku mengaku sebagai gay pada mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan seperti dugaanku, mereka tidak menerimanya dengan baik. Adik perempuanku—dia masih mau berbicara denganku dan mengabariku keadaan di rumah. Tapi orang tuaku—mereka hampir tidak pernah menanyakan kabarku kecuali beberapa minggu sekali." Kini senyuman sedih menghiasi wajah Namjoon. Mata pemuda itu menyorot ke Serendipity yang mendengkur di pangkuannya.

Perasaan iba menghampiri Yoongi mendengar penuturan Namjoon. "Ah. Jadi karena itu kau bekerja paruh waktu dan memilih mempunyai _sugar daddy_ karena mereka sudah berhenti membiayaimu kuliah dan hidup?"

"Sebenarnya aku yang memilih diam saat sedang krisis ekonomi," kata Namjoon berterus terang, "Aku tidak berani meminta uang pada mereka saat mereka sendiri sedang menahan amarah terhadapku. Selama ini, aku selalu menjadi anak emas di mata mereka. Dulu aku menjadi anak yang paling penurut, selalu menjadi juara kelas, selalu banyak peraihan gemilang, sampai-sampai adikku sendiri mencemburuiku, lalu begitu aku tumbuh dewasa—tiba-tiba saja mengaku sebagai seorang gay, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan mereka? Aku jadi dirudung rasa bersalah. Bahkan hanya untuk menanyakan kabar rumah, aku tidak berani menelepon _Eomma_ dan harus bertanya melalui adikku. Aku tidak berani pulang ke rumah untuk melihat guratan kecewa itu di wajah mereka."

Tentu saja Yoongi tahu rasanya. Karena apa yang dialami oleh Namjoon sama persis seperti yang ia alami. Hanya saja, ibunya menjadi orang pertama yang dengan cepat membalikkan situasi, berbalik mendukungnya.

"Apa kau belum pernah berbicara dengan keluargamu hingga saat ini?" Yoongi kembali menyelidiki.

Namjoon menggeleng, "Seperti yang kukatakan, _Hyung_. Aku terlalu takut untuk kembali menemui mereka, bertatap muka. Aku selalu memikirkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh keduanya padaku. Mereka pasti akan melampiaskan kekecewaan padaku dan aku tidak siap untuk menerimanya."

"Jadi—kau tidak akan pulang saat natal nanti?"

"Aku masih memikirkan untuk satu itu. Aku mungkin akan menghabiskan natal di rumah teman, atau mungkin dengan pergi ke suatu tempat."

Yoongi mengambil tangan Namjoon yang sedari tadi sibuk mengusap punggung Serendipity—yang bagi Yoongi tampak seperti gestur orang yang sedang gugup. Ia meremas tangan pemuda itu (ia tidak pernah paham bagaimana pemuda setinggi Namjoon memiliki ruas-ruas jari yang lebih kecil darinya) dan berucap, "Mereka adalah kedua orang tuamu. Sudah menjadi fitrahnya bagi orang tua mencemaskan keadaan anaknya. Sekalipun mereka tidak senang dengan orientasi seksualmu, setidaknya tunjukkan dirimu kalau kau masih memedulikan mereka. Karena rumah yang paling dekat denganmu adalah rumah keluargamu sendiri. Kalaupun mereka tidak mau menerimamu, kau masih memiliki teman-teman yang peduli dan mau menerimamu apa adanya. Aku misalnya."

Namjoon tidak mengangkat kepalanya untuk membalas tatapan Yoongi, melainkan hanya menatap ke tangan pria yang telah ia anggap sebagai temannya sendiri itu. Buru-buru, ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yoongi dan mengusap kembali kepala Serendipity.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melakukannya," ucap Namjoon pelan, perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi, "Tapi, terima kasih untuk sarannya, _Hyung_."

Ada kesan tidak yakin yang menggantung di ucapan Namjoon dan Yoongi menganggap Namjoon tidak memercayai ucapannya karena ia sendiri sama sekali belum tahu orientasi seksual Yoongi sesungguhnya. Sudah pasti ia mengira Yoongi adalah seorang heteroseksual yang tidak pernah mengalami pahitnya membuka orientasi seksual di depan keluarganya sendiri dan menerima penolakan mentah-mentah. Tapi tidak, Yoongi paham akan semuanya.

Merasa suasana berubah makin hambar, Yoongi angkat bicara, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan _sugar daddy_mu itu? Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menemanimu saat natal?"

"Hmm. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan perayaan natal tahunan di keluarganya. Sudah pasti dia tidak punya waktu natal," sahut Namjoon, memiringkan mulutnya.

"Apakah dia sendiri masih lajang?"

"Dia masih lajang, tapi orang tuanya sudah mulai mencarikannya kandidat pasangan yang sesuai dengan keluarga mereka."

"Keluarganya juga tidak pernah tahu kalau dia adalah seorang gay. Dia menyembunyikan hubungan kami dari keluarganya. Keluarganya adalah penganut Katolik yang taat dan mereka sangat membenci kaum homoseksual. Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau sampai hubungan kami ketahuan oleh mereka."

Yoongi teringat lagi wajah Namjoon dan _sugar daddy_nya yang bersitatap satu sama lain, sama-sama dimabuk cinta. Menggelikan.

"Katamu Zico yang mengenalkan kalian? Bagaimana tiba-tiba kau bisa menerimanya sebagai _sugar daddy_mu? Bagaimana tiba-tiba dia memintamu tidur dengannya?"

Namjoon berhenti mengusap punggung Serendipity dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi wajah. "Ini—ini sedikit pribadi dan agak memalukan sebenarnya…"

Perasaan kesal lagi-lagi menghampiri Yoongi. "A-aku tidak memaksa, maksudku… Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya—"

"Zico-_hyung_ mengenalkanku padanya karena kebetulan. Saat itu aku membantunya menjadi pelayan di cafenya dan—Jiseok-_hyung_—dia datang berkunjung ke café dengan membawa anjing _Komondor_ miliknya. Dia adalah investor utama dalam pembangunan café milik Zico-_hyung_, makanya Zico-_hyung_ sangat mengistimewakannya." Senyuman mengembang di wajah Namjoon sewaktu ia mulai menceritakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang _sugar daddy_. "Cerita lucunya, aku tidak sengaja menginjak anjingnya karena mengira dia kain pel—karena bentuk bulunya yang memang persis kain penyeka—dan dia menegurku kalau aku menginjak anjingnya. Aku panik, dan Zico-_hyung_ membantuku untuk minta maaf pada Jiseok-_hyung_. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Zico-_hyung_ berkata padanya—"_Hyung_, _dia ini juga sama sepertimu_._"_"

"Ah, maksudnya dia juga gay sepertimu?" celetuk Yoongi, sedikit menyesal menanyakan bagaimana Namjoon dapat bertemu dengan sang _sugar daddy_.

"Ya. Zico-_hyung_ memang mendukung orang-orang seperti kami dan ikut bergabung ke dalam komunitas LGBTQ di Seoul—dari situlah ia sempat mengenal Jiseok-_hyung_. Di café miliknya lah, aku berkenalan dengan Jiseok-_hyung_. Dari pertemuan kami itu, Jiseok-_hyung_ mulai sering mendatangiku dan… beralasan mengajakku bekerja di perpustakaan milik keluarganya—perpustakaan Yonsan. Kebetulan aku juga sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi dan aku dengan senang hati menerima tawarannya. Awalnya kukira dia memang butuh orang bekerja di sana, tapi karena dia terlalu sering menemuiku pada jam-jam tertentu, aku mulai berpikir pasti dia ada menyimpan maksud terhadapku."

"Maksud untuk menidurimu?"

Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu, "Uh—dia hanya bilang, kalau aku pasti tampak menawan di atas tempat tidur bersamanya."

"Dan kau langsung menerima ajakannya hanya dengan seperti itu?" seru Yoongi sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, _Hyung_. Selama ini aku cenderung merasa rendah diri dengan penampilanku. Aku tidak tampan—tidak menarik secara visual. Kelebihan yang kumiliki hanyalah perawakan tinggi dan mungkin kecerdasan intelektual—sisanya, aku terlalu biasa-biasa saja. Dia yang tentunya begitu tampan, mapan, dan juga punya status sosial yang tinggi… aku jadi tertarik olehnya, walau harus berpikir dua kali. Dia salah satu orang selain ibuku—yang bilang kalau aku memiliki wajah yang menarik."

Yoongi mendengus remeh, "Kurasa kau yang terlalu pesimis. Kau memang memiliki paras yang menarik dan seharusnya kau bangga punya senyum semanis—" buru-buru ia mengatupkan mulutnya sewaktu melihat ekspresi Namjoon, "Maksudku—kau punya wajah yang menarik. Aku yakin, pria atau wanita manapun tertarik padamu. Lagipula, wajah yang sempurna tidak selamanya membuatmu bahagia."

"Memang wajah yang sempurna tidak akan membuatku bahagia, tapi aku selalu merasa senang setiap kali dia memuji wajahku," ujar Namjoon, membetulkan Serendipity di pangkuannya. "Aku sudah beberapa kali berhubungan dengan wanita di masa lalu, dan Jiseok-_hyung_ adalah pria pertama yang berhubungan seksual denganku. Hanya dialah yang membuatku merasa dicintai, mau menerimaku apa adanya." Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat ekspresi kecut Yoongi. "Ah, maaf. Aku mendeskripsikannya terlalu detail sampai-sampai kau merasa jijik, ya, mendengarnya?"

"Apa? Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" sangkal Yoongi terkejut mendapati rasa bersalah di wajah Namjoon. "Aku tidak peduli kau gay atau tidak—seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Aku hanya berpikir, apa jadinya kalau _sugar daddy_mu itu benar-benar menikah dengan orang lain? Bukankah itu artinya hubungan kalian akan berakhir?" dalam hatinya, Yoongi berharap pertanyaannya tidak terkesan terlalu frontal dan blak-blakan.

"Karena kami memang tidak pernah sepakat untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, kurasa hubungan kami memang akan berakhir begitu keluarganya telah menemukan kandidat pasangan hidup yang cocok untuknya," jawab Namjoon dengan tenang. "Walaupun kami hanya sempat menghabiskan waktu sebentar, dia tetaplah pria pertama untukku."

Percakapan mereka terhenti sampai di situ selama beberapa saat.

"Kau sendiri, _Hyung_—bagaimana kau bisa putus dari kekasihmu?"

Akan ada saatnya Namjoon menanyakan pertanyaan itu, tapi ia tidak berharap Namjoon akan menanyakan perihal itu secepat ini.

"Dia menyelingkuhiku."

Reaksi dari Namjoon membuat Yoongi terkikik geli, "O-oh, kukira—maksudku, kau begitu baik. Aneh sekali orang sebaik dirimu bisa diselingkuhi oleh kekasih sendiri."

"Begitulah yang aku pikirkan," tukas Yoongi, menjulurkan diri untuk menyentuh Serendipity—memento terakhir yang menjadi pengingat Yoongi akan akhir dari kisahnya yang menyedihkan. "Aku datang ke apartemennya pada suatu hari dan kemudian aku sudah menemukannya sedang bersama pria lain. Dua hari kemudian, dia memutuskan hubungan kami. Tanpa penjelasan apapun."

"Tidak masuk akal. Seharusnya kau menuntutnya untuk memberikan penjelasan—atau seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf duluan, bukannya malah memutuskanmu begitu saja. Tapi setidaknya aku lega kau putus dari orang seperti itu."

"Aku pikir tidak seperti itu," kata Yoongi, "Mungkin ada yang salah denganku. Mungkin aku sudah membuatnya merasa bosan, atau apalah. Karena selama ini aku merasa hubungan kami baik-baik saja, semuanya terkendali."

Serendipity tiba-tiba bangkit dari pangkuan Namjoon, meregangkan tubuh dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke sang pemilik. Yoongi refleks membelai kucingnya begitu melihat makhluk berkaki empat itu memusatkan atensi padanya. Pasti saat ini Serendipity sedang ikut mendengarkan kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan meskipun hewan _feline_ itu sudah seringkali menyaksikan kilas balik hubungan antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Saat Jimin memutuskanku, aku jadi terpikir selama ini Jimin menahan diri. Dia selalu menceritakan semuanya padaku dan aku selalu memberinya semua yang kumiliki. Tapi itu tidak cukup. Dia mengakhiri hubungan kami sekarang," Yoongi mengambil alih untuk menimang Serendipity dalam pelukannya. "Untung saja dia memberiku Serendipity. Serendipity-lah yang sedikit mengurangi kesedihanku saat aku baru saja putus dengan Jimin. Makhluk ini menemaniku saat aku berusaha lepas dari kenangan menyakitkan. Kedengarannya seperti mengada-ada, tapi memang makhluk ini yang sudah membuatku pelan-pelan melepaskan Jimin," Serendipity mengeong rendah saat Yoongi mengecup kepalanya dengan cepat, memejamkan matanya dan menyusup masuk ke sela-sela lengan pria itu.

Namjoon memandangi keduanya dengan ekspresi penuh afeksi, ikut larut dengan hubungan keduanya. "Kau beruntung memiliki Serendipity."

"Yah. Kupikir juga begitu. Walau kadang dia pun masih mengingatkanku pada Jimin," ujar Yoongi, menghela napas. "Aku memberikan Serendipity pada Jimin di hari peringatan hubungan kami yang pertama. Aku mendapatkan Serendipity dari sebuah tempat sampah. Saat itu tubuhnya masih begitu kecil. Jimin begitu senang sewaktu aku membawanya pulang ke apartemen, bilang kalau makhluk ini adalah hadiah untuknya padahal aku kebetulan melihat Serendipity di tempat sampah dan kasihan karenanya. Tiga tahun sampai kandasnya hubungan kami, Jimin-lah yang selalu merawatnya. Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Serendipity kecuali memberinya makan, hingga Jimin memberikanku Serendipity kembali padaku. Kalau saja aku mencarikan Serendipity majikan baru setelah itu, aku pasti tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Jimin."

Namjoon menjawil dagu Serendipity, mengusapnya beberapa kali, "Aku senang mendengarnya, _Hyung_. Kurasa namanya sangat sesuai dengan keadaan kalian saat ini. Kebetulan yang tak terduga, yang membawa pada nasib baik."

"_Jadi, kau yang bernama Min Yoongi itu? Mungkin pertemuan kita ini takdir."_

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu."

Kemudian Yoongi mengenalkan Namjoon pada koleksi buku-buku yang telah ia kumpulkan sejak di bangku sekolah dasar dan ia bawa untuk menemani kehidupannya di apartemen. Namjoon tampak keasyikan menenggelamkan diri pada koleksi buku yang dimiliki Yoongi, berkali-kali menyerukan kekagumannya saat melihat beberapa edisi terbatas yang ia lihat ("Wah, bagaimana kau mendapatkan buku ini, _Hyung_?" "Huh?! Kenapa kau bisa memiliki tanda tangan dari penulis satu ini?!" "Kau punya koleksi lengkap dari buku ini?" "Koleksimu melebihi koleksi di perpustakaan tempatku bekerja, _Hyung_."). Serendipity tidak mau ketinggalan darinya dan ikut mengobrak abrik koleksi Yoongi yang terletak di rak terbawah, berniat mencabik-cabik sebuah buku tua yang sebagian halamannya telah menguning jika Namjoon tidak segera menghentikannya.

"Kau bisa ke sini kalau kau mau. Untuk membaca buku milikku apabila kau tidak menemukannya di perpustakaan," kata Yoongi dengan ringan pada Namjoon.

Namjoon nyaris melompat kegirangan mendengar ajakan Yoongi, "Benar? Aku bisa datang ke sini?"

"Bisa asalkan kau mengabariku terlebih dahulu. Supaya aku juga bisa menyiapkan makanan kalau-kalau kau datang ke sini."

Mendengar perkataan Yoongi, Namjoon mengusap hidungnya dengan malu-malu, "Aku tidak berniat menghabiskan kue kering yang kau sediakan, _Hyung_. Sungguh."

Yoongi menyeringai lebar dan terbahak-bahak. Salah satu kebiasaan Namjoon lainnya yang menurut Yoongi cukup menggemaskan adalah ekspresi terkejutnya saat ia tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu. "Tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan menyediakan lebih banyak makanan di kedatangan keduamu, juga ketiga, dan seterusnya."

Mereka menghabiskan hari itu hingga hampir larut malam dengan mengobrol, membicarakan buku, menonton saluran Netflix, dan juga mengamati Serendipity yang beberapa saat sekali pasti berpindah-pindah dari satu pangkuan ke pangkuan lainnya. Begitu Namjoon pamit undur diri, Yoongi menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang dan langsung ditolak halus oleh Namjoon—yang beralasan ia masih bisa mendapatkan bis terakhir di halte terdekat.

Pintu tertutup mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Namjoon hari itu, tapi Yoongi tidak pernah bisa mengenyahkan Namjoon dari benaknya.

Ia menyukai Namjoon.

Menyukai cara pemuda itu tersenyum, caranya mengerutkan wajah saat terbahak, caranya menutupi muka setiap kali ia merasa malu, caranya berbicara dengan penuturan yang halus, caranya ia berjingkrak antusias dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya setiap kali Yoongi atau Serendipity membuatnya senang. Juga dari caranya menatap Serendipity dengan tatapan teduh.

Seperti ketika Jimin bermanja-manja dengan kucingnya.

Setelah Namjoon pulang ke tempatnya, Yoongi membawa serta Serendipity ke kamar tidur, memutuskan waktu yang tepat untuk keduanya beristirahat. Matanya tidak pernah lepas saat kucingnya tersebut menggeliat lebih dalam ke rengkuhannya, menutup kedua mata seperti ingin tidur. Yoongi menyentuh hidung Serendipity dengan ujung jarinya, membuat makhluk _feline_ tersebut membuka matanya dan menatap sang majikan lekat-lekat.

"Kalau aku menyukai Namjoon lebih dari seorang teman, apakah menurutmu aku boleh melakukannya, Seren?"

Serendipity menguap lebar-lebar sebagai jawaban dan kembali tidur.

'_Pertanyaan yang bodoh, Min Yoongi_,' bisa jadi itulah yang dikatakan olehnya pada sang majikan.

Yoongi tidak lagi mengganggu kucingnya tersebut dan ikut membaringkan diri.

Ia pun memimpikan Namjoon pada pertemuan mereka. Dengan senyuman ramah terhias di wajahnya serta Serendipity yang bertengger di gendongannya.

"_Uh—kalau boleh tahu, apakah kucing ini milikmu?_"

.

-16-

"Bagaimana kau tiba-tiba bisa membawa kucing tinggal bersamamu, Yoonyoon?" tanya ibunya sewaktu wanita itu pertama kali melihat Yoongi memperkenalkan Serendipity pada keluarganya di Daegu.

Yoongi pun menceritakan perihal kasus putusnya dari Jimin (dengan meninggalkan detail perselingkuhan Jimin dengan pria lain) dan bagaimana kucing itu berakhir di tangannya. Sementara ibunya mendengarkan dengan seksama, ia bisa melihat ayah dan juga kakak laki-lakinya hanya menegurnya sekali sebelum kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Sudah hampir lima tahun lebih sejak ia mengaku sebagai seorang gay, tetapi ayah dan juga kakak laki-lakinya masih bersikap canggung terhadapnya. Yoongi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini karena setidaknya mereka tidak bersikap terlalu dingin daripada yang ia hadapi beberapa tahun lalu. Rasanya seperti hidup di antara tembok setiap kali ia pulang ke rumah saat natal dan libur tahun baru, tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengajaknya bicara seperti biasa di rumah.

Sehari sesampainya ia di Daegu, Yoongi pun harus kerepotan mendamaikan Serendipity dengan Holly—anjing keluarganya—karena mereka saling salak menyalaki satu sama lain. Serendipity pun selalu memojokkan diri di sudut ruangan sewaktu ia tiba di rumah pertama kali, sementara Holly menggonggonginya dari arah lain.

Kakak laki-laki Yoongi adalah orang yang menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada kedua makhluk berbeda jenis tersebut sewaktu Holly tidak berhenti menggeram pada Serendipity sedangkan Serendipity mendesis galak dari sudut ruangan, "Kudengar anjing selalu bersikap teritorial terhadap makhluk baru di rumah hunian mereka. Rupanya seperti ini, ya, penampakannya?"

Yoongi sedikit terkejut melihat sikap kakaknya yang mulai terbuka tanpa ia sangka-sangka. "Bukan karena mereka anjing dan kucing? Bukankah kebanyakan orang bilang anjing dan kucing adalah musuh bebuyutan sedari dulu?"

Si sulung dari Min bersaudara itu mengibaskan tangannya secara dimisif, "Itu hanya pemahaman salah yang diberikan oleh leluhur kita. Faktanya anjing selalu bersikap agresif terhadap makhluk yang mereka anggap musuh. Beberapa hari lagi juga pasti mereka akan akrab," ujarnya. Ia memberi instruksi pada Holly untuk berhenti, membuat anjing _poodle_ berwarna coklat itu pelan-pelan mulai mengurangi intensitas gonggongannya.

Yoongi berdecak kagum, memanggil anjingnya tersebut untuk memeluknya setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Holly mendesah senang sembari menjulurkan lidahnya mendapati majikannya kembali. Sempat dilihat Yoongi Serendipity hanya terduduk mengamati interaksi keduanya, seakan-akan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cemburu melihat majikannya berkasih-kasihan dengan hewan lain. Untung saja perhatiannya itu tersita karena abang Yoongi segera mengusap kepala makhluk _feline _tersebut dengan gemas.

"Aku dengar dari _Eomma_ kau putus dari kekasihmu, ya, baru-baru ini?" tanyanya sang abang pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengiyakan, "Bukannya kau tidak cukup peduli untuk menanyakan soal ini, _Hyung_?"

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah bersikap dingin padamu beberapa tahun ini," kata kakaknya tersebut sedikit canggung. "Memang terlambat berkata begini, tapi aku dan _Appa_ selalu membicarakanmu. Kami memang terkejut dan kecewa bukan main saat tahu kau seorang… gay. _Eomma _lebih terpukul daripada kami dan justru dialah yang paling bisa menerima kenyataan kau tidak akan pernah bisa memberikannya seorang cucu."

"Permintaan maafmu kuterima. Kurasa."

"Aku belum selesai, Yoon," potong abangnya dengan cepat. "Aku sadar sekarang ini, aku dan _Appa_ sudah bersikap jahat padamu. Sekarang kami akan berusaha menebus semuanya. Bagaimanapun juga, kaulah yang berhak menentukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Perkataan kakaknya tersebut membuat Yoongi terhenyak. Selama ini ia ingat benar bagaimana kakaknya tersebut berusaha menghindarinya, hanya sesekali bertukar sapa yang paling-paling hanya terdiri dari beberapa kata. Biarpun dia yang memulai percakapan duluan, selalu ada alasan yang dilontarkan oleh abangnya tersebut untuk menghindari Yoongi. Yoongi selalu berpikir kakak yang dulu selalu menjadi sahabat terdekatnya mulai menjauh darinya—membencinya. Bahkan sewaktu ia membawa Jimin untuk mengenalkannya pada keluarganya, sang ayah maupun kakaknya sendiri langsung mengurung diri di kamar masing-masing, meninggalkan Yoongi bertiga bersama Jimin dan juga ibunya (tetapi ibunya adalah wanita paling penyabar dan paling penyayang yang pernah Yoongi temui). Dan kini, begitu ia mendengar permintaan maaf langsung dari sang kakak, Yoongi serta merta kelabakan harus berbuat apa.

"Sebenarnya aku juga cukup sedih karena tahu kalian pasti akan kesulitan menerima diriku. Padahal seharusnya sebagai sesama anggota keluarga kita saling mendukung, kita saling menerima kekurangan satu sama lain, dan memberi masukan setiap kali ada di antara kita yang berbuat kesalahan," ujar Yoongi pada akhirnya. "Tapi menurut kalian, rasanya seperti sebuah dosa untuk menerimaku setelah tahu aku seorang gay, huh?"

"Makanya kami menyesal, Yoongi. Seharusnya kami mendengarkan _Eomma_ dari awal, tidak termakan omongan orang lain tentang dirimu," kata abangnya dengan nada getir, "Kami minta maaf."

Yoongi tidak tahu apakah ia bisa memaafkan sepenuhnya perlakuan ayah dan juga kakaknya tersebut.

Sehari kemudian, saat ia terbangun di pagi hari, ia melihat ayahnya telah bangun dan sedang memberi makan Holly serta Serendipity. Yoongi memang sengaja tidak menampakkan diri di hadapan pria itu, merasa masih canggung saat harus berhadapan muka dengan ayahnya sendiri setelah mendengar pengakuan dari sang kakak.

Akibatnya, Yoongi terjebak di mulut tangga dan pintu menuju dapur karena tidak berani bertemu langsung dengan ayahnya sendiri. Yoongi mengamati ayahnya dari jarak dua meter, mengamati pria berusia 50 tahun tersebut sedang berusaha merebut atensi Serendipity. Ia kepayahan karena selama ini pria itu tidak berinteraksi dengan kucing, apalagi mengingat selama puluhan tahun keluarga Min hanya memelihara anjing.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di depan tangga, Yoon?"

Yoongi berjengit kaget mendengar suara ibunya.

Wanita itu berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, di jalur menuju dapur.

"Oh, _Eomma_."

Ia melirik kembali ke arah dapur dan melihat sang ayah juga telah mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Yoongi. Merasa malu tertangkap basah, Yoongi memutuskan untuk turun dan menempatkan diri di dapur untuk membuatkan dirinya sendiri kopi. Atmosfer di dapur berubah hambar karena tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi sampai Yoongi mendengar ayahnya berkata, "Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?"

Yoongi hanya menjawab ya dengan singkat, tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

"Aku tahu putus dengan seseorang memang menyakitkan, tapi masih banyak—" ucapannya terhenti selama beberapa saat, "—masih banyak pria lain yang bisa kau dapatkan di luar sana. Kalau saja aku mengenal, uhh, banyak pria sepertimu, mungkin aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

Ayahnya mendudukkan diri tepat di depan Yoongi sementara sang istri beberapa kali menengok keduanya dengan wajah penasaran terpampang jelas. Saat sarapan telah siap, ia kembali mendengar ayahnya berkata, "Kau menamakan kucingmu apa? Mungkin lain kali kau bisa membawanya lagi ke sini."

Yoongi mendengus menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah dan untuk pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun, ia menetapkan hati untuk menjawab, "Serendipity. Ia bernama Serendipity. Kalau _Appa_ kesulitan memanggilnya dengan nama panjang, panggil saja dia Seren."

.

-17-

Sehari menjelang natal, ia mendapat pesan dari Namjoon.

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_Hyung. Aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi orang tuaku hari ini_

_Sebenarnya aku khawatir keadaan akan sedikit kaku saat aku pulang nanti_

_Tapi memikirkan ucapan darimu, sepertinya aku memang harus melakukan ini_

_**Min Yoongi**__:_

_Bagus. Aku menunggu perkembangan selanjutnya_

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_Haha_

_Selamat natal, _Hyung

_Sampaikan salamku untuk Serendipity. Semoga dia banyak makan di natal tahun ini_

_**Min Yoongi**__:_

_Seingatku sekarang belum saatnya natal_

_Tapi selamat natal juga untukmu, Joon-_ah

_Sudah pasti Serendipity akan banyak makan tahun ini_

Ia tersenyum-senyum melihat pesan yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Namjoon. Mereka baru bertemu kurang dari sebulan tapi ia sudah merasa senyaman ini dengan pemuda itu. Namjoon sudah sering mengabarinya apa yang sedang ia lakukan pada hari itu, apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, dan seterusnya. Persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jimin saat mereka masih bersama.

_Dan aku tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan Jimin dari benakku. Tidak pernah bisa berhenti membandingkan mereka_.

Begitu ia menghabiskan waktu hingga tahun baru di Daegu, Yoongi sudah menyempatkan janji untuk bertemu dengan Namjoon di apartemennya. Yoongi tidak sabaran dan tidak berhenti memikirkan rencana apa saja yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

Yoongi tidak sadar saat tahu-tahu Serendipity memunculkan diri di ambang pintu dan melompat menaiki tempat tidur, mengklaim perut Yoongi sebagai tempatnya untuk tidur.

"Rasanya begitu banyak perubahan setelah kita bersama, Seren," kata Yoongi pada kucingnya tersebut. "Entah perubahan ini hanya sekadar kebetulan atau tidak. Tapi kau ini memang membawa keberuntungan, ya?"

Serendipity hanya diam dan memilih tidur-tiduran di atas perutnya seperti biasa.

Ya, sejak ia tinggal bersama Serendipity, Yoongi seperti mendapatkan banyak pergolakan positif dalam hidupnya. Jimin memang sedang bahagia bersama pria lain saat ini, tapi Yoongi sendiri juga pelan-pelan mulai bisa melepaskan dirinya dari mantan kekasihnya itu berkat Serendipity. Tambahan lagi ia bertemu dengan Namjoon sesudahnya, walau ia hanya mengklaim status teman dengan pemuda itu. Lalu perubahan dalam pola hidupnya yang mulai sedikit lebih teratur daripada biasanya. Hubungan dengan ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya yang mulai membaik. Tambahan lagi, ada kemungkinan besar ia akan mendapati lonjakan karir begitu mendekati April.

Selama ini ia hanya beranggapan kucing kaliko tidak lebih istimewa daripada kucing lainnya dan Serendipity sudah mengubah pemikiran Yoongi tersebut.

"Aku berterima kasih sekali padamu, Seren. Atas semuanya," gumam Yoongi pada kucingnya. "Sekalipun semua itu adalah kebetulan."

.

-18-

Namjoon menelepon Yoongi pertama kalinya pada tanggal 26 Desember. Hari itu sebagian besar anggota kelompok besar Min mendatangi rumah orang tuanya, mengadakan perhelatan perayaan hari natal.

Pada saat itu, beberapa orang sepupunya yang selama beberapa tahun sebelumnya tampak menjauh dari Yoongi, kini acap kali berusaha membuka percakapan dengannya. Sesekali mereka bercanda, tanpa satu pun menyeret topik orientasi seksualnya yang menjadi bahan obrolan tidak sedap. Yang paling mencengangkan, mereka menikmati kehadiran makhluk _feline_ yang semakin meramaikan kediaman keluarga Min. Keponakannya yang lebih kecil berteriak riuh saat Serendipity berusaha melarikan diri dari tangan-tangan yang hendak menyentuh sang hewan _feline_ yang menyeret perhatian semua orang. Sebagian lagi masih terlalu enggan hanya melontarkan sepatah kata pada Yoongi dan menyortir diri mereka jauh-jauh dari Yoongi.

Yoongi pun tak terlalu mempedulikan suasana ribut pertemuan keluarga besar-besaran yang tiba-tiba saja sudah diselenggarakan di dalam rumahnya karena ia sendiri sedang sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan bibinya yang berkebetulan membuka salon di Daegu, hingga ia mendapat telepon dari Namjoon. Panik mendapati telepon dari pemuda itu, buru-buru Yoongi mengangsurkan diri ke kamar mandi dan mengunci diri dari dalam.

"_Yeoboseyo_? Namjoon-_ah_?"

"_Ah, _Hyung_. Maaf meneleponmu pada sembarang waktu seperti ini._"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau tumben sekali meneleponku?"

Suara Namjoon terdengar serak dan semakin berat saat ia menjawab, "_Aku—aku sudah berbicara dengan kedua orang tuaku, dan… Mereka berkata mereka sudah mau menerimaku sekarang._"

"Bukankah ini berita bagus? Apakah kau menangis, Joon-_ah_?"

Suara serak yang mengindikasikan pemuda yang sedang berbicara dengannya tersebut baru saja menangis, menjawab sambil tertawa pelan, "_Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku merasa lega sekali. Kedua orang tuaku meminta maaf padaku dan memelukku, bilang kalau mereka menyesal tidak mengajakku bicara sama sekali selama beberapa bulan lebih. Mereka bilang mereka mengkhawatirkan diriku—takut akan stigma yang timbul di masyarakat oleh orang-orang seperti diriku, takut aku harus berhadapan dengan tatapan benci dari orang-orang dan aku tidak akan tahan dengan tanggapan dari orang-orang ini. Lalu sekarang mereka mengatakan mereka akan mendukungku habis-habisan kalau ada orang yang mengolok-olok orientasi seksualku. Mereka juga bilang, selama ini aku sudah banyak membuat mereka bangga. Tidak seharusnya mereka kecewa hanya karena anak sulung laki-laki mereka menjadi seorang gay,_" cerita Namjoon dengan semangat baru di setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan._ "Aku tidak salah mengikuti saranmu, _Hyung_._"

"Senang bisa membantumu," balas Yoongi dengan tulus. Ia turut senang mendengar apa yang dialami oleh Namjoon, karena saat ini pun ia sedang mengalami hal yang sama. Ia merasa lega dengan semua perubahan dalam hidupnya. "Jadi sekarang kau sudah bisa pulang ke rumah dengan tenang, kan?"

"_Yah, untungnya begitu. Walaupun tetap saja aku tidak mungkin menceritakan _perihal _sugar daddy_ku_ pada mereka_. _Mereka tidak akan suka dengan ide aku tidur dengan pria padahal aku masih bisa meminta uang dari kedua orang tuaku. Ah, ngomong, ngomong… Apa Seren sedang bersamamu saat ini?_"

"Sayangnya tidak. Dia sedang terjebak bersama anggota keluargaku yang lain saat ini."

"_Oh, apakah aku mengganggu? Kau sedang ada perkumpulan keluarga, ya?_"

"Jangan khawatir, aku sedang menyendiri saat ini. Lelah juga kalau terus menerus bertemu orang banyak."

"_Kalau begitu, sampai nanti lagi, _Hyung. _Aku senang bisa bertemu dan berteman denganmu. Kita jumpa lagi—di apartemenmu._"

"Sampai jumpa juga, Joon-_ah_."

.

-19-

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat sebelum akhirnya memasuki tahun baru. Yoongi mengucap salam perpisahan dengan anggota keluarganya di Daegu sambil membawa serta Serendipity bersamanya, di mana kedua orang tuanya serta sang kakak tampak berat hati harus melepas kucing miliknya berpisah dengan mereka ("Bagaimana kalau kau membeli kucing baru saja di sana, Yoon?" "Haha, lucu sekali _Eomma_.").

Yoongi masih bertukar pesan dengan Namjoon, kali ini hampir setiap hari mereka bertukar pesan setidaknya belasan kali. Saat ia mencandai Namjoon mereka seperti sepasang kekasih karena terlalu sering bertukar pesan, Namjoon hanya membalas pesannya dengan polos, "_Sayang sekali. Aku masih memiliki sugar daddyku ini dan kau sendiri ini adalah seorang heteroseksual, kan?_"

Sampai sekarang Yoongi mulai kehilangan niatannya untuk mengaku di depan Namjoon kalau ia adalah seorang gay—sama seperti dirinya. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa mengaku sebagai seorang gay di depan temanmu yang juga seorang gay bisa sesulit ini. _Apa karena aku sudah mawas diri kalau aku menyukai dirinya? Atau karena aku takut justru dialah yang berbalik menjauh saat tahu aku juga seorang gay dan tidak pernah memberitahunya?_

Dan tiba-tiba saja Namjoon sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya pada akhir pekan di awal Januari, di masa-masa Yoongi sedang merisaukan orientasi seksualnya yang sesungguhnya pada Namjoon.

Pemuda itu datang dengan membawakan Yoongi banyak makanan, beralasan kalau ia tidak ingin direpotkan oleh sang tuan rumah karena telah datang ke apartemennya.

"Aku juga membawa makanan untuk Serendipity," kata Namjoon dengan wajah berbinar. "Ini semua sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah membantu menyemangati dan menyadarkanku untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuaku."

"Padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini membawakan kami makanan," komentar Yoongi padanya.

Namjoon hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyodorkan makanan kalengan pada Serendipity, dan langsung disambut tanpa ragu oleh kucing berloreng tiga tersebut.

Mereka menonton Netflix seperti sebelumnya, mengobrolkan banyak hal, saling bertukar informasi tentang buku bacaan, sama-sama mengawasi kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Serendipity di ruang tengah. Kegiatan mereka dilakukan secara terus menerus, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasa jenuh. Yoongi sedikit berharap Namjoon juga merasa nyaman seperti dirinya karena ia menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengannya, bukan hanya karena menganggapnya sebagai orang teman.

_Aku tahu, aku berharap terlalu banyak_.

Tanpa sadar, Namjoon telah menghabiskan waktu sampai malam semakin larut, bertepatan dengan salju yang kembali mulai turun.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sini?" tanya Yoongi menawarkan pada Namjoon yang kalang kabut mengecek kembali jadwal bis terakhir.

"Kau serius? Kau ingin aku tidur di sini?"

Intonasi heran dan penuh pertanyaan pada ucapan Namjoon membuat Yoongi kebingungan, "Memangnya ada yang salah kalau kau tidur di sini?"

"Aku gay, _hyung_," Namjoon menekankan jawaban. "Kau tidak mungkin berbagi tempat tidur dengan orang sepertiku, kan?"

Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Siapa yang mengatakan kita akan tidur satu ranjang?" tukasnya dengan nada penuh humor. "Aku bisa tidur di sofa, dan kau tidur di tempat tidurku—"

"Oh, tentu tidak, _Hyung_. Kau tuan rumah di sini, mana mungkin kau tidur di sofa."

Yoongi menunjuk ke arah sofanya yang biasanya hanya muat diduduki oleh dua orang, "Manusia setinggi seratus delapan puluh senti sepertimu akan kepayahan tidur di tempat seperti ini. Atau kau ingin memaksaku membawa mobil malam-malam dan mengantarmu di tengah malam yang dingin begini?"

Namjoon gelagapan, ikut bimbang memikirkan keputusan. "Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa—"

"Kau bisa membawa Serendipity tidur bersamamu," kata Yoongi menambahkan. "Biasanya dia selalu membuatku kesulitan bernapas kalau ikut tidur bersamaku. Mungkin sekarang kau bisa menggantikan diriku sebagai tempat tidur pribadinya."

Ada gelagat ragu pada Namjoon, dan pada akhirnya ia menurut pada tawaran Yoongi. Ia mengekor Yoongi yang menunjukkan letak tempat tidurnya berada dengan Serendipity bertengger di salah satu lengannya.

"Jangan pernah menyesal untuk mendatangi apartemenku lagi hanya karena kau membuatku tidur di sofa, Joon-_ah_," Yoongi berkata lagi, bermaksud meringankan perasaan bersalah di pundak pemuda itu.

"Mungkin aku harus lebih memperhatikan waktu sebelum bertandang ke sini," balas Namjoon.

Yoongi menunjukkan tata letak saklar lampu sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam pada Namjoon, meninggalkannya berduaan bersama Serendipity di kamar tidurnya. Kemudian ia beringsut menuju ruang tengah, menidurkan diri di atas sofanya yang sudah cukup usang meski baru berusia tiga tahun. Sesungguhnya ia masih ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Namjoon, bahkan kalaupun harus menghabiskannya di atas tempat tidur, ingin mencoba melihat rupa pemuda itu saat tertidur.

Ia mulai mengantuk saat otaknya beralih membayangkan dirinya bertukar posisi dengan _sugar daddy_ Namjoon.

Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat kedua kaki jenjang Namjoon melingkar di pinggulnya, dan—

.

-20-

Tidurnya seperti berlalu begitu saja dalam sekejap mata.

Tahu-tahu ia sudah terbangun di sofa dengan mencium aroma segar kopi dan juga sedikit aroma gosong dari dapur. Masih dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk, Yoongi segera menyeret kakinya ke dapur dan mendapati Namjoon kelimpungan mematikan kompor listrik. Bau gosong kembali menyeruak ke lubang hidung Yoongi begitu ia melihat telur yang dimasak di atas teflon setengahnya telah berwarna kecoklatan.

Yoongi pun datang membantunya untuk mematikan kembali kompor listrik. "Kau bisa membangunkanku kalau kau ingin sarapan, Joon-_ah_."

Namjoon melompat kaget saat kedapatan oleh Yoongi sedang memasak, "Uh—aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu, _Hyung_," katanya menghela napas lega. "Karena aku sudah merepotkanmu kemarin, aku berniat membuatkanmu sarapan. Tapi memang aku bodoh kalau sudah berhadapan dengan dapur—"

"Kalau begitu duduklah. Biar aku yang memasak untukmu."

Namjoon menurut dan duduk di kursi makan. Yoongi melirik ke sisi dapurnya yang lain dan mendapati Serendipity sudah hampir menghabiskan makanannya. Ia menebak Namjoon sudah bangun jauh lebih awal darinya dan tersenyum memikirkan hal tersebut.

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan yang terdiri dari telur goreng, roti bakar, dan juga kopi kental yang dibuat oleh Namjoon. Berkali-kali Namjoon meminta maaf padanya karena hampir membakar teflon miliknya dan ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh Yoongi.

Sudah lama ia tidak menghabiskan sarapan dengan orang lain—selain dengan keluarganya selama ia berada di Daegu. Terakhir ia melewati sarapan dengan orang lain adalah bersama Jimin di apartemen mantannya itu. Perasaan rindu pada hubungan percintaannya yang sudah beberapa bulan kandas, mulai menghampiri Yoongi. Ia membayangkan apa jadinya jika ia menghabiskan sarapan-sarapan berikutnya berdua bersama Namjoon, dengan Serendipity sebagai pengisi di antara mereka.

Namjoon berpamitan selesai ia meminjam kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuh dengan air hangat dan kembali menghujani Yoongi dengan ucapan maaf sekaligus terima kasih.

"Datanglah lagi ke sini, Joon-_ah_. Aku akan menyediakan matras untukmu kalau perlu."

Namjoon menyeringai lebar ke arahnya dan membungkukkan tubuh, lalu menghilang di ambang pintu.

Tidak lama kemudian, ponselnya kembali berdering oleh panggilan dari Kihyun.

"_Hei, Yoon," _suara Kihyun terdengar riang seperti biasa, _"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bar malam ini? Aku punya kenalan untukmu kalau kau tertarik._"

Yoongi tidak mau repot-repot untuk berpikir dua kali, "Aku akan ikut minum-minum bersamamu, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkenalan dengan orang lain." Matanya menyorot pada Serendipity yang ikut balas menatapnya dari arah dapur. "Kurasa aku lebih tertarik menghabiskan waktu bersama Serendity untuk saat ini daripada bersama kekasih yang baru."

.

-21-

Cahaya yang berasal dari lampu neon menghiasi fasad bar yang ia kunjungi sesampainya Yoongi di tempat yang telah dijanjikan oleh Kihyun. _Southside Parlor_ adalah salah satu bar terkenal di Seoul, menyediakan berbagai macam minuman beralkohol dalam beragam harga. Tempat itu juga menjadi salah satu tempat yang sering ia kunjungi bersama teman-teman di tempatnya bekerja dulu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jimin—dan juga menjadi tempatnya pelan-pelan mulai menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu.

Serendipity yang sekarang ini sedang ia tinggalkan di apartemennya sendirian bersama sejumlah stok makanan dan juga mainan sempat terpikirkan oleh Yoongi begitu ia disambut oleh hiruk pikuk manusia di dalam bar beserta suara dentuman _speaker_. Ia tiba-tiba ingin kembali ke apartemen dan bermalas-malasan di atas sofa bersama Serendipity yang bertengger di atas perutnya. Ada saat-saat di mana Yoongi merasa panik apabila harus bertemu dengan banyak orang dalam satu waktu sekaligus, memaksanya untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka. Kihyun meyakinkannya kalau mereka hanya akan minum-minum di meja _standing_ _bar_ dan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka yang sengaja menggelar _open table_.

"Kau serius tidak mau punya kekasih baru lagi setelah putus dari Jimin?" tanya Kihyun sambil menegak satu gelas _straight _Martini. "Tidak mungkin kau bisa bertahan dengan tidak berhubungan seksual sama sekali dalam dua bulan ini. Kau, kan—ganas."

Yoongi menegak habis Martini miliknya. "Aku tidak ingat pernah membeberkan semua pengalaman seksualku di tempat tidur padamu. Aku sudah katakan kalau saat ini aku sudah puas bersama kucingku."

"Tetap saja aku kasihan. Kau dipaksa untuk memelihara seekor kucing yang merupakan milik mantanmu."

"Aku tidak menyesal telah memelihara Serendipity. Dia teman yang menyenangkan."

Kihyun masih belum mau menyerah dan menunjukkan halaman profil Instagram seseorang yang tidak dikenal Yoongi, "Lihat. Kenalanku merupakan orang yang tampan dan setinggi Jimin. Dia gay sejak di bangku sekolah menengah," tangannya menggeser tombol _scroll_—memberitahu Yoongi bagaimana rupa orang yang ingin ia comblangi dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengus remeh, "Lebih kau saja yang mengencaninya kalau kau bilang dia tampan."

"Kenapa kau tidak tertarik begitu? Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah menemukan pengganti Jimin yang baru?" jeda yang berselang terlalu lama membuat Kihyun langsung menyeringai jahil. "Rupanya benar-benar ada, ya? Di mana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"…aku bertemu dengannya di taman. Saat itu aku sedang membawa Serendipity ke dokter hewan dan tiba-tiba saja Seren menghilang entah ke mana. Orang ini—" Yoongi membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah, "—dia mengembalikan Serendipity padaku."

"Kesannya terlalu mengada-ada, tapi lanjutkan," komentar Kihyun pada Yoongi. Yoongi mempelototinya dengan jengkel dan sahabatnya itu langsung terkikik pelan, "Maaf, tapi cara kalian bertemu, rasanya seperti takdir saja. Lalu bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia juga seorang gay?"

"Dia tidak mengaku pada hari pertama kami bertemu, sudah jelas. Dia baru mengatakannya pada pertemuan keempat kami."

"Lalu sekarang kalian sudah berpacaran?"

"Tidak, tidak. Dia punya seorang _sugar daddy_ dan sekarang masih menjalin hubungan dengannya. Lagipula, sepertinya aku tidak termasuk dalam tipe pria yang ingin ia kencani," keluh Yoongi dengan masam.

"Kau kedengaran ingin sekali mengencaninya," seloroh Kihyun, "Sama seperti saat kau sedang mendekati Jimin. Apa dia mirip dengan Jimin sampai-sampai kau jatuh hati pada orang ini?"

"Mereka berdua berbeda dalam beberapa hal tertentu, tapi ada banyak kesamaan dari Jimin yang kutemui pada diri orang ini. Dari cara mereka berbicara dan juga cara mereka mengemukakan pendapat. Tambahan lagi, orang ini sangat menyukai kucing."

"Apa jangan-jangan kau melihat sosok orang ini sebagai pelarian diri dari Jimin? Karena dia mengingatkanmu pada Jimin?"

Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat jantung Yoongi berhenti selama sedetik. "Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tertarik pada orang ini karena karakternya yang unik, bukan karena dia mengingatkanku pada Jimin," sangkal Yoongi cepat. "Dia membuatku merasa nyaman. Dia membuatku merasa lebih terbuka, dalam beberapa hal. Sayangnya sekarang ini aku hanya bisa berteman dengannya. Tambahan lagi, aku belum memberitahunya orientasi seksualku yang sesungguhnya padanya."

"Kau gila?!" Kihyun meninju pundak Yoongi agak keras, "Bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau kau juga seorang gay padanya?! Kalian ini berteman, kan?!"

"Kecilkan suaramu sebelum kau memberitahu semua orang kalau aku ini seorang gay," bentak Yoongi, merendahkan suaranya dengan dramatis, "Aku tidak berani mengatakannya karena aku takut malah dia yang berbalik menjauhiku! Maksudku, aku baru saja putus dan dia pasti akan langsung tahu aku berusaha mendekatinya karena aku juga seorang gay! Aku tidak mau dia salah paham seperti itu!"

Kihyun meremas wajahnya sendiri, "Aduh, Min Yoongi, kenapa kau sebodoh ini! Mana mungkin dia akan langsung menjauhimu begitu tahu kau juga seorang gay sepertinya! Justru dia pasti malah senang saat tahu kau juga seorang gay sepertinya! Kecuali kau menerangkan langsung kalau kau suka padanya!"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi panik, "Masa aku harus mengaku kalau aku juga gay sepertinya?!"

"Itu kedengaran lebih baik. Kau bukan seorang pengecut, kan? Mengakulah kalau kau seorang gay pada orang yang kau taksir ini."

"Kau mengatakannya dengan mudah! Coba kau rasakan sendiri bagaimana menjadi pria gay sepertiku!"

Buru-buru keduanya menghentikan perdebatan kecil mereka saat beberapa pengunjung menelengkan kepala ke arah mereka, memandang dengan wajah penasaran. Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu, berharap tidak satupun dari mereka mencuri dengar kalau dirinya adalah seorang homoseksual. Bar yang didatanginya ini bukanlah bar umum yang didatangi oleh pria gay dan masih menjadi persepsi yang buruk kalau-kalau orientasi seksualnya diketahui oleh orang lain.

Kihyun memesankan mereka dua gelas _straight_ untuk kedua kalinya ketika matanya menangkap dua orang yang tidak asing di matanya.

Dua orang itu bukanlah Jimin ataupun Hoseok—melainkan Namjoon beserta _sugar daddy_nya.

Mereka tidak datang hanya berdua, tetapi juga ditemani oleh sekelompok orang bersetelan khas orang-orang kelas atas. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah laki-laki berusia di atas tiga puluh tahun, sisanya dua orang wanita, Jiho dan juga Namjoon—sosok paling muda di antara mereka. Sepuluh orang tersebut duduk di atas meja bundar yang sudah direservasi secara khusus dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja.

Yoongi menepuk pelan lengan Kihyun, meminta perhatian sahabatnya itu sebentar, "Hei, Hyunnie, kau penasaran dengan orang yang kutaksir saat ini, kan?" tepat perhatian Kihyun tertuju padanya, Yoongi menunjuk pada meja yang diapit oleh dua kolom kecil, tempat di mana Namjoon duduk bersama kawanannya. "Kau lihat pemuda berambut abu-abu di sana? Yang duduk di sebelah pria berambut pirang paling ujung dekat kolom?"

Kihyun menyipitkan matanya, "Uhh? Kukira dia akan setipe dengan Jimin—"

"Dia juga tampan, brengsek."

"Maksudku bukan begitu! Dia—dia tinggi, tampak maskulin. Kelihatan seperti pria heteroseksual pada umumnya. Kau serius mengatakan dia itu pria yang kau taksir? Bukannya selama ini kau menyukai pria yang mungil tapi tangguh seperti Jimin?"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada penampilan luarnya, Kihyun. Kalaupun aku punya kekasih, hal pertama yang kupikirkan adalah apakah aku tertarik pada perwatakan yang dia miliki," gerutu Yoongi, menyesal memberitahu seperti apa gambaran Namjoon pada sahabatnya itu.

Mereka mengawasi sekelompok orang tersebut dari jauh dan Yoongi sendiri mengajak Kihyun memilih tempat yang lebih tersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan sedang menelisik mereka dari jauh.

Sekalipun bar itu dipenuhi banyak orang, Namjoon beserta _sugar daddy_nya tetap berinteraksi seperti yang Yoongi lihat di pelataran perpustakaan, bahkan jauh lebih leluasa. Sang _sugar daddy_ sedang menyampaikan sesuatu ke hadapan kawanannya—mungkin sedang menyampaikan suatu cerita yang begitu lucu sampai-sampai semua orang di satu meja tersebut terbahak-bahak mendengar ceritanya. Termasuk Namjoon yang menjatuhkan diri ke belakang sandaran kursi, berupaya untuk menahan tawanya yang tak terkendali. Tidak sampai di situ, sang _sugar daddy_ menarik tangan Namjoon, menyuruh pemuda itu bertukar tempat duduk dengan rekan di sebelahnya sehingga keduanya saling duduk bersebelahan.

Mereka tidak tampak terganggu dengan pandangan aneh yang diberikan oleh orang-orang sekitar, melihat interaksi tak wajar keduanya karena bukan hanya Namjoon beserta _sugar daddy_nya yang secara eksplisit menunjukkan kedekatan mereka, melainkan juga beberapa orang lainnya. Yoongi bisa melihat dua orang wanita yang duduk bersama mereka mulai berciuman, dan sepasang pria lainnya saling berangkul-angkulan—yang bagi Yoongi sendiri terasa terlalu akrab. Jiho mengobrol dengan tiga orang di seberangnya, asyik dengan obrolan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Tanpa Yoongi kira, bisa saja mereka merupakan pengunjung tetap bar ini karena beberapa orang pelayan juga bersikap biasa-biasa saja terhadap kelompok ini.

Dilihatnya lagi, Namjoon kali ini semakin menggeser tubuhnya ke dekat sang _sugar daddy_ yang dengan tak kalah antusias menyelipkan tangannya ke pundak Namjoon, menarik wajah mereka semakin dekat.

Yoongi menyentak menjauhi meja bar, merasa marah dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. "Sudah saatnya aku kembali sekarang. Aku khawatir meninggalkan Serendipity terlalu lama."

Kihyun menoleh padanya dengan terheran-heran, "Lho? Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin menguntit mereka lebih lama lagi?"

"Sudah cukup," ia mengambil dompet di balik saku celananya dan memberikan selembar sepuluh ribu won pada sang bartender. "Aku juga yang membayar untuk bagianmu. Kalau kau masih mau berlama-lama di sini, aku akan pulang duluan dengan taksi."

Kihyun masih tampak kebingungan, "Kau tidak penasaran dengan mereka? Kau juga tidak sadar kalau _sugar daddy_ dari pria yang kau sukai itu orang ternama? Kim Boseok?"

Yoongi hanya mengibaskan tangannya dengan pasif dan membuang muka, "Aku pulang duluan."

Sahabatnya tersebut tidak menahan Yoongi lebih lama, membiarkan pria itu menyeruak ke kerumunan pengunjung yang semakin berdatangan.

Yoongi melangkah sendirian ke trotoar, memanggil sebuah taksi dan berangkat menuju apartemennya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah meninggalkan Kihyun sendirian di bar, tapi ia juga tidak tahan melihat kedekatan antara Namjoon dengan _sugar daddy_nya. Memang tidak sepantasnya ia merasa cemburu pada orang yang sama sekali bukan kekasihnya.

Apa daya?

Semua isi kepalanya sekarang dipenuhi oleh sosok Kim Namjoon.

Setibanya di apartemen, ia melihat Serendipity sedang menggelinjang kegirangan dengan bantal miliknya. Yoongi sama sekali tidak tersenyum melihat kelakuan kucingnya tersebut dan lantas merebut bantalnya dengan cuma-cuma.

"Saatnya tidur, Seren. Waktu bermainnya sudah habis," ujarnya masam dengan wajah merengut.

Serendipity menghentikan aktivitasnya di atas tempat tidur dan mengamati Yoongi dengan penuh tanda tanya, menanyakan perubahan sikap sang majikan. Yoongi mengacuhkan sorot mata Serendipity ke arahnya dan menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur, tanpa menyikat gigi dan membasuh muka. Ia merasa terlalu lelah, terlalu kesal.

Ia juga tidak punya tenaga untuk memindahkan Serendipity yang berangsur-angsur tidur di atas punggungnya.

.

-22-

Namjoon mengiriminya pesan selama beberapa kali sehari kemudian, menanyakan apakah ia dapat mendatangi apartemen Yoongi.

Tangan Yoongi sudah gatal ingin membalas pesan dari pemuda itu, tetapi kendati sebagian hatinya yang merasa rindu pada Namjoon juga berembuk dengan rasa cemburunya melihat Namjoon bersama orang lain, Yoongi menahan diri untuk membalas pesan dari Namjoon sehari setelahnya. Pun jawaban yang ia berikan pada pemuda itu hanya terdiri dari pesan yang beralasan bahwa Namjoon tidak dapat mendatangi apartemennya secara singkat, pesan yang menyiratkan kalau ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membalas pesan Namjoon.

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_Hyung? Apa terjadi sesuatu?_

Yoongi sudah tahu Namjoon akan curiga dengan perubahan sikapnya pada hari itu, tapi ia mau pura-pura tidak tahu.

_**Min Yoongi**__:_

_Tidak ada apa-apa._

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin lain kali._

Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman membaca balasan dari Namjoon. Tidak seharusnya ia kesal pada Namjoon karena Namjoon sendiri sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

Entah dari mana, muncul pikiran untuk mencaritahu siapa _sugar daddy _dari Namjoon. Yoongi langsung menegakkan diri di kursi malasnya dan kembali membuka layar ponselnya. Ia mengingat-ingat nama _sugar daddy_ dari Namjoon yang beberapa kali sempat disebut oleh pemuda itu. Dahinya mengerut heran saat ia mengingat Kihyun menyebutkan nama yang berbeda dari nama yang disebutkan oleh Namjoon.

_Kim Boseok?_

Begitu ia mencari nama itu melalui aplikasi safari, ia melihat berbagai macam tampilan foto pria yang jelas-jelas adalah _sugar daddy _dari Namjoon. Terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya dan penyandang marga Kim yang berada di strata paling atas, Kim Boseok yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kim Jiseok telah lama digandrungi oleh harta yang melimpah ruah. Pria itu juga telah berkali-kali sekolah di luar negeri dan kini menjalankan anak perusahaan yang dikelola oleh ayahnya sebagai pemegang kendali utama perusahaan.

Foto-foto Kim Boseok juga menampilkan pria itu sebagai pria karismatik yang murah senyum, berperawakan tinggi dengan senyum cemerlang, serta wajah tampan dengan tubuh atletis bak patung Yunani. Jauh berbeda dengan penampilan fisik Yoongi.

_Mana mungkin Namjoon tertarik padaku kalau dia sudah mendapatkan pria seperti ini,_ pikirnya kesal.

Tidak ia duga, Serendipity melompat ke atas tubuhnya dan membanting ponsel miliknya hingga jatuh ke atas lantai. Yoongi menyeru panik melihat Serendipity mulai menggigit _casing_ ponselnya secara agresif, "Seren! Berhenti menggigiti ponselku!"

Setelah berbaku hantam dengan kuku-kuku panjang milik kucingnya yang lupa ia potong beberapa hari ini, Yoongi berhasil menyelamatkan ponselnya yang kini dipenuhi baret-baret bekas tancapan gigi dan kuku Serendipity. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak senang mengetahui keadaan ponselnya tersebut dan dengan gemas meremas wajah hewan _feline_ di sebelahnya. "Kenapa di antara banyak mainan kau malah menggigiti ponselku, huh?" geramnya.

Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada layar ponselnya dan mendapati nama Kim Namjoon tertera di sana. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Yoongi menyadari akibat ulah kucingnya, ponselnya malah mengirimkan sebuah pesan dengan kata-kata acak tak beraturan. Ponselnya pun bergetar tak lama kemudian.

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

? _hyung_?

"Lihat, Seren. Ini semua ulahmu. Padahal aku sedang tidak ingin berkomunikasi dengannya," gerutu Yoongi pada Serendipity yang beralih menggigiti tangannya dengan main-main.

_**Min Yoongi**__:_

_Maaf, yang barusan itu Seren. Dia bermain-main dengan ponselku dan tanpa sengaja malah mengirimimu pesan_

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_Oh, begitukah? Kupikir memang kau yang mengirimiku pesan_

Ada kekecewaan yang tertera pada pesan balasan yang dikirimkan oleh Namjoon. Yoongi memandangi Serendipity yang masih tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dan kembali bergumam, "Kau memang setan cilik, kau tahu itu, Seren?"

_**Min Yoongi**__:_

_Hei, kalau kau tidak keberatan, mungkin lebih baik kita bertemu di café milik temanmu?_

.

-23-

Yoongi tiba di café milik Jiho sebelum Namjoon tiba di sana.

"Maaf aku terlambat," kata Namjoon memberi alasan, "Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai di sini."

"Dengan _sugar daddy_mu?"

Rona merah di ujung telinga Namjoon cukup memberikan penjelasan. "Seharusnya aku bertemu dengannya hari ini, tapi aku ingat kalau aku sudah membuat janji duluan denganmu." Pemuda itu menurunkan _satchel_ yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya di atas meja, sebelum perhatiannya teralih pada Serendipity. "Kupikir kau sedang menghindariku, _Hyung._ Kau tampak_—_tidak berminat untuk berkomunikasi denganku."

"Aku sedang sibuk," dusta Yoongi, "Maaf apabila pesanku sedikit menyinggungmu atau membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Oh, tidak masalah sama sekali! Harusnya aku tahu kau sedang sibuk!" sergah Namjoon cepat-cepat.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Namjoon merebakan dirinya di sebelah Serendipity, mengajak kucing itu bermain bersamanya. Dan Yoongi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyinggung apa yang ia lihat di bar beberapa hari lalu.

"Sekitar lima hari lalu, aku melihatmu di bar."

Namjoon memiringkan tubuh agar dapat melihat Yoongi lebih jelas, "Bar?" ia berusaha mengingat. Lalu mulutnya tersingkap lebar-lebar, "Ah. Maksudmu _Southside Parlor_?" Yoongi mengangguk ke arahnya dan wajah Namjoon kembali merona, "Rupanya kau juga di sana dan melihatku bersama yang lain, ya? Kenapa kau tidak menyapaku?"

"Kau tampak sedang sibuk di sana. Kau sedang bersama banyak orang."

Pernyataan Yoongi membuat Namjoon salah tingkah, "Maaf. Pasti pemandangan yang kau lihat pada hari itu di bar sama sekali tidak membuatmu nyaman."

_Yah, atau lebih tepatnya membuatku kesal. Kenapa kau masih bertahan dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak mau memegang komitmen denganmu_? "Kenapa aku harus merasa tidak nyaman? Kau sedang bersama dengan orang—yang kau cintai saat itu. Karena hanya jadi penonton, aku jadi merasa tidak enak untuk menginterupsi acara kalian."

"Apa mungkin lain kali kau ingin pergi ke bar bersamaku?" ajak Namjoon dengan senyuman iseng di wajahnya. "Aku bisa membawa banyak teman-teman wanitaku ke sana untuk kukenalkan padamu."

_Kau orang yang ingin kudekati, sialan_.

"Aku sedang tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan saat ini. Tapi kalau kau mengajakku ke bar, siapa yang bisa menolak? Masalahnya, apa _sugar daddy_mu mengizinkanmu jalan-jalan berdua dengan pria lain?"

"Pfft, mana mungkin dia melarangku. Lagipula kau ini seorang heteroseksual dan aku bukanlah seorang wanita yang bisa tertarik dengan mudahnya denganmu. Memangnya sejak kapan seorang pria gay dilarang berjalan bersama pria normal lainnya kalau dia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mereka?"

Yoongi berupaya sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan rasa tersinggungnya, "Benar juga. Tapi kalau kita pergi ke bar, aku tidak bisa membawa Serendipity."

"Serendipity tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, kan, jika kau meninggalkannya di dalam apartemenmu dengan banyak makanan?"

"Ya, dia memang suka sekali makan." Yoongi berhenti sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau aku yang bergantian pergi ke apartemenmu? Selama ini kau yang selalu datang ke apartemenku tapi aku sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh tempat di mana kau tinggal."

"Apartemenku melarang hewan peliharaan masuk dan aku ingin bertemu dengan Serendipity sesering mungkin kalau bisa," protes Namjoon setengah merengek, membuat Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum melihat kelakuan pemuda itu.

"Aku bisa membawanya diam-diam, kalau kau mengizinkan."

"Kau akan membuatku kena masalah, _Hyung_."

"Aku akan memikirkan cara supaya kau tidak terkena masalah karenanya."

Tubuh Namjoon sampai ikut berguncang karena tawa yang pemuda itu keluarkan, "Kenapa kau bisa seaneh ini, _Hyung_?"

Percakapan mereka tertunda saat seseorang mendatangi keduanya, memanggil nama Namjoon. Serentak, keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut dan melihat _sugar daddy_ dari Namjoon—Kim Boseok alias Kim Jiseok, telah berdiri di belakang mereka. Pria itu sedikit berkeringat meski di luar sana udara masih cukup dingin dan napasnya tersengal-sengal, menyatakan jika ia menyambangi _café_ ini dengan berjalan kaki. Tangan kokohnya mencengkeram lengan Namjoon begitu kuat sampai-sampai Namjoon tertarik ke arahnya.

"Jiseok-_hyung_?"

Jiseok mengatur napas dan baru berkata, "Joon-_ah_, aku harus berbicara denganmu. Penting."

"A-aku sedang bersama temanku saat ini—"

Namjoon melempar pandangan pada Yoongi, tampak ragu dan Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya. "Lebih baik kau bicara dengannya sekarang, aku yang akan bermain bersama Serendipity."

Mendengar perkataan Yoongi, akhirnya Namjoon membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi oleh Jiseok ke suatu ruangan yang terletak tidak pada satu area dengannya. Ada sedikit perasaan gamang yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam diri Yoongi begitu ia melihat sosok Jiseok tepat dengan kedua matanya sendiri, terutama melihat ekspresi serius di wajah Jiseok. Apapun yang terjadi saat ini di antara mereka, Yoongi bisa mengungkap kalau mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Jiho mendatangi Yoongi selepas Namjoon dan sang _sugar daddy _pergi meninggalkannya berdua dengan kucingnya.

"_Annyeong_, Min Yoongi-_ssi_," sapa Jiho ringan dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepala pada pria itu dan mengira Jiho hanya sekadar menyapanya, berniat membuatnya tidak merasa terlalu sendirian di area bermain makhluk _feline_ sampai pria itu melanjutkan, "Kudengar dari Namjoon, kalian berdua ini berteman, ya?"

"Ya. Apa ada yang salah kalau kami berteman?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa pria heteroseksual sepertimu bisa merasa nyaman berteman dengannya dan bertemu berduaan," ucapan Jiho membuat Yoongi lekas-lekas menyentakkan kepalanya pada pria itu.

"Kau juga seorang hetero dan kau pun berteman dengannya, kan?" Yoongi memutar pernyataan tersebut pada Jiho.

"Aku seorang panseksual, sayangnya," kata Jiho menerangkan. Ia berlutut untuk mengusap tubuh Serendipity, "Aneh saja rasanya, pria heteroseksual sepertimu dengan mudahnya membiarkan Namjoon mendatangi apartemenmu secara cuma-cuma. Pada umumnya, orang heteroseksual pasti tidak merasa nyaman saat tahu temannya adalah seorang gay. Dia pasti akan mencari cara supaya tidak berduaan dengan temannya yang gay karena takut akan ikut terseret dalam dunia mereka. Aku juga dengar dari Namjoon kalau kau cukup suportif dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan LGBT, tapi mana mungkin dengan semudah itu kau membiarkan orang yang belum lama kau kenal—seorang gay pula, mendatangi apartemenmu? Yah, kuakui Namjoon memang sangat menyukai semua jenis hewan, terutama kucingmu sangat manis, tapi apa benar bila kau memang mendekati Namjoon dengan dalih ingin berteman dengannya?"

Yoongi menelan ludah. Apa-apaan pria ini? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu padanya seolah-olah ia mendekati Namjoon dengan maksud tertentu? Atau mungkin Jiho sudah mencurigai orientasi seksualnya? "Apa kau mencurigaiku sebagai orang yang punya niatan jahat padanya?"

Jiho terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, "Tidak. Aku malah berpikir kau menyukainya."

Pernyataan gamblang dari Jiho membuat Yoongi gelagapan, "Aku menyukainya? Kau tahu aku seorang heteroseksual, kan? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti ini padaku, seolah-olah kau sudah lama mengenalku?"

"Aku ini teman Namjoon dan aku sudah pasti juga mengawasi dengan siapa saja ia berteman. Seharusnya saat ini kita juga berteman mengingat kau dianggap sebagai salah seorang kawannya," Jiho mengingatkan. "Tenang saja. Kalau hal itu tidak benar, bisa saja aku menyalah artikan keinginanmu untuk berteman dengannya atas dasar kagum. Dia adalah pemuda yang berkarisma, dan tidaklah aneh kalau para pria heteroseksual sepertimu tertarik untuk mengobrol lebih dalam dengan Namjoon." Ia berhenti mengusap tubuh Serendipity dan angkat diri, "Aku pun berharap bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh, Min Yoongi. Siapa tahu kita bisa akrab suatu saat nanti."

Yoongi hanya melempar pandangan menjemukan pada Jiho dan menyeret tubuh Serendipity ke pelukannya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman setelah mendengar semua yang telah disampaikan oleh Jiho padanya. Ia berharap Jiho tidak pernah berkata macam-macam pada Namjoon, membicarakan hal negatif tentang dirinya.

Ia menunggu sampai dua puluh menit kemudian untuk melihat Namjoon kembali. Pemuda itu bersikap acuh saat Jiseok kembali memanggilnya, hendak berpamitan, dan terpaksa pergi sebelum Namjoon sempat membalas salamnya. Yoongi terus memandangi Namjoon dengan rasa penasaran, mengamati pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu mengernyitkan dahi dan mengetatkan rahangnya. Tampaknya pembicaraan mereka merupakan pembicaraan tidak menyenangkan, terlihat dari rupa Namjoon saat ini.

Yoongi tidak berani menanyakan apa yang terjadi karena Namjoon lah yang mengungkapnya sendiri, "Aku minta maaf atas interupsi yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Dia hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sedang membuat _mood_ku turun."

"Bisa kupahami."

Ekspresi Namjoon mulai melunak saat Serendipity membenamkan kepalanya ke pangkuan pemuda itu, dan tertidur tidak lama setelahnya.

Yoongi baru mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya tepat menjelang pertengahan bulan Februari.

.

-24-

Jiho sepertinya tidak pernah mengabari Namjoon apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Yoongi karena ia tidak melihat perubahan dramatis dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka. Namjoon masih menghubunginya setiap hari, masih antusias menanyakan kabar Serendipity melalui pesan.

Yoongi juga masih menyempatkan diri bertemu dengan Namjoon selama beberapa kali di bulan Januari, walaupun jadwal kerjanya semakin lama semakin menghimpit kebebasannya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu. Semakin lama, Namjoon semakin berusaha mengurangi topik yang berkaitan dengan _sugar daddy_nya setiap kali Yoongi tidak sengaja membawa topik itu kembali ke permukaan. Yoongi pun sudah kehilangan minat untuk mencari tahu tentang _sugar daddy _dari Namjoon, terlalu jenuh memikirkan perasaannya sendiri setiap kali mengingat bagaimana Jiseok—sang _sugar daddy _—membuat Yoongi cemburu hanya dengan menyentuh tubuh Namjoon.

Memasuki akhir pekan, Yoongi dan Namjoon telah berjanji untuk menghabiskan waktu di bar _Southside Parlor_. Namjoon mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan penat sekaligus meneraktir Yoongi setelah baru saja mendapatkan bonus akhir tahunnya di bulan Januari ("Petugas personalia perpustakaan tempatku bekerja memang payah. Sudah lebih dari tiga kali aku terlambat mendapatkan gaji yang semestinya kudapatkan di awal bulan."). Yoongi berusaha menolaknya, tapi Namjoon memaksa dan akhirnya Yoongi menerima tawaran tersebut (kesudahannya Yoongi pun merasa senang karena bisa mengajak Namjoon pergi selain ke café, perpustakaan, dan juga apartemennya).

Kemudian datang pesan dua jam sebelum rencana minum-minum mereka berlangsung, Yoongi mendapat pesan dari Namjoon.

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_Hyung, aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi rasanya aku harus membatalkan pertemuan kita hari ini._

Yoongi hampir melempar ponsel dan juga Serendipity yang sedang berjibaku dengan tangannya di atas sofa, terkaget-kaget mendapatkan pesan mendadak tersebut. Ia sudah memilih pakaian terbaiknya hari itu, menyiapkan topik apa saja yang akan ia ungkit pada pertemuan mereka agar ia tidak keceplosan menyebut sang _sugar daddy_, juga membelikan sejumput makanan untuk Serendipity kalau-kalau ia pulang terlalu larut.

Melampiaskan frustasinya dengan berteriak sampai mengejutkan Serendipity, Yoongi membalas pesan Namjoon senetral mungkin.

_**Min Yoongi**__:_

_Kenapa tiba-tiba?_

_**Kim Namjoon**__:_

_Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini._

Yoongi tidak lagi membalas pesan Namjoon, merasa begitu kecewa rencana pertemuan mereka ini dibatalkan tiba-tiba.

Ia melirik Serendipity yang mengeong cukup keras padanya, seperti memrotes aksi sang majikan yang tiba-tiba saja mengejutkannya, "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak marah, tapi pertemuan kami malam ini harus dibatalkan tiba-tiba! Memang kami bisa pergi di hari lain, tapi aku sudah mengantisipasi pertemuan kami hari ini dan menunggunya dengan begitu antusias!"

Bodoh rasanya menjelaskan sesuatu pada seekor hewan berkaki empat yang tidak mengerti bahasa manusia, tapi Yoongi menumpahkan semuanya pada Serendipity. Serendipity yang mencium perubahan emosi Yoongi, duduk dengan patuh di kaki pria itu, mendengarkan dengan setia. Rasa marah yang berkecamuk di dada Yoongi berangsur-angsur surut dan kini ia merasa bersalah marah-marah di hadapan kucingnya itu.

"Seharusnya aku memang tidak marah seperti ini, ya? Aku benar-benar bodoh," kata Yoongi, menegur dirinya sendiri. Ia menggendong Serendipity dan menimangnya seperti bayi. "Ternyata memang kaulah yang membuatku merasa tenang saat ini."

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Yoongi sudah tidak berharap Namjoon mengiriminya pesan dan sesuai dugaannya, justru ia mendapat pesan dari Seokjin—seniornya di tempat bekerja.

_**Jin-hyung**__:_

_Hei, Yoon, mau pergi minum bersamaku dan Jeongguk tidak?_

_Aku yang bayar ;)_

_Kalau kau tidak membalas pesan ini dalam waktu satu menit, aku tidak jadi meneraktirmu_

Yoongi menoleh pada kucingnya, meminta persetujuan, "Apa lebih baik aku tetap pergi? Hanya saja kali ini dengan orang lain." Serendipity mengeong rendah. "Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'."

.

-25-

Seokjin dan Jeongguk adalah dua orang idiot yang tidak berhenti membuat Yoongi gemas dengan tingkah mereka. Meski salah satu dari keduanya adalah senior di tempat Yoongi bekerja dan satunya lagi hanya mahasiswa yang kebetulan magang, hubungan keduanya sudah seperti saudara yang sudah lama tinggal satu rumah, tidak berhenti merecoki satu sama lain. Saat Seokjin menjemput Yoongi di apartemennya pun ia dan Jeongguk sudah terlibat perdebatan bodoh mengenai taruhan minum di dalam bar. Bahkan mereka masih sempat-sempatnya berdebat untuk mencuri perhatian Serendipity ("Tidak, _Hyung_, dia ini bukan _sugar glider_ milikmu. Tidak akan mempan kalau kau memberinya makan cacing." "Lalu kau pikir dia tidak akan sakit perut kalau kau memberinya makan anjing?! Apa yang kau berikan padanya?!" "Menyingkir dari kucingku sebelum kalian mencelakainya.")

Dengan adanya mereka berdua, Yoongi merasa bersyukur ia bisa melupakan sejenak kegelisahannya akan rencana minum-minumnya dengan Namjoon yang sempat tertunda.

Mereka sampai di sana menjelang pukul sembilan malam di sebuah _nightclub_ pada daerah Itaewon. Berbeda dengan bar yang sebelumnya selalu dikunjungi oleh Yoongi, tempat ini penuh justru karena orang-orang berdatangan untuk menonton pertunjukkan musik sambil minum-minum. Seokjin memesankan mereka minuman paling murah pada bartender dan Jeongguk langsung memprotesnya keras-keras, "Aku sudah tahu kau hanya akan memesankan kami _ginger beer_ murahan seperti ini makanya kau bersedia meneraktir kami!"

Seokjin balas tidak mau kalah, "Beruntung aku mengajakmu ke sini karena jika tidak pasti kau malah akan bermain _game_ sampai pagi hari dan bukannya menyelesaikan desain yang diminta oleh Lee Baekyeong-_nim_!"

Yoongi pura-pura mengacuhkan perdebatan sepele mereka seperti biasanya, walau diam-diam ia selalu menikmati pertikaian bodoh keduanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Seokjin, Yoongi memesan segelas _straight_ Martini yang selalu menjadi minuman favoritnya di bar. Hari ini tiba-tiba saja ia ingin banyak minum dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, lalu pergi tidur sampai tengah hari. _Ada baiknya aku sedikit membatasi minum hari ini supaya aku bisa memberi makan Serendipity besok_.

"Hei, _Hyung_," panggil Jeongguk pada Yoongi di tengah-tengah acara minum-minum mereka, "Aku tahu kau gay dan aku tidak ingin menyinggungmu, tapi apa menurutmu orang-orang itu sama sepertimu?"

Tidak hanya Yoongi yang ikut menoleh pada suatu area di dalam _nightclub_, tetapi juga Seokjin. Mereka melihat sekumpulan pria memasuki area _nightclub_ bersama dengan kepulan asap rokok. Yoongi mengamati mereka dari jauh. Orang-orang tersebut duduk di sebuah meja panjang dan seorang di antara mereka memesankan minuman pada pelayan, sedangkan orang-orang lainnya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Yoongi meringis saat melihat dua orang pria saling bertukar ciuman, beradu mulut dan lidah. Sekalipun ia gay, ia paling benci istilah PDA. Ada hal-hal intim yang sebaiknya tidak dilihat oleh orang lain, termasuk ciuman panas seperti itu. Apalagi saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah _nightclub_ yang jarang didatangi oleh pria gay seperti dirinya. Sudah pasti pemandangan seperti itu menyita perhatian orang banyak. "Apa menurutmu mereka sahabat yang terlalu dekat sampai-sampai merasa bebas untuk berciuman seperti itu?"

"Kalau aku punya sahabat wanita yang manis, aku akan melakukannya tanpa malu-malu," kata Jeongguk sambil terkekeh pelan. Seokjin mendorong pemuda itu hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dari kursi tinggi yang ia duduki.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya. Kau masih bocah."

"Aku sudah dewasa!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dengan jengah mendengar Seokjin dan Jeongguk kembali berargumen. Ia melihat sekali lagi ke sekelompok orang yang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan _nightclub,_ berdekatan dengan lantai dansa. Ia merasa familiar dengan kumpulan orang-orang tersebut sampai kemudian ia melihat Jiho berada di antara mereka, sedang tertawa lepas sewaktu berbicara dengan dua orang pria di sebelahnya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuan.

Yoongi memesan kembali minuman pada sang bartender, kali ini memilih minuman dengan tingkat alkohol lebih kuat—satu gelas _cocktail Old Fashioned_—dan sembari menegak minumannya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kumpulan orang-orang tersebut. Ia tahu Namjoon ada berada di _nightclub _ini, menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Seperti dugaannya, Namjoon ada bersama mereka. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu baru tiba tidak lama setelah mereka memasuki _nightclub_, lengkap dengan setelan jaket kulit serta celana jeans berwarna hitam. Yoongi baru sadar Jiseok pun duduk di kursi paling ujung dan begitu melihat Namjoon, pria tampan itu langsung menarik Namjoon ke pangkuannya. Namjoon bersikeras untuk kembali berdiri dan menunjuk pada sekeliling mereka, cukup jelas seperti mengatakan kalau ia tidak senang apabila ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka.

_Jadi ini—alasan dia membatalkan acara minum-minum malam ini?_ Batin Yoongi jengkel.

"Hei, Yoongi-_yah_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seokjin sambil mengibaskan tangan tepat di muka Yoongi, "Kau sama sekali tidak berkedip dari tadi. Apa yang kau lihat?"

Jeongguk mencandainya, "Kau mau bergabung bersama mereka? Mereka juga gay sepertimu, kan? Bisa saja kau menemukan pacar baru di sana, _Hyung_."

"Memang ada pacarku di sana, sialan," Yoongi meneguk satu gelas _straight_ Martini sekali lagi. Ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mulai panas dan kepalanya sedikit terasa pening.

Seokjin dan Jeongguk melirik ke arahnya dengan terkejut. "Apa? Sejak kapan kau punya pacar lagi? Kupikir kau sudah puas hidup berdua dengan kucingmu, _Hyung_."

"Tunggu Yoongi-_yah_, aku tidak ingat mengizinkanmu memesan minuman lainnya."

Yoongi masih mengawasi Namjoon beserta kawan-kawannya. Kali ini Jiseok memegang tengkuk Namjoon dan mengitari lengannya di pinggang pemuda itu, memaksa Namjoon untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Namjoon berontak selama beberapa saat, sebelum membiarkan Jiseok menarik kerah _turtleneck_nya untuk menciumi bagian lehernya yang terekspos.

Suara dentuman musik di dalam _nightclub_, suara Seokjin dan Jeongguk yang saling berbicara satu sama lainnya, suara pengunjung yang pergi dan berdatangan, dan berbagai macam suara lainnya melebur menjadi bisu. Semua warna dalam pandangannya mulai mengabur menjadi warna kelabu. Yoongi hanya bisa mengarahkan atensinya pada Namjoon dan sang _sugar daddy_. Di antara pengunjung lainnya, merekalah yang paling mencolok, dengan tubuh sama-sama menjulang dan penampilan fisik yang menarik.

Jiseok mencicipi setiap inci tubuh Namjoon seperti orang kelaparan, membuat Yoongi sendiri mulai merasakan tenggorokannya kering.

Pria itu lalu membawa Namjoon ke lantai dansa, berbaur bersama pengunjung lain. Namjoon terlihat begitu enggan ikut bersama sang _sugar daddy_, memilih untuk tetap di meja bersama yang lain, tapi Jiseok dengan sikap santai berbisik ke telinga pemuda itu, membuat Namjoon kembali menurut padanya. Tubuh semampainya sempat berhimpitan dengan beberapa orang di lantai dasar tapi hal tersebut diatasi dengan mudah oleh Jiseok yang langsung mengajaknya ke area yang lebih sepi.

Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, setengah bersembunyi di balik tengkuk leher Jiseok dengan kedua tangan tergantung di leher pria itu, selagi Jiseok melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Namjoon. Ia tidak menengadah saat Jiseok kembali berbisik ke telinganya dan mencium pundaknya, sebelum bibir mereka saling bertemu. Jiseok memperdalam ciuman mereka, memainkan lidahnya dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke bokong Namjoon, meremasnya kuat-kuat.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut, Yoongi menegak gelas alkohol terakhirnya dan mengerahkan semua tenaganya pada malam itu untuk menyeret dirinya ke lantai dansa. Ia menyentak tangan Seokjin yang berusaha menahannya dengan kuat, menerobos kelimunan orang-orang dan membawa pergi dirinya menghampiri Namjoon.

Jiseok lah yang pertama kali melihat kedatangan Yoongi, membeliakkan mata dengan terkejut sampai Yoongi merebut Namjoon dari genggamannya. Namjoon sama-sama terkejutnya melihat kemunculan tak terduga Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak sempat menangkap suara Namjoon yang berbisik lirih memanggil namanya karena pada saat itu juga, di hadapan semua orang, ia setengah berjinjit dan mendaratkan ciuman tepat di bibir Namjoon. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menelusupkan tangannya ke leher pemuda itu, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Bibir Namjoon terasa hangat di bibirnya dan juga begitu kenyal—mengingatkan Yoongi akan _gummy bear_ yang dulu selalu ia terima dari pamannya di Amerika sewaktu ia masih kecil. Rasanya manis, hanya saja yang berbeda membuat gairahnya terpicu.

Tubuh Namjoon menegang di dekatnya, terlalu terkesiap, hingga Jiseok memisahkan keduanya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" bentak pria itu, meninggikan suaranya.

Yoongi mempelototi Jiseok, tidak kalah sengit. Di tengah-tengah mereka, Namjoon masih berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Yoongi-_yah_, kau sedang mabuk," suara Seokjin memecah suasana tegang di antara mereka. Ia membungkukkan tubuh pada Jiseok, meminta maaf, "Maafkan teman kami satu ini. Dia baru saja menegak lima gelas _straight_ alkohol tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dia mabuk, dia kehilangan kendali." Seniornya tersebut menarik Yoongi menjauh dari tempat Jiseok dan Namjoon berada dan berbisik keras-keras pada Yoongi, "Apa yang kau lakukan, _babo_?! Kau mencium pria orang lain di tempat umum seperti tadi!"

Yoongi membalas ucapannya tersebut dengan cengegesan, merasakan kepalanya bertambah pening, "Dia bukan kekasih dari pria tadi—"

Tak pelak ia ambruk, kehilangan kesadaran saat Jeongguk baru saja bergerak dari kursi barnya.

.

-26-

Samar-samar Yoongi ingat Seokjin mengomelinya sepanjang perjalanan pulang, menyayangkan uangnya yang terbuang sia-sia karena harus membayar minuman alkohol tambahan yang dipesan oleh Yoongi. Tak lupa ia mengusung kejadian di _nightclub_—kejadian di mana tiba-tiba saja Yoongi mencium pengunjung secara tak terduga—tepat sebelum hilang kesadaran. Jeongguk memapahnya masuk ke dalam apartemen dan Yoongi sempat meminta pria itu untuk mencarikan Serendipity, khawatir kalau-kalau kucingnya tersebut tiba-tiba saja tidak berada di dalam apartemen. Selebihnya Yoongi tidur, tidur begitu dalam hingga hari benar-benar lewat tengah hari.

Yoongi terbangun karena mendengar suara pecahan piring dari dapur. Ia beradu dengan kantuk di atas tempat tidur selama beberapa detik sebelum tergesa-gesa menuju ke dapur. Di atas kounter, ia melihat Serendipity sedang mengais-ngais tatakan dan juga tumpukan piring dengan raut serius. Di bawah lantai air minum serta pecahan piring bercampur menjadi satu. Khawatir kucingnya tersebut akan memecahkan piringnya yang lain, ia pun menurunkan Serendipity dengan teguran halus.

"Seren, aku ingat tidak pernah mengizinkanmu naik ke sini untuk menghancurkan barang-barang milikku."

Serendipity mengeong sebagai jawaban dan Yoongi tersadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, yang berarti ia sudah terlambat selama beberapa jam memberi makan kucingnya. Sambil meminta maaf, ia mengambil makanan Serendipity dari lemari ambalan dan menaburnya ke wadah makanan kucingnya seperti biasa.

"Aku minta maaf, Seren. Aku kebablasan semalam sampai lupa memberimu makan," ujar Yoongi, menghembuskan napas dengan lelah.

Bayangan semalam di mana ia pergi minum bersama Seokjin dan Jeongguk untuk melampiaskan kekecewaannya akan acara bersama Namjoon yang batal, mulai bergentayangan di benak Yoongi. Ia pun tersadar semalam ia mencium pemuda itu sebelum Seokjin menyeretnya pergi. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan frustasi, memandangi Serendipity yang tidak terganggu dengan kerisauan di dalam hatinya.

Apa yang ia pikirkan semalam? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia mencium Namjoon?

Ia ingat merasa marah melihat Namjoon dan sang _sugar daddy_nya di lantai dansa, bercumbu mesra secara satu arah, sampai Yoongi menyambangi keduanya dan mendaratkan ciuman ke bibir ranum Namjoon.

Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya yang semalam baru saja menyentuh permukaan bibir Namjoon. Masih ada sensasi yang menggairahkan tersisa di sana dan Yoongi kembali menghela napas.

"Kenapa aku bisa berbuat senekat itu semalam." Yoongi berkata keras-keras, menegur dirinya sendiri.

Suara bel menyelak perhatiannya untuk sesaat. Yoongi bangkit dengan langkah gontai, tidak ingin cepat-cepat berdiri dari permukaan lantai yang terasa dingin di kulitnya.

Ia memutar kenop pintu, tidak berpusing diri untuk mengecek siapa tamu yang bertandang ke apartemennya melalui lubang _peephole_. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang temannya yang kebetulan datang ke apartemen untuk bertamu karena sudah pasti Namjoon menolak untuk menemuinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan semalam.

Dan bertolak belakang dengan dugaannya, justru Kim Namjoon berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Yoongi nyaris melompat mundur karena begitu kaget mendapati kedatangan Namjoon.

"N-Namjoon-_ah_?"

Namjoon mengetatkan rahangnya saat ia menyahut, "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu sebentar, _Hyung_."

Yoongi menelan ludah. Ekspresi netral di wajah Namjoon tidak cukup mengurangi rasa canggung di dada Yoongi saat adegan di mana ia mencium pemuda itu kembali dimainkan. "Masuk—"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bicara baik-baik di sini. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama." Namjoon menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah lantai dan Yoongi mendengar suara eongan milik Serendipity sesudahnya. Senyuman tipis menghias wajah Namjoon untuk sesaat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Yoongi waswas.

"Kau pasti ingat kejadian semalam, kan?" sorot mata Namjoon menatapnya tajam.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau membatalkan acara minum kita secara mendadak. Dan kebetulan aku melihatmu di sebuah _nightclub_—"

"Kau menciumku, _Hyung_."

Yoongi menahan napas. "Aku terlalu mabuk—"

"Kalau kau terlalu mabuk, seharusnya kau mencium wanita bukannya malah menciumku. Kau tahu aku ada di dalam sana sepertimu. Lalu kau menghampiriku dan menciumku di hadapan semua orang, di hadapan Jiseok-_hyung_," Namjoon menumpahkan semuanya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menciumku, _Hyung_? Kau ingin mempermalukan diriku di hadapan semua orang karena tahu aku seorang gay dan sedang bersama _sugar daddy_ku saat itu? Atau kau ingin mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan mencium pria gay sepertiku?"

Semua itu membuat Yoongi kehilangan kata-kata. Ia ingin membela dirinya. Ia ingin berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau ia terlalu mabuk dan kehilangan kendali atas apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi orang mabuk bukan berarti tiba-tiba ia menjadi bodoh. Apalagi dengan menerobos kelimunan orang untuk mencium orang yang jelas-jelas adalah temannya sendiri.

"Aku melakukannya atas keinginanku sendiri," kata Yoongi pada akhirnya. Pikirannya sama kaburnya seperti semalam. "Aku menciummu karena—" tapi ia tidak siap untuk mengatakannya sekarang. "—karena aku menyukaimu."

Namjoon melebarkan kedua matanya, terperangah mendengar pengakuan Yoongi.

"Kau seorang heteroseksual—"

"Aku gay. Sama sepertimu."

Mulut Namjoon terbuka lebar-lebar, begitu terperanjat dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Yoongi. "Kau mengatakan hal ini karena kau ingin mencari alasan? Apa sebenarnya kau memang ingin mengejekku karena aku seorang gay? Kupikir… kau mendukung orang-orang seperti kami?"

"Aku tidak berdusta. Aku memang seorang gay, sama sepertimu. Mantan kekasihku, Jimin, juga adalah seorang gay. Dia juga pria," kata Yoongi, memberanikan diri menatap Namjoon. Ia tidak kuat berlama-lama menatap ekspresi kecewa bercampur marah di wajah pemuda itu. Kenapa ia malah mengakui orientasi seksualnya di saat-saat seperti ini? Ia tidak punya pilihan kecuali melanjutkan semuanya. "Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertemuan kedua kita. Aku menyukai segala hal tentang dirimu, semuanya. Sekalipun kau mencintai _sugar daddy_mu itu."

Namjoon mendorong tubuhnya, membuat Yoongi terpental mundur beberapa langkah dan nyaris menginjak Serendipity. Ia merasakan hantaman keras di tulang pipi kirinya, "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku tentang orientasi seksualmu?!" teriak Namjoon marah dan kembali mendorong Yoongi hingga pria itu terjungkang ke atas lantai. "Kupikir kita ini teman, tapi ternyata kau malah berbohong padaku!"

Yoongi menahan hantaman tinju Namjoon berikutnya, "Aku sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu, kenapa kau marah sekarang?! Apa aku juga salah telah menyukaimu?!"

Inilah yang Yoongi takutkan, Namjoon akan berbalik marah padanya.

"Tentu saja salah! Kau seharusnya sadar aku mencintai orang lain!" Namjoon tidak berhenti mendampratnya, kehilangan kendali, "Karena perbuatanmu semalam itu, hubungan kami hancur! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi padanya!"

Yoongi membiarkan hantaman ketiga mengenai rahangnya. Ia merasakan rasa asin darahnya sendiri mengalir di mulutnya. "Sebab itu aku tidak pernah mengaku—aku takut kau akan membenciku!" mendengar ucapan Yoongi, Namjoon refleks berhenti melayangkan tinjunya. Ia hanya diam dan mengamati Yoongi dengan kedua mata memerah. "Aku baru saja patah hati, lalu aku bertemu denganmu…" suara Yoongi mulai pecah, "Kupikir terlalu cepat untuk jatuh hati pada kali yang kedua, setelah aku kehilangan Jimin—"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengaku dari awal?" tuntut Namjoon.

Yoongi mencengkeram kerah baju Namjoon dan menciumnya untuk yang kedua kali. Namjoon langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyeka mulutnya dengan panik, "Lihat. Sekarang kau yang merasa jijik padaku, kan?"

Berikutnya Namjoon sudah berlari meninggalkan apartemennya, meninggalkan Yoongi dalam keadaan sedikit babak belur.

_Jimin yang terhasut oleh gairah seksual, mengeluarkan rintihan kecil sewaktu Hoseok menggigiti pundaknya, menyebabkan bekas-bekas berwarna merah. Tangan mungil Jimin yang selama ini selalu menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat, selalu menyelisip masuk ke balik pakaiannya di malam hari saat udara terlalu panas untuk mereka berdua, kini sibuk menjelajahi pakaian yang dikenakan Hoseok. Kedua pahanya yang selalu tampak kencang oleh otot-otot hasil latihan tari kontemporernya selama bertahun-tahun, mengapit pinggang Hoseok, memaksa pria berambut merah itu untuk menyelami seluk beluk tubuhnya lebih dekat. Tidak lupa ciuman panas yang menyusul sesudahnya, diikuti erangan dari mulut Jimin, meminta Hoseok untuk berbuat lebih._

_Yoongi hanya bisa berdiri mematung menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut. _

_Selama ini ia selalu melihat sosok Jimin yang hangat, yang selalu merona merah, menunggunya seperti anak baik di balik kamar apartemen. Jimin yang selalu memberinya kehangatan di dalam hidupnya, terutama ketika mereka berduaan di atas ranjang. Tercoreng sudah harapan Yoongi untuk mengabadikan kisah hidup mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius. _

_Jimin sudah menyelingkuhinya dengan pria lain._

Yoongi menangis seperti anak kecil. Tubuhnya terbaring tak berdaya di atas lantai, sementara pintu apartemennya masih membuka sempurna persis seperti sewaktu Namjoon berdiri di depan ambang sana. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk bangkit saat ini, hanya ingin menangisi kepayahan hidupnya. Ia sudah membuat dua orang membencinya dalam satu waktu, dua orang yang begitu ia sayangi setelah keluarganya di Daegu.

Ia kembali merasa sendirian. Begitu patah hati. Begitu terkuras dari semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Airmatanya sudah sepenuhnya membasahi wajahnya saat ia mendengar bunyi dentingan diikuti eongan kecil. Dilihatnya Serendipity datang menghampirinya. Kucing berloreng tiga itu menjilati wajah Yoongi, menepuk wajahnya dengan tungkai depannya selama beberapa kali, menghiburnya. Tangisan Yoongi berubah menjadi tawa kecil, menggema di ruangan apartemennya yang kian mendingin.

"Aku selalu lupa kalau aku masih memilikimu, Seren." Ia mengusap kepala Serendipity dengan telapak tangannya. Airmatanya mulai berhenti mengalir. "Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, kan?"

Seolah-olah mengerti akan ucapannya, Serendipity meletakkan kepalanya ke cerukan leher Yoongi, menggoyangkan kepala selama beberapa kali dan diam selama beberapa saat di sana.

Yoongi memeluk tubuh Serendipity lebih dekat, merasakan dengkuran kecil milik kucingnya membuatnya rileks.

Ia masih memiliki Serendipity.

.

-27-

Namjoon berhenti mengiriminya pesan hingga beberapa hari kemudian. Selama hari-hari itu berlangsung, Yoongi mengurung dirinya di kamar apartemen, mengabari rekan kerjanya dan juga atasannya kalau ia tidak bisa datang ke kantor dengan alasan sakit (ia pun berjanji untuk tetap mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan dari apartemen, merasa tetap memegang tanggung jawab dalam proyek yang ia kerjakan bersama timnya). Seokjin dan Jeongguk mendatanginya di hari keduanya cuti sakit, menanyakan kabar pemuda itu ("Ini bukan karena kau tertular penyakit dari pemuda yang kau cium di _nightclub_, kan? Bukannya aku mau menjadi seorang homofobik, tapi sedang merujuk tentang sakit flu, kalau kau menangkap maksudku." "Aku bisa membantumu merawat kucingmu kalau kau mau, _Hyung_").

Di hari ketiga, Kihyun yang datang berkunjung, terheran-heran dengan Yoongi yang hanya bermalas-malasan di sofa bersama Serendipity di pangkuannya, sedangkan layar laptop menyala di atas _coffee table_.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu kali ini. Kau terlihat buruk sekali, Yoon."

Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Kihyun, mengenai kejadian yang ia alami di _nightclub_. Bermula tentang janjinya dengan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba batal, diikuti oleh ajakan dari Seokjin dan Jeongguk, dan berakhir oleh dirinya yang mencium Namjoon tanpa terduga siapapun. Kihyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan mengiba, "Aku harus mengatakan ini semua akibat kesalahanmu, Yoongi. Aku tahu kau ini orang paling sensitif, tapi terkadang kau sangat buruk dalam menyampaikan semua apa yang kau rasakan dan pikirkan pada orang lain. Sudah pasti kesalahpahaman akan terjadi akibat perbuatanmu itu."

Yoongi mengusap tubuh Serendipity dengan gamang, kebiasaan baru yang mulai timbul setiap kali ia merasa risau. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa masih mungkin untukku memperbaiki hubungan kami?"

Kihyun pun tampak ragu untuk memberi masukan, "Masih belum terlambat untuk meminta maaf kurasa. Hanya saja, mungkin hubungan kalian akan jadi renggang daripada sebelumnya. Setidaknya dengan meminta maaf itu artinya kau sudah memberitahunya kalau kau memang menyesali perbuatanmu."

Yoongi mengikuti saran Kihyun. Beberapa hari kemudian setelah ia mulai masuk bekerja seperti biasa, ia kembali membawa Serendipity ke Yonsangdong. Ia berusaha menghubungi Namjoon tanpa balasan sama sekali hingga akhirnya Yoongi sendiri yang menetapkan untuk mendatangi sendiri pemuda itu dan meminta maaf padanya.

Tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan, Namjoon sudah tidak lagi bekerja di perpustakaan milik _sugar daddy_nya. Menurut petugas perpustakaan yang lain, Namjoon mengundurkan diri sejak beberapa hari lalu, dua hari berselang setelah pertikaian mereka di apartemen Yoongi. Yoongi pun mendatangi _pet café _milik Jiho sehari kemudian, dengan harapan tanpa sengaja bisa bertemu dengan Namjoon.

"Sayangnya dia tidak ada di sini sekarang," kata Jiho memberitahu Yoongi tanpa perlu mendengar apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pria bersurai hitam itu, "Namjoon tidak pernah datang ke caféku ini kecuali ada kepentingan yang memang harus ia selesaikan di sini."

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Setelah—setelah kejadian di _nightclub_ beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Dia cuma mengabariku kalau sekarang dia berhenti bekerja di perpustakaan. Juga dia bilang jika kau mengaku kau ini seorang gay, dan menyimpan perasaan padanya."

Yoongi merasakan wajahnya mulai panas. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin berteman dengannya dan aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat hubungan Namjoon dengan _sugar daddy_nya berakhir seperti ini!"

Jiho terkekeh kecil, "Jangan menyalahkan diri seperti itu. Memang seharusnya hubungan mereka berakhir." Ia mengambil sesuatu dari meja kasir, merobek sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas sana. "Ini alamat apartemen Namjoon. Dia pasti akan mendiamkanmu kalau kau menanyakan langsung di mana apartemennya sekarang."

Yoongi menerima pemberian Jiho dengan terheran-heran, "Oh. _Gamsahamnida_." Emosi di dalam dirinya langsung mereda melihat Jiho membantunya secara cuma-cuma.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu. Pergi dan temui dia sekarang. Pasti dia akan melunak melihatmu datang membawa serta kucingmu untuk menemuinya," Jiho menawarkan senyuman padanya.

Ia membungkukkan tubuh dalam-dalam di hadapan Jiho dan bergegas pergi menuju alamat yang diberikan oleh pria itu. Serendipity yang mencium perubahan _mood_ Yoongi pun turut antusias seperti dirinya, sepanjang perjalanan tidak berhenti mengangkat bagian depan tubuhnya ke _dashboard_ mobil dengan ekor bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Namjoon terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari perpustakaan ia bekerja. Bangunan baru tersebut terdiri dari lima belas lantai. Begitu menginjakkan kaki di sana, Yoongi menyelipkan Serendipity di balik mantelnya dan bersikap senatural mungkin saat melewati meja petugas keamanan apartemen. Saat ia mendengar suara eongan kecil menyembul di balik mantelnya, Yoongi buru-buru mendesis pelan, "Kau ingin bertemu dengan Namjoon, kan, Seren? Kalau begitu diam sampai kita tiba di apartemennya," bisiknya pada kucing tersebut.

Kamar apartemen Namjoon berada di lantai tujuh, hanya dua kamar dari lift. Langkah kakinya terasa begitu berat saat Yoongi kembali ingat ia hanya berada beberapa meter dari tempat Namjoon berada sekarang. Gumpalan perasaan rindu bergulung-gulung meresapi rongga dadanya, mengingat ia akan bertemu dengan Namjoon tidak lama kemudian. Yoongi mengatupkan kedua kaki sesampainya di muka pintu apartemen Namjoon, mempersiapkan diri dan mengontrol ekspresi sebaik mungkin, tak ketinggalan mengeluarkan kepala mungil Serendipity supaya kucingnya itu bisa kembali bernapas seperti biasa.

Ia menghitung mundur dan baru memencet tombol bel sesudahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak panik dan memencet ulang bel.

Barulah ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan suara kenop pintu. Lalu Namjoon berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Namjoon-_ah_."

Namjoon membuka mulutnya dan langsung mengatupkannya lagi. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun rahangnya tampak tegang. "Oh, _Hyung_. Aku sedang sibuk hari ini—"

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu," Yoongi dengan cepat memotongnya. "Aku menyesal tidak pernah memberitahumu kalau aku juga seorang gay sepertimu. Aku berkata yang sejujurnya kalau aku tidak berani mengatakannya karena aku tahu malah kaulah yang menjauhiku seperti ini. Tapi di sini aku ingin kau mendengarkan permintaan maafku dan tahu kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin berteman denganmu." Semua kata-katanya meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak pernah berharap menjalin hubungan denganmu. Aku memang bodoh sudah menciummu pada malam itu, dan—"

Ia berhenti berbicara saat Namjoon mengarahkan tangannya ke dadanya untuk mengelus Serendipity dengan lembut. Mata pemuda itu yang terbingkai oleh kacamata beralih pada Yoongi, "Masuklah."

Yoongi berjengit lega mengetahui Namjoon mengizinkannya untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Pemuda itu pun mengantarnya ke ruang tengah di mana Serendipity langsung melompat dari balik mantelnya untuk mengamati destinasi baru mereka. Setelah mempersilahkan Yoongi duduk, Namjoon meninggalkan Yoongi dan Serendipity untuk ke dapur, membuatkan minuman.

Atmosfer terasa kaku selesai Namjoon membuatkannya kopi hitam.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menciummu di depan _sugar daddy_mu itu," Yoongi memulai. "Aku kesal karena pada malam itu kau tiba-tiba membatalkan acara kita untuk minum-minum. Lalu kau malah menampakkan diri di _nightclub_ yang kutuju dengan _sugar daddy_mu. Aku yang pada saat itu memang sudah menyukaimu, merasa kesal melihatnya. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan ke tempatmu berada dan menciummu."

Namjoon mendengarkannya dengan seksama, "Kau tidak semabuk itu, kalau aku ingat-ingat. Kau menciumku tepat di bibir."

Yoongi merasakan rona merah menyelusup ke wajahnya, "Karena selama aku sadar kau berada satu tempat denganmu, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian darimu. Cuma kau yang aku lihat. Kau dan _sugar daddy_mu."

"Kau cemburu?" Namjoon tampak mempelajari perubahan raut mukanya sekarang dengan kedua alis terangkat hingga dahi.

"Ya, aku memang cemburu," buru-buru ia menambahkan, "Hanya saja aku tidak bermaksud merusak hubunganmu dengan _sugar daddy_mu itu. Sungguh. Aku terlalu dikendalikan oleh emosi makanya aku menciummu dan aku minta maaf karenanya."

Namjoon mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dan bersandar ke punggung sofa, "Tidak perlu minta maaf karena sebenarnya hubungan kami berakhir bukan karena salahmu." Yoongi menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar bertengger di atas kepalanya. Untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya, Namjoon membiarkan Serendipity melompat ke atas pangkuannya dan mengusap tubuh makhluk _feline_ itu, "Dia mengabariku di café milik Zico-_hyung_—saat kau mengajakku untuk bertemu di sana—jika keluarganya sudah menemukan istri yang cocok untuknya."

"Dia akan menikah?" Yoongi tergagap.

"Dia sudah dipastikan akan menikah bulan depan," Namjoon memastikan. "Pada pertemuan kami di café itu, dia bilang kami sudah tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi karena ia dipindahkan ke Hong Kong untuk memimpin anak perusahaan di sana. Dia dan istri barunya akan tinggal di sana, meninggalkanku di Korea. Malam di _Cocoon nightclub_ menjadi malam terakhir kami bersama."

"Aku minta maaf sudah mengacaukan pertemuan terakhir kalian," Yoongi lagi-lagi dirudung perasaan bersalah.

"Aku juga minta maaf sudah melampiaskan kekesalanku padamu beberapa hari lalu. Tidak seharusnya aku meninjumu," Namjoon merentangkan tangan yang satunya dan menyeka wajah Yoongi, "Aku tidak membuat luka yang parah, kan?"

Tangannya terkatup di atas tangan Namjoon, "Kau cukup keras memukulku, tapi tidak cukup keras untuk menghancurkan wajahku sayangnya."

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, _Hyung_," Namjoon kali ini terkekeh lepas, "Seharusnya dari awal kau mengatakan kalau kau juga seorang gay. Aku hanya kesal karena kau tiba-tiba muncul di _nightclub_ dan menciumku di depan Jiseok-_hyung_, lalu pergi begitu saja bersama kedua temanmu. Tapi di lain sisi aku juga senang karena aku sempat memberikan kesan jika aku masih akan baik-baik saja tanpanya, masih bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik daripada dirinya."

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya sekali lagi pada Namjoon.

"Jadi… apa setelah ini kita masih bisa berteman?" tanya Yoongi penuh harap.

Namjoon mengangkat tangannya dari Yoongi untuk dapat menggendong tubuh Serendipity dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku terlalu menyayangi Serendipity, jadi, yah… Kurasa aku bisa memaafkanmu."

Seringaian lebar muncul di wajah Yoongi, "Kau mau berteman denganku karena ada Serendipity, huh?"

"Siapa yang bisa menolak untuk tidak bertemu kucing semanis ini?"

"Orang-orang yang tidak punya hati pastinya."

Mereka saling tertawa, merasakan suasana mulai cair di antara mereka.

"Dengan begini, ada baiknya kita merencanakan acara minum-minum kita yang sempat tertunda," imbuh Namjoon.

"Aku akan meneraktirmu."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku bahkan sama sekali belum meneraktirmu, _Hyung_."

"Ini sebagai permintaan maaf sudah menciummu tanpa seizinmu," Yoongi menerangkan.

"Aku juga ingat kau menyukaiku, _Hyung_."

"Tapi kita tetap berteman, kan?"

"Kita tetap berteman supaya aku tetap bisa bertemu Serendipity," sahut Namjoon dengan nada serius.

Malahan Yoongi semakin jatuh cinta dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Namjoon.

.

-28-

Alasan Namjoon berhenti bekerja di perpustakaan yang dikelola oleh keluarga Jiseok ternyata karena ia sudah dipastikan akan lulus pada bulan Juli tahun ini sehingga ia harus fokus pada mata kuliah tambahan yang belum sempat ia ambil serta menyelesaikan laporan penelitian. Yoongi pun kini sering mendapati Namjoon di apartemennya setiap kali ia merasa jenuh dengan tugas kuliahnya, bermain dengan Serendipity dan mengobrol bersamanya. Terkadang mereka berjalan berkeliling Seoul dengan sepeda, sambil membawa Serendipity di salah satu keranjang mereka. Di kesempatan lain mereka menghabiskan waktu di café milik Jiho—Namjoon menyelesaikan laporan dan Yoongi menungguinya dengan bermain bersama Serendipity.

"Aku punya beberapa teman dan kenalan gay, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa lebih nyaman bersamamu, _Hyung_," kata Namjoon pada suatu hari.

"Apa mungkin kau juga sudah bisa membalas perasaanku?"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku lebih senang apabila kita tetap berteman. Aneh rasanya membayangkanmu sebagai pasanganku."

Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya dengan kecut, "Apakah aku sama sekali tidak memenuhi kriteriamu selain punya kucing semanis Serendipity?"

Namjoon memainkan alisnya secara sugestif, "Mungkin kalau kau punya banyak uang dan masih bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi dariku, aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi."

"Dulu kalau aku melanjutkan bermain basket dan menjadi atlet professional, sekarang pasti kau akan mabuk kepayang denganku," gerutu Yoongi, "Tapi aku punya cukup uang. Aku bisa membelikanmu… apapun selama masih masuk akal untuk kubayar."

Ia mendengar suara tawa yang begitu lepas dari Namjoon, "Nah, _Hyung_, aku hanya bercanda! Aku sudah senang kau mau menjadi temanku!" tidak ketinggalan ia menyeret tubuh Serendipity ke dekatnya dan menggusak kepala makhluk berkaki empat itu, "Juga Serendipity. Kau adalah temanku juga, kan, Seren?"

Yoongi pun juga bisa cemburu dengan kucingnya sendiri.

Ada kalanya mereka berdua pergi untuk menonton film di bioskop—menonton film yang cukup memicu otak atau film yang paling banyak direkomendasikan oleh kenalan-kenalan mereka, lalu pulang ke apartemen Yoongi dan menonton seri Netflix setelah memberi makan Serendipity.

"Rasanya daripada hanya berdua saja, aku lebih merasa kalau kita berteman bertiga dengan adanya Serendipity," gurau Yoongi.

"Kita memang berteman bertiga, kan? Kau, aku, dan juga Seren."

Yap, pertemanan mereka memang terdiri dari tiga orang—atau lebih tepatnya tiga makhluk; Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Serendipity.

.

-29-

Mendekati hari ulang tahunnya, Yoongi berinisiatif mengajak teman-temannya minum di _nightclub, _termasuk mengajak Namjoon. Ia menyewa dua meja sekaligus, memesankan mereka bir terbaik malam itu (Seokjin mencandai Yoongi sewaktu juniornya itu memberikan ajakan untuk minum-minum di _nightclub_, "Kau serius? Mau meneraktir belasan orang sekaligus ke _Coocon_?" "Aku tidak kikir sepertimu, _Hyung_"). Namjoon awalnya menolak, khawatir ia tidak akan mengenal siapapun di dalam acara perayaan ulang tahun Yoongi.

"Kau adalah temanku. Mereka juga pasti akan menerimamu dengan baik. Tidak mungkin ada orang di dunia ini yang sanggup membencimu, kecuali orang-orang idiot."

Namjoon menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan gelagat malu mendengar Yoongi menenangkannya, "Baiklah, jika kau memaksa."

Yoongi yang masih terpana dengan reaksi menggemaskan Namjoon, menambahkan, "Kalau kau meras tidak nyaman, kau bisa ajak Zico. Dia tidak akan keberatan untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang baru juga, kan?"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengajak Serendipity juga?"

Jawaban yang Yoongi berikan adalah gelak tawa.

.

-30-

Keuntungan mereservasi _nightclub_ di hari non akhir pekan adalah pengunjung yang datang tidak terlalu ramai. Artis yang diundang untuk mengisi acara _nightclub_ juga bukanlah artis yang begitu dikenal, tapi cukup memeriahkan acara ulang tahun Yoongi. Mereka mengajukan sebuah lagu pada _disc jockey_ setempat untuk diputar selama perayaan ulang tahun Yoongi berlangsung.

Yoongi memperkenalkan Namjoon dan Jiho pada kawan-kawannya dan kehadiran mereka disambut ramah oleh yang lain. Seorang teman wanita Yoongi—Suran—berbisik malu-malu ke telinganya, "Temanmu yang bernama Namjoon itu keren dan tampan. Dari mana kau mengenalnya?"

Ia sudah bisa menduga Suran akan tertarik dengan Namjoon. "Aku mengenalnya berkat kucingku, _Noona_. Tapi sayang sekali, dia tidak akan mau berkencan dengan wanita."

Suran memandangi Yoongi dengan bingung, sampai mulutnya membuka membentuk huruf o, "Oh, sayang sekali."

Semua teman-temannya yang diundang menyanyikan Yoongi lagu ulang tahun dan bersulang, melempari pria bersurai hitam itu dengan berbagai kalimat berisi harapan untuk hidup Yoongi ke depannya. Seokjin pun berinisiatif menggotong Yoongi beramai-ramai ke lantai dansa dan memaksanya untuk berdansa. Yoongi menjadi orang satu-satunya yang menentang ide bodoh Seokjin—sehingga ia tetap berakhir digotong beramai-ramai oleh teman-temannya yang lain ke lantai dansa.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menari?! Aku yang berulang tahun, seharusnya kalian yang menari untukku!"

"Ayolah, Yoongi! Kami tidak akan mulai menari kalau kau tidak memulainya duluan!"

Teman-temannya mulai berseru menyuruhnya menggerakkan anggota tubuh dan menari. Tidak punya pilihan, Yoongi mengedarkan pandangan dan menarik Namjoon yang berdiri menjulang di antara teman-temannya yang lain.

"Joon-_ah_, menarilah bersamaku!" panggilnya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon terperangah begitu sadar Yoongi memintanya menari bersamanya. "Aku tidak bisa menari—"

Jiho muncul di belakangnya, mendorong Namjoon ke depan, "Ikuti saja permintaan tuan rumah!"

Kihyun dan Seokjin ikut-ikutan menyeretnya dengan paksa, "Ayolah, ini bukan kontes menari, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!"

Ekspresi penuh penyesalan menghiasi wajah Namjoon saat ia berhasil dibawa ke lantai dansa. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri dengan kikuk di depan Yoongi, menggerutu, "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menari, _Hyung_."

"Kau pikir aku juga bisa menari?" balas Yoongi dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia pernah ikut kegiatan _b-boying _semasa bangku menengah atas, tapi Yoongi juga tidak berbohong kalau ia bukanlah sepenuhnya penari yang baik. Ia hanya membiarkan tubuhnya mengikuti dentuman musik, membuat gerakan-gerakan acak yang familiar di ingatannya.

Namjoon tetap enggan menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuat Yoongi mengambil salah satu tangannya dan meremasnya dengan lembut, "Ikuti saja aku. Biar kita sama-sama menjadi orang bodoh di sini."

Ucapannya itu berhasil membuat hati Namjoon tergerak. Meskipun kordinasi tubuhnya dengan aliran musik cenderung kaku, tapi ia berhasil mengikuti Yoongi. Keduanya bergerak menyesuaikan gerakan masing-masing, kemudian saling berimprovisasi, dan barulah gerakan mereka mengalir mengikuti irama. Melihat keduanya, teman-teman Yoongi yang lain dan juga Jiho pun ikut meramaikan lantai dansa, menari-nari sesuai dengan kemampuan masing-masing. Jeongguk menjadi orang yang paling menyita perhatian dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang begitu mengalir, sesekali melakukan gerakan _b-boying_ dan gerakan tari yang tidak mungkin dipraktekkan oleh orang awam.

Lagu-lagu _electro house_ mengiringi sisa-sisa hari ulang tahun Yoongi sepanjang malam. Sorot lampu yang berwarna-warni ikut memeriahkan acara malam itu. Termasuk menambah kesan di setiap garis wajah dan juga lekuk tubuh Namjoon setiap kali Yoongi mengamatinya.

Ia tampan. Dan juga sempurna.

Namjoon yang masih berupaya dengan kordinasi tubuhnya, menyadari Yoongi yang terus menerus memandanginya dengan pandangan terpana. "Hei, _Hyung_," kata Namjoon memecah fokus Yoongi, "Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu. Aku tahu aku tidak pandai menari."

"Kau pandai menari," bantah Yoongi, "Kau lihat bagaimana Jin-_hyung_—orang yang tertawa seperti kuda dan mengajukan ide untuk memaksaku menari—menertawakanku sejak aku mulai menari."

"Setidaknya kau lebih bisa menari daripada aku," keluh Namjoon. Sorot lampu berwarna indigo menyapu wajahnya. Peluh mulai membasahi wajah tampan pemuda itu. "Setidaknya aku senang acara ulant tahunmu berlangsung meriah, aku tidak menyesal datang ke sini." Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi, membungkukkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan seraya berkata pelan, "_Saengil chukahamnida_, _Hyung_."

Detik-detik berikutnya, Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Namjoon dan tanpa ragu barang sedikit pun mencium bibir ranum pemuda itu. Ia menunggu Namjoon akan mendorong tubuhnya, menghentikan ciuman mereka, tapi Namjoon meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pundak Yoongi, bermaksud mendominasi ciuman di antara mereka. Tidak mau kalah, Yoongi mencengkeram pinggang Namjoon dan menyentakkan tubuh mereka secara bersamaan.

Lidah mereka saling beradu, berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain, sampai Namjoon yang pertama kali mengeluarkan erangan pelan dan menghentikan ciuman di antara keduanya.

Wajah pemuda itu merah dan dibasahi oleh peluh, bibirnya yang ranum tampak lebih bengkak dari sebelumnya setelah adegan ciuman mereka sebelumnya.

"Kupikir kita hanya teman?" tanya Yoongi, dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah. Tangannya sama sekali tidak bergerak dari pinggang Namjoon. "Apakah sebagai teman, kita bisa saling mencium sekarang?"

"Aku berubah pikiran," jawab Namjoon, mengalihkan matanya karena malu, "Ini baru permulaannya, _Hyung_."

Yoongi kembali menciumnya. Namjoon membiarkan Yoongi mendominasi ciuman mereka kali ini, membiarkan Yoongi mencengkeram pinggangnya dan memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka. Di akhir ciuman mereka, Namjoon meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Yoongi, berbisik pelan, "Apa aku boleh menginap di tempatmu malam ini, _Hyung_?"

"Apa kau mau membuatku tidur di sofa lagi sementara kau tidur di kamarku bersama Serendipity?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak tidur di sofa untuk malam ini?"

.

-30-

Mereka kembali ke apartemen Yoongi pada pukul 1 dinihari akibat menunggu seluruh teman-teman pria itu mengundurkan diri dari acara ulang tahunnya. Sesampainya di pintu apartemen, Namjoon mencengkeram kerah _sweater_ yang dikenakan oleh Yoongi, mengadu mulut mereka dalam ciuman. Yoongi pun ikut mendorong tubuh Namjoon memasuki ruang apartemennya lebih dalam, membangunkan Serendipity yang sedang tidur di sofa tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Mendengar eongan dari Serendipity, barulah Namjoon menyentak kepalanya menjauhi Yoongi, "Oh, Seren. _Annyeong_," ucapnya sedikit canggung pada makhluk _feline_ yang memandangi mereka dari atas sofa.

"Jangan bersikap kikuk begitu pada Seren. Dia tidak akan menegur kita berdua hanya karena kita mengganggu tidurnya dengan ciuman kita."

"Tetap saja aneh. Baru kali ini ada kucing yang melihatku begitu intensnya saat aku sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain," sahut Namjoon menambahkan.

Yoongi terpaksa melepaskan Namjoon dari rengkuhannya dan menghampiri Serendipity, mengusap kepala kucingnya tersebut, "Seren, malam ini kau tidur di sofa, oke? Aku dan Namjoon punya urusan yang harus kami selesaikan malam ini—di dalam kamar."

Serendipity menjawab dengan meongan kecil dan kembali merebahkan dirinya.

Menghela napas lega, Yoongi menarik Namjoon masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Ia pun menjatuhkan tubuh Namjoon ke atas ranjangnya, mulai kembali menciumi bibir ranum Namjoon dengan lapar. Tubuhnya terasa semakin panas saat tangan-tangan jenjang Namjoon mengusap tengkuk lehernya dan menyelusup masuk ke balik _sweater _yang ia kenakan, meminta lebih. Akhirnya ia pun melepaskan mantelnya berikut _sweater_nya. Namjoon mengikutinya, membuka jaket kulit dan melepaskan _long john_ yang ia kenakan.

Mulutnya mulai menuruni leher Namjoon, menyebabkan pemuda itu merintih tertahan. "_H-Hyung_—"

Yoongi menelan ludahnya saat merasakan kejantanannya dijawil oleh Namjoon, "Joon-_ah_, jangan menggodaku—"

Tiba-tiba bunyi dentingan disertai meongan menginterupsi mereka.

"Serendipity?!" seru Namjoon panik, buru-buru menegakkan diri.

Yoongi ikut menyumpah pelan. Ia ingat betul ia menutup pintu dan lupa menguncinya. "Serendipity, apa—"

Serendipity melompat ke atas tempat tidur, bersikap acuh tak acuh, dan menidurkan dirinya di antara Yoongi dan Namjoon—membuat keduanya saling berpandangan.

Yoongi baru saja bermaksud memindahkan Serendipity saat Namjoon menyelanya, "Biarkan dia tidur bersama kita, _Hyung_."

"Hah?! Yang benar saja!? Bagaimana kita melanjutkan momen kita malam ini kalau ada Serendipity di sini?!"

"Kita bisa melanjutkan, umm, momen ini di lain hari," kata Namjoon, tersenyum kecil. Ia membetulkan posisinya sehingga Serendipity tidur di dekatnya, "Ini bukan kali terakhir aku akan berkunjung ke apartemenmu, _Hyung_."

Yoongi menghembuskan napas dengan frustasi, kecewa melihat momen penting mereka terganggu. "Apa boleh buat," ia menggaruk kepalanya dan berjalan untuk mematikan lampu.

Sekembalinya ke tempat tidur, ia mendengar Namjoon berkata padanya, "Hei, _Hyung_? Bisakah kau memelukku sementara aku bersandar padamu?"

Yoongi mengikuti permintaan Namjoon dan melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh pemuda yang lebih besar daripada dirinya itu, lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka. "Begini?"

"Ya, cukup seperti ini."

"Kukira kau lebih senang yang memelukku daripada harus aku yang memelukmu."

Ia merasakan Namjoon masuk lebih dalam ke pelukannya.

"Sebelum aku menyadari diriku seorang gay, aku sempat berpacaran dengan dua orang wanita. Aku memang menyukai mereka, tapi aku selalu merasa salah setiap kali kami berhubungan seks," ujar Namjoon, mulai bercerita. "Kedua mantanku itu selalu memintaku untuk memeluk mereka sehabis kami berhubungan seks. Wanita—entah kenapa dalam hubungan seksual mereka cenderung ingin didominasi, lalu kemudian diperlakukan seperti barang yang rapuh. Aku pikir, kenapa mereka bisa punya pemikiran seperti itu? Sampai kemudian aku mengenal Zico-_hyung_ dan dia membuatku lebih menyelami orientasi seksualku yang sesungguhnya. Aku mulai berpikir betapa bahagianya menjadi seorang wanita, bisa didominasi dan kemudian dilindungi secara bersamaan." Ia berhenti sejenak, "Aku—aku selama ini dikenal sebagai orang yang keras dan mengintimidasi. Aku mungkin memang tinggi dan sedikit menyeramkan, aku akui itu, tapi aku juga ingin merasa kecil, ingin diperhatikan dan diperlakukan seperti barang yang rapuh. Aku ingin ada orang yang memujiku dengan mengatakan aku ini manis. Jiseok-_hyung_lah yang memanggilku dengan sebutan manis untuk pertama kalinya."

"Lalu kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Ya. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku merasa begitu disayang, membuatku merasa kecil. Dia memanjakanku seolah-olah aku ini bukan seorang pria dewasa setinggi seratus delapan puluh senti, melainkan seorang pemuda manis yang sudah mencuri hatinya," Namjoon kembali mengenang kisahnya.

"Tapi kau memang manis, Namjoon-_ah,_" potong Yoongi, "Orang-orang yang mengenalmu dengan baik pasti akan berkata begitu. Kau punya sisi manis yang membuatku berpikir, 'orang ini betul-betul manis, aku ingin melindunginya'."

Ia mendengar suara kikikan tersipu-sipu dari Namjoon, "Seandainya saja kau bisa lebih tinggi dariku, _Hyung_."

"Aku bisa lebih tinggi dan juga lebih kuat darimu di tempat tidur, kalau kau ingin aku membuktikannya," Yoongi masih bersikeras. "Kau memang jauh berbeda dengan mantan kekasihku sebelumnya, tapi aku senang karena kau adalah kau, Joon-_ah_."

Namjoon menyentuh tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, "_Jal jayo, Hyungnim_."

"_Jal jayo, _Joon-_ah_."

.

-30-

Namjoon punya suara dengkuran yang khas, menurut Yoongi. Walaupun dengkurannya tidak sepelan milik Serendipity, tapi Yoongi merasa nyaman sepanjang tidurnya—mendengar suara dengkuran milik keduanya sampai ia terjaga di pagi hari.

Ia bangun terlebih dahulu dari Namjoon dan juga Serendipty, lalu beringsut menyeret dirinya ke dapur. Seperti biasa, selesai membasuh muka dan menyikat gigi, ia menyiapkan mengganti mangkuk milik Serendipity dan juga membuat sarapan, untuk dirinya dan juga untuk Namjoon.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar suara eongan kecil dan mendapati Namjoon telah terbangun sambil menggendong Serendipity bersamanya.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat rambut Namjoon yang acak-acakan dan wajahnya yang masih tertimbun sisa-sisa kantuk. "_Jal jumusyeosseyo_, Joon-_ah_," kata Yoongi pada pemuda itu. "Kalau kau ingin menyikat gigimu, aku punya persediaan sikat gigi di kabinet atas sana."

Namjoon mengikutinya dengan patuh dan pergi ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Serendipity tanpa ragu menuju wadah makanannya biasa disediakan. Ia mengucap salam pada kucingnya dan disambut oleh suara dengkuran halus.

Pagi itu terasa begitu singkat tapi hari itu terasa begitu membahagiakan bagi Yoongi. Ia dan Namjoon tidak berhenti mengobrol sepanjang waktu sarapan. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal mulai dari kehidupan pribadi hingga hal-hal yang tidak penting. Selama beberapa saat, Yoongi berinisiatif menyentuh tangan Namjoon yang tidak sibuk memegang peralatan makan, membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Kenapa harus malu? Kau bilang kita masih bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih daripada hal ini, kan?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa berpegangan tangan dengan orang lain selama ini, _Hyung_," sahut Namjoon, menggigit bibir. Tangannya sendiri tidak pernah lepas dari Yoongi. "Terakhir aku berpegangan tangan seperti ini adalah dengan orang tuaku dan juga adikku, itu pun saat aku masih kecil."

"Tidak dengan _sugar daddy_mu? Atau kedua mantanmu?"

"Tidak, hanya kau."

Kali ini Yoongi yang tersipu malu. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku menjadi orang yang pertama menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini," ia mencengkeram tangan Namjoon kuat-kuat.

Namjoon tidak segera pulang karena Yoongi meminjamkan kamar mandinya agar kekasih barunya tersebut dapat mandi di apartemennya. Tak lupa ia meminjamkan Namjoon pakaian milik Jeongguk—yang kebetulan satu ukuran dengan pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu.

"Bagaimana kau punya pakaian sebesar ini di apartemenmu?" Namjoon bertanya-tanya padanya.

"Yah, ada satu rekan di tempat kerjaku yang pernah menginap di sini dan tidak pernah kembali untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Kebetulan ukuran bajunya sangat pas untukmu."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal kerja, bukannya hari ini kau seharusnya pergi kerja, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi hanya bisa mengangsurkan senyuman polos pada Namjoon, "Ah, ya. Aku sudah menghubungi pimpinan tim kalau aku tidak bisa datang hari ini."

"_Hyung_." Namjoon memandanginya dengan tatapan menelisik.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu hari ini, Joon-_ah_. Sekarang mandilah duluan."

Namjoon menghela napas pasrah dan mengikuti perintah Yoongi, membawa pergi dirinya ke kamar mandi. Yoongi pun menyusul mandi setelahnya.

Lalu mereka meyibukkan diri di ruang tengah. Yoongi menyetel saluran Netflix seperti biasanya dengan Serendipity tidur di antara kakinya, sedangkan Namjoon duduk di sebelahnya, membaca buku yang direkomendasikan oleh Yoongi. Seri yang ia tonton selanjutnya masih berada pada bagian intro sewaktu Namjoon menurunkan buku yang ia baca dan mendekat pada Yoongi, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pria itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk di pangkuanku?" tawar Yoongi sesudahnya.

Namjoon mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan kaget, "Apa kau kuat? Aku akan terlalu berat jika duduk di pangkuanmu."

Yoongi menarik pergelangan tangan dan meraih pinggul Namjoon, memaksa pemuda itu mematuhinya. Namjoon merona merah begitu ia duduk di atas pangkuan Yoongi, merasa kikuk di hadapan kekasih barunya. Sewaktu Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggangnya, ia dengan refleks menundukkan kepala, menambatkan satu tangannya ke pundak Yoongi dan saling mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Lihat, aku bisa dengan mudahnya memangkumu begini."

Namjoon tergelak kecil di antara ciuman mereka, "Aku bisa mendengar napasmu tersengal, _Hyung_."

"Baiklah. Kau memang sedikit berat. Tapi aku suka dengan posisi ini," Yoongi berbisik kecil di telinganya, "Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih tinggi dariku, sayangnya hal itu tidak akan menyurutkan niatanku untuk memanjakanmu."

Mereka baru akan bercumbu bertepatan dengan bunyi bel di depan pintu apartemen Yoongi.

Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya dengan jengkel, "Kenapa saat-saat penting seperti ini harus terhenti?"

Namjoon bergegas berdiri dari pangkuan Yoongi, "Kalau memang kau kedatangan tamu, jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk membukakan pintu, _Hyung_."

Masih sedikit kesal, Yoongi hanya menurut dan pergi menuju pintu, membukanya.

Pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak ia duga menantinya, membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan desisan kaget.

Di hadapannya kini telah berdiri Jimin, mantan kekasihnya yang mematahkan hatinya dengan orang lain dan kemudian memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu saja.

Pemuda itu masih tampak sempurna seperti dulu dalam balutan mantel tebal dan juga _sweater_ kesayangannya yang berwarna kuning. Rambutnya yang dulu berwarna coklat, kini telah dicat menjadi warna pirang. Tidak ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi dengan pria yang dulu pernah ia cintai sepenuh hati, kecuali pada perasaan terhadapnya. Yoongi hanya melihat Jimin sebagai orang asing, orang yang sudah tidak memiliki relasi dengannya.

"_Hyung_," Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan menangis, "Aku merindukanmu—"

Yoongi tidak balas memeluknya dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kepitan Jimin, "Jimin, berhenti memelukku—"

Suara meongan di belakang mereka membuat Jimin sepenuhnya melepas pelukan dari Yoongi. Pemuda itu berseru senang saat melihat kemunculan Serendipity, "Seren!" tanpa pikir panjang ia beralih pada Seren, menggendong kucing tersebut dan memeluknya seperti anaknya sendiri. "Seren, Seren, Seren! Aku merindukanmu, Seren!"

Dengan cepat, Yoongi menarik paksa Serendipity dari Jimin, membuat pria yang dulu pernah ia cintai itu menyentak kaget, "Maaf, Jimin-_ah_. Bisakah kau pergi sekarang?"

"A-apakah aku sudah telat untuk meminta maaf sekarang? Aku merindukanmu, merindukan Serendipity, dan—" tubuhnya membeku saat ia menangkap sesuatu di belakang Yoongi.

Yoongi ikut menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Namjoon berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan sedikit canggung, berbisik lirih, "Uh, _annyeong_."

Mata Jimin spontan bergerak untuk memandangi Yoongi, meminta penjelasan, "Ini… kekasih barumu?"

"Ya," jawab Yoongi tanpa berkelit sedikit pun. Ia menahan pintu di antara mereka, "Kami sedang sibuk sekarang, karena itu bisakah kau pergi sekarang?"

Buliran-buliran air berjatuhan di pipi Jimin, "Apa aku juga tidak bisa menghubungimu lagi? Apakah sudah benar-benar terlambat bagiku untuk meminta maaf?"

"Akan kupikirkan nanti, Jimin-_ah_. Untuk saat ini, pulanglah."

Yoongi berkata dengan dingin dan segera menutup pintu.

"Yang barusan itu—mantan kekasihmu?" ia mendengar Namjoon bertanya padanya dengan hati-hati.

Anggukan lemah diberikan oleh Yoongi padanya. Yoongi sudah tidak lagi berharap Jimin akan kembali mendatangi apartemennya, tapi tidak lebih dari semenit yang lalu mantan kekasihnya itu menampakkan diri, tanpa ia sangka-sangka. Kenangan pahit menghambur di kepala Yoongi seperti deburan air, menerpa wajahnya, membasahinya tanpa ampun.

Ia tidak merasa bersalah telah mengusir Jimin dari apartemennya begitu saja. Jika saja Jimin datang dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Yoongi beberapa bulan lalu, sudah pasti ia akan lapang dada mendengarkan semuanya. Ia akan tahu apa penyebab hubungan mereka kandas, apa penyebab Jimin menyelingkuhinya dengan orang lain.

Sekarang Yoongi telah mencintai pria lain dan ia tidak ingin Jimin masuk lagi ke dalam hidupnya.

"_Hyung_," Namjoon memanggil Yoongi tepat di sebelahnya, membuatnya kembali ke dunianya. Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Namjoon memandanginya dengan khawatir, "Apa kau butuh waktu untuk menyendiri? Kalau ya, aku akan pergi sekarang dan membiarkanmu berpikir untuk sementara waktu."

Yoongi mengamit tangan Namjoon, menggenggam jari-jari jenjang milik pemuda yang kini mengisi hatinya itu dengan kuat, "Jangan pergi. Temani aku di sini. Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang nanti malam."

Namjoon tidak lagi menyela.

Ruangan tengah terasa begitu sunyi, meski ia bisa mendengar suara dengung TV dan suara dengkuran milik Serendipity.

.

-31-

Ia berhasil melewati hari-hari sesudahnya tanpa kembali memikirkan Jimin. Sekarang ia dengan lebih leluasa pergi ke manapun yang ia mau bersama dengan Namjoon, setelah mereka meresmikan hubungan di malam ulang tahunnya. Hubungannya pun sudah diketahui oleh Kihyun serta rekan-rekannya di tempat kerjanya sekarang. Mereka mendukung hubungan barunya dengan Namjoon, setelah mengenal baik pemuda itu dan memutuskan kalau mereka menyukainya. Bahkan Jiho pun memberikan dukungannya pada Yoongi. Tak terduga ia menjalin pertemanan dengan pria itu tepat seminggu kemudian.

Namjoon kini menjadi orang yang paling disukai Serendipity. Setiap kali kekasihnya itu datang ke apartemennya untuk bermain, Serendipity akan langsung menyambut Namjoon dan meminta pemuda itu mengelusnya. Namjoon tidak kalah antusiasnya, selalu membawakan Serendipity banyak makanan dan camilan.

Yoongi sempat berpikir pula untuk mengenalkan Namjoon pada keluarganya di Daegu. Sudah pasti ibunya akan menyukai kekasih barunya.

Ia pun memberitahukan idenya tersebut pada Namjoon sewaktu ia dan Serendipity berkunjung ke apartemen kekasihnya itu.

"Aku senang kau berpikir untuk mengenalkanku pada keluargamu, hanya saja…" ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sungkan, "Aku masih memikirkan hubunganmu dengan mantan kekasihmu itu."

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" Yoongi bertanya-tanya dengan heran, "Aku sudah tidak menjalin hubungan dengannya."

"Kau mengusirnya sewaktu dia datang ke apartemenmu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak ingin menyelesaikan hubungan kalian baik-baik?"

Terkadang Namjoon bisa terlalu sulit dimengerti oleh Yoongi karena pemikiran dan juga perasaannya, tapi hal itulah yang membuatnya Yoongi jatuh hati. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan lagi. Dialah yang memutuskan hubungan kami. Toh aku sudah bahagia bersamamu," ia menggenggam tangan Namjoon dengan tangan miliknya.

"Bukan itu yang kupikirkan. Aku hanya berpikir kau pantas mendapatkan penjelasan darinya. Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba diputuskan, kau pantas untuk tahu tentang itu."

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi, "Menurutmu begitu?"

Ia melihat Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti.

"Terkadang kembali menyelami masa lalu memang bisa menyakitkan, tapi selalu ada rahasia yang berharga untuk kita ketahui di dalamnya. Apa kau benar-benar ingin terus mengenang mantan kekasihmu sebagai kenangan yang buruk, _Hyung_?"

.

-32-

Namjoon selalu punya pengaruh terhadap apa yang Yoongi pikirkan. Pada akhirnya ia pun tak punya pilihan kecuali membuat janji dengan Jimin di akhir pekan. Ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan—yang berkesan terlalu pendek dan netral—meminta Jimin untuk bertemu dengannya di sebuah _coffee shop_, tempat mereka dulu sering bertemu untuk berkencan.

Tempat mereka pertama kali saling mengenal.

Yoongi datang agak sedikit terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Ia sampai saat toko tersebut sudah separuhnya terisi. Di salah satu bangku, Jimin tengah duduk bersama seorang pemuda yang ia kenali sebagai Taehyung, sahabat Jimin. Dulu sewaktu ia masih berpacaran dengan Jimin, ia sering menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol dengan pemuda itu. Mereka berasal dari satu distrik yang sama, Daegu, dan tidaklah sulit bagi Yoongi mengakrabkan diri dengan pemuda seterbuka Taehyung. Apalagi Taehyung tidak pernah bisa berhenti bicara kalau ia sudah punya gagasan dan topik yang dibicarakan.

Perbedaan pada kesekian kalinya ia bertatap muka dengan pemuda itu adalah wajah Taehyung yang selalu terlihat seperti menahan tawa kini tampak sedikit lesu ketika Yoongi mensejajarkan muka dengannya. Spontan ia pun langsung menepuk pundak Jimin, menyuruh mantan kekasih Yoongi itu memutar tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang berdiri persis di belakangnya.

"_Hyung_. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang," kata Jimin, berusaha mengumbar senyum.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk padanya dan melirik ke arah Taehyung, mengangsurkan anggukan yang sama.

Taehyung menepuk pelan punggung Jimin dan meremas pelan tangan mungil pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya, meyakinkan sang sahabat sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berduaan di satu meja.

"Aku ingat kau baru bersedia menjelaskan semuanya padaku kali ini," kata Yoongi dalam satu tarikan napas, tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbasa basi, "Lebih baik kita langsung mulai saja dengan alasan kenapa kau menyelingkuhiku dengan Hoseok. Dan kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita tanpa penjelasan apapun."

Mendengar semua fakta yang diarahkan padanya secara bertubi-tubi, Jimin tidak dapat membendung airmatanya lagi. Ia langsung mengusap wajahnya yang berurairan air mata, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, _Hyung_," suaranya pecah, "Akulah yang salah. Selama ini aku selalu merasa bahagia bersamamu. Aku selalu menyukai saat-saat kita bersama, bagaimana kau bersedia menghabiskan waktu denganku, dan—"

"Apa ada yang kurang denganku sampai-sampai kau memutuskan untuk menyelingkuhi dengan Hoseok?" Yoongi mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi. Ia mengenang kembali lontaran pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Jimin padanya di hari mereka putus,

"_Kenapa saat kau melihatku bersama Hobi-hyung, kau sama sekali tidak membalikkan tubuhmu ke arahku untuk menggertak dan berargumen denganku untuk meminta penjelasan? Apa sama sekali tidak marah saat melihatku berselingkuh dengan salah seorang temanmu? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun?"_

"_Katakan, Hyung. Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kenapa selama ini kau banyak menahan diri? Berapa banyak perasaan yang sudah kau sembunyikan dariku? Aku tahu betapa berbedanya kau di depan orang lain selain diriku. Topeng apa yang kau pakai? Kenapa kau tidak mau menunjukkan kepribadianmu yang sesungguhnya padaku? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun setelah kau menangkap basah diriku dengan Hoseok-hyung?"_

Jimin menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, matanya terpaku pada kedua tangannya yang terpilin di atas meja.

Tangannya tidak pernah berhenti gemetaran.

"Di saat-saat terakhir sebelum aku memutuskan hubungan kita, aku merasa—kalau selama ini masih terlalu banyak hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku," kata Jimin pada akhirnya, mengatur napas, "Selama ini kau selalu berada di sisiku, memberikanku semuanya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu marah, tidak pernah melihatmu lepas kendali. Padahal aku melepaskan semuanya padamu, tidak pernah bersikap palsu. Aku menunjukkan semua sifat asliku padamu, tapi kau tidak pernah melakukan yang sebaliknya," air matanya kembali menggenang. "Caramu memperlakukanku dengan caramu memperlakukan teman-temanmu, semuanya jauh berbeda. Padahal kita sudah bersama selama empat tahun. Nyatanya… kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa bersikap lepas terhadapku? Aku iri dengan perlakuanmu terhadap teman-temanmu yang lain. Kau bisa sepuas-puasnya menunjukkan dirimu yang sesungguhnya pada mereka, tapi tidak padaku."

Semua yang diucapkan oleh Jimin menampar wajah Yoongi kuat-kuat. Ia tidak pernah mengira Jimin akan berpikir seperti itu tentangnya. Selama ini ia memang selalu memberikan semuanya pada Jimin, tapi ia terlalu banyak menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Jimin selalu menjadikan Yoongi tempatnya untuk menumpahkan segala perasaannya, tapi Yoongi sendiri malah menjadikan Kihyun sebagai tempatnya untuk bercerita, dan terkadang ia mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia takut membuka semua dirinya pada Jimin. Ia takut pemuda itu akan membencinya saat Yoongi terlalu banyak membuka diri. Ia takut akan banyak miskonsepsi yang lama kelamaan membuat Jimin menarik diri darinya.

Yoongi salah besar.

Justru Namjoon lah yang telah membuka sisi lain di dalam dirinya, menyadarkannya pelan-pelan.

"Sekalipun begitu, tidak seharusnya kau menyelingkuhiku dengan orang lain," lirih Yoongi, menahan agar perasaannya tidak tumpah ruah. "Kita bisa membicarakan semuanya baik-baik. Aku memang orang yang tidak bisa sepenuhnya menunjukkan kepribadianku di hadapan orang yang kucintai karena—aku takut mereka akan berbalik membenciku."

Seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya pada Namjoon.

Jimin menyeka matanya, "Aku tahu—keputusan bodoh ingin membuatmu cemburu dengan bercumbu bersama pria lain. Kupikir itu cara satu-satunya untuk membuatmu marah, menunjukkan sifat aslimu. Dan kau malah diam saja sewaktu memergoki kami dan pergi. Aku hanya ingin kau menunggu, menuntutku memberikan penjelasan. Dan kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Hubungan kita berjalan terlalu baik-baik saja. Terlalu normal. Bukankah pasangan pada umumnya sering cekcok? Sedangkan kita? Aku bahkan masih belum bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu hingga saat ini. Selain makanan kesukaanmu dan kecenderunganmu untuk mabuk."

Yoongi hampir bisa merasakan suaranya ikut pecah. Tapi ia tidak boleh menangis di sini. "Bisa jadi sesungguhnya kita tidak akan bisa sejalan, tidak bisa satu pikiran. Sekarang, kita sudah terlanjur menjadi orang asing terhadap satu sama lain."

"Apa…" Jimin terdengar ragu-ragu, "Apa kita tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan lagi untuk bersama?"

"Bukankah kau sedang berpacaran dengan Hoseok saat ini?"

"Kami hanya teman," jawaban Jimin mengejutkan Yoongi. "Kami memang—berhubungan dua kali di belakangmu, tapi kami hanya teman. Dia berharap lebih terhadap hubungan kami dan aku menolak keinginannya. Aku masih mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu," Yoongi menyahutnya dengan nada yang lebih halus, "Tetap kita tidak akan bisa kembali. Aku sudah… memiliki orang lain."

Jimin kembali menyeka matanya, "Apakah—pria yang beberapa waktu lalu kulihat di apartemenmu, adalah kekasihmu?"

Senyuman merekah di wajah Yoongi tanpa ia sadari, "Ya. Dia adalah kekasihku."

Ada jeda yang begitu lama berlangsung di antara keduanya. Yoongi menatap sekilas ke arah Jimin, melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah pemuda itu.

Kecewa, sedih, menyesal, perasaan melankolis, terpukul oleh rasa sesal, semuanya ada di sana.

"Oh? Begitukah? Baguslah kalau begitu, kurasa." Jimin akhirnya angkat suara. "Aku berharap kau akan perlakukan dia dengan baik. Jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Jangan pernah seperti dirimu yang dulu, saat bersama denganku."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kukira kau akan mencari pria yang sama denganku. Pilihanmu sedikit mengejutkan, _Hyung_. Dia tinggi dan tampan."

"Aku tidak akan mencari orang yang sama lagi, Jimin-_ah_."

Sindirannya membuat Jimin mengeluarkan tawa nyaring, walau terdengar sedikit sendu di telinga Yoongi. "Jadi sekarang, kau memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _bottom_?"

"Apa kau sendiri tertarik untuk menjadi seorang _top_ setelah ini?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Kupikir kau mau aku menunjukkan diriku apa adanya setelah kita putus."

"Ya, dan kau menyebalkan."

Yoongi menyeringai, "Beginilah aku apa adanya. Menyebalkan. Aku tahu kau tidak akan tahan dengan sifatku yang sepert ini."

Jimin balas menyeringai dan masih belum berniat menghentikan percakapan mereka, "Dan juga—apakah aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Serendipity?"

Kali ini Yoongi terdiam cukup lama.

"Mungkin… kalau aku punya waktu untuk mempertemukan kalian." Ia kembali mengatupkan mulut dan mencerna beberapa hal yang ada di kepalanya. "Sejujurnya, aku sangat penasaran. Apa alasanmu—memberikan Serendipity padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuahkan ekspresi baru di wajah Jimin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan semua hal yang membuatku terkenang akan hubungan kita padamu, termasuk Serendipity. Sayangnya itu adalah suatu keputusan yang bodoh," terang Jimin dengan getir, "Seharusnya aku tidak pernah memberikan Serendipity padamu. Dia sudah tumbuh seperti temanku sendiri, sejak kau pertama kali memberikannya di hari peringatan hubungan kita. Sekarang aku merindukannya. Aku selalu teringat apa saja yang akan ia lakukan di pagi hari sebelum aku berangkat kerja, apa yang akan ia lakukan saat kami hanya berduaan di apartemen, juga teringat bagaimana saat kau berkunjung ke apartemenku untuk memberinya makan, hal-hal sekecil apapun akan mengingatkanku pada Serendipity. Aku menyesal sekarang sudah memberikannya padamu, padahal dia salah satu teman terbaikku."

"Pada awalnya dia menyusahkan. Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya mengasuh kucing," Yoongi mengaku—sependapat dengan Jimin, "Tapi Serendipity sudah kuanggap sebagai temanku sendiri. Dia yang membantuku melepaskan dirimu hingga aku menemukan pengganti yang lebih baik. Serendipity… dia setan kecil yang tak terduga." Sampai kemudian ia mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini juga menggantung di kepalanya, "Apa alasanmu menamai Serendipity dengan nama ini?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi lamat-lamat dengan kedua mata yang kembali dipenuhi titik-titik air. Ia menelan ludah sebelum berkata, "Pertama kali aku belum mengenalmu, aku sering berpapasan denganmu di depan studio tari tempatku bekerja. Aku selalu berpikir, betapa manisnya pria ini dan aku memutuskan aku ingin mengenalnya. Mungkinkah aku mendapatkan nomor ponselnya? Apakah dia seorang hetero, atau juga gay seperti diriku ini?" ia menegak minumannya dan melanjutkan, "Sampai kemudian—keberuntungan beralih padaku. Secara kebetulan, kita berada di satu _coffee shop_ yang sama dan kau melupakan kunci mobilmu. Aku tahu kau bernama Min Yoongi dari _cup_ kertas yang kau tinggalkan di atas meja. Kebetulan yang tak terduga, pikirku, hari keberuntunganku. Aku pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dan tepat setelah itu aku mengenalmu, lalu kita menjadi sepasang kekasih tidak lama kemudian."

Ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di dalam dada Yoongi, yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan sebagai apa. Seandainya saja mereka masih bersama saat ini, tentu Yoongi akan merasa tersentuh mendengar cerita Jimin. Sayangnya tidak. Mereka sekarang berstatus mantan kekasih dan hampir menjadi orang asing dengan satu sama lain.

"Serendipity—kucing itu—sewaktu aku menerimanya darimu—itu adalah hari yang paling berkesan bagiku. Dua tahun kita saling mengenal dan satu tahun setelah kita menjalin hubungan. Aku tahu kau tidak begitu menyukai kucing, dan ujungnya kau malah memberikanku seekor kucing pada hari peringatan hubungan kita. Dan aku juga tahu fitur loreng tiga milik Serendipity memiliki artian yang mengandung keberuntungan, mengingatkanku kembali akan hubungan kita yang terjadi karena kebetulan berakhir penuh makna. Kau ingat akan film berjudul _Serendipity_?"

Lamat-lamat ia mengingat film yang dimaksud oleh Jimin. Selama empat tahun hubungan mereka, Jimin selalu memaksanya menonton film tersebut selama beberapa kali. Yoongi seumur hidupnya tidak pernah menyukai film roman picisan, menganggap film-film drama percintaan seperti itu selalu didramatisir. Jauh berbeda dengan film-film yang ia gandrungi—yang rata-rata adalah drama _thriller_ dan bertema _suspense_. Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Jimin setiap kali mantan kekasihnya itu memaksanya untuk menonton film tersebut selama hubungan mereka berlangsung, membuatnya meninggalkan seri kesukaannya. Ia tidak pernah bisa melewatkan momen-momen di mana Jimin meneteskan airmata hanya karena adegan yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak berkesan, karena pada saati-saat itu ia bisa merasakan kedekatan antara dirinya dengan Jimin.

Yoongi yang tidak pernah bisa berhenti memandangi Jimin yang meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata di pundaknya dengan wajah tetap tertancap ke layar televisi.

"Pertemuan antara si protagonis dengan tokoh utama prianya mengingatkanku akan hubungan kita. Semuanya bermula atas unsur ketidaksengajaan. Saat aku melihat Serendipity, langsung terlintas nama itu di benakku. Bagaimana semuanya terjadi atas dasar kebetulan, kebetulan yang berakhir membahagiakan."

"Mungkin pertemuan kita bukanlah suatu kebetulan yang membahagiakan," Yoongi berkata padanya dengan suara yang begitu kecil, seperti berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin menangkap ucapannya tersebut, "Hubungan kita berakhir karena suatu keputusan yang bodoh," ucapnya lirih. "Aku pun minta maaf karena telah menyelingkuhimu dengan Hobi-_hyung_. Aku harap kau bahagia saat ini, dengan kekasih barumu itu."

Tidak ada pertukaran kata-kata lagi setelahnya. Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya, kembali menatap wajah pria yang dulu ia pernah cintai untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia pun melihat gambaran dulu saat masih keluar masuk dengan bebasnya ke apartemen Jimin, mengunjungi kekasihnya tersebut saat ia tidak sibuk bekerja di kantornya—membawakan makanan, dan menemukan Jimin sedang bermalas-malasan di ruang tengah bersama Serendipity di pangkuannya.

Pemandangan itu tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi setelah ini.

"Jimin-_ah_."

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya pada Yoongi.

"Serendipity pun juga merindukanmu."

Ia mendengar suara desahan napas tertahan dari pria bersurai pirang yang dulu pernah ia cintai itu disusul oleh suara isakan. Tangisan lepas Jimin membuat beberapa kepala menoleh ke arahnya dengan sikap dan raut ingin tahu.

Yoongi hanya menepuk pelan bahu Jimin dan bergegas melangkah keluar dari _coffee shop_, tidak sempat bertukar sapa pada Taehyung yang segera melintas di hadapannya untuk meredakan tangisan Jimin.

Itu dapat Yoongi lakukan terakhir kalinya.

Ia tidak segan-segan untuk tetap memandang ke depan, tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Jimin terakhir kalinya.

Hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

.

-33-

Yoongi menceritakan semuanya pada Namjoon sepulangnya ia dari pertemuannya dengan Jimin. Tidak ketinggalan ia meminta Namjoon untuk mendatangi apartemennya pada hari itu, menemaninya dan juga Serendipity melepaskan kesedihannya setelah putus secara resmi—dan juga secara baik-baik dari Jimin.

Serendipity tidak pernah beralih dari sisinya sampai Namjoon datang ke apartemennya. Kucing itu sepanjang malam meringkuk di pelukan Yoongi, membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar ke arah sang pemilik sementara Yoongi hanya bisa menatap langit-langit apartemen. Sudah pasti Serendipity bisa merasakan perubahan emosi pada diri Yoongi lewat caranya menjilat wajah pria itu, menghapus setitik dua titik air mata yang berjatuhan di pipinya. Yoongi menghargai hal itu.

"Aku menyesal harus mengatakan hal ini padamu, Seren," Yoongi menggusak leher kucingnya, "Sayangnya mulai saat ini kita tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Jimin lagi. Aku bertemu dengannya hari ini dan sudah mengucap salam perpisahan dengannya. Aku tahu kau merindukan Jimin, tapi itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan."

Serendipity cuma menjawab dengan dengkuran halus.

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita masih saling memiliki._

Namjoon tiba pukul sembilan malam dan tampak sedikit berantakan dalam setelan kemeja dan denim _overall_ di balik mantel tebal yang ia kenakan. Yoongi buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan menertawakan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kupikir kau sedang menangis saat ini dan aku buru-buru ke sini—"

"Kau mau menemaniku di tempat tidur?"

Tawarannya tersebut langsung diterima oleh Namjoon yang sedikit ragu-ragu mengikutinya ke kamar tidur, tanpa lontaran pertanyaan satu pun.

Walau tidak ada yang memintanya, Yoongi menumpahkan semuanya pada Namjoon malam itu, menceritakan semuanya yang tidak ia ceritakan melalui pesannya pada kekasihnya. Ia menceritakan alasan Jimin memutuskannya, semuanya.

Ia bersumpah tidak ingin menjadi orang palsu lagi sekarang, ia tidak ingin menyembunyikan perasaannya dan juga semua hal pada Namjoon setelah mendengar penuturan dari Jimin.

"Semua memang karena salahku. Seandainya saja aku lebih pengertian. Seandainya saja aku lebih membuka diri terhadapnya," kesah Yoongi pada Namjoon, yang mendengarkannya tanpa mengerjap sedikitpun.

Pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, memberinya keyakinan, "Kau bisa mengubah dirimu menjadi lebih baik mulai saat ini. Kita bisa saling mengoreksi, saling mengingatkan. Itu, kan, tujuan menjalin suatu hubungan?"

Sebagai respon, Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang leher Namjoon dan membuat bibir mereka saling bertemu, "Aku berharap tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu, Joon-_ah_."

Keduanya mulai melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang saling tertunda. Namjoon menarik Yoongi ke atas tempat tidur sehingga tubuh mereka saling bertindihan satu sama lain. Yoongi yang berada di atasnya, bergumam di bibirnya, "Kenapa kau malah mengenakan setelan _overall_."

"Aku menyangka kita hanya akan duduk di ruang tengah, bukannya berakhir di tempat tidur seperti ini."

"Aku benci harus melepaskan _overall_ ini dari tubuhmu."

Namjoon menertawakan ucapannya. Ia membantu Yoongi melepaskan pakaiannya dengan sedikit tenaga ekstra mulai dari _overall_ yang ia kenakan dan juga kemeja di baliknya. Yoongi sendiri tidak butuh waktu lebih dari semenit untuk menanggalkan semua pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sekarang mereka saling telanjang satu sama lain. Sebelum-sebelumnya, Yoongi tidak pernah mengajak Namjoon lebih dari sekadar ciuman dan cumbu mesra lainnya.

"Kau yakin sudah mengunci pintunya?" bisik Namjoon pada Yoongi, mengusap bagian belakang punggung kekasihnya.

Yoongi menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah pintu, "Sudah kupastikan aku telah menguncinya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menginterupsi kita setelah ini." Ia menyematkan satu jari ke antara selangkangan Namjoon dan menciumi dada pemuda itu. Seringaian penuh arti menyelami wajahnya saat ia mendengar erangan tertahan menyeruak keluar dari mulut Namjoon. "Seandainya aku tahu sejak awal kau memiliki puting sesensitif ini."

"Kalau aku mengatakannya padamu, kau tidak akan pernah berhenti menyentuhnya," Namjoon beralasan, membalasnya dengan permainan alis yang berkesan sugestif. "Aneh sekali, kau baru saja berkeluh kesah tentang pertemuanmu dengan mantanmu, sekarang kita malah—hmmm—"

"Aku merasa tidak enak padamu karena aku sudah bertemu dengan mantan kekasihku."

"Kenapa harus merasa tidak enak? Kau ingin menyelesaikan hubungan kalian dengan baik-baik," Kali ini Namjoon meremas kepala Yoongi, menarik beberapa helai rambut di kepalanya dan kembali mengerang selepas Yoongi mulai menyematkan dua jari di antara selangkangannya, "Mmm, _Hyung_—"

"Kau tidak cemas aku akan kembali jatuh hati padanya?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Untuk apa aku meragukanmu jika aku percaya padamu."

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Ia beralih ke nakas di samping tempat tidur untuk mengambil kondom yang sudah ia beli lebih dari beberapa hari lalu. Kondom di tangannya kini telah terpasang di batang kejantanannya yang sudah hampir menegang sempurna, "Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu, Joon-_ah_."

"Jangan berkata begitu saat kau sedang mengenakan kondom, _Hyung_," Namjoon mulai membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar, mengamati Yoongi yang juga mulai memasangkan kondom pada penisnya. "Kau sendiri—tidakkah kau merasa aneh… karena aku lebih tinggi darimu?"

"Untuk apa aku merasa aneh?" Yoongi berbalik tanya, "Hanya karena aku bertubuh lebih pendek, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memberimu kesenangan di atas ranjang. Aku juga bisa memuaskan gairahmu, sama seperti _sugar daddy_mu itu."

"Kau masih cemburu padanya?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Ah. Kau masih cemburu rupanya."

Yoongi mengacuhkan komentar terakhirnya dan memberi instruksi pada Namjoon agar mereka bertukar posisi. Namjoon menekuk kedua kakinya di atas tempat tidur—membelakangi Yoongi dengan tubuh setengah menungging dan kedua siku bertumpu pada kasur, mempertontonkan bokongnya yang montok.

Yoongi mulai menyusuri tangannya ke punggung Namjoon, membuat pemuda itu melengkungkan punggungnya pada sentuhan pertama. Tidak cukup di situ, Yoongi menciumi permukaan di mana tulang belikatnya berada dan sekujur punggung Namjoon. Atas inisiatifnya sendiri, beberapa kali Yoongi meremas bokong Namjoon dan menggigitnya dengan lembut, menyebabkan lenguhan menyeruak keluar dari sang kekasih.

Pada intrusi pertama, tubuh Namjoon menegang diikuti oleh suara desis kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dilihatnya Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Intrusi pertama memang selalu terasa sakit." Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu mengambil bantal dan membenamkan wajah.

Di intrusi kedua, Yoongi mulai mengguncangkan tubuhnya secara ritmik, membuat tubuh Namjoon ikut berguncang bersamanya. Suara gerungan dan geraman rendah sahut menyahut di dalam kamar, saat Namjoon sedikit mencakar pundak Yoongi, berupaya menahan semua gejolak rangsangan seksual yang menyambutnya dalam satu hantaman, dan terutama saat penis Yoongi menyentuh bagian paling sensitif di dalam lubang analnya.

Secara fisik, Namjoon memang lebih besar, lebih kuat dan lebih tahan banting darinya, namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan keinginan Yoongi untuk mendominasi Namjoon. Ia menyukai gerungan rendah yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu setiap kali pangkal penis Yoongi bertemu dengan pangkal tulang ekornya, wajahnya yang mengerut oleh rasa nikmat dan juga gairah seksual, bibir penuhnya yang mengatup menahan gelora ekstasi setiap ia berejakulasi.

Mereka melakukannya selama beberapa kali, hingga Namjoon lunglai di bawah Yoongi, dan pelan-pelan berusaha menggulirkan tubuh di sebelahnya.

Sekalipun peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya, Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti melepaskan pandangan pada Namjoon. Setiap hari ia selalu belajar hal-hal baru tentang Namjoon, seperti halnya ia belajar memahami sifat Serendipity yang sulit diprediksi. Ia menyeka rambut kekasihnya dan tersenyum begitu lebar sampai-sampai rahangnya mulai terasa kram, "Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu, Namjoon-_ah_." Bibirnya mencium pundak Namjoon. "Seandainya saja aku tidak perlu takut bersumpah kalau ini terakhir kalinya aku menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain…"

"Kau merasa beruntung karena kau bisa meremas bokongku ini, _Hyung_," gurau Namjoon di sebelahnya. Ia mengernyit, "Aku khawatir apakah aku masih bisa berjalan besok."

"Kau masih bisa berjalan, aku jamin itu. Siapa yang akan memberi makan Serendipity besok kalau kau berdiam diri di tempat tidur seharian?"

Yoongi memekik kaget saat Namjoon menendang tulang keringnya dengan sengaja, "Jadi aku hanya bertugas sebagai pemberi makan Serendipity setelah resmi menjadi kekasihmu, huh?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau teman kedua Serendipity setelahku. Dia begitu menyukaimu, si setan cilik."

Kedua tangannya menelusuri tubuh Namjoon, mendekap tubuh pemuda yang lebih besar darinya itu erat-erat. Namjoon balas memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya tepat di atas kepala Yoongi dan menyampirkan sebagian tangan dan juga kakinya ke atas tubuh pria itu.

Aroma pekat sabun menyergap hidung Yoongi—aroma bayan yang jelas-jelas hanya bisa ia temukan pada Namjoon. Yoongi menyukai aroma sabun kekasihnya yang tidak terlalu mencolok indera penciuman dan juga tidak terlalu samar untuk dibedakan dari aroma lain; sesuai dengan selera Yoongi.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, semua kenangan akan Jimin kembali membludak di dalam kepala Yoongi, seperti dentuman besar yang menyebabkan pembentukan alam semesta. Dentuman tersebut berisi perjalanan hidupnya yang pernah ia habiskan bersama Jimin, terpecah-pecah menjadi butiran debu berisi potongan memori akan mantan kekasihnya.

Jimin yang menanyakan namanya untuk pertama kali.

Yoongi yang berinisiatif meminta nomor Jimin duluan sekalipun Jimin sudah menyodorkan ponsel di depan mukanya.

Kencan pertama mereka di _coffee shop_, dilanjutkan dengan pergi ke toko buku dan menonton film bergenre _thriller_ di bioskop.

Perayaan hubungan mereka yang kedua, di mana Serendipity untuk pertama kalinya menjadi jembatan Yoongi dan Jimin.

Suara tawa Jimin, bibirnya yang tidak berhenti mengatup dan membuka—bercerita apa saja pengalaman yang ia alami di tempat kerja.

Serendipity yang tertidur di atas pangkuan Jimin, sedangkan Jimin asyik menyeruput teh dan membaca jurnal harian yang ia tulis tentang pengalamannya hari itu, tidak terganggu sedikit pun dengan beban tambahan di atas pangkuannya.

Dagu Jimin yang selalu tertanam di pundak Yoongi kalau-kalau ia sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di laptop.

Lambat laun pecahan memori itu kembali melayang menjadi gelembung di udara, terbawa tinggi-tinggi sebelum pecah di udara. Pecahan memori itu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, meskipun Jimin memintanya, meski mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk menjalin hubungan baru.

Yoongi tergugu membayangkan ia tidak akan pernah punya peluang lagi melihat Jimin di apartemennya, sibuk mengurus Serendipity yang tidak pernah mau berhenti menarik atensinya dengan berbagai cara. Ia tidak akan pernah lagi duduk di atas sofa dan memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

Tidak seharusnya ia merindukan orang yang sudah ia putuskan untuk tidak ia temui lagi. Demikian pun, tetap berat melepaskan orang yang sudah lebih dari empat tahun menghabiskan hidup bersamamu, apalagi itu adalah orang yang pernah ia cintai—orang yang ia telah sumpahi akan ia bahagiakan seumur hidupnya.

Sentuhan lembut menghapus buliran air mata yang berjatuhan di pipinya, membuat Yoongi menengokkan kepalanya pada sumber sentuhan tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa melepaskannya," desis Namjoon pada Yoongi, menyadari pria itu tengah tenggelam dalam nelangsanya. "Aku tahu karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Keluarkan semuanya maka setelahnya kau akan merasa baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya—seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan orang lain saat ada kau di sampingku, tapi—"

"Patah hati adalah hal yang lumrah untuk dirasakan. Bahkan saat kau sudah tidak mencintainya."

Yoongi mendekap tubuh Namjoon lebih erat.

Bunyi gesekan pintu mengejutkan mereka beberapa lama kemudian disertai bunyi dentingan dan eongan yang jelas-jelas dengan mudahnya bisa mereka ketahui berasal dari siapa. Namjoonlah yang pertama kali menegakkan tubuh dan menyadari sudah ada penghuni lain di dalam kamar tidur Yoongi.

"Kau yakin sudah mengunci pintunya, _Hyung_?"

"Astaga, Seren, kau benar-benar—" Yoongi mengerang frustasi mendapati Serendipity sudah melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan menempatkan diri pada cerukan yang terbentuk di antara mereka. kucing mungil itu menguap lebar-lebar dan menggelungkan tubuhnya di dekat dada Namjoon, di sebelah pundak Yoongi berada. Dengan alis berkerut tidak senang dan mulut terkatup menjadi satu garis lurus, Yoongi melempar fokusnya pada Namjoon, "Dia memang keras kepala kalau sudah terbiasa tidur di atas kasur. Apa aku perlu memindahkannya?"

"Yah, yang penting dia sudah menghentikan tangisanmu, _Hyung_," komentar Namjoon dengan dua lesung pipit terbentuk di antara sisi wajahnya, membuat Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran. Tepat seperti perkataan Namjoon, ia sudah tidak lagi menitikkan air mata. "Cuma dengan melihat Seren, perasaanmu sudah kembali utuh."

Mendengar ucapan Namjoon, Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan menetapkan diri tetap berbaring meskipun ada Serendipity di antara mereka, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk menjangkau tubuh Namjoon dan mendekap kekasihnya tersebut kembali ke rangkulannya. "Memang setan cilik."

Di balik remang-remang cahaya bulan yang menelusup masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela, Yoongi bisa melihat jelas senyuman tergambar di wajah Namjoon, membuat pemuda itu tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan daripada yang ia ingat.

"_Jal jayo, Hyungie_."

"_Jal jayo, _Joon-_ah_. _Joeun kkum kkwoyo_."

.

-34-

Normal mungkin memberi kesan monoton bagi sebagian orang yang mengharapkan lebih banyak tantangan dan kejutan baru dalam hidup mereka, berharap hidup akan membawa mereka ke petualangan dan penemuan baru yang lebih besar. Menjalani kehidupan normal sebagian lagi bagi orang yang membenci pergolakan baru dalam hidup adalah hal yang sudah menjadi ketetapan, mereka menjalani tanpa mengeluh dan tanpa berharap lebih.

Bagi Yoongi, menjalani kehidupan normal mungkin memang membosankan, tapi ia tidak ingin melepaskan kehidupan normalnya setelah memegang penuh hak asuh atas Serendipity dan juga setelah bertemu dengan Namjoon.

Normal baginya adalah menjalani rutinitas setiap hari seperti seharusnya, seperti standar kebanyakan orang. Bukannya ia takut bertemu dengan pergolakan baru dalam hidup yang nantinya akan membalikkan nasib ataupun takdirnya ke titik seratus delapan puluh derajat, karena baginya, justru dengan hidup normal ia diberikan kesempatan untuk belajar menemukan hal-hal baru bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi sembari menjalani kegiatan sehari-hari seperti biasa.

Ia bisa melihat dalam hidupnya kini kembali terisi oleh orang baru, yang setiap harinya akan membuatnya semakin mengenal sekaligus semakin diliputi rasa penasaran. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan melihat Namjoon mendatangi apartemennya untuk meminta buku yang dapat dipinjam ataupun berkunjung untuk memberi Serendipity camilan. Ia juga tidak akan pernah bosan melihat Serendipity terus mencakar bagian dasar sofanya, membuat serpihan spons berhamburan di atas lantai ataupun berkali-kali memecahkan piring dan gelas—karena ia dituntut untuk selalu menemukan cara baru yang dapat menghentikan kebiasan Serendipity merusak barang-barang miliknya. Kalaupun ia merasa bosan, ia akan berjalan-jalan keliling Seoul dengan meminjam sepeda di pinggir jalan—bersama Serendipity yang memajang diri di keranjang depan dan Namjoon di sebelahnya, ikut menikmati suasana kota Seoul (sebenarnya ia cukup malas keluar rumah dan melakukan hal ini, tapi Namjoon memaksanya dan diam-diam Yoongi cukup menikmatinya). Malam hari apabila ia sudah jenuh dengan pekerjaan kantoran dan lain sebagainya, ia mengajak Namjoon berjalan-jalan ke Hongdae pada akhir pekan untuk menonton adu _rap_ (di mana pasti Namjoon dan dirinya akan satu kepala atau bisa jadi bertaruh satu sama lain dengan pilihan _rapper_ yang menjadi unggulan mereka) dan pergi ke gay bar untuk minum-minum.

Terlebih lagi ia tidak akan pernah bosan melihat Namjoon bermain dengan Serendipity di ruang tengah, berusaha mencari cara untuk menarik perhatian kucing tersebut agar mau berinteraksi dengannya. Ada kala Yoongi tertawa melihat ekspresi jenuh di wajah kekasihnya—yang tidak pernah berhenti menyuarakan rasa frustasi menghadapi tingkah Serendipity yang selalu mengacuhkannya dan memilih bermalas-malasan di atas karpet, sebelum akhirnya kucing berloreng tiga itu memutuskan bersedia memberikan segelintir reaksi pada Namjoon dan tertidur atas di pangkuannya.

Yoongi berasumsi Namjoon adalah manusia terfavorit Serendipity karena dibandingkan dengannya, Serendipity lebih mudah menurut mengikuti perintah kekasihnya tersebut dan hanya bersedia makan langsung di telapak tangan Namjoon apabila makhluk _feline_ itu ditawari camilan kering.

Normal bagi Yoongi adalah rutinitas yang membahagiakan bagi Yoongi karena ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang (dan juga makhluk) terfavoritnya.

.

-35-

"Jadi," kata Yoongi pada suatu hari, "Apa kau ada punya niatan untuk tinggal bersamaku suatu saat nanti?"

Namjoon memandanginya cukup lama tanpa tanggapan, sampai-sampai ia sendiri tidak sadar Serendipity sedang menjilati tangannya yang baru saja penuh oleh makanan kering kucing. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Yah, aku tidak enak karena kau harus selalu pergi datang ke sini hanya untuk bertemu denganku dan Serendipity. Aku juga sulit datang ke apartemenmu dan membawa serta Serendipity setelah ketahuan oleh petugas keamanan beberapa hari lalu."

Bibir sempurna milik Namjoon membuka dan menutup secara bergantian, "Oh," rona merah mula-mula menyembul di telinganya, "Aku… harus membicarakan hal ini dengan ibuku, tentunya. Dia akan curiga kalau tiba-tiba saja aku tidak lagi membutuhkan uang sewa apartemen, dan—"

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk tinggal bersamaku," Yoongi menambahkan. "Aku hanya berpikir betapa sulitnya bagimu kalau kau harus bolak balik ke apartemenku. Apalagi kalau aku sampai tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan hal ini. Mungkin seharusnya aku tinggal bersamamu dan mungkin kita bisa membagi dua uang sewa apartemen, sehingga aku tidak perlu kehabisan lebih banyak uang kalau-kalau nanti setelah lulus aku masih belum mendapatkan pekerjaan." Namjoon tampak sedikit gelisah dari caranya mengusap tubuh Serendipity. "Uhh. _Hyung_, Agustus ini aku akan lulus dan keluargaku akan datang menyaksikan kelulusanku. Apa mungkin, kau—"

Yoongi langsung menyelak, "Kau mau ingin aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu?" spontan ia mengangkat kedua alisnya, terperanjat dengan ide yang hendak dikemukakan oleh pemuda yang baru resmi beberapa bulan menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk menemui kedua orang tuaku. Cuma kupikir ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

Sebenarnya ide yang disampaikan oleh Namjoon bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Masih ada kemungkinan lainnya yang lebih buruk lagi selain mengenal kedua orang tua Namjoon, seperti misalnya tiba-tiba saja ia diajak makan malam oleh Namjoon dan dipertemukan oleh kedua orang tua pemuda itu. Yoongi mungkin memang orang yang mudah bersosialisasi jika diperlukan, tapi bukan berarti ia juga mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan orang yang berstatus sebagai orang tua kekasihnya di meja makan.

Topik itu tidak lagi dibahas oleh Namjoon sesudahnya yang langsung memusatkan atensinya kembali ke Serendipity, meskipun Yoongi tidak berhenti memikirkannya.

.

-36-

Menjelang akhir Agustus, Yoongi mempersiapkan pakaian terbaik yang bisa ia kenakan di hari kelulusan Namjoon. Sepanjang pagi, ia sudah menggeledah lemarinya yang sebagian berisi pakaian baru. Bagaimanapun juga ia ingin tampil mengesankan di hadapan kedua orang tua Namjoon dengan mengenakan setelan mantel hitam, dalaman kaus berwarna putih, dan celana khaki (ia bisa menebak ia akan menderita apabila ia tidak kebagian masuk ke dalam ruang aula dan harus bergelut dengan panasnya bulan Agustus).

Sambil menilai penampilannya sendiri lewat cermin dan menyadari Serendipity tidak berhenti mengawasinya secara intens dengan sepasang pupil hitam berdilasi, menyorotkan ekspresi penasaran.

"Apa menurutmu mereka akan menerimaku, Seren?" Serendipity mengeong rendah sebagai jawaban lalu melompat turun dari atas tempat tidur, hendak mencabik celana yang dikenakan oleh Yoongi. Yoongi berusaha menghindar dari terkaman Serendipity dengan mengangkat kakinya secara bergantian, "Tunggu, Seren! Kau tidak bisa merusak pakaianku hari ini! Kau lupa kalau hari ini kita akan bertemu dengan Namjoon dan juga keluarganya?"

Serendipity baru berhenti setelah ia menggigit ujung celana Yoongi, yang untungnya tidak memberikan bekas berarti.

Tidak ketinggalan sekeluarnya mereka dari apartemen, Yoongi memberikan buket bunga untuk Namjoon dan juga sebuah kartu berisi ucapan selamat (penjual bunga tidak bisa berhenti mendengut lembut pada Serendipity yang bertengger malas di kedua tangannya) dan berangkat menuju universitas yang menggelar upacara kelulusan kekasihnya tersebut.

Sengaja ia memilih datang sedikit lebih terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan, mengingat upacara kelulusannya sendiri dua tahun lalu baru selesai mundur dari perkiraan waktu semestinya.

Bangunan aula berkubah yang menjadi tempat perhelatan kelulusan mahasiswa tahun akhir dikerubungi oleh manusia layaknya makanan yang dikerubungi oleh semut. Yoongi berusaha membalas sesopan mungkin beberapa orang yang menyapanya (ia yakin lebih tepatnya mereka hanya berniat menyapa Serendipity) sekaligus menyeimbangkan dua beban sekaligus di tangannya, yakni buket bunga dan juga tubuh kucingnya sembari menghubungi Namjoon untuk menanyakan secara pasti di mana posisi mereka bertemu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama karena orang yang ia cari-cari menampakkan diri di antara kerumunan manusia lainnya. Tubuh Namjoon sedikit menjulang daripada wisudawan dan juga orang-orang lainnya, lengkap dengan toga berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan. Yoongi melambaikan buket bunga ke arah Namjoon, bermaksud menarik perhatian kekasihnya dan Namjoon segera mendapatinya.

"Yoongi-_Hyung_!"

Mereka bertemu di area dekat lapangan basket setelah memutuskan untuk menepi sebelum kerumunan orang-orang semakin mempersulit mereka.

Yoongi hampir saja tidak sadar dengan keberadaan keluarga Namjoon sampai ia melihat adik perempuan pemuda itu (seorang gadis manis dengan hidung dan senyuman menyerupai Namjoon). menjerit antusias melihat Serendipity di gendongannya

"Oh! Ada kucing!" seru perempuan berambut coklat _chestnut _panjang pada Serendipity. Ia menggusak kepala kucing tersebut dengan gemas, "Siapa namanya?"

Yoongi yang masih tercengang dengan kemunculan keluarga Namjoon gelagapan saat menjawab, "Uh, Serendipity?"

"Nama yang aneh sekali, tapi cocok dengannya!"

"Namjoon, apa orang ini temanmu? Bukannya kau sudah bertemu dengan semua teman-temanmu di dalam aula?"

Darahnya seperti membeku begitu Yoongi melihat wanita yang langsung mengingatkannya akan Namjoon versi wanita, berdiri tepat di sebelah kekasihnya dengan kedua mata menyorot tajam padanya. Ayah Namjoon sendiri juga langsung siaga saat menyadari ada orang lain yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia kenali berdiri bersama mereka, apalagi sambil membawa kucing di salah satu tangannya adalah pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak lazim di acara kelulusan seperti ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, Namjoon berdeham sebelum menjawab, "Eomma, _Appa_, Geongmin. Perkenalkan ini Min Yoongi—"

"Dia kekasihmu?" tanya adik perempuan Namjoon, Geongmin, secara spontan mendongakkan kepalanya pada Yoongi.

Ibu Namjoon segera menegur putri bungsunya, semakin membuat Yoongi kikuk di posisi ia berdiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyalami keluarga Namjoon satu persatu, "Namaku Min Yoongi, 24 tahun, kekasih Namjoon." Ia berusaha mengumbar senyum seramah mungkin, walaupun gagal karena senyuman justru lebih mirip ringisan. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Eh, dia agak pendek dari bayanganku," Yoongi bisa mendengar adik Namjoon kembali membuka suara yang membuat ibunya kembali menegur putrinya, kali ini dengan menjawil pundak gadis itu dengan gemas.

"Kim Geongmin…"

Yoongi buru-buru menyerahkan buket bunga pada Namjoon dan berkata, "Ah, ini bunga dariku dan Serendipity," lalu ia beralih pada kedua orang tua Namjoon, masih berupaya bersikap sesopan mungkin. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian _Eommo-nim, Abeo-nim_."

Kali ini orang tua Namjoon bersikap lebih lunak, terutama ibu Namjoon yang sudah mulai menebar senyuman ramah pada Yoongi. "Oh. Kau kelihatan seperti pria yang baik-baik. Sebenarnya aku sangat kaget begitu tahu putra sulung kami ternyata adalah seorang gay, tapi yang penting ia merasa nyaman dan bahagia dengan apa yang sudah ia pilih."

"Putra kalian adalah orang yang hebat," Yoongi balas menambahkan, "Dia bisa lulus dengan sempurna dan di samping itu bekerja sampingan sebagai petugas perpustakaan, dan juga bertemu dengan banyak orang-orang hebat."

"Tentu saja dia sudah banyak membanggakan kami," cetus ayah Namjoon, ikut berkomentar. Matanya tertuju pada Serendipity yang mengamati sekeliling dengan gelagat penasaran bercampur bingung. "Tapi aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau datang membawa kucing di hari wisuda putra kami?"

Namjoon yang bergantian memberi penjelasan, "Ah, kucing ini—dialah yang mempertemukan kami," katanya dengan wajah tertunduk sungkan.

Seraya meminta izin pada Yoongi untuk menggendong Serendipity, Geongmin tampak tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya, "Oh? Benarkah? Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Percakapan mereka terpotong karena di luar rencana Yoongi, kedua orang tua Namjoon mengajaknya untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran. Yoongi berniat menolak karena ia tersadar tidak mungkin ada restoran yang mengizinkan pengunjung membawa hewan peliharaan, tapi ayah Namjoon bersikeras memaksanya. "Tidak perlu khawatir, aku tahu restoran yang membolehkan hewan peliharaan untuk masuk."

Selama perjalanan menuju restoran yang dimaksud oleh ayah Namjoon, Yoongi membawa mobil miliknya yang hanya diisi oleh dirinya, Serendipity, dan Namjoon sementara anggota keluarga Namjoon yang lain mengemudi di mobil pribadi.

"Apa yang harus kubicarakan saat makan bersama kedua orang tuamu nanti? Mereka seperti orang-orang intelek yang membawa acara bertema motivasi di saluran televisi yang sering aku lihat! Mana mungkin topik pembicaraanku sampai ke tingkat orang-orang seperti orang tuamu!"

Melihat kekalutan Yoongi, Namjoon cuma bisa tertawa keras, "Mereka orang-orang normal sepertiku, _Hyung_. Dan tidak perlu bersikap terlalu tegang, selama kau banyak membaca buku aku yakin topik yang kau bawa akan menyenangkan mereka."

Serendipity mengeong seperti menyetujui ucapan Namjoon.

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon, orang tua pemuda itu seperti kebanyakan orang-orang lainnya. Mula-mula mereka berbasa basi, tapi setelah Yoongi melempar topik pembicaraan yang tepat, obrolan terus mengalir di dalam bilik khusus restoran yang telah dipilih oleh ayah Namjoon.

Yoongi menceritakan daerah asalnya, Daegu, menceritakan keluarganya, pengalaman bekerjanya. Lalu merambah ke bagian bagaimana ia mengaku sebagai seorang gay pada keluarganya, bagaimana ia menyikapi penolakan mereka. Ada bagian di mana ia kelepasan berbicara mengenai Jimin, yang menyebabkan dirinya terpaksa mengadopsi Serendipity sebagai kucing miliknya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, bukankah Serendipity berarti kebetulan yang membawa keberuntungan?" tanya ayah Namjoon di sela-sela acara makan.

Yoongi mengangguk, mengiyakan, "Mantan kekasihku memberi nama kucing ini karena kucing berloreng tiga menandakan keberuntungan." Ia tidak menyinggung alasan lainnya di balik penamaan Serendipity.

"Nama yang bagus sekali untuk ukuran seekor kucing," ibu Namjoon ikut menanggapi. Ia membungkukkan tubuh untuk menyisihkan sebagian makanannya pada Serendipity yang anteng di bawah meja setelah mendapatkan jatah makanan yang makhluk itu butuhkan. "Itu berarti pertemuan kalian juga suatu kebetulan yang membawa keberuntungan, bukan? Siapa yang menyangka lewat pertemuan pertama kalian, kalian justru menjadi sepasang kekasih. Semuanya berkat kucing ini."

Yoongi merasa tangannya yang mulai lembab dibasahi oleh keringat, tiba-tiba digenggam kuat-kuat oleh tangan Namjoon yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Karena itu, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_. Kalau kalian mengizinkan, apakah mulai sekarang aku bisa tinggal bersama dengan Yoongi-_hyung_?"

Yoongi tidak menyangka Namjoon akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu tepat di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Ada jeda yang membuatnya seperti ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam tanah, atau setidaknya kalau bisa ia angkat kaki dan membawa serta Serendipity bersamanya. Dua-duanya tidak mungkin ia lakukan karena bisa jadi Namjoon akan membencinya setengah mati sesudah itu.

Kedua orang tua Namjoon saling bertukar pandangan, sedangkan Geongmin tampak tidak terganggu dengan situasi yang sedang berlangsung dan menyibukkan diri dengan Serendipity di bawah meja.

"Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, Namjoon. Kaulah yang menentukan pilihanmu sendiri. Kami hanya bisa memberi masukan, tapi kami tidak akan memaksakan kehendak padamu lagi." Ujar ayah Namjoon pada akhirnya, "Asalkan hal itu membuatmu bahagia, kami hanya bisa mendukung keputusanmu itu. Terutama pemuda Min ini adalah orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Aku bisa mempercayakannya sebagai pria yang cocok untukmu."

"_Gamsahamnida_," cetus Yoongi spontan sebagai reaksi atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh ayah Namjoon. Begitu ia menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, wajahnya langsung memerah, "Umm, maksudku, terima kasih sudah mempercayakan putra kalian padaku."

Setelahnya mereka membicarakan lebih banyak hal lagi, yang didominasi oleh percakapan mengenai Serendipity. Acara makan diakhiri dengan Yoongi mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada keluarga Namjoon dan mengantar kekasihnya itu kembali ke apartemen.

"Aku senang kau hadir ke acara wisudaku hari ini, _Hyung_," Namjoon berterus terang padanya, tangannya tidak berhenti menjawil telinga milik Serendipity. "Kau juga, Seren. Kau sudah bersikap baik hari ini."

Namjoon merentangkan tangan ke pundak Yoongi dan mencium keningnya. Tidak mau kalah, Yoongi balas menarik Namjoon dan mencium tengkuk kekasihnya tersebut, "Keuntungan menjadi orang pendek adalah aku bisa mencium lehermu sebanyak yang aku mau."

"Kau masih tersinggung karena adikku mengatakan kau pendek?" gurau Namjoon, beringsut keluar dari mobil milik Yoongi. "Hati-hati di jalan, _Hyung_. Sampai besok!"

Mereka dipisahkan oleh kaca mobil yang menutup secara otomatis dan Yoongi memacu mobilnya menjauh dari blok apartemen Namjoon. Setelah yakin Namjoon sudah hilang dari kaca belakang mobil, ia melirik sesaat pada Serendipity yang sedang asyik menjilati kaki depannya.

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, Seren." Yoongi berkata pelan pada kucingnya, "Apakah kau memang membawa keberuntungan? Kenapa sejak aku memilikimu, hidupku jadi semudah ini? Aku bukan orang yang percaya takhayul, tapi entah kenapa kau membuatku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kucing sejenismu bisa banyak mengubah kehidupanku seperti ini. Kau membantuku melupakan Jimin pelan-pelan, membuat hubunganku dengan keluargaku kembali membaik, membuat beberapa paman dan bibiku mau berbicara lagi padaku, membuatku bertemu dengan Namjoon, naik jabatan, dan banyak hal lainnya yang terlalu sepele untuk disebutkan."

Serendipity tidak berhenti menjilati kaki depan dan mengusap wajah menggunakan kaki depannya yang baru saja dibersihkan.

Tentu saja Serendipity tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ia ucapkan.

Kendati demikian, dalam hatinya Yoongi tidak pernah berhenti berterima kasih telah diberi kesempatan untuk mengadopsi Serendipity menjadi kucing miliknya.

.

-37-

Namjoon pindah ke apartemennya seminggu kemudian.

Pemuda itu membawa tidak sedikit barang bawaan, ditambah koleksi mainan berharganya yang hampir berpak-pak. Yoongi sedikit bersyukur apartemennya masih memiliki ruang tambahan yang memungkinkan Namjoon untuk memajang koleksi mainan di samping rak-rak berisi buku-buku milik Yoongi yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak SD.

Sisanya adalah menyesuaikan rutinitas masing-masing. Awalnya memang sulit dan ada sedikit percekcokan di antara mereka. Untung saja semuanya dapat diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin.

Perbedaan lain yang mencolok di antara Namjoon dan Jimin adalah—jika Jimin sedikit sulit mengatur temperamennya, Namjoon sebaliknya. Dia adalah pria yang paling sabar dan paling pengertian yang pernah ditemui Yoongi, meskipun ada saatnya ia akan mulai mengeluh dan merepotkan Yoongi dengan hal-hal kecil.

Semisalnya saat ia dengan teledor memecahkan piring favorirnya dan diam-diam membuangnya tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi ("Joon-_ah_, apa kau melihat piring biru yang biasa kugunakan?" dan Yoongi baru tahu apa yang terjadi sehari sesudahnya), saat Namjoon lupa meletakkan kembali sikat giginya ke dalam gelas yang sudah disediakan atau menaruh buku yang ia baca ke tempat yang semestinya. Hal-hal tersebut ada kalanya membuat Yoongi gigit jari, tapi Namjoon adalah orang yang terbuka akan segala hal dan Yoongi tahu pemuda itu berusaha memperbaiki dirinya.

Yang paling mudah untuk disepakati bersama pada minggu-minggu pertama mereka tinggal satu atap, adalah pembagian jadwal memberi makan Serendipity. Namjoon bersikeras untuk memberi makan Serendipity setiap pagi dan sesudahnya Yoongi hanya tinggal mengikuti.

Memasuki akhir September, Yoongi sudah merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Namjoon.

Ia tidak bisa melepaskan kesehariannya memperhatikan Namjoon yang mengendapkan diri dalam interaksi setiap paginya bersama Serendipity, di mana Yoongi sendiri membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga Namjoon. Sewaktu sarapan pun perhatian mereka terpecah antara obrolan di atas meja makan dan pada Serendipity yang mulai mengeong meminta tambahan makanan ("Bukankah kau baru saja melahap satu kaleng makanan basah, Seren?").

Setelahnya mereka saling bergantian menggunakan kamar mandi, dengan salah satu dari mereka mengawasi Serendipity yang buang air besar seperti biasa di atas _litter box_, mewanti-wanti kalau ada perubahan warna pada feses makhluk _feline_ tersebut. Aktivitas mereka baru terpecah-pecah bertepatan dengan Yoongi pergi ke kantor, meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih dalam pencarian kerja berduaan bersama Serendipity di kamar apartemennya.

Sesampainya di apartemen pun, Namjoon dan Serendipity akan berkejaran saling menyambut Yoongi. Tidak ketinggalan minuman hangat yang disiapkan oleh Namjoon untuknya ("Aku akan membuatkanmu minum setiap kali kau pulang sampai aku mendapatkan pekerjaan, _Hyung_").

Malam yang tersisa mereka habiskan dengan menonton film, mengobrol, membaca buku, atau sekadar bermain dengan Serendipity di ruang tengah. Sekali Yoongi mengajak Namjoon pergi keluar di hari ulang tahun pemuda itu, setelahnya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama Serendipity di apartemennya. Terkadang apabila ada salah satu dari teman mereka yang berkunjung, Yoongi maupun Namjoon tidak akan segan-segan untuk berbaur. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi mereka terlibat percakapan dengan teman-teman satu sama lain (yang menyebalkan lagi, Seokjin tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mengoceh setiap pria itu punya kesempatan untuk mengajak bicara Namjoon, sesuatu yang membuat Yoongi sedikit cemburu. Apalagi Seokjin tampan dan juga lebih tinggi darinya, walaupun dia seorang pria heteroseksual).

Yoongi tidak akan pernah mau menukar kehidupannya dengan kehidupan milik orang lain sampai kapanpun, tidak selama ia masih memiliki Namjoon dan Serendipity.

.

-38-

"Apa tanggapanmu kalau aku mengajak jalan-jalan berkeliling Incheon, hanya kita berdua beberapa hari pekan ini? Kebetulan aku bisa mengambil cuti karena lembur beberapa malam."

Namjoon melongokkan kepalanya pada Yoongi yang berdiri di seberang ruangan tidak jauh darinya, mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula pada layar laptop ke arah pria berambut hitam tersebut. Minggu ini mereka sudah tinggal hampir dua bulan dan Namjoon sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap sebagai penulis lepas di sebuah media kabar berbasis _online_, sehingga ia lebih mulai sering menyibukkan diri dengan riset-riset yang berhubungan dengan topik yang ia cari. Belakangan Yoongi sendiri pun mulai sering pulang larut dikarenakan pengerjaan proyek kini berada di bawah kendalinya sebagai manajer proyek, membuat waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Namjoon dan juga Serendipity sedikit berkurang dari biasanya.

"Berdua? Seharian? Bagaimana dengan Serendipity?"

"Kita bisa menitipkannya pada Kihyun atau Zico. Mereka sudah mahir menghadapi hewan-hewan seperti Seren, terutama Zico."

Serendipity yang merasa sedang dibicarakan mendongakkan kepala dari sebelah Namjoon, menguak dirinya di antara tumpukan bantal dan beberapa tumpukan buku yang sedang dibaca oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Hyung_. Kau belum pernah meninggalkan Serendipity lebih dari sehari, kan?"

"Memang aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya lebih dari 24 jam pada orang lain, tapi mengingat semakin sedikit waktu untuk kita bersama setelah aku diangkat sebagai manajer proyek dan kau mendapatkan pekerjaan, tidak ada salahnya kalau kita pergi menyenangkan diri selama beberapa hari. Setiap hari kita sudah sering bertemu dengan Serendipity. Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk merilekskan diri tanpanya."

Namjoon menimbang-nimbang tawaran Yoongi sembari melihat ke arah Serendipity dan juga sang kekasih beberapa kali secara bergantian.

"Baiklah. Dua hari akan cukup bagi kita, sepertinya."

Mereka mencatat kegiatan dan tempat-tempat apa saja yang akan mereka kunjungi selama dua malam tiga hari di Gyeongju. Di liburannya ini, Yoongi tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga berlibur pertama kalinya dengan Namjoon. Tidak lupa dibawanya kamera yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan setelah acara liburan terakhirnya bersama Jimin di pulau Jeju. Ada banyak foto-foto yang ia ambil pada hari kepergiaannya bersama Jimin ke pulau itu dan kini foto-foto itu ia biarkan menumpuk dalam satu album yang mungkin sampai beberapa tahun ke depan tidak akan pernah ia buka untuk membuka luka lama.

Lepas dari kegiatan mereka mengepak barang bawaan masing-masing, Yoongi menghubungi Kihyun, meminta bantuan sahabatnya itu untuk mengurus Serendipity selama kepergiannya ke Gyeongju.

"Brengsek juga kau, baru saja tinggal dua bulan dengan kekasihmu sekarang sudah mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke Gyeongju. Selanjutnya apa? Kalian mau menikah di Bucharest? Lalu mengadopsi lebih banyak kucing?"

Yoongi terbahak mendengar tanggapan Kihyun di telepon, "Idemu menarik, aku akan mempertimbangkannya nanti. Dan aku tidak akan lupa membawakanmu oleh-oleh dari Gyeongju, Kihyun-_ah_."

Dua hari kemudian, ia mendatangi apartemen Kihyun dan menitipkan Serendipity beserta semua keperluan yang ia rasa akan dibutuhkan oleh kucingnya tersebut tanpa terlupa sedikit pun.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu merawat Serendipity untuk beberapa hari ini, _Hyung_. Semoga dengan mengurus Serendipity selama beberapa hari kau sudah tidak antipati lagi dengan kucing," kata Namjoon yang sudah cukup akrab dengan Kihyun sejak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Yoongi.

Kihyun mengangkat bahu sebagai respon, "Aku sudah menganggap Serendipity sebagai anjing, tidak perlu cemas. Kalau dia senewen, aku hanya perlu membawanya pergi keluar dengan tali kekang, kan? Cukup gampang," tukasnya dengan percaya diri sambil berusaha mengecup wajah Serendipity. Justru Serendipity melayangkan tungkai depannya pada Kihyun, menyuruh pria itu menjauhkan diri darinya. "Seren? Kupikir kita ini teman!"

"Kau yakin sudah berteman dengannya, _Hyung_?" komentar Namjoon, menertawakan Kihyun. Ia mengambil kedua tungkai depan Serendipity dengan satu tangan dan menggusak puncak kepala Serendipity dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kami akan merindukanmu, Seren. Setelahnya kita bisa bersama-sama lagi, oke? Aku berjanji akan membawakanmu banyak makanan kalau kau tidak menyusahkan Kihyun-_hyung_ selama tiga hari ini."

"Juga banyak bir untukmu, Kihyun-_ah_," kata Yoongi mengakhiri kunjungannya ke apartemen Kihyun. Ia mengusap kepala Serendipity dengan kedua tangannya dan mendaratkan ciuman ke wajah kucing tersebut.

Baru saja ia melepaskan diri dari kucing tersayangnya saat ia merasakan lengan jaket parka yang ia kenakan tertarik oleh kuku-kuku panjang milik Serendipity. Suara eongan mengalir dari kucing tersebut, seperti meminta Yoongi tidak pergi dan ikut tinggal bersamanya. Ia juga berontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kihyun, nyaris melompat ke pelukan Yoongi.

"Seren, kau tidak bisa ikut bersama kami," Yoongi menerangkan seolah-olah Serendipity akan mengerti apa yang ia katakan. "Akan beresiko kalau kami membawamu serta ke Gyeongju, apalagi sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Hotel yang kami inapi juga tidak menerima kucing masuk."

Serendipity masih bersikeras belum mau melepaskan Yoongi.

"Aku jadi tidak yakin akan cukup hati untuk meninggalkannya," ia mendengar Namjoon berucap di sebelahnya, terdengar bimbang.

Sedikit kalang kabut menghadapi Serendipity yang masih berupaya melepaskan diri, Kihyun menarik diri masuk lebih jauh ke dalam apartemennya. "Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi dari sini. Aku bisa menarik atensinya dengan makanan!"

Yoongi menarik lengan Namjoon menjauh dari pintu apartemen Kihyun, mempercayakan kucing kesayangannya pada pria yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun. "Kihyun, aku titip Serendipity! Kalau ada sesuatu, jangan lupa telepon aku!"

Dengan langkah tergesa, Yoongi membawa Namjoon menaiki _lift_ dan bergerak secara vertikal ke area lobi, menuju tempat di mana mobil Yoongi diparkir.

"Hapus ekspresi merenggutmu itu, Joon-_ah_. Kita hanya akan pergi selama tiga hari dua malam, bukannya seminggu penuh tanpa Serendipity," tegur Yoongi pada Namjoon yang menutup mulut rapat-rapat di awal perjalanan dengan sesekali menarik napas dalam-dalam, mempertimbangkan keputusan mereka meninggalkan Serendipity di tangan orang lain.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mencemaskan Serendipity, hanya saja—" Namjoon melengos ke luar jendela mobil, "—rasanya sedikit aneh pergi menaiki mobil bersamamu tanpa Serendipity selama beberapa jam ke depan. Biasanya kau hanya meninggalkan Serendipity sebentar apabila kau sedang mengantarkanku pulang, sisanya dia selalu berada di antara kita. Aneh untuk tidak memeluk atau memangku Serendipity selama beberapa hari ke depan."

Perkataan Namjoon membuat Yoongi tertegun. Memang selama ini ia hampir selalu membawa Serendipity ke mana-mana, selama salah satu tangannya masih bisa menggendong ataupun memegangi tali kekang yang mengikat ke leher kucing itu. Ia pun sudah terbiasa membawa Serendipity pergi naik mobilnya,

"Tiga hari bukanlah waktu yang lama. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bertiga lagi setelah acara liburan kita selesai," itu yang hanya bisa Yoongi utarakan untuk meyakinkan Namjoon.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yoongi juga tidak bisa mengenyahkan Serendipity dari kepalanya.

.

-39-

Tiga hari dua malam di Gyeongju secara tentatif terasa cukup singkat dan juga lama.

Yoongi membuat susunan tempat-tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi di Gyeongju sehari sebelum keberangkatan mereka (yang sebagian kertasnya sudah lusuh dan terkoyak akibat keagresifan Serendipity). Kebanyakan tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi adalah kuil-kuil peninggalan agama Buddha serta pecahan istana peninggalan penguasanya terdahulu, Munmu. Perjalanan mereka terasa singkat karena untuk mengunjungi seluruh tempat tersebut, mereka harus berjalan kaki menyelusuri jalanan setapak yang masih berwarna hijau di tengahnya musim dingin, dan tahu-tahu sesampainya di tempat yang di tuju—ia dan Namjoon hanya sempat menjejakkan kaki selama beberapa saat sekaligus mendengarkan penjelasan pemandu wisata (walaupun pada akhirnya Yoongi bisa kembali ke hotel dengan membawa banyak hasil memuaskan foto Namjoon di tempat-tempat tersebut).

"Baru saja kita berjalan kaki selama tiga jam dan kau sudah mengeluh punggungmu mau patah," goda Namjoon, selalu dengan dua lesung pipit tergali dalam-dalam di sisi wajahnya. "Kau masih 24 tahun, masih terlalu dini untuk bersikap seperti kakek-kakek, _Hyung_."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, tahu betul Namjoon tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti meledeknya kalau langkahnya sudah mulai terpatah-patah akibat lututnya yang terasa seperti mau copot. Ia menyesal bersikeras membawa begitu banyak bawaan di tas punggungnya tanpa memilah dari awal. "Ah, diamlah. Coba saja kalau kau tidak menyuruhku selama beberapa menit untuk mengambil foto dengan beban seberat ini, mungkin kita bisa tiba di tempat yang kita tuju tepat pada waktunya."

Namjoon tergelak mendengar omelan Yoongi dan menunjuk ke pelataran hijau di depan mereka, "Beberapa hari lalu aku menonton video di _Youtube_, di mana ada seorang _traveler_ membawa serta hewan peliharaan mereka ke tempat-tempat wisata, termasuk tempat wisata ekstrem," ia memberitahu Yoongi sambil menikmati pemandangan di sekeliling mereka. Di atas kepala, langit mulai berwarna kekuningan. "Pasti Serendipity akan menyukai tempat ini. Dia kan selalu senang dibawa berjalan-jalan ke tanah lapang, terutama di tempat seluas ini."

"Asalkan kau mau memegangi tali kekangnya dan memastikan dia tidak akan lepas, aku bisa mempertimbangkan idemu tahun depan," Yoongi menanggapi.

Sebenarnya ia setuju dengan ide yang diberikan oleh Namjoon. Selama ini, Serendipity selalu senang dibawa jalan-jalan olehnya. Entah itu hanya sekadar berjalan-jalan di pinggir trotoar, di tanah lapangan, dan lain sebagainya yang dapat dipijaki. Yoongi menganggap hal itu karena selama ini Jimin selalu meninggalkan Serendipity di kamar apartemennya dan dunia di luar apartemen bagi Serendipity adalah sumber pemuas rasa ingin tahunya. Memang akibat rasa ingin tahunya itu Yoongi hampir kehilangan Serendipity (biarpun salah satu di antaranya membuat ia bertemu dengan Namjoon), tapi ia menyukai ide mengenalkan Serendipity ke destinasi wisata untuk selanjutnya selama ia memakaikan _harness_ pada kucing itu.

(Serendipity berlari di tanah lapang yang berwarna hijau, dengan kedua pupil berdilasi sempurna. Beberapa pasang mata melempar pandangan ke arah kucing yang dengan sengaja dilepas supaya bisa berlarian bebas di tanah berumput. Sementara Namjoon kepayahan mengejar Serendipity yang terlalu antusias dengan keadaan baru di sekelilingnya, Yoongi mengambil foto keduanya dengan kamera berteleskopnya. Yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah ikut mengejar dan tertawa begitu mendapati Serendipity melompat kegirangan ke kedua tangan Namjoon, memutuskan kalau ia sudah puas mengamati keadaan sekitar.)

Bayangan akan perjalanan mereka yang selanjutnya bersama dengan Serendipity terpotong selama beberapa saat sewaktu Namjoon menawarkan diri untuk bergantian memanggul tas di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pria tua sepertimu encok kalau terus menerus membawa tas sebesar ini."

Sebagai balasan, Yoongi melemparkan tasnya pada Namjoon dengan gemas.

.

-40-

Sehari berikutnya mereka melanjutkan destinasi ke situs-situs bersejarah di Gyeongju. Waktu berjalan begitu lama karena sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berhenti membicarakan Serendipity, mengatakan bagaimana kucing itu akan menyukai tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Dan waktu berjalan begitu singkat karena setelah pergi makan malam di sebuah restoran lokal, tahu-tahu keduanya sudah kembali di kamar tidur hotel yang mereka inapi.

Ruangan yang mereka tiduri bersama itu terdiri dari dua tempat tidur yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja nakas. Pada saat keduanya tidur, mereka menjadikan dua tempat tidur tersebut satu tempat tidur _king size_. Yoongi secara sembarangan melempar semua barang-barang ia bawa pada hari itu ke bawah lantai dan melemparkan diri ke atas tempat tidur tanpa membuka mantel ataupun sepatu _boots_ yang ia kenakan.

"_Hyung_, setidaknya lepaskan semua pakaianmu dahulu sebelum kau tidur."

"Kau mandi duluan. Aku akan mandi setelah giliranmu."

Terdengar suara decakan kesal dari Namjoon, "Aku tahu kau pasti akan langsung tertidur begitu kepalamu menyentuh permukaan yang empuk." Sekarang ia merasakan kakinya ditarik dengan paksa, "Kau bahkan tidak melepas sepatu _boots_mu. Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu dengan sepatu _boots_ menempel di kakimu seperti ini."

Beberapa kali tarikan membuat Yoongi akhirnya menyerah. Masih malas-malasan, ia berupaya menegakkan diri untuk melepaskan sepatu _boots_nya. Ia membiarkan Namjoon menarik kakinya lebih lama lagi.

"_Hyung_. Sepatumu akan terus menempel di sana selama beberapa jam berikutnya kalau kau berlama-lama seperti itu." Yoongi melirik sejenak ke arah Namjoon dan melihat pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya dengan agak tidak sabaran. "Mungkin aku harus menyeretmu mandi bersama-sama karena aku tahu pasti kau akan langsung tidur tanpa membasuh diri."

Wajah Yoongi langsung berubah cerah, "Ide bagus. Kita bisa mencoba seks di dalam kubik _shower_."

Pikiran kotornya itu spontan membuat Namjoon melengos jengkel, "Rupanya aku memang harus menyeretmu seperti ini."

Sesuai yang diduga, Yoongi buru-buru melepaskan tali yang mengikat _boots_nya dan juga membuka mantel yang ia kenakan. Namjoon yang pertama masuk ke dalam kamar mandi; menyikat gigi, membasuh muka, dan baru menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan di dalam sana. Yoongi menyusul sesudahnya dan ikut menanggalkan baju yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit berikutnya Namjoon sudah menarik Yoongi ke dalam kotak _shower_ dan menyalakan keran. Kucuran air disertai kepulan uap hangat mengalir deras ke atas kepala mereka. Yoongi mengambil cairan sabun untuk membasuh seluruh anggota tubuh lain yang belum sempat terbilas air selama lebih dari belasan jam lamanya. Namjoon membantunya membasuh kepalanya dengan cairan _shampoo_, membuat sekumpulan busa berwarna putih pada puncak kepala Yoongi. Saat Namjoon mengeluarkan gelak tawa, Yoongi bisa menebak Namjoon sedang bermain-main dengan gaya rambutnya saat ini.

Ia membalas dengan menggosok tubuh Namjoon menggunakan cairan sabun yang sama, mengusap beberapa bagian sensitif pemuda itu lamat-lamat, menyebabkan suara erangan dan desahan tertahan mengalir sesudahnya.

"Belum apa-apa tapi kau sudah sesensitif ini, Joon-_ah_."

Namjoon menyampirkan kepalanya ke bahu pria yang lebih pendek di hadapannya itu dan kembali mendesah pelan, "_Hyung_."

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Yoongi mendorong tubuh Namjoon hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dinding kaca kamar mandi. Sentakan kasar mengundang Namjoon untuk balas menyerang. Ia mengangkat dagu Yoongi, memaksa wajah mereka saling bertemu antara bibir dengan bibir. Bibir mereka saling beradu sampai-sampai Yoongi bisa merasakan gusinya bertumbukan dengan gusi milik Namjoon. Tidak mau kalah, Yoongi berinisiatif memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Lidah keduanya berantuk antara satu dengan yang lain, bermaksud saling mendominasi. Namjoon membiarkan Yoongi sepenuhnya mendominasi dalam ciuman mereka setelah mereka sama-sama kehabisan napas, tapi sama-sama masih belum berniat menghentikan interaksi mulut antar mulut mereka.

Ia semakin terpicu saat Namjoon meremas pundak dan tengkuk lehernya kuat-kuat, menyuruh Yoongi menghentikan ciuman. Yoongi menerima sinyal tersebut dan berpindah tempat ke leher dan tulang selangka Namjoon, mendaratkan ciuman ke titik-titik sensitif pada bagian puting dan permukaan dada pemuda itu. Jari-jari panjang dan kokoh Namjoon menelusuri helai-helai rambut Yoongi, menyentaknya kuat-kuat saat ia mengerang penuh nikmat begitu Yoongi menemukan titik paling sensitifnya.

"Ah, sial," tiba-tiba Yoongi teringat sesuatu, "Aku lupa membawa kondom ke sini."

"Tidak perlu khawatir," desis Namjoon, masih terbawa oleh rangsangan seksual di antara mereka, "Aku meletakannya di rak sabun."

Yoongi melongokkan kepalanya ke rak ambalan di dalam boks _shower_ dan melihat sekotak penuh berisi kondom ada di sana. Ia melirik sekali lagi ke arah Namjoon dengan dua alis terangkat, "Kau sudah merencanakan ini, huh?"

Namjoon balas mengerling nakal. "Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba _mood_ saat kita berhubungan seks turun begitu saja. Sekarang lanjutkan apa yang tadi terlewatkan, _Hyung_."

"Dasar bocah. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruhku. Aku lebih tua darimu," Yoongi mengambil dua bungkus kondom, satu untuk ujung penisnya dan satu lagi untuk dikenakan pada ujung ketiga jarinya. "Balikkan tubuhmu sekarang, Joon-_ah_."

Namjoon mengikuti perintah Yoongi dengan patuh dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sambil berpegangan pada tuas pintu _shower_, ia mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima hujaman pertama satu jari milik Yoongi yang menelusup masuk ke dalam lubang analnya.

"Apakah sudah cukup?" tanya Yoongi memastikan.

"Lagi," tarikan napas Namjoon tertahan selama beberapa saat, "Tambah lagi."

Yoongi memasukkan satu jari lainnya sampai Namjoon sudah siap sepenuhnya untuk ia masuki. Kedua tangannya kini mencengkeram panggul Namjoon sebagai penyeimbang tubuhnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia memandu ujung penisnya memasuki lubang di antara selangkangan Namjoon, memastikan alat kejantanannya sudah sepenuhnya berada di dalam tubuh sang kekasih. Ia menghujamkan batang kejantanannya yang sudah sepenuhnya ereksi beberapa kali ke dalam tubuh Namjoon. Selisih di antara tinggi tubuh mereka mempermudah Yoongi menempatkan penisnya di ujung mulut lubang anal sang kekasih. Pada hujaman pertama, Namjoon mengetatkan rahangnya, menolak untuk mengeluarkan suara. Pada hujaman kedua, Yoongi menangkupkan tangannya ke mulut Namjoon sambil berbisik pelan ke telinga pemuda itu.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan tahan teriakanmu, Joon-_ah_. Kalau kau memang menyukainya, keluarkan saja semuanya."

"_H-Hyung—_mmh!" Namjoon baru memekik pelan tak lama setelahnya, memegangi penisnya sendiri, merasakan ia sudah sepenuhnya terangsang. Pekikan nyaringnya kembali teredam oleh desisan lirih tatkala Yoongi menyematkan jarinya yang lain ke dalam mulut Namjoon, menyuruh pemuda itu mengulumnya seperti permen. Tanpa berlama-lama, Namjoon menyambut jari-jari Yoongi menggunakan mulutnya dengan patuh, layaknya seorang anak SD yang senang baru dibelikan permen kesukaannya.

Di hujaman ketiga, Namjoon hampir tidak bisa menegakkan diri. Ia sepenuhnya dipengaruhi oleh gairah seksual yang menguras stamina—membuatnya perlahan-lahan mulai ambruk ke atas lantai marmer boks _shower_, meskipun ia kembali lagi ke posisi berdiri awalnya dengan punggung setengah melengkung.

Bunyi aliran deras air _shower_ yang jatuh bebas di atas kepala mereka beserta bunyi benturan antara permukaan frontal tubuh Namjoon dengan pintu kaca yang berdiri kokoh di sekeliling, meredam suara keduanya yang saling bersahut-sahutan—meneriakkan nama satu sama lain. Namjoon menyempatkan untuk memutar kepalanya melihat Yoongi ke belakang. Yoongi—seolah-olah bisa membaca isi pikiran Namjoon, spontan bereaksi dengan mendaratkan ciuman ke sepasang bibir kenyal milik pemuda yang telah sepenuhnya memiliki hatinya, meninggalkan gigitan pada bagian bibir bawah Namjoon.

Yoongi hampir lupa rasanya melakukan seks seintens seperti yang ia sedang lakukan saat ini. Bahkan melebihi seks yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Jimin di hari-hari kebersamaan mereka.

Cairan ejakulasinya tepat bersimburan ke dalam selaput kondom yang melingkupi lebih dari setengah batang penisnya saat ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Dilihatnya, Namjoon juga sudah menyemburkan sebagian cairan ejakulasi ke permukaan dinding kaca, menodai bahan bening tersebut dengan cairan berwarna putih kental.

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas seks mereka yang terasa begitu singkat tetapi juga begitu fantastis, Yoongi mengecup bagian selangka kekasihnya tersebut dan merangkul tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Ini adalah seks terhebat yang pernah kulakukan," gumam Yoongi di pundak Namjoon yang kemudian menjatuhkan diri di atas lantai kamar mandi tak lama sesudahnya akibat kelelahan.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa—seliar itu. Dengan tubuh sekecil ini," ulas Namjoon dengan senyuman menggoda di wajahnya. ia menyisir rambutnya yang basah ke belakang dan mengulurkan tangan pada Yoongi, bermaksud agar Yoongi mau bantu mengangkatnya. "Sekarang pantatku benar-benar sakit, _Hyung_."

Yoongi menyeringai begitu lebar pada Namjoon, "Apa sekarang aku sudah lebih hebat daripada Jiseok-_hyung_mu itu?"

"Kau ingin aku memberi komentar apa? Kupikir kita tidak akan membahas tentang dia lagi."

"Aku hanya minta kepastian kalau aku memang lebih baik darinya," Yoongi pura-pura merajuk.

Sebagai tanggapan, Namjoon meninju bahu Yoongi dengan pelan. "Tentu saja kau yang lebih hebat dalam soal seks. Mungkin karena usianya sudah begitu jauh di atasku, staminanya sudah tidak seprima dirimu."

"Jadi—aku bukan pria tua lagi?"

"Pria tua yang punya stamina lebih baik—kedengarannya bagaimana?"

Yoongi dengan gemas menggigit puting Namjoon, "Asalkan pria tua ini bisa selamanya memilikimu, aku tidak keberatan."

Ia berjengit kaget saat Namjoon balas menggigit telinganya.

.

-41-

Yoongi baru menyadari ada sebelas panggilan tak terjawab dari Kihyun ketika ia berniat mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya yang sudah sepenuhnya sekarat dalam warna merah. Kerutan samar membentuk di wajah Yoongi sebagai rasa heran. Jam dua belas ia rasa terlalu malam untuk Kihyun meneleponnya malam-malam karena seperti biasa sahabatnya itu hanya akan menelepon Yoongi apabila ingin mengajaknya minum-minum di kelab malam sampai pagi hari atau apabila memang ada keadaan genting yang mendesak.

Dalam hatinya, Yoongi berharap hal terlewat yang ingin disampaikan oleh Kihyun bukanlah hal-hal pada pilihan kedua. Sayangnya Kihyun bukanlah orang yang suka meninggalkan banyak panggilan terlewat kalau dia memang tidak punya ijtihad yang berarti, entah apapun itu—dan lebih memilih meninggalkan pesan panjang untuk Yoongi baca.

Ia mulai membuat skenario sendiri dalam benaknya. Paling-paling Serendipity menolak untuk tidur karena kucingnya itu memang sangat sulit tidur apabila Yoongi terlalu banyak memberinya camilan dan berlama-lama mengajaknya bermain lewat dari waktu tidur. Kemungkinan kedua Serendipity mendadak bersikap agresif dan tidak mau diajak berkompromi, itu pun apabila Yoongi tidak mendisiplinkannya lewat iming-iming pemberian makanan. Sebandel apapun Serendipity bagi Yoongi, kucingnya itu akan mudah diatasi kalau ia menawarkan makanan favoritnya—sebuah merek _Purina_ yang menggocek isi dompetnya cukup dalam. Kalaupun makanan tidak mempan, maka Yoongi akan pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan laptop sampai Serendipity menuntut perhatian dengan cara menginjak tuts _keyboard_ dan membuat Yoongi terpaksa menghentikan pekerjaan sementaranya.

Pilihan kedua-duanya terdengar masuk akal untuk mengisi alasan kenapa Kihyun bersukarela meninggalkan belasan panggilan tak terjawab pada pukul dua belas malam. Padahal baru saja tadi siang Kihyun mengirimkan foto Serendipity sedang duduk dengan keempat kaki mendekam di balik tubuhnya pada sebuah kredenza panjang, tepat di atas tumpukan buku-buku. Wajahnya tampak tak berdosa saat Kihyun mengambil foto tampangnya menggunakan kamera ponsel, dan membuat Yoongi maupun Namjoon tertawa melihatnya.

Cukup lama larut dalam pikirannya, Yoongi pun kembali berdiri dari tempat tidur setelah dirasa ponselnya sudah cukup terisi daya, meninggalkan Namjoon yang terheran-heran melihat kekasihnya itu begitu intens memandang layar ponsel.

"_Hyung_? Apa kau sedang bertukar pesan dengan seseorang?"

"Dari Kihyun," sahut Yoongi tanpa menoleh, "Dia meninggalkan belasan panggilan tak terjawab. Sepertinya ada berkaitan dengan Serendipity."

"Oh?" nada suara Namjoon terdengar cemas.

Setelah dua kali mendengar nada sambungan jaringan, baru Kihyun menjawabnya.

"Kihyun—"

Suara panik Kihyun menyambutnya, "_Yoongi-_yah_, astaga. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ini semua salahku._"

Yoongi berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin walaupun ia merasakan perutnya mulas saat mendengar sahabatnya tersebut resah di penghujung telepon. "Apa? Salah apa? Apa Serendipity melakukan sesuatu?"

"_Aku bermaksud pergi untuk membeli makanan di luar tadi malam dan—dan tanpa sengaja aku lupa mengunci pintu apartemen. Petugas satpam memberitahuku tidak lama setelah aku keluar dari apartemen, tapi saat aku kembali ke sana, Seren sudah tidak ada di sana—_"

Seluruh organ di tubuhnya seperti menciut menjadi seukuran kacang-kacangan mendengar penjelasan Kihyun. Yoongi tahu Serendipity adalah kucing pintar—sedikit membedakannya dari kucing lain yang pernah ia ketahui, dan hal itu membuat Yoongi sedikit mengutuki kepintaran hewan _feline_ tersebut. Sudah berkali-kali Serendipity berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarnya padahal ia merasa telah mengunci pintu atau kejadian di mana Serendipity berhasil melarikan diri dari kamar apartemennya setiap kali ia membuka pintu di pagi hari untuk pergi bekerja. Tapi hal yang paling ia benci adalah saat Serendipity hilang dari jangkauan, dari pengawasannya, membuat dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan waswas. Orang-orang yang tidak pernah memiliki hewan peliharaan pasti akan beranggapan jika Yoongi terlalu berlebihan. Serendipity hanyalah seekor hewan, bukan manusia yang memiliki ikatan batin dengannya. Nyatanya itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Kau masih belum menemukannya?" Yoongi segera memotong penjelasan Kihyun yang belum sempat terselesaikan. Sekalipun ia terdengar tenang, tangannya tidak berhenti dilumuri oleh keringat dingin.

"_Seorang nenek penjual bunga menemukannya malam tadi. Tapi, tapi, astaga Yoongi-_yah_, aku benar-benar minta maaf—_"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau segera sampai ke intinya, Kihyun," sergah Yoongi tidak sabaran, menggertakkan gigi.

"—_Serendipity terlindas kendaraan lewat._" Hanya satu kalimat dan Yoongi hampir kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Ia mulai panik. "_Nenek penjual bunga dan beberapa orang sekitar menemukannya. Mereka membawa Serendipity ke klinik hewan terdekat dan sekarang aku sedang pergi menuju ke sana. Karena nenek penjual bunga itu melihat Serendipity berlari keluar dari apartemenku, dia langsung memberitahu petugas keamanan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yoongi-_yah_. Keteledoranku jadi menyebabkan Serendipity—_"

"Kita bicarakan ini setelah aku dan Namjoon kembali ke Seoul, oke? Terima kasih sudah segera meneleponku, Kihyun. Tolong kirimkan aku juga klinik hewan di mana Serendipity berada sekarang." Yoongi segera memutus sambungan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, _Hyung_?" Namjoon kembali bertanya dari tempat tidur.

"Serendipity kecelakaan," jawab Yoongi sambil menyatukan barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan di atas meja kredenza. "Kita harus segera kembali ke Seoul."

Namjoon segera bereaksi dengan bangun dari tempat tidur dan ikut membereskan barang-barang miliknya, memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam koper.

Yoongi tahu betul banyak pertanyaan yang melayang di kepala Namjoon, tapi pemuda itu enggan menanyakan langsung padanya karena ia tahu Yoongi sedang panik saat ini.

"Serendipity terlindas kendaraan. Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kronologisnya," kata Yoongi pada akhirnya secara simultan ketika mereka membereskan barang bawaan masing-masing. "Setelah ini kita akan ke klinik hewan yang menampung Serendipity—"

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung_. Aku juga berharap kau mengajukan untuk segera kembali ke Seoul sekarang setelah mendengar kabar soal Serendipity." Rasa gelisah di dalam dadanya tidak sepenuhnya hilang, bahkan setelah mendengar perkataan Namjoon sesudahnya. "Ini juga bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Musibah selalu datang tanpa bisa diprediksi oleh siapapun."

Namjoon bisa saja mengatakan hal itu padanya kalau ia tidak berada di posisi yang sama dengan dirinya. Yoongi lah yang menawarkan Namjoon untuk pergi berlibur dan meninggalkan Serendipity di bawah pengawasan orang lain. Sekarang begitu ia mendapatkan kabar mengejutkan yang berhubungan dengan Serendipity, ia harus tergesa-gesa kembali ke Seoul dan menyeret kekasihnya itu bersamanya, memotong rencana liburan relaksasi mereka.

Perjalanan pun berlangsung kaku. Yoongi sibuk pada pikirannya sendiri tentang Serendipity dan Namjoon merasa tidak enak untuk mengganggu Yoongi dari pikiran-pikirannya.

Namjoon baru angkat bicara padanya saat ia menaikkan kecepatan di atas yang seharusnya, "_Hyung_. Jalanan sepi, kau tidak perlu membawa mobil secepat ini. Aku tahu kau sedang resah karena Serendipity, tapi sekarang malam dan tidak begitu banyak penerangan, akan berbahaya kalau kau mengemudi di atas kecepatan yang seharusnya."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tahu!" Yoongi nyaris berteriak pada Namjoon, mengejutkan pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia memelankan kecepatan mobil hingga beberapa kilometer perjam dan berusaha mengontrol luapan emosinya. Namjoon tidak berkata apa-apa lagi sampai Yoongi sendiri yang menyadari perbuatannya. "Aku tahu. Aku memang keterlaluan. Mengajakmu pulang malam-malam begini hanya karena seekor kucing. Tidak seharusnya aku sepanik ini."

"Bukan hanya karena seekor kucing. Serendipity adalah sahabatmu. Mau dia kucing atau manusia, wajar kalau kau mengkhawatirkannya," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Namjoon, memakluminya.

Mereka larut dalam hening hingga mobil Yoongi mencapai Seoul yang sepenuhnya diselimuti oleh warna kelabu, hanya diterangi sedikit penerangan lampu jalanan dan lampu-lampu hias bar-bar yang hidup hingga fajar menjelang.

Yoongi sempat berpikir mungkin klinik yang mereka datangi akan tutup sesampainya mereka tiba di sana. Nyatanya klinik hewan tersebut masih menyala di antara bangunan-bangunan mati lainnya, cahaya putih menyeruak keluar dari lubang berbentuk persegi di muka fasad bangunan.

Kihyun berdiri di depan lobi, mengenakan mantel tebal yang menutupi hingga bagian puncak kepalanya. Uap dingin menyembul setiap kali ia menarik napas.

Melihat keadaan temannya tersebut, perasaan tidak tega hati timbul di dada Yoongi.

Sebelumnya ia mau mencecari temannya tersebut dengan berbagai pertanyaan, sebagian berisi ungkapan yang berkesan menuduh. _Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu meninggalkan kamar apartemenmu dengan pintu lupa dikunci? Aku tidak ingat kau pernah ceroboh seperti ini, Kihyun. Ke mana saja kau sudah mencarinya? Kenapa kau baru mendapatkan kabar tentang Serendipity berselang beberapa jam kemudian? Kau lupa sedang aku titipi hewan peliharaan?_ Semua pertanyaan itu ia hapus mengingat dirinyalah yang mempercayakan semuanya pada Kihyun. Kihyun sendiri tidak tahu menahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia tidak teledor, ia hanya lupa. Lupa adalah hal yang lumrah terjadi manusia, seharusnya Yoongi bisa memaklumi hal itu.

Kihyun melambaikan tangan saat melihat mobil Yoongi melintas di depannya. Di bawah matanya, sepasang kantung mata hitam bertengger, membuat Yoongi benar-benar melupakan tudingan yang hendak ia lontarkan pada Kihyun. Orang macam apa dia yang menyalahkan sahabatnya sendiri karena sedikit lalai dalam mengawasi hewan peliharaannya?

"Serendipity sebenarnya sudah selesai diobati sejak beberapa jam lalu, tapi aku bilang pada petugas klinik kalau aku sedang menunggu kalian," Kihyun menginformasikan mereka.

Aroma kuat disinfektan dan antiseptik langsung menyergap begitu mereka masuk. Seorang petugas wanita sedang berjaga di meja resepsionis, melempar pandangan pada Kihyun dan membiarkan ketiganya berlalu begitu saja masuk ke dalam klinik.

Ruangan selanjutnya yang mereka masuki berupa ruangan persegi berukuran 8x6 meter dan terdiri dari beberapa lemari kaca berisi peralatan medis beserta sebuah bak cuci di pinggir ruangan. Di ruangan tersebut, berdiri seorang perempuan berpakaian medis berwarna hijau bersama seorang pria berusia 50 tahunan mengenakan mantel laboratorium berwarna putih. Keduanya sontak menoleh begitu pintu berderita terbuka.

"_Uisa-nim_, ini majikan dari Serendipity," kata Kihyun memperkenalkan Yoongi dan Namjoon pada dokter yang bertugas jaga.

Dokter menyalami Yoongi dan Namjoon, mengenalkan dirinya sebagai dokter Han sambil menyampirkan sedikit senyuman pada wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya mengantar mereka ke pintu yang terhubung langsung dengan area pengobatan. Melalui pintu tersebut, mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terdiri dari barisan panjang kandang hewan, beberapa diisi oleh kucing dalam beraneka ragam warna—ada yang terjaga, dan yang lainnya sedang terlelap. Sang dokter membawa mereka ke kandang yang terletak paling ujung yang terletak berseberangan dengan pintu menuju ruang _laundry_.

Yoongi sontak berlutut di depan pintu kandang saat melihat Serendipity di dalamnya. Tubuh kucingnya terkulai di atas tumpukan selimut, tidak bergerak sedikitpun kecuali permukaan tubuhnya yang bergerak naik turun secara simultan setiap kali hidungnya menghirup oksigen. Sekali kumis kucingnya tersebut menegang oleh suatu tarikan yang tidak terlihat, meringis hingga menampakkan barisan taring di balik mulutnya yang mungil, sebelum kembali rileks.

Yang paling berbeda dari kucingnya tersebut adalah kain berwarna putih yang menyelimuti dua kaki belakangnya, sedikit ternoda oleh cairan berwarna coklat iodin.

Jelas benar Serendipity menderita oleh rasa sakit pada luka di bagian dua tungkai kakinya.

Tangannya begitu gatal ingin meraih Serendipity, memeluknya kembali dalam rangkulannya seraya menyuarakan penyesalannya telah meninggalkan kucing itu, tapi perawat yang berjaga tidak mengizinkan Yoongi untuk menyentuh Serendipity sampai kucing itu sendirilah yang sepenuhnya sadar diri.

"Lukanya parah?"

Namjoon yang melempar pertanyaan pada dokter sambil ikut berjongkok di sebelah Yoongi.

"Terlindas oleh ban kendaraan yang lewat tentu saja bukanlah hal yang ringan bagi hewan seperti kucing yang sepenuhnya bergantung pada dua kaki belakang mereka," dokter mulai menerangkan. "Sebelum kami selesai mengobati lukanya, keadaannya benar-benar parah. Bagian tendonnya terkoyak, serta ligamennya terkilir cukup parah akibat gesekan yang parah. Dia akan langsung mati kalau tidak segera diberikan penanganan yang tepat. Hanya saja—" sang dokter menunggu jeda yang tepat untuk melanjutkan, "Lukanya ini bukan sekadar luka biasa yang dapat sembuh dalam waktu cepat. Bisa saja dia akan kesulitan berjalan secara permanen dan mengalami rasa sakit yang berkesinambungan seumur hidupnya."

Yoongi dengan cepat memutar kepalanya ke arah sang dokter, "Apa… apa tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan? Atau apa saranmu supaya kami bisa segera menyembuhkan lukanya?"

Dokter tidak segera memberikan jawaban, membuat tiga pasang mata memandanginya secara waswas.

"Biasanya kami menyarankan pemilik untuk menyuntikkan _euthanasia_ karena akan mengurangi dan mengakhiri rasa sakit pada hewan peliharaan."

Namjoon dan Kihyun sama-sama melenguh terkesiap mendengar pernyataan dokter.

"_Euthanasia_?" Yoongi pernah mendengar istilah itu entah dari mana, tapi ia tidak pernah sepenuhnya memahami istilah itu. Seandainya saja ia lebih perhatian terhadap apa yang kadang-kadang terlewati oleh matanya. "Kalau memang itu bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya—"

"Itu sama saja kau mengirimkan kucingmu untuk tidur selamanya. Kami akan menyuntikkan dosis tinggi obat padanya dan—"

"Oh, tidak. Tentu saja tidak," Yoongi mengeluarkan tawa palsunya, menganggap dokter bergurau dan berniat agar ia mau membunuh kucingnya. "Kau ingin membunuh kucingku?"

"Ini adalah cara yang terbaik untuk menghentikan hewan peliharaan dari rasa sakit yang mendera mereka. Rasa sakit yang berlebihan bisa menyebabkan mereka kesulitan untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, membuat mereka tertekan, dan akhirnya mengubah perilaku mereka secara keseluruhan."

"Tidak, tidak," Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, bersikeras, "Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya. Aku yakin lukanya akan sembuh."

Dokter balas menatapnya dengan tatapan menghakimi, tapi tidak pula menyanggah Yoongi. "Aku cuma bisa mengatakan apa yang seharusnya bisa dilakukan. Bagaimanapun juga keputusan ada di tanganmu sebagai pemiliknya. Setidaknya secara rutin bawa dia ke klinik ini untuk menjalani pemeriksaan rutin, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Dokter itu memanggil perawat yang berjaga supaya membantu mengeluarkan Serendipity dengan hati-hati dari kandang tanpa membangunkannya dan menuliskan resep obat apa saja yang diperlukan oleh Serendipity nantinya.

Selesai mengisi dokumen pembayaran yang diperlukan dan obat antibiotik untuk Serendipity, Yoongi membawa pulang Serendipity bersamanya dan juga Namjoon.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yoongi-_yah_," Kihyun masih dipenuhi penyesalan bahkan setelah Yoongi dan Namjoon berpamitan padanya. "A-aku akan ke apartemenmu setelah ini, mengembalikan barang-barang milik Serendipity."

Yoongi menepuk pelan wajah sahabatnya itu, "Pulanglah ke apartemenmu dan tidurlah sebentar, Kihyun. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Serendipity."

Kaca bergulir naik, menutup, memisahkan mereka.

Namjoon tidak berhenti membalikkan tubuh supaya bisa mengecek keadaan Serendipity, memastikan apakah hewan _feline_ tersebut sudah bangun atau belum.

"Serendipity akan baik-baik saja," Yoongi berkata pada Namjoon di sebelahnya. "Dia hanya perlu banyak beristirahat dan sesudah itu dia akan baik-baik saja."

Kalimat sesudahnya terlebih lagi ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

-42-

Namjoon tertidur di atas sofa dan Yoongi ikut tertidur di atas lantai, dengan kepala bersandar ke dada kekasihnya. Keduanya sama-sama kelelahan akibat perjalanan pulang tanpa melewati tidur malam sedikit pun, ambruk di atas sofa sewkatu menunggui Serendipity siuman dari tidurnya.

Serendipity baru membuka mata tiga jam setelah Yoongi dan Namjoon tiba di apartemen.

Yoongi sontak membuka mata sewaktu ia mendengar suara dentingan yang berasal dari kalung pengenal Serendipity, melihat kucing kesayangannya tersebut mengeong ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Terlalu senang melihat kucingnya sudah sadarkan diri, Yoongi langsung membuka pintu kandang dan membantu Serendipity bergerak keluar. Senyumannya mulai memudar ketika ia menyadari Serendipity berusaha bangkit dengan kedua kaki belakangnya, dan berakhir sia-sia. Kucing berloreng tiga itu mulai mengeong, kebingungan menyelami situasi yang ia hadapi, mengibaratkan seseorang yang sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa kaki belakang mereka sulit untuk digerakkan. Dua upaya yang gagal berujung pada Yoongi mengeluarkan Serendipity dari kandangnya, tidak ingin melihat kesulitan yang dihadapi kucingnya tersebut.

"Seren, Seren, aku merindukanmu, Seren," lirih Yoongi pada kucingnya, menciumi Seren selayaknya seorang ayah yang tengah memeluk mesra sang anak, menghujaninya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia memperlakukan Serendipity dengan penuh kehati-hatian mengingat luka di kaki kucingnya tersebut masih segar dari luka. "Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar bodoh meninggalkanmu pada orang lain. Seharusnya kami membawamu serta. Ada banyak tempat-tempat yang pastinya ingin kau kunjungi."

Serendipity mengangkat tungkai depannya dan menyentuh bibir Yoongi, keheranan mendengar suara sang pemilik yang sudah beberapa hari tidak ia dengar. Ia mengeong lembut dan menyampirkan kepalanya ke pundak sang pemilik.

_Tidak masalah. Kau sudah kembali_.

"_Hyung_?" suara berat Namjoon mengejutkan Yoongi. Kekasihnya itu juga ikut terjaga. Matanya yang semula masih menyipit karena dibebani oleh rasa kantuk, membuka lebar-lebar ketika matanya terantuk pada sosok Serendipity. "Seren! Seren! Kau sudah bangun!" tidak sabaran, pemuda itu merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Serendipity, meminta giliran untuk bergantian menggendong kucing mungil tersebut.

Yoongi dengan berat hati mengangsurkan Serendipity pada Namjoon, padahal ia masih ingin berlama-lama menimang kucing mungil tersebut di antara kedua tangannya seperti seorang bayi manusia. Perasaannya itu berlarut-larut melihat kekasihnya menyambut tubuh Serendipity dengan ekspresi berbinar-binar. Kedua mata Namjoon dipenuhi oleh titik-titik air yang menolak untuk berjatuhan. Tidak ada henti-hentinya Namjoon menyuarakan rasa rindunya pada Serendipity dan mengantukkan kepala kucing mungil itu dengan kepalanya.

Semuanya berjalan tanpa masalah sebelum Yoongi teringat untuk memberi makan Serendipity.

Yoongi menaburkan begitu banyak makanan kering kucing ke mangkuk yang telah dikembalikan oleh Kihyun beberapa saat lalu, berharap Serendipity akan antusias menyantap makanannya. Namjoon membantu menempatkan tubuh Serendipity ke atas lantai, dekat dengan sumber makanannya.

Santapan pertama, Serendipity menyeret tubuhnya ke mangkuk berisi makanan dan memakan satu persatu butiran makanan kering menggunakan rahang. Santapan kedua, ia mulai meringis, menggertakkan taring kecilnya setiap kali ia berusaha kembali mengunyah. Santapan ketiga hingga seterusnya, ia mulai kewalahan dan menyebabkan Yoongi harus menyuapi satu persatu makanan ke mulut Serendipity.

"Apa Serendipity akan baik-baik saja kalau dia kesulitan makan seperti ini?" tanya Namjoon mengekspresikan kekhawatirannya melihat Serendipity.

"Ini baru hari pertama," Yoongi mengetatkan rahang. "Kita tidak tahu apakah besok ia masih bisa makan secara normal."

.

-43-

Justru di hari kedua, Serendipity kesulitan untuk buang air besar. Akibat luka di kakinya, ia tidak bisa berekresi seperti biasa di _litter box_ yang sudah disediakan di kandangnya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ia membuang fesesnya di lantai, membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon bekerja cepat membersihkan lantai _parquet_ sebelum kotoran dan kuman menempel di permukaan kayu apartemen.

Hal yang sama berlanjut hingga hari ketiga dan keempat sampai seminggu berlalu, merepotkan Namjoon yang tinggal seharian di apartemen dan mengerahkan tanggung jawab sepenuhnya untuk mengurus Serendipity. Untuk urusan makan pun, keduanya juga harus menyuapi Serendipity makanan satu persatu karena makhluk _feline_ itu kesulitan menegakkan diri dengan kaki belakang. Ia juga tidak bisa berpindah ruangan dengan mudah tanpa bantuan Yoongi maupun Namjoon. Jika ia menyeret tubuhnya, malah akan membuatnya semakin kesakitan.

"_Hyung_. Lebih baik kita mengonsultasikan hal ini pada dokter yang pernah mengobati Serendipity. Mungkin dia punya sesuatu yang—"

"Dia pasti akan meminta Serendipity untuk disuntik mati. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

"Jangan keras kepala, _Hyung_! Serendipity sedang kesakitan saat ini dan kita butuh pengetahuan orang yang lebih ahli untuk membantu kita! Justru kita malah akan semakin menyiksanya! Kau tega berbuat begitu pada Seren?!" kecam Namjoon, hilang kesabaran.

"Lalu kau juga mau melihat Serendipity disuntik mati?" Yoongi menyahut dengan tak kalah sengit, "Pasti ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya!"

Serendipity hanya diam di antara mereka, bersimpuh dengan kedua kaki belakang terjulur memanjang dan kedua kaki depannya tersembunyi di balik tubuh. Matanya membulat dengan pupil mengecil oleh rasa waspada, tahu benar kalau situasi yang terjadi di antara kedua pemiliknya saat ini sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Lalu bagaimana cara mengatasi ini?" balas Namjoon, menunjuk pada luka di kaki Serendipity yang sudah berkali-kali mereka bersihkan dari kotoran dan nanah. "Sekalipun kita membasuhnya dengan alkohol dan disinfektan, hal ini tidak akan memulihkan keadaan Serendipity sepenuhnya! Bisakah kau mengesampingkan perasaan selalu merasa yang paling benar dari kepalamu itu sebentar saja?! Ini menyangkut Serendipity, bukan dirimu!"

Yoongi hampir melempar barang-barang di sekitarnya ke atas lantai, tersinggung dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh Namjoon padanya. Tapi kemudian matanya terarah pada Serendipity, menyadarkan Yoongi sekali lagi akan kesulitan yang dihadapi oleh kucingnya tersebut. Tangannya terkepal menjadi tinju di sisi-sisi tubuhnya melihat keadaan Serendipity yang lebih dari kata memilukan.

Dengan bibir terkatup menjadi satu garis tipis, Yoongi mengambil kunci mobil ke dalam saku celananya dan menggendong Serendipity dengan sebelah tangan, memasukkan kucingnya tersebut ke dalam _pet carrier_. "Baiklah, seperti katamu. Kita pergi sekarang."

Meski Namjoon mengikutinya dari belakang, Yoongi tahu pemuda bersurai abu itu menyayangkan sikapnya, berharap Yoongi mau mendinginkan kepala dan melapangkan dadanya terhadap segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Masalahnya sekarang, Yoongi masih belum bersedia melepaskan Serendipity.

Serendipity sudah setahun menemani Yoongi dalam keterpurukan setelah Jimin memutuskan hubungan di antara mereka secara mendadak, tanpa penjelasan apapun. Serendipity lah yang pelan-pelan membangkitkan semangat hidup baru dalam diri Yoongi, membuatnya melihat dengan mata yang baru. Serendipity mendatangkan begitu banyak hal yang tak terduga dalam kehidupannya, termasuk mempertemukan Yoongi dengan Namjoon.

Bagaimana bisa Yoongi melepaskan Serendipity begitu saja setelah apa yang telah kucing itu berikan padanya? Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi tega melihat hewan malang tersebut disuntik oleh dosis tinggi _pentobarbital_ dan menyaksikan maut secara lambat laun mengambil nyawa dari sorot matanya. Membayangkannya saja Yoongi seperti mau muntah, merasa seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh rasa dingin yang mencekam.

Kematian bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilewati, bahkan bagi orang yang hanya sekadar menjadi penonton.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, tahu-tahu Yoongi sudah kembali di tempat sama yang ia kunjungi beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tempat yang diselimuti oleh warna putih, warna yang identik dengan kematian di mata Yoongi di samping warna hitam. Aroma antiseptik, disinfektan, dan cairan medis lainnya yang tidak bisa ia pastikan apa. Semuanya campur menjadi satu di kepala Yoongi, mengembalikan ingatan mengerikan di benak Yoongi. Senyuman yang ditawarkan oleh perawat penjaga pun sama sekali tidak mengangkat perasaan muramnya hari itu. Yoongi hanya bisa berdoa di dalam hati dengan kedua tangan merangkul _pet carrier_ yang melindungi Serendipity di dalamnya.

Dokter yang mereka jumpai pada waktu subuh setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Serendipity, mereka temui lagi untuk yang kedua kali. Dokter itu tidak tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Yoongi dan Namjoon, tanpa ragu-ragu mempersilahkan mereka duduk di dalam ruang pemeriksaan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Gatal rasanya bagi Yoongi untuk tidak meninju meja pemeriksaan keras-keras, menghardik dokter di hadapannya itu karena bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu padanya.

Namjoon membantu menjelaskan, seperti biasa. "Seperti yang kau katakan, dia kesulitan untuk makan. Dia berhenti selama beberapa detik sekali karena tampaknya rasa sakit di tungkai kaki belakangnya. Kami juga harus memindahkannya ke ruangan lain karena ia kesulitan membawa dirinya berpindah tempat."

Dokter Han mendengarkan penjelasan Namjoon dengan seksama dan berdiri dari kursinya untuk mengamati Serendipity dari dekat. Ia membuka pintu _pet carrier_ yang membatasi Serendipity dengan dunia luar, membujuk kucing itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Tanpa siapapun menyangka, Serendipity malah mendesis rendah, penuh ancaman. Dokter Han kembali membujuknya keluar, kali ini dengan makanan kucing yang memang sudah disediakan secara khusus di dalam ruangan pemeriksaan. Dan lagi-lagi ia menerima penolakan yang sama, bahkan lebih kuat. Serendipity melayangkan cakarnya ke tangan pria itu, membuat dokter Han memekik kaget dan refleks memegangi tangannya.

Yoongi dan Namjoon langsung bereaksi—membantu menenangkan Serendipity sekaligus berupaya mengeluarkannya dari dalam _pet carrier_ tanpa membuatnya semakin mengamuk. Setelah tiga kali mengumpulkan keberanian dan juga tenaga yang cukup besar, barulah ketiga orang tersebut berhasil mengeluarkan Serendipity yang masih membersut tidak senang. Sorot matanya kini juga mengarah pada Yoongi maupun Namjoon dengan tatapan mengancam, seperti pemangsa yang selalu siap sedia dengan sekeliling mereka.

"Dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Seagresif apapun Serendipity, dia tidak pernah melukai orang lain separah ini," Yoongi berucap lirih, masih tidak percaya dengan perubahan sikap Serendipity yang drastis.

Namjoon mengangsurkan tisu padanya supaya ia bisa membersihkan luka torehan yang disebabkan oleh Serendipity pada punggung tangannya, mengangguk setuju.

"Biasanya hewan-hewan seperti dia akan cenderung spontan bersikap waspada dan sedikit teritorial saat merasa kesakitan atau terluka," Dokter Han mengklarifikasi secara singkat, sudah tidak lagi terganggu dengan sebagian luka di pergelangan kirinya. "Aku akan membuat preskripsi _gabapentin_ untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada bagian tulang dan tendon yang terluka. Dan untuk meringankan kalian, klinik ini juga menyediakan kursi roda khusus untuk kucing."

Hati Yoongi berdesir oleh perasaan lega mendengar penjelasan dokter, "Kalian punya kursi roda?"

"Ya, setidaknya mempermudah pergerakan Seren dalam melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa."

Mereka pulang dengan perasaan lebih ringan dari sebelumnya selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Serendipity memang masih agresif dan bersikap waspada terhadap mereka, ta

Setibanya di apartemen, Yoongi dan Namjoon langsung memasangkan Serendipity pada kursi roda yang mereka beli dengan harga yang tidak terlalu dalam mengocek dompet. Usaha mereka memasangkan kursi roda pada Serendipity harus terbayarkan dengan keringat dan darah. Serendipity menggeram sepanjang waktu, tidak segan-segan melayangkan dua tungkai depannya yang masih bisa digerakkan pada Yoongi dan Namjoon dan menyebabkan semakin banyak luka baretan di sekujur tangan mereka. Untuk mengakalinya, Namjoon menyarankan agar mereka mengenakan mantel tebal sehingga mengurangi dampak sayatan yang disebabkan oleh kuku-kuku panjang Serendipity.

"Ayolah, Seren," pinta Yoongi, memohon pada kucingnya tersebut. Berkali-kali ia menarik tangannya dari terkaman rahang Serendipity, "Kau adalah anak yang baik, kan? Kau ingin bisa berjalan lagi, kan? Kursi roda ini tidak akan menyakitimu."

Serendipity masih mendesis padanya, menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari Yoongi maupun Namjoon.

"Dia tidak mau mendengarkan kita," keluh Namjoon frustasi, menghembuskan napas panjang. "Bahkan dia menolak diberi makan. Bagaimana kita bisa memberinya obat pereda rasa sakit setelah ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sediakan saja makanan Seren seperti biasa. Biar aku yang mengurus soal kursi roda ini." Yoongi tetap bersikeras membujuk Serendipity agar bisa ia gendong ke atas kursi roda.

Namjoon berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, ragu-ragu, dan baru melaksanakan apa yang ia minta tak lama kemudian.

"Seren," entah keberapa kalinya Yoongi mengangsurkan tangan pada Serendipity, "Kau anak yang baik, kan? Kau benar-benar sudah melupakan siapa aku?" geraman beringas menyambutnya. "Aku hanya akan memindahkanmu sebentar, tanpa rasa sakit. Aku tidak akan bermaksud menyakitimu, Serendipity. Kau adalah temanku. Tidak ada teman yang saling menyakiti, kan?" Bodoh memang bercakap-cakap dengan seekor kucing yang tidak memahami bahasa manusia. Setidaknya Yoongi ingin mencoba. Ia selalu berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Serendipity, dan Serendipity selalu mudah untuk memahaminya. "Tatap mataku, Serendipity," Yoongi memantapkan hati untuk menyelipkan satu tangannya ke bawah tubuh Serendipity dan meringis saat Serendipity menerkam pangkal ibu jarinya. "Serendipity. Kumohon. Dengarkan aku." Ia sama sekali tidak menarik tangannya yang sudah mengalirkan darah segar di antara dua rahang milik kucingnya. "Kau menyakitiku sekarang. Padahal aku bermaksud menolongmu."

Pupil Serendipity mulai berdilasi, diikuti oleh rasa sakit di pangkal ibu jari Yoongi.

Serendipity mendengarkan Yoongi.

"Bagus, bagus. Seperti itu," ia berupaya secermat mungkin mengangkat tubuh Serendipity dari atas lantai _parquet_. Serendipity berontak, mengeong lebih keras dari biasanya, terdengar berang. Namjoon yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menyaksikan dari dapur terkesiap di belakangnya, cemas apabila Serendipity melayangkan serangan lagi. Tidak ada gigitan ataupun cakaran yang terjadi, hanya desisan tidak senang milik Serendipity sampai Yoongi benar-benar menempatkannya di atas kursi roda, memasangkan tali pengaman ke sekeliling torso kucingnya. Senyum penuh kebanggaan kini menghiasi wajah Yoongi selesai ia melaksanakan tugas. "Lihat, Seren. Tidak ada yang menyakitimu, kan?"

Serendipity tampak kaget menyadari tubuhnya sudah separuh berada di atas kursi roda. Ia menggerakkan kedua kaki depannya, membuat roda yang menyangga bagian transversal tubuhnya ikut bergerak. Eongannya yang semula terdengar garang, sudah mereda menjadi eongan rendah seperti biasa. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya ke segala arah sambil menyuarakan keterkejutannya.

Tentu saja Yoongi dan Namjoon mengamati dengan senyum mereka di masing-masing wajah mereka, merasa sama sukacitanya dengan Serendipity yang sudah menemukan jalan keluar dari kesulitan yang ia hadapi. Kucing berloreng tiga itu tetap mendesis sebagai gertakan saat Namjoon mengangsurkan piring berisi makanan padanya, walau tidak sampai menyerang pemuda itu.

"Kita akan memberinya obat pereda rasa sakit setelah ini," Namjoon mengingatkan Yoongi saat mereka masih takjub dengan perubahan situasi.

Melihat Serendipity bisa berjalan lagi adalah suatu pemandangan yang menakjubkan, sudah pasti.

Yoongi menggerung rendah sebagai balasan, "Ah, masih ada satu ujian lagi rupanya."

"Dan kau berhasil melaluinya dengan baik, _Hyung_."

Yoongi melakukan tos kemenangan dengan Namjoon. "Kita yang melaluinya dengan baik. Kita adalah tim yang hebat. Trio yang tak terkalahkan!"

.

.

.

Seandainya saja segala sesuatu semudah apa yang dikatakan.

.

-44-

Masalah mereka belum sepenuhnya berakhir.

Serendipity memang sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sekehendaknya sendiri, tapi tidak menghilangkan rasa sakit di tungkai belakangnya seutuhnya. Obat yang diberikan oleh dokter hanya melegakan rasa sakit pada Serendipity dalam waktu singkat, sebelum membuat kucing itu kembali ke perilaku liarnya yang tidak dapat dikendalikan.

Frekuensi Yoongi dan Namjoon mendapat serangan dari Serendipity sudah semakin tak terhitung jumlahnya. Mereka yang dulunya terbiasa memotong kuku Serendipity sehingga mengurangi dampak dari cakaran, juga kesulitan menjalankan rutinitas pemotongan kuku seperti biasa tanpa banyak sayatan luka di sekujur tangan dan sedikit di wajah mereka. Setiap malam Serendipity juga selalu mengeong keras-keras, mengganggu tetangga di sekitar. Mereka sudah mendapatkan setidaknya tiga orang yang komplain, meminta agar mereka mencari cara untuk meredam suara Serendipity. Petugas keamanan yang diserahi tanggung jawab oleh pemilik apartemen tidak sampai hati meminta Yoongi dan Namjoon membuang Serendipity, kendati demikian terpampang jelas dari kalimat peringatan yang pria itu utarakan agar Yoongi dan Namjoon segera menemukan solusi untuk mengurangi intensitas suara Serendipity dan tidak mengganggu ketenangan penghuni lainnya.

Yang paling menyedihkan di antara semua itu adalah desisan kesakitan milik Serendipity setiap dosis obat yang ia terima telah habis bekerja. Ia cuma bisa berdiam diri di atas lantai, meraung-raung marah kalau Yoongi dan Namjoon berusaha memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Untuk tidur pun Serendipity akan semalaman terjaga, membuat mereka mau tak mau ikut terjaga. Bagi Namjoon, terjaga hingga larut malam tidak terlalu berdampak padanya yang masih bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di apartemen dan bagi Yoongi, hal tersebut bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Ia kesulitan bangun pagi, membuat pekerjaannya sedikit terbengkalai kalau ia tidak segera menyelesaikannya lewat lembur.

"Kita tidak bisa begini terus," Namjoon berujar padanya suatu malam saat mereka masih disibukkan oleh Serendipity yang belum mau berdamai dengan keduanya. Piring berisi makanan hewan _feline_ sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh Serendipity, dan kucing itu menolak untuk dibujuk keluar dari kaki sofa tanpa mencakar kedua pemiliknya. "Setiap hari seperti perang. Serendipity sudah menganggap kita seperti musuh, _Hyung_."

Yoongi tidak segera membalas ucapannya, masih berniat membujuk kucingnya agar ia mau menghabiskan jatah makan malamnya.

Kondisi tubuh Serendipity kini sudah semakin tidak terawat. Luka di kakinya sudah sepenuhnya menutup, sayangnya justru kondisi tubuhnya yang menjadi permasalahan. Serendipity yang kesulitan membersihkan dirinya juga menolak untuk dibersihkan oleh kedua pemiliknya. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah dengan membawanya ke salon hewan, itu pun mereka harus membayar dengan harga yang mahal karena petugas di sana harus mengerahkan tenaga ekstra untuk membersihkan Serendipity tanpa luka cakaran dan gigitan.

Feses dan juga urin, semuanya berhamburan di mana-mana kalau Namjoon tidak siap sedia untuk membersihkannya. Butuh kesabaran lebih mengurus Serendipity dalam kondisinya sekarang. Yoongi sendiri pun hampir kehilangan kendali menghadapi perilaku kucingnya, hampir melempari kucingnya tersebut dengan kursi dan berakhir tidak tega begitu menyadari ia hanya berhadapan dengan seekor kucing.

Semua ini adalah kesalahannya yang menolak untuk menyuntik mati Serendipity.

Sekarang Serendipity malah menderita karena ia menolak saran dokter untuk mengakhiri penderitaan kucing berloreng tiga itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkannya pada penampungan kucing. Dan lagipula, mana ada orang yang mau mengurus kucing cacat sepertinya?" sambil terduduk lemas di atas lantai karena terus menerus gagal membujuk Serendipity untuk makan sepanjang malam, Yoongi sekarang hanya bisa menyapu wajahnya dengan lelah. "Aku juga tidak bisa—mengakhiri penderitaannya seperti saran Han-_Uisanim_. Aku pernah menyaksikan kakekku meregang nyawa dan melihatnya mati di rumah sakit Daegu. Itu adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan… dan juga menyedihkan. Aku melihat bagaimana ia mati. Sulit membayangkan hal yang sama terjadi pada Serendipity."

Namjoon ikut bersimpuh di sebelahnya, "Aku tahu Serendipity telah banyak menemanimu selama ini, _Hyung_," celetuknya. "Aku tahu bagaimana dia memiliki banyak cerita dan membawa banyak kenangan bagimu. Serendipity membantumu menjalani hidup setelah kau berpisah secara menyakitkan dengan mantan kekasihmu." Ia menyampirkan kepalanya ke pundak Yoongi, "Dia sudah menemanimu dalam banyak hal, bahkan mempertemukan kita berdua. Dia adalah salah satu sahabat terbaikmu, aku akui itu, karena aku juga menganggapnya sebagai salah satu sahabatku. Hanya saja, sampai kapan kau mau melihatnya menderita seperti ini?"

"Apakah dengan membunuhnya aku juga sudah memilih pilihan yang tepat?" Yoongi merasakan kerongkongannya seperti kering. Matanya masih tertanam penuh pada Serendipity yang balas menatap mereka dengan sorot tajam di bawah sofa, penuh kewaspadaan. Jauh berbeda dengan sorot mata Serendipity yang selalu berbinar-binar, penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Bagaimana kalau ia lebih memilih hidup? Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ia rasakan dan aku tidak pernah paham apa yang ia pikirkan. Dia hanyalah seekor kucing, apa hakku memilihkan hidup untuknya?"

"Apakah kau juga merasa benar telah membiarkannya hidup dengan tersiksa oleh rasa sakit seperti ini? Sejujurnya, _Hyung_, aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara lengkingannya saat ia kesakitan," Namjoon menguraikan semua pikirannya. Lama kelamaan, Yoongi merasakan pundaknya basah. "Aku ingin sekali menghentikan rasa sakitnya itu kalau aku bisa melakukannya. Aku juga ingin memaksamu untuk menyuntik mati Serendipity, tapi aku tahu aku tidak punya wewenang untuk berkata seperti itu. Kaulah yang paling mengerti soal Serendipity dan kaulah yang berhak menentukan hidupnya. Yang pasti, akan lebih baik kalau ia bisa hidup tanpa menderita seperti ini. Tanpa rasa sakit."

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi. Air mata sudah mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. "Aku pun ingin mengakhiri penderitaannya, tapi tidak seperti ini…" ia mulai kesulitan mengumpulkan kata-kata. "Aku tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir di tanganku dengan cara seperti ini."

Ia merasa benar-benar seperti orang bodoh, menangisi seekor kucing. Kucing yang selalu merepotkannya dalam beberapa hal kecil. Kucing yang hanya bisa mengeong untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia inginkan. Kucing yang sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa yang ia ucapkan.

Terlebih lagi ia juga kucing yang telah membawa banyak momen tak terduga di hidup Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak tahu perubahan apa saja yang telah ia alami setelah memiliki Serendipity sebagai kucing peliharaannya, tapi pasti semua orang akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

_Kau kelihatan lebih bahagia dibandingkan dulu, Yoongi_.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau alasan perubahan perasaannya ke arah yang lebih positif karena ia telah dibimbing oleh makhluk yang tak lebih dari seekor kucing?

"Namjoon-_ah_," Yoongi menyebut nama kekasihnya sekali lagi, memotong sebentar perhatian pemuda berambut abu di sebelahnya itu. "Aku minta maaf memintamu melakukan ini, tapi… bisakah kau pergi ke kamar duluan? Aku—aku butuh menghabiskan waktu bersama Serendipity sekarang."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasi ini."

Di sudut matanya, ia menangkap Namjoon mengamatinya dengan sorot sedikit tidak yakin sebelum menarik diri dari sisinya. Bunyi gesekan pintu terdengar tidak lama kemudian, meninggalkan Yoongi berduaan di ruang tengah bersama Serendipity.

Yoongi mula-mula ikut berdiri, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kram setelah hampir satu jam di atas lantai tanpa menegakkan diri. Ia mengarahkan pandangan ke arah selimut yang dibiarkan menjuntai di atas sofa—selimut yang telah beralih fungsi untuk membalut tubuh Serendipity apabila kucing itu kesulitan menggunakan dua tungkainya yang masih berfungsi untuk menyerang Yoongi dan Namjoon.

Seperti tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh manusia yang telah setahun lebih hidup bersamanya, Serendipity menggertak dengan desisan nyaring, merasa terancam.

Yoongi tetap melanjutkan apa yang sudah direncanakan di dalam kepalanya, sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh ancaman yang dikeluarkan oleh Serendipity. Ia melingkupi kedua tangannya dengan selimut dan berjongkok di bawah sofa, dua tangan terangsur pada Serendipity.

"Serendipity," panggil Yoongi tegas, seperti seorang ayah yang hendak menegur putranya. "Serendipity, kemari." Serendipity tentu saja terus bersikap keras kepala. Secara naluri ia menganggap Yoongi akan menyakitinya dengan selimut yang terbentang di antara kedua tangannya. Mau tak mau ia memberikan perlawanan. "Kau harus tidur sekarang, Serendipity. Kau akan menganggu tetangga lainnya. Kau tidak mau aku dimarahi lagi oleh mereka, kan?"

Serendipity mulai menggeram, melayangkan cakarnya ke arah untaian selimut di tangan Yoongi, menyuruhnya menyingkir.

Yoongi pun melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dari awal. Ia spontan menebar selimut ke atas tubuh Serendipity, mengangkatnya dari atas kursi roda dan membungkus kucing berloreng tiga itu dalam bahan katun tersebut. Kuku-kuku panjang Serendipity menyembul dari balik selimut, menancap keluar dan melukai tangannya. Yoongi meringis sedikit melihat baret berwarna merah terbentuk di sekujur tangannya. Ia tidak mau menyerah dan malah merangkul tubuh Serendipity yang tertutup sepenuhnya oleh selimut. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Yoongi membawa serta Serendipity ke atas sofa. Tubuh kucingnya tersebut telah sepenuhnya terbungkus selimut dan menampakkan sebagian wajahnya yang merenggut tidak senang, sepasang gigi taring terlihat siap untuk mengoyak di balik mulutnya.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena aku tidak ingin kau menyakitiku lagi, Seren. Dan aku juga sudah tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi," Yoongi memulai. Sesekali ia berjengit menghindar dari terkaman rahang Serendipity, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan agar kucingnya tidak menggeliat keluar dari balik selimut dan menyakitinya. "Kau sedang kesakitan sekarang. Aku tahu itu. Dan aku sudah tidak mau bersikap egois lagi."

Usahanya berbuah hasil. Serendipity berhenti berontak dan berbalik mendengarkannya. Satu, dua kali kucingnya itu masih menggeram tertahan, tapi setidaknya ia tidak lagi menggelinjang keluar dari rengkuhan Yoongi. Matanya tertuju pada sang majikan, sudah jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Seandainya beberapa minggu lalu aku bisa memprediksi kau akan seperti ini, maka aku akan mencegahnya pada saat itu juga. Aku akan membawamu serta ke Gyeongju. Kau, aku, dan Namjoon. Ada banyak tempat yang pastinya akan kau sukai—apalagi tempat-tempat itu adalah tempat di mana kau bisa jelajahi sesuka hatimu."

Serendipity terdiam, dan mendengarkan.

"Namjoon bisa berlari mengikuti dan sementara aku—yah, aku akan mengambil foto kalian berdua," Yoongi melanjutkan. "Atau mungkin merekam interaksi kalian, merekam reaksimu saat kau melihat tempat-tempat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kau kunjungi. Lalu aku akan membuat siaran _youtube_, menunjukkan pada dunia kalau kau adalah kucing yang pintar, berbeda dari kebanyakan kucing lainnya. Kau selalu penasaran akan banyak hal dan tidak takut untuk mengenal hal-hal tersebut."

Tangannya kini ia letakkan di atas kepala Serendipity. Semula ia mengira Serendipity akan menggertaknya. Justru Serendipity mendesis pelan dan membiarkan Yoongi mengusap kepalanya dengan sentuhan yang begitu lembut.

"Kuakui aku tidak begitu menyukai kucing dari awal. Selama ini aku selalu memelihara anjing. Mereka jauh lebih ramah daripada jenis kalian. Rupanya selama ini aku salah. Kau juga adalah kawan yang setia," Yoongi mengusapkan ibu jarinya, menaiki dan menuruni kepala bulat Serendipity. Lama kelamaan, sorot mata Serendipity berubah rileks. Kedua pupilnya berdilasi. "Saat Jimin memutuskanku, kau ada di sampingku. Kau seperti membaca pikiranku dan terus menemaniku. Kau ingat bagaimana kau menghampiriku sewaktu aku sedang menangis di ruang tengah, pada waktu hujan. Tanpa basa basi, kau melompat begitu saja ke pangkuanku. Seharusnya aku merasa kesal, tapi aku malah merasa tenang karena keberadaanmu. Kau memberiku ruang baru, dan juga—membimbingku pelan-pelan untuk belajar melupakan. Tak lama setelah itu, aku pun mengadopsimu."

Atensi Serendipity sepenuhnya tertuju pada Yoongi.

"Seperti keajaiban yang tak terduga, kau juga membawakanku banyak keberuntungan. Tiba-tiba keluargaku mau kembali berbicara padaku. Aku naik jabatan. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti, aku mulai bisa melupakan Jimin. Terlebih lagi, kau mempertemukanku dengan Namjoon," Yoongi mendekap tubuh Serendipity erat-erat ke dadanya, lebih intim dari biasanya. "Aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan mitos dan sejenisnya, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan ide kalau kau memang membawakanku keberuntungan. Terlalu banyak kebetulan positif di dalam hidupku sejak kita tinggal bersama. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku saat ini, Seren."

Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin kau hidup menderita seperti ini karena keegoisanku. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin sepenuhnya yang menentukan kehidupanmu. Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan sekarang, Seren?"

Serendipity mengeong pelan, mengingatkan Yoongi akan Serendipity-nya yang dulu. Kucing itu berangsur-angsur mengerjapkan matanya, menguap lebar-lebar, dan tertidur di balik selimut.

Yoongi tertawa menyaksikan bagaimana dengan mudahnya Serendipity terlelap dalam tidur. Air matanya kini telah kembali mengering. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas bantalan sofa, berniat untuk tidak mengganggu Serendipity dari tidurnya, dan memejamkan mata.

"Aku menyayangimu, Seren," kalimat itu mengalir dari mulutnya begitu saja.

Hari itu Yoongi telah meneguhkan hati dan membuat keputusan.

.

-45-

"Kenapa ada begitu banyak dokumen yang harus aku tanda tangani?"

Yoongi tidak berhenti mengeluh di depan meja resepsionis klinik hewan 24 jam yang telah berjasa menyelamatkan nyawa Serendipity beberapa minggu lalu. Matanya sudah mulai kewalahan membaca begitu banyak dokumen berisi tulisan yang berisi persetujuan dan juga penjelasan mengenai apa saja yang akan berlangsung pada prosedur yang telah disepakati. Namjoon ikut membantunya memindai satu persatu dokumen, dengan kacamata berlensa tebal bertengger di jembatan hidungnya.

"Dokumen ini membantu kita memahami apa saja yang akan terjadi selama prosedur berlangsung, _Hyung_."

"Karena setelah prosedur itu dilakukan, majikan pasien sudah tidak bisa mengajukan sangsi atau apapun lagi ke klinik," sang perawat yang bertugas jaga menambahkan. Ia memeriksa kembali dokumen yang ditandatangani oleh Yoongi dengan cermat, mengernyit sewaktu melihat ada yang terlewat. "Kau belum mengisi tanggalnya kapan."

"Tanggal 18 Desember," Yoongi membaca apa yang ia tulis dan menyerahkannya kembali pada sang perawat jaga.

_Dua hari dari hari ini_.

"Baiklah," kata sang perawat sambil merapikan dokumen. "Kalian juga sepakat untuk mengkremasinya di klinik ini pada hari itu juga?"

"Seperti yang kau baca, tentu saja," sahut Namjoon.

Mereka baru berbalik pergi seusai perawat memberikan cek pada Yoongi.

Namjoon mengangkat _pet carrier_ berisi Serendipity di dalamnya dan mendekatkan muka pintu kandang ke wajahnya. "Kita pergi untuk berjalan-jalan hari ini, Seren. Setelah sekian lama kami tidak membawamu ke tanah lapang, sekarang saatnya bagimu untuk sepuas-puasnya bermain di sana."

Serendipity membalas dengan desisan rendah.

Sejak malam setelah Yoongi berhasil menjinakkan Serendipity, Namjoon menemukan pria itu tertidur bersama Serendipity dalam gelungan selimut. Ia pun membangunkan Yoongi, menyatakan keterkejutannya melihat Yoongi berhasil mengendalikan Serendipity setelah berminggu-minggu menghadapi sifat beringas kucing tersebut.

Mereka berpikir Serendipity sudah sepenuhnya dapat bersikap jinak, sampai kucing itu kembali mengancam Namjoon dan menyerang Yoongi saat keduanya bermaksud memberinya makan. Serangannya memang tidak seriskan biasanya, tapi tetap saja mereka dibuat lelah oleh perilaku Serendipity yang tidak mau diatur.

Dan di akhir pekan lebih dari seminggu sebelum natal, Yoongi meminta Namjoon untuk menemaninya ke klinik hewan sekali lagi untuk tujuan yang berbeda. Pada hari itu juga Namjoon memberi ide agar mereka membawa Serendipity ke taman untuk terakhir kalinya, dan Yoongi langsung menyetujui ajuan ide kekasihnya.

Di taman yang sering mereka kunjungi dulu di Yonsandong, ada beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan. Beberapa ada yang sibuk berlari _jogging_ di tengahnya musim dingin, ada yang sekadar duduk dan mengobrol bersama orang terdekat mereka, ada pula yang datang sambil membawa hewan peliharaan mereka untuk jalan-jalan. Termasuk Yoongi dan Namjoon yang membawa serta Serendipity bersama mereka.

Namjoon segera meletakkan _pet carrier_ ke atas permukaan tanah setibanya mereka di tanah kecoklatan taman. Yoongi membantunya membuka pintu kandang, membujuk Serendipity untuk keluar.

"Lihat, Seren. Ini taman yang dulu sering kita kunjungi. Kau ingat?"

Serendipity perlahan-lahan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik mulut _pet carrier_, menyelidiki sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Ia mengeluarkan eongan kecil dan menarik tubuhnya yang setengah disangga oleh kursi roda.

Ada beberapa menit di mana Serendipity kesulitan berlari seperti biasa mengingat kondisinya yang sekarang, tapi ia bersikap lebih jinak saat matanya berembuk melihat pemandangan bebas di sekitar. Suara eongannya kini berkesinambungan oleh rasa antusias, sedangkan kedua kaki depannya menyeret kursi roda yang membawa bagian tranversal bawah tubuhnya menjelajahi taman. Namjoon ikut mengejar Serendipity di sebelahnya, sekaligus berhati-hati apabila ada gundukan yang dapat membuat kucing itu tersandung.

Yoongi mengambil foto dan tidak ketinggalan pula merekam Serendipity yang sibuk berlarian bersama Namjoon di taman. Tertawa meskipun kakinya sudah mulai kesulitan menyamakan langkah dengan mereka.

Itu adalah momen terakhir Yoongi bisa melihat Serendipity selepas itu, berlarian di taman meski kedua kaki belakangnya harus ditopang oleh kursi roda.

"Aku sempat terpikir untuk mengajak Serendipity ke pantai dan mengajaknya mencari kepiting," ujar Namjoon sekembalinya mereka dari taman. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa tidak memangku Serendipity sejak perilaku kucing itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat akibat luka di kakinya. Sekarang kebiasaan barunya adalah melongokkan kepala ke belakang, memastikan kalau Serendipity dalam keadaan nyaman di dalam _pet carrier_.

"Kenapa harus mencari kepiting?"

"Karena kedengaran menyenangkan. Aku suka kepiting, dan kucing secara alami adalah pemburu yang baik. Pasti dia bisa membantuku menangkap lebih banyak kepiting."

Yoongi mendengus menahan tawa, hampir kelupaan menyalakan lampu sein sebelum membelokkan mobil ke persimpangan. Terkadang ucapan tak terduga dari kekasihnya tersebut terdengar menggemaskan. "Atau mungkin Serendipity malah memakan kepiting yang ia temukan sebelum sempat memberikannya padamu." Pikirannya mulai membentuk imaji Serendipity di pantai, berlarian di atas pasir putih dengan mata membulat sempurna.

Sayang sekali, ia tidak akan pernah melihat gambaran itu menjadi kenyataan.

.

-46-

Dua malam terakhir sebelum Yoongi dan Namjoon mengirim Serendipity untuk disuntik mati, Yoongi membawa Serendipity tidur bersama mereka. Biasanya Serendipity lah yang selalu masuk ke dalam kamar pemiliknya tersebut tanpa diminta, tapi setelah kecelakaan yang sudah merenggut kedua kaki belakangnya, sekarang Yoongi yang harus membawa kucingnya tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar. Awalnya Serendipity menolak kuat-kuat dipindahkan dari ruang tengah yang telah menjadi hunian utamanya, sampai Yoongi beraksi dengan selimut yang telah membantunya menaklukkan Serendipity.

Sambil menggelung tubuh Serendipity dalam selimut, Yoongi kembali mengajak bicara kucingnya tersebut dari hati ke hati, sementara Namjoon turut mendengarkan tanpa menyanggah ucapannya sedikit pun. Sikap agresif Serendipity lama kelamaan berangsur reda menjadi dengkuran rendah dan kucing itu tertidur di antara keduanya, seperti seorang bayi yang tertidur di antara tubuh kedua orang tuanya.

Tidak satupun dari keduanya ingin menghabiskan waktu secara percuma tanpa Serendipity di sisi mereka selama dua hari terakhir itu.

"Kami menyayangimu, Seren. Selalu. Selamanya."

.

-47-

.

Waktu dua hari berjalan dalam sekejap mata.

Tahu-tahu begitu Yoongi terbangun keesokan paginya, hari sudah menunjukkan tanggal 18 Desember.

Dengan berat hati dan kaki yang memaksa untuk terus menapak di tempat ia berdiri saat ini, Yoongi menyeret dirinya ke mobil. Namjoon mengikut di belakangnya, membawa _pet carrier_ yang ditempati sementara oleh Serendipity.

Bukan Yoongi maupun Namjoon yang akan mati hari itu, melainkan Serendipity. Tetap saja rasanya seperti sedang diseret ke sebuah tempat eksekusi, tempat yang sudah jelas akan menjadi tempat terakhir mereka melihat Serendipity masih bergerak aktif, masih sepenuhnya dalam keadaan hidup dengan kedua kaki belakang yang sudah tidak berfungsi. Sekaligus tempat Serendipity menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Satu tangan Yoongi menggenggam kuat-kuat _pet carrier_ yang membawa tubuh Serendipity di dalamnya, sementara satu tangannya yang lain terhubung dengan tangan milik Namjoon. Beberapa pengunjung klinik menelengkan kepala mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu melihat pemandangan asing antar pria yang saling bergandengan tangan. Yoongi mengacuhkan mereka karena Namjoon sedang menenangkan kekalutan yang terjadi di dalam hatinya saat ini, menyalurkan kehangatan di jari-jari tangannya yang tergenggam kuat di tangan milik Yoongi.

"Sejujurnya aku belum pernah merasa setegang ini. Bahkan lebih menegangkan daripada saat aku mengaku sebagai seorang gay pada kedua orang tuaku," celetuk Namjoon, setengah berbisik padanya, berhati-hati apabila ada orang yang lewat dan mendengarkan apa yang ia utarakan pada Yoongi.

"Padahal seharusnya kau yang menenangkanku saat ini."

Beban di tangan kanannya terasa semakin berat saat ia memasuki ruang pemeriksaan.

Di dalam ruangan itu dokter Han sudah menunggunya bersama seorang perawat pria.

Yoongi tidak berani menyapukan matanya ke atas meja berpermukaan mengilat—_wet tables_—dan juga ke atas meja pemeriksaan yang sudah tersedia barang-barang entah apa fungsinya.

Ia meletakkan _pet carrier_ berisi Serendipity ke atas meja pemeriksaan, membuka pintu supaya sang perawat yang bertugas bisa mengeluarkan kucing tersebut untuk mengikuti prosedur selanjutnya.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk duduk, sekalipun dokter dan perawat merangkap asisten dokter telah menawarkan mereka dua buah kursi tidak jauh dari meja pemeriksaan.

Serendipity mengeong marah, memberontak saat sang perawat membujuknya keluar, menunjukkan sepasang taring yang mencuat—memberikan ancaman. Butuh waktu lama dan juga tenaga ekstra untuk membuat Serendipity bersedia keluar dari dalam _pet carrier_.

Kucing berloreng tiga itu masih meronta untuk melepaskan diri setelah tubuhnya tergelung oleh selimut, menolak dibawa ke _wet tables_.

Bunyi mesin pencukur mengisi ruangan tidak lama sesudahnya. Sang perawat mulai mencukur sedikit bagian tungkai depan Serendipity dengan dibantu oleh Namjoon, berhati-hati agar tidak dilukai oleh Serendipity dan juga agar ia sendiri tidak melukai kucing itu.

Yoongi merasakan matanya berangsur-angsur lembab. Terlebih lagi melihat dokter mempersiapkan sebuah jarum panjang dan juga alat injektor, mengisinya dengan sebuah cairan bening hingga sepenuhnya terisi.

"Apakah ia akan merasakan sakit?" tanpa sadar, Yoongi menyuarakan rasa keingintahuannya tersebut pada sang dokter.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, kami akan memberinya cairan sedatif sebelum menidurkannya. Paling-paling ia hanya akan terkejut saat menerima suntikan."

Selesai mencukur Serendipity, perawat asisten membawa Serendipity ke atas meja pemeriksaan sambil tetap menggelung tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut. Yoongi sudah menunggu di meja pemeriksaan bersama dokter Han, dengan siap sedia menyambut Serendipity.

"Biar aku saja yang memeganginya," Yoongi menyela sang perawat yang kesulitan meredakan amukan Serendipity dan segera mengangsurkan kedua tangannya pada kucingnya tersebut. Serendipity mencakarnya, membuat torehan luka di tangan kirinya. Yoongi terlalu keras kepala untuk merasakan perih yang mengoyak tangannya. Atensinya hanya terfokus pada Serendipity. "Tidak apa, Seren. Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini."

Sementara ia memegangi tubuh Serendipty, Namjoon beralih ke hadapan kucing itu dan meremas dua telinga mungil miliknya. "Kau adalah makhluk paling pintar yang pernah aku temui, Seren. Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat yang menarik. Ke tempat di mana kau bisa bebas berlari," air mata berhamburan dari matanya. "Tapi aku lebih menginginkanmu hidup tanpa menanggung rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan."

"Kami semua menyayangimu, Seren. Aku, Namjoon, dan juga Jimin. Bahkan keluargaku di Daegu." Yoongi ikut menambahkan. "Kalau saja aku bisa mengambil rasa sakitmu, maka aku akan melakukannya."

Serendipity dapat mencium perubahan suasana yang terjadi dan berangsur-angsur tenang karena pengaruh cairan sedatif yang sebelumnya telah disuntikkan, membiarkan dirinya dipegangi oleh Yoongi sedangkan dokter Han mencari-cari tungkai depannya yang telah dicukur sebagian.

Yoongi sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya bersamaan dengan cairan bening yang merambat masuk ke dalam jaringan pembuluh darah Serendipity, membuat kucing itu terkejut seperkian detik dan kembali memberontak. Yoongi terus memegangi tubuh Serendipity dengan kedua tangannya, tidak mengizinkan posisinya diambil alih oleh siapapun.

"Biasanya obatnya akan bekerja dalam dua menit," dokter Han menuturkan dengan takzim. "Kalian boleh menemaninya di sini sampai dia benar-benar pergi jika kalian menginginkannya."

Mungkin dokter Han sudah berulang kali mengatakan hal yang sama pada pasien, mengatakannya dengan nada yang sarat akan emosi dan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kami akan menemaninya di sini," Namjoon bersiteguh.

Mereka menunggu sampai pengaruh obat bekerja.

Dua menit terasa begitu panjang dan juga begitu singkat.

Serendipity mengerjapkan matanya lambat-lambat, terus menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi teringat saat-saat pertamanya membawa pulang Serendipity. Mengingat bagaimana kucing mungil itu cukup untuk mendiami boks mie instan, mendengkur pelan, tidak terbangun oleh derak yang disebabkan oleh laju kereta. Lalu mata kucing itu membuka tidak lama kemudian, melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan heran, dan menatap Yoongi yang pada saat itu tidak pernah menyangka akan jatuh begitu dalam pada pesona kucing miliknya itu.

_Aku selalu lupa kalau aku masih memilikimu, Seren_.

Tidak ada perlawanan yang diberikan oleh Serendipity sewaktu Yoongi mengambil salah satu tungkai depannya, mengguncangnya dengan lembut. Ia juga hanya terbaring tak berdaya saat Namjoon mengusap bagian belakang lehernya, membisikkan beberapa baris kata padanya sambil menangis.

Serendipity pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan satu eongan lirih sebelum kemudian mendengkur sekali lagi, dan menutup kedua matanya seolah-olah ia hanya akan pergi tidur. Dadanya yang semula bergerak naik turun, berhenti—mengindikasikan diafragmanya yang berkontraksi untuk menandakan jantungnya telah usai bekerja.

Yoongi mendekap tubuh Serendipity ke lehernya, tergugu dalam kesedihan. Ia masih dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit kemudian hingga dokter menghampiri mereka dengan tujuan mengambil jasad Serendipity untuk kemudian dikremasi.

Dua menit terasa begitu panjang dan juga begitu singkat.

Tahu-tahu begitu mereka sampai ke apartemen, di tangan Yoongi terisi _pet carrier_ yang telah kosong. Tidak hanya itu, di tangan Namjoon kini tersampir sebuah tabung kaca berisi abu Serendipity. Abu yang hanya seberat satu _cup_ mie instan, bahkan lebih ringan lagi.

Yang masih terasa begitu berat adalah beban di dalam hatinya.

Yoongi meletakkan _pet carrier_ di samping barang-barang yang sebelumnya dipergunakan oleh Serendipity, entah itu mainan yang telah sengaja ia beli agar kucingnya tidak pernah merasa kebosanan ataupun peralatan makan yang pernah digunakan olehnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ruang tengah apartemennya terasa kian dingin kendati ada dirinya dan juga Namjoon di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Apartemen ini jadi terasa lebih sepi tanpa Serendipity," Namjoon mengungkapkan isi kepalanya dengan terus terang, menimang-nimang tabung kaca berisi abu Serendipity. "Tapi setidaknya ia sudah tenang sekarang."

"Ya," Yoongi mengangguk setuju. Ia menghampiri Namjoon yang telah duduk dan ikut menyandarkan diri ke sandaran sofa di sebelahnya. "Rasanya seolah-olah aku masih setengah tertidur. Serendipity hanyalah sebagian dari imajinasiku. Selama ini aku melihatnya sebagai solusi mengatasi hubunganku dengan Jimin yang berakhir buruk. Tahu-tahu dia sudah pergi. Sebelum kami bertemu denganmu, aku hanya berdua dengannya di apartemen ini. Entah apa jadinya kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata. "Menurutmu… Apa kalau aku menutup mata, dia akan kembali?"

"Dia akan selalu bersama kita," Namjoon berucap sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada tabung kaca berisi abu Serendipity. "Kita masih memiliki foto-foto Serendipity yang belum dicetak. Setelah ini mungkin kita bisa pergi mencetaknya."

Pemuda itu menoleh saat ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram oleh Yoongi. Tidak terlalu kencang, tapi cukup untuk menyita atensinya.

"Apa setelah ini… kau juga akan pergi?"

Namjoon melempar pandangan padanya dengan mulut menganga, terperangah. "Kau bicara apa, _Hyung_? Secara leksikal, kita ini hanyalah suatu entitas yang—"

Dilihatnya Yoongi kembali membuka mata, "Jimin pergi meninggalkanku. Lalu begitu pula Serendipity. Apa setelah ini kau juga akan pergi seperti mereka? meninggalkanku?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu membuat Namjoon mengatupkan rahang dengan ekspresi terbalut pilu. Tentu saja pertanyaan seperti itu akan terbenak di kepala Yoongi mengingat Serendipity-lah yang selama ini telah menemani Yoongi melewati waktu-waktu tersulitnya. Kihyun mungkin memang sahabat dekat Yoongi, juga teman-temannya yang lain termasuk Seokjin dan Jeongguk, tapi mereka tidak pernah menyaksikan keterpurukan Yoongi dalam masa terberatnya melepaskan sosok Jimin. Justru Serendipity yang telah banyak menyaksikan Yoongi berusaha melupakan kenangan terpahitnya dan menuntun Yoongi pelan-pelan kembali ke dirinya yang semula. Sampai Yoongi pun menemukan Namjoon sebagai tambatan hati yang baru.

Hal selanjutnya yang Namjoon lakukan adalah meraih tangan Yoongi dan mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka menjadi satu, "Aku akan tetap di sini," ia berjanji, mengecup pelan buku-buku jari kekasihnya. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Aku akan tetap di sini bersamamu."

Ia tidak beralih tempat sedikit pun saat Yoongi mengecup bibirnya.

Lembut dan hangat.

-48-

Kihyun menerima kabar kematian Serendipity dua hari sesudahnya. Pria itu buru-buru mendatangi apartemen Yoongi, membawakan mereka begitu banyak bingkisan sebagai permintaan maafnya karena secara tidak langsung menyebabkan kematian Serendipity. Perasaan bersalah masih merudung wajahnya sekalipun Yoongi menjelaskan kalau ia sudah bisa melepaskan Serendipity dan sama sekali tidak menaruh perasaan dendam atau apapun pada sahabatnya tersebut.

("Kalau begitu, apa perlu aku mencarikan kalian kucing baru? Kau mau kucing berloreng tiga sama persis seperti Serendipity?"

"Kihyun-_ah_. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali aku tidak ingin merawat kucing manapun. Serendipity mungkin akan menjadi kucing terakhir yang bisa kuadopsi."

"Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan supaya aku berhenti merasa bersalah seperti ini padamu?"

"Hmm. Kau mau minum-minum?")

Reaksi Seokjin dan Jeongguk tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka tampak terkejut mendengar kabar kematian Serendipity, termasuk Seokjin yang menyayangkan kematian kucing itu.

("Sekarang harus kukemanakan makanan kucing yang sengaja aku beli untuk Serendipity?"

"Untuk apa kau membelikannya makanan, _Hyung_?")

Di hari natal, ia mengajak Namjoon pergi menemui keluarganya di Daegu. Berbeda jauh dengan reaksi pertama yang ia terima sewaktu membawa Jimin bersamanya, keluarganya kini lebih leluasa dan jauh lebih ramah menerima kedatangan Namjoon. Ayah dan kakak sulung Yoongi terlibat percakapan yang begitu dalam dengan Namjoon, tampak tertarik dengan topik yang diulas oleh kekasihnya itu di meja makan. Ibu Yoongi pun tidak berhenti menunjukkan Namjoon foto-foto memalukan putranya semasa pria itu masih kecil dan membuat Namjoon beberapa kali melontarkan pujian pada kekasihnya itu dan tertawa ringan melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Yoongi.

Kabar kematian Serendipity mengalir begitu saja di antara mereka, tanpa Yoongi rencanakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak membawa Serendipity ke rumah? Tega sekali kau meninggalkan kucing malang itu sendirian!"

"_Eomma_. Serendipity terpaksa kami suntik mati karena luka yang ia alami akibat kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu."

"Oh! Kasihan sekali! Kenapa dia bisa kecelakaan—kucing sepintar itu—"

"Dia tiba-tiba saja keluar dari apartemen tanpa sepengetahuan kami," Yoongi tidak mau menyebut nama Kihyun—terlalu awas kalau-kalau ia terdengar menyalahkan sahabatnya itu. "Sesudahnya, bisa _Eomma_ simpulkan sendiri." Kemudian ia membeberkan beberapa dampak dari kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Serendipity. Kedua kaki belakangnya yang lumpuh, rasa sakit permanen yang selalu kucing itu rasakan, sampai perubahan perilakunya yang menyebabkan Yoongi dan Namjoon terpaksa memberikan Serendipity _Euthanasia_.

Ayah Yoongi-lah yang paling terkejut menerima kabar kematian Serendipity. Pria itu membulatkan kedua matanya begitu lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Seharusnya kau menyerahkan kucing itu pada kami untuk kami rawat. Tidakkah kau kasihan harus menyuntik mati kucing itu?"

Yoongi memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Ayahnya pasti ada terbersit keinginan untuk menyalahkan keteledoran Yoongi, seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh pria tua itu saat Yoongi masih kecil sebelum menasehatinya secara baik-baik.

Bukankah itu yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang tua kepada anak-anak mereka?

"Keluargamu di luar ekspetasiku. Mereka benar-benar orang baik," komentar Namjoon sepulang mereka dari Daegu pada Yoongi. "Juga Holly, anjingmu. Dia dan Serendipity, keduanya jauh lebih baik daripada anjingku. Rapmon sama sekali tidak mau menyambutku atau bermain denganku kalau aku pulang ke rumah, kecuali aku memberinya makanan."

"Percayalah, Serendipity juga berbuat begitu saat aku masih menjalin hubungan dengan Jimin."

"Tapi Serendipity telah menjadi sahabat terbaikmu."

"Ah. Yah. Kau benar."

Di sela-sela perjalanan mereka pulang, Yoongi teringat akan Jimin.

Ia sama sekali belum memberitahukan perihal kematian Serendipity pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Dan belum terpikirkan bagaimana cara ia memberitahu Jimin kalau ia terpaksa memberikan _Euthanasia_ pada Serendipity.

Apa Jimin juga akan menyalahkannya sama seperti sang ayah?

Kalaupun ya, Yoongi merasa sedikit lega. Sudah seharusnya Jimin menyalahkannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Jimin lah yang telah memberikan Serendipity padanya.

Terlebih lagi, tidak akan ada hewan manapun lagi yang bisa menggantikan posisi Serendipity dalam hidupnya.

.

-49-

Tiga tahun kemudian, Yoongi bekerja di perusahaan lain yang lebih menjanjikan dan juga tawaran gaji yang lebih menggiurkan. Namjoon yang telah menjadi redaktur pelaksana di sebuah perusahaan majalah ternama dengan sesekali tetap bekerja secara lepas di apartemen baru mereka—yang jauh lebih besar dan juga lebih terfasilitasi dibanding apartemen mereka sebelumnya.

Dalam tiga tahun tersebut, mereka telah sepenuhnya melepas Serendipity yang abunya sekarang digunakan sebagai wadah tanaman bunga _Cyclamen_. Di waktu senggang mereka, Yoongi dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengalterasi balkon mereka menjadi sebuah taman kecil yang fungsional dan memulai kegiatan baru dengan mengurus tanaman, mulai dari tanaman S_ucculent, Eucalyptus_, _Philodendron _dan lainnya. Memang tidak sama persis selayaknya merawat hewan, tapi setidaknya kegiatan tersebut membantu keduanya melupakan Serendipity.

Namjoon tidak pernah kehabisan ide dalam hal memilih _layout_ yang cocok bagi taman kecil mereka, termasuk memilih jenis tanaman yang bisa hidup di musim dingin. Dan sesekali, Yoongi mendebatnya apabila ia sudah terlalu antusias membicarakan soal tanaman.

Yoongi selalu tersenyum jika ia membayangkan ekspresi Namjoon saat ia mulai tenggelam membicarakan tentang tanaman, sama halnya seperti saat pemuda itu membicarakan dan mengawasi tingkah laku Serendipity.

Tentu saja.

Ia sempat berpikir menghadiahkan Namjoon bibit tanaman dan juga sekarung pupuk kompos sampai Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko perhiasan _Cartier_.

Hari itu tanggal 24 Desember dan salju turun dalam bentuk serpihan berwarna putih, hinggap beberapa di atas kepalanya. Beberapa orang sibuk berlalu lalang, beberapa lainnya bersemangat menyambut natal dan beberapa orang lain tampak sibuk menyusun rencana natal mereka di esok hari. Yoongi adalah salah satu orang yang berada di pilihan kedua, yakni menyusun rencana natal yang akan ia habiskan berduaan bersama Namjoon.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, ia sudah menelepon kedua orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Namjoon dengan mengatakan kalau mereka tidak akan pulang pada hari natal dan akan datang pada perayaan tahun baru. Bisa dipastikan orang tua mereka sedikit kecewa mendengar kabar tersebut sampai Yoongi membeberkan rencana akan melamar Namjoon tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda itu, meminta persetujuan mereka (Ibu Namjoon berteriak begitu keras sewaktu Yoongi meneleponnya di pagi hari, saat Namjoon sibuk menyelesaikan tugas penyuntingan di kantor barunya).

("_Lalu kalian akan menikah?! Astaga!_" Ibu Namjoon tidak bisa berhenti menyuarakan keterkejutannya, walau wanita itu sesekali tertawa senang, "_Kalian tidak mungkin menikah di Korea, kan?_"

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, _Eommonim_. Untuk saat ini, Saipan rasanya akan menjadi pilihan yang cocok untuk mengadakan pernikahan dan juga bulan madu.")

Matanya terpaku pada sebuah cincin yang didesain khusus pria pada jendela display.

_Serendipity, Trinity De Cartier Ring._

Yoongi langsung tahu apa yang akan ia beli pada hari itu.

.

-50-

Pintu apartemen terbuka setelah Yoongi menuntaskan tujuannya membeli kudapan malam natal serta membeli hadiah kejutan untuk Namjoon, yang telah duduk bersila di atas karpet sambil memangku sebuah tas kertas besar sembari membetulkan hiasan natal yang tampak miring di matanya.

"Selamat datang, _Hyung_," sambut Namjoon tanpa sedikit pun melirik ke arah Yoongi. Ia mendesah putus asa sewaktu lampu hiasan pohon natal setinggi orang dewasa tersebut nyaris mengantuk wajahnya. "Aku sedang sibuk membereskan hiasan pohon natal ini. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menaruh benda ini dengan benar."

Yoongi menertawakan usaha payah kekasihnya dan ikut berlutut, membantunya menata hiasan natal sesuai yang diinginkan oleh pemuda itu. "Kau selalu saja kikuk, Joon-_ah_."

"Aku tahu," Namjoon menggerutu, merasa kepayahan. Akhirnya ia menegakkan diri sambil tetap memeluk tas kertas di tangannya dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah sedang membawa sesuatu yang rawan akan pecah di dalamnya. Yoongi berasumsi di dalam tas kertas tersebut terisi hadiah natal untuknya. Gelas, bola kristal, atau apapun yang termasuk barang pecah belah. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa saja yang kau beli di perjalanan tadi?"

"Tidak banyak," kata Yoongi menyodorkan tas-tas berisi makanan ke atas _coffee table_. "Kue tart, _wine_, _pizza, _juga beberapa tusuk kebab yang kubeli dari pedagang kaki lima. Yah, sebenarnya cukup banyak, tapi kita pasti kita akan tetap menghabiskannya dalam waktu kurang dari sejam." Tangannya menggali ke saku celananya, "Aku juga membelikanmu ini."

Namjoon menerima bingkisan berbentuk bola yang terbungkus oleh kertas berwarna coklat di tangannya dengan kedua alis terpaut menjadi satu. Ia merobek bingkisan kertas tersebut dan melihat sebuah bola berwarna biru kobalt dari bahan beludru mencuat di baliknya. "Cukup menarik. Kau membelikanku hiasan pohon natal lagi, huh…"

"Coba lihat di dalamnya, bodoh."

"Di dalamnya?" Namjoon mencari celah di antara bola tersebut, nyaris membukanya lebih keras daripada yang seharusnya dan—matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah kilau di dalam. "_Hyung_… Ini…?"

"Aku tidak akan mau berlutut seperti yang dilakukan oleh pasangan-pasangan klise di TV dan bilang, '_Maukah kau menikah denganku?_' tapi ya, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk seterusnya hidup bersamaku sampai mati karena bosan tidur seranjang denganku?"

Namjoon menatap Yoongi selaiknya ia sedang melihat orang idiot. "Kau benar-benar payah dalam menyusun kata-kata. Aku berharap kau bisa melamarku dengan cara yang lebih baik daripada ini."

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kau menolakku?"

Namjoon menendang sang kekasih dengan sikap setengah bergurau terlebih dahulu sebelum Yoongi memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. "Ya. Aku menolakmu sebagai orang bodoh. Besok lamarlah aku dengan cara yang lebih meyakinkan, dan juga sebaiknya kau meminta restu pada kedua orang tuaku terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan ini."

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah melakukannya."

"Apa? Kapan?"

Yoongi hanya terkekeh, bersikap sok misterius. "Beruntung kau tidak memprotesku karena aku memilih cincin itu secara acak hanya lewat namanya."

Namjoon memindai nama cincin yang dikenakannya pada bola wadah di tangannya. "_Serendipity_? _Trinity De Cartier Ring_?" garis mulutnya terangkat menjadi seulas senyuman dan kedua matanya gemerlap oleh cahaya lampu hiasan natal—juga sedikit titik-titik air. "Mungkin kau tidak sepayah yang kupikirkan." Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Yoongi dan menangkap bibir pria itu ke dalam ciuman. "Ini adalah hadiah natal paling indah yang pernah kuterima."

Yoongi balas mencium lebih dalam. " Yah. Sama-sama, kurasa."

Ciuman mereka terputus karena Namjoon buru-buru mendorong tubuh Yoongi, "Tunggu dulu. Jangan sampai aku lupa memberikanmu ini!"

"Ciuman tadi bukan hadiahnya?"

Namjoon mendengus menahan tawa, "Aku ingin sekali hanya memberikanmu ciuman tadi sebagai hadiah natal, tapi aku terlanjur menemukan ini sebagai hadiah natal untukmu," ia mengangkat tas kertas yang sedari tadi sibuk ia bawa dengan menggunakan satu tangan dan menyerahkannya pada Yoongi. "Selamat hari natal, _Hyung_."

Yoongi mengambil hadiah natal pemberian Namjoon itu tanpa sungkan, "Hmm, biar kutebak, mungkin isinya—"

Suara eongan kecil mengejutkan Yoongi, membuat mulutnya menganga begitu lebar seperti kedua matanya saat ini.

Ia segera mengeluarkan benda kecil yang terselubung di balik tas kertas, mengendap pada dasar di dalamnya. Ia mengeluarkan suara erangan tertahan, merasakan napasnya sempat terhenti selagi ia mempelajari makhluk mungil yang perlahan-lahan memperlihat diri di mata Yoongi.

Seekor kucing, berwarna dominan oranye dengan bintik-bintik hitam menyebar di sekujur tubuh, menyapa Yoongi sekali lagi lewat eongan kecil. Makhluk itu tidak lebih dari tiga buku jari Yoongi, dan mengepalkan tubuhnya saat Yoongi mengangkat tubuhnya di antara kedua tangan.

Persis seperti yang Yoongi lakukan saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Serendipity.

"Oh. _Annyeong_, sobat kecil," lirih Yoongi, merasakan bibirnya sedikit terbata membalas sapaan makhluk kecil di tangannya. Ia mengarahkan matanya pada Namjoon yang berupaya sekeras mungkin menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya dan berakhir gagal. "Kau—membeli kucing?"

"Ada salah seorang kenalan Zico-_hyung_ yang membawa kucingnya ke café. Kucingnya baru saja melahirkan lima ekor anak dan dia sedang mencari orang yang mau mengadopsi anak-anaknya," Namjoon memaparkan. "Aku tahu kau mungkin sedang tidak ingin memelihara kucing setelah Serendipity, tapi kupikir, apa salahnya kalau kita mengambil salah satu dari mereka dan meringankan beban si pemilik." Ekspresinya berubah khawatir saat melihat Yoongi hanya tercenung memandangi kucing di tangannya, "_Hyung_? Kau tidak keberatan kalau kita memelihara kucing, kan?"

Yoongi buru-buru menoleh pada Namjoon, menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, hanya saja—aku kaget. Kupikir kau akan memberiku hadiah barang pecah belah dan rupanya… kau malah memberiku seekor kucing." Ia mendudukkan diri di atas karpet dan membiarkan kucing mungil itu menyelinap keluar dari kedua tangannya. "Ini benar-benar mengejutkan."

Ia tidak memperhatikan Namjoon yang semakin mengumbar senyum, ikut bahagia melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan olehnya.

Hidupnya memang terasa lebih berbeda setelah ia kehilangan Serendipity. Tapi Yoongi tetap bersyukur telah diberikan kesempatan untuk memelihara kucing itu, walau hanya dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

Apabila ia tidak membuat keputusan untuk memelihara Serendipity, mungkin Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa belajar untuk menerima dirinya sendiri dan belajar memperbaiki kekurangan yang ia miliki. Mungkin ia pun tidak akan pernah bisa belajar melepaskan Jimin yang dulu pernah hidup di dalam memorinya. Ia mungkin juga tidak akan pernah bisa melihat bagaimana keluarganya pelan-pelan menerima dirinya.

Dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa merayakan natal bersama orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia—setelah keluarganya di Daegu—dan menyambut anggota keluarga yang baru bersama orang yang ia cintai, Namjoon.

Satu pertanyaan melekat di kepala Yoongi, membuatnya sedari kematian Serendipity tidak pernah berhenti bertanya-tanya.

Apakah Serendipity benar-benar membawa keberuntungan baginya?

* * *

**(that's the end of the story)**

* * *

**Author's note: **Sebenarnya fic ini sudah rampung dari bulan Januari lalu, cuma saya galau mau mengunggah ke ffn karena yang sudah kita tahu penggemar Namjoon bottom sangat sedikit huhu. Tapi akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengunggah ini, tidak peduli yang baca sedikit atau banyak karena menulis adalah salah satu hal yang saya sukai, terutama akhir-akhir saya lagi menggandrungi bottom!Namjoon. Terima kasih yang sudah mau mengambil kesempatan untuk membaca cerita ini, karena saya sudah pernah merasakan menjadi pembaca sekaligus penulis. Banyak pembaca yang suka akan suatu cerita tapi malas untuk memberi review atau memasukkan ke kolom favorit karena mungkin susah mengungkapkan kekaguman pada cerita lewat kata-kata dan aksi, tapi justru penulis akan merasa senang kalau pembaca meninggalkan bentuk apresiasi apapun ke cerita yang mereka tulis (sekalipun menulis cuma untuk hobi mereka saja).

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di cerita saya selanjutnya! ^^


End file.
